Idea of challenge
by zorchide
Summary: I plan to post my story ideas here for those who want to take them. If anyone wants to write stories based on the ideas I publish, that's fine. I even encourage people to take them as Onestepatatime did for Reforged. I post between 5-10 challenge and 20-30 fanfic suggestions to read per week. As of 31/12/2017, there are more than 262 challenges and 850 fanfic suggestions to read.
1. Idea 1

I just finished listening to Mulan with my younger brothers and sisters and I could not help but think that I would see Bilbo in Mulan's place.

For the challenge, dwarves and hobbits live close. Thus, the dwarves protect the hobbits and the hobbits provide them with food.

I see Bilbo infiltrated the armed to take the place of one of his dwarf friends or to protect his family, who live in one of the villages attacked. For example, Bilbo is considered an adoptive member of the Urs family. At the moment of the war Bilbo decides to take the one of Bifur, because it has recently received an ax in the skull and can not enoler.

Gandalf or Bofur would have the role of Mushu, Thorin that of the captain and Azog or Smaug would be the leader of the invaders orcs.

P.s.: For those interested, I found an old fic, which is a crossover between Mulan and the Hobbit. The title is Marilu's I'll make a dwarf out of you ( /works/1470613/chapters/3099160). This could perhaps encourage other authors to write a fic on it. Moreover, I learned that Dysney wanted to make a realistic film about Mulan, which will be released in 2018. Hopefully, it inspires the authors to make crossover. p


	2. Idea 2

I read different fanfic where Bilbo has powers / abilities thanks to his fae / elven ancestors or that he is son Smaug, Radagaste and Gandalf. However, my challenge is to revisit his stories from a different angle, and to revisit the dwarf mornings from a different angle. Here are the main lines of the two challenges (have fun):

All the hobbits know the story where a daughter of the Took family would have married a fae and had had children with him. However, like all stories this one was deformed by time. The true truth is that a Took would have fallen in love with Melkor (Morgoth) when he was still nice. Their furious days were so happy that a child was born of this union (Bilbo) and Mairon (Sauron) was named sponsor. A little before his destruction, Melkor had a vision in which a son of the Durins (Thorin) married his son and advised Sauron. Sauron became Bilbo's adulterous father and, like all good father / surrogate / paranoic / megalomaniac, he decided to eradicate this line (who wanted to steal the puriter of his little Bilbo) in the greatest secrecy to avoid knowing. The first attempt (Balrog de la Moria) failed, the second (Smaug) as well as the third (Anazulbizar with Azog). However, when he learned that Bilbo had gone on a quest with dwarves of this line, he decided to send several of his servants to their aid, including Azog, who considers Bilbo as his nephew.

Bonus if:  
\- Bilbo finds the ring unique and does not know what to do, as he does not want to kill his adoptive father  
\- Sauron becomes more or less nice and attends the marriage between Thorin and Bilbo not without pronouncing several and painful threat of death if Thorin hurts Bilbo.  
\- Bilbo falls pregnant and announces the good news to Sauron and Melkor.


	3. Idea 3

Here is a challenge on the origins of hobbits.

What if the hobbits were the result of such a forbidden relationship that it was scratched from all the history books and forgotten by all?

There were several ages, Celimbrebor (elf) and Narvi (dwarf) fell in love and married in the greatest secrecy despite the fact that all the world forbade them. However, their happiness could not last forever, because one day their secret would unveil. In fact, Narvi became pregnant and the newborn child was unlike any other people and was called halflin. Their horrified people of this birth and unnatural union decided to banish them under pain of death. It is the son of years and centuries, the halflins multiply and decides to be called Hobbit. The Hobbits knew how to fight and speak all the languages (the hobbitla as their native languages, Sindarin and Quenya thanks to Celimbrebor, khudzul and iglismek thanks to Narvi, the westron thanks to Bree which was close to the County) The eyes of all the others were an innocent people. It remained in this way until an old sorcerer decided that a hobbit (Bilbo) had to join the quest for the dwarves.

Bonus:  
\- Bilbo and Thorin finish together  
\- The reaction of Thorin and Thranduil when they learn the origin of the hobbits  
\- Bilbo falls

P.s.: If someone wants to write stories based on the ideas I publish in challenge, this is ok and do not bother me. I even encourage people to take them.


	4. Idea 4

This challenge is not mine. I found on the writing prompt by writing-prompt-s on tumblr ( post/156285267612/anyone-not-married-by-age-25-gets-a-spouse):

"Anyone not married by age 25 gets a spouse assigned to them by the government. You are fine with that: most matches are a success and it's less effort for you. But it's your wedding day and you've just met your match. You cannot imagine how this was the person they chose for you…..!"

Bonus:

\- Couple ThorinxBilbo

\- Both knew each other before (eg in high school) and hated cordially


	5. Idea 5-14

Crossover with Kamisama hajimemashita: I see the characters of the Hobbit take the place of those of Kamisama. For example: Bilbo (Nanami), Gandalf (Mikage), Thorin (Tomoe), Thranduil (Okuninushi), Azog (Akura-Ou), etc ...

Crossover with Ouran hight school host club: All members of the Club are replaced by the characters of the Hobbit such as Bilbo taking the place of Haruhi.

Crossover with Nurarihon no Mago: Bilbo is not an ordinary hobbit since he is the son or grandson of the leader of all the demons and no one even Gandalf is aware of. However, it is difficult to keep such a secret during a quest as dangerous as recovering Erebor ... especially when you start falling in love with the head of the company.

Crossover with Spiritpact): Spiritpact is an interesting new anime that could give you some idea of history

Crossover with Yamato nadeshiko shinchi henge: Gandalf finds Bilbo out, a little after he's been thrown out of his house, and decides to take him as his heir since he has no children. However, he can not teach him how to become a nobleman as he must leave for x reasons (such as his horrible taste for clothes). He proposes to the four person living under his roof (Thorin, Thranduil, Elrond and Bard) to teach Nanami and in exchange they can live in the house without paying rent. However, nothing has ever been simple in life. Bilbo refuses to cooperate because she prefers the life of a normal student. Will they succeed in transforming Bilbo into a nobleman, and will Thorin succeed in conquering his heart?

Crossover with Blue exorcist: What if Bilbo was not a hobbit? And if he was one of the kings / princes demons of hell? And if he had been kidnapped and his people had sealed his powers and his true appearance? And if it had been given in adoption to Belladona and Bungo, but they do not know anything? And if the seal breaks once it is killed and flowed blood (P.s .: Bilbo kills an org and a warg at the end of the film)? How would this influence the history of the Hobbit and the Lord of the Rings as well as the relationship between Bilbo and the dwarves of the company?

Crossover with Katekyo hitman reborn: What if Bilbo was chosen to be the 11th leader of the Vongola famiglia?

Crossover with Harry Potter: The story takes place 15 years after the last Harry Potter book. The tournament of the 3 wizards has resumed to help international cooperation between countries. To make it, all the great magical schools participate: Ilovermorny, Beaubâton, Dumstrang, Hogwarts, Mahoutokoro, Uagadon and Castelobruxo. Each will have one of the following champions: Thorin, Bilbo, Azog or Bolg, Smaug, Thranduil or Legolas, Bard and Dain. Follow them as they meet the challenges and fall in love.

Crossover with Sakura card chaser: Bilbo accidentally opens the book of cards created by Gandalf. Tjorin, the guardian of the moon, tells Bilbo that he must retrieve all the cards and that he will help him in his quest. However, nothing is simple when one is a Took or half Took. Especially when one falls in love with Thorin. Moreover, he will have to take another test when he has recovered the cards. Indeed, Smaug, the guardian of the sun, will have to judge if he is fit to become the new master of the cards. What will he do?

Crossover with Miraculous Ladybug: Gandalf is the guardian of the six miraculous and butterfly owner. However, one of the miraculous falls into the hands of Smaug. To compensate for this threat, he decides to give the two most powerful miraculous to Thorin and Bilbo. 1 year later, seeing that they need help, Gandalf gives the other three remaining miraculous to Bard, Thranduil and Bofur. Parings of your choice. (You can change the name of the miraculous because I can not see Thorin in black cat. I voice it more like a wolf or a bear.


	6. Idea 15

Alternative Universe: Bilbo is the big brother of Frodo and the son of the mistress of the Yakuza Took (Belladona). However, he is not aware of the true activities of his family. What would happen if one day Belladona enters a yakuza war with another clan and decides to assign a bodyguard to his sons for their protections? What if these guards were Thorin and Aragorn?


	7. Idea 16

All countries have kings and lords, but there is another unknown king who governs members of each of the races in the shadows. This king is the head of all the underground world of Arda. To become king, one must be a master assassin and master thief as well as gain the respect of all. And like every kingdom, there are laws to follow as prostitutes and slaves must be voluntary people and must not be beaten except exceptions, steal that the people who can afford them and do not kill the sources of subsistence from a family.

Shortly before the quest, the current king (Bilbo) decided to return to his native land for some months to take some vacancy, which was quickly interrupted by Gandalf.

Bonus:

\- All the worlds ignore the skills of Bilbo

\- Nori recognizes Bilbo as his king and is drawn between his duty for the dwarf king and the shadow king

\- Baggendshield

\- Some orcs work for Bilbo

\- During the quest, Bilbo encounters several of his subjects

\- The company learns the truth about Bilbo during the war of the 5 armies became 6 since Bilbo called his people to the rescue

\- Says works for Bilbo as his trusted advisor and his right hand


	8. Idea 17

Everyone knows that there are 5 peoples created by the Valves: Wicks, dwarves, humans, maiars and hobbits. However, there is an invisible route through something rarely chosen. This course are the gadients of the middle earth itself and are services of naiad, nymph, salamander, pheonix, etc. Unfortunately, they can not directly influence the fate of others.

Bilbo Baggins is one of the few being in Arda to be able to see them. However, he is also the only one who is considered a friend of their people since he helped a member of the royal family. Since then, the guards have sworn that he would want Bilbo's welfare and help him to the best of their abilities if he ever asked.

Bonus:

\- Bagginshield


	9. Idea 18-19

Version 1:

Everyone knows that Morgoth will one day leave the void and take revenge, but if he had gone without anybody without apersoive he was so weakened. Luckily for him, he was saved by a young child (Bilbo) thus creating a debt of life between him and Bilbo. To fill it, he asks what Bilbo wants, who replies that he only wishes a friend to play with him. Over time, he began to attach himself to the young Bilbo and decided to watch over him after the death of his parents as a surrogate uncle. How will this change the story of Erebor and the unique ring?

Bonus:

\- Thilbo

\- Gandalf's reaction to seeing Morgoth back

\- Morgoth is a softie only for Bilbo

\- Bilbo ignores the true identity of his uncle

Version 2:

Everyone knows that Sauron tried to come back from the dead during Erebor's quest, but if he had come back without anybody without apersoive, but he was weakened that he is like a hungry shadow. Luckily for him, he was saved by a young child (Bilbo) thus creating a debt of life between him and Bilbo. To fill it, he asks what Bilbo wants, who replies that he only wishes a friend to play with him. Over time, he begins to attach himself to the young Bilbo and decides to watch over him invisible by everyone except Bilbo.

Bonus:

\- Thilbo

\- Sauron recovers forces at Dol Goldur because it is still intangible

\- Sauron is a softie only for Bilbo

\- Bilbo ignores the true identity of his good fairy godmother


	10. Idea 20-28

Bilbo is not an ordinary hobbit, he is what is called a very powerful Yvanna priest. However, following his meeting with Gandalf, he became the first priest to go so far in Arda. Will he juggle the quest and take responsibility as a priest?

Crossover with Avatar, the last Air Master: Bilbo is the first hobbit to become the avatar. Thus, even several years later after the birth of Bilbo, all the dwarf peoples seek the avatar among the dwarves (their turns). All go well for Bilbo, who kept his powers hidden until a certain wizard knocks on this door to bring him to the adventure

Crossover with Kung-fu panda: What if the hobbits were able to defend themselves? And if they were the best masters of Kung-fu (the only country that practices it)? What if Bilbo was as good as Master Shifu in Kung-fu Panda? What if he was more Took than Baggins? How would this change the history of the quest?

What if Bilbo was the reincarnation of Morgoth? And if the memories of his past life as well as has been able to come back little by little since he found the ring unique?

What if the hobbit was only a play? How did our favorite characters act once between them?

Alternative Universe to the Feudal Era: Bilbo's father is a lord, who decided to marry Bilbo to Frerin, in exchange for peace for his village. Thor, Frerin's grandfather, agrees to walk and marry them. However, Frerin did not expect a single minute to begin to feel any feelings (fraternal, love or friendship) towards him. However, Bilbo falls in love with Thorin, the elder brother of Frérin. Will all end in joy or in tears and blood?

Alternative universe: Thorin is a spy in the pay of the government, which must be closer to a yakuza lord. To do this, he joined the high school to become friend with the sons of his target, Bilbo and Frodo. However, what will he do when he begins to feel feelings for Bilbo? Will he complete his mission or will he betray his organization?

Alternative universe: Gandalf runs a large orphanage where homeless or abusive people live (Thorin, Bifur, Dori, Bofur, Thranduil, Smaug, Azog ...). However, he had to leave some months to find funds to subsidize the orphanage. He asks his son Bilbo to replace him during his absence, supplemented by a pensioner, as long as he gets used to and knows how the orphanage works. The arrival of Bilbo upsets life at the orphanage. Follow their lives and intrigues, because love and jealousy will be at the rendezvous.

Crossover with Hotarubi no mori e: Bilbo (Ginn) is a spirit that lives in a forest alone and can not touch a human being, otherwise it will disappear. One day, a child called Thorin visits his grandfather Thor for the summer and gets lost in the forest. He falls on Bilbo, who takes him home. This marks the beginning of a beautiful friendship and ultimately of love. Please, for those who have seen the anime or read the manga makes a happy ending otherwise I risk to cry like a madeleine when I read your story,


	11. Idea 29

Mahal has learned by Vaire and Lorien the fate that awaits the children of Durin. Sadly, he asks them to give him the name of the person who is best placed to change the end of Erebor's quest. When he learns that this person is the future child of Bungo Baggins and Belladona Took, he decides unknowingly to visit Bellodona in his dreams during his pregnancy to give some gifts to the child (make it a kind of Durin l 'Immortal). However, he notices at the birth of Bilbo that this had the uncommon effect of making Bilbo his son. Faced with this result, he looks for ways to do this. He tirelessly learns that hobbits have a method that allows their child to have a third parent and that this method is to visit the dreams of the mother while she is pregnant. Thus, he decides to teach Bilbo the way of the dwarf people with the help of Durin the Immortal. How will it change Bilbo and the quest?

Bonus:

\- Bilbo falls in love with Thorin

\- Mahal does not approve Thorin

\- Bilbo does not know who is the mysterious dwarf who teaches him the voice of the dwarves

\- Eru learns Bilbo's existence and allows him to live only if Mahal does not tell him that he is his son

\- Gandalf is amused by all this (he knows all) and he keeps the secret until the moment when this revelation will create the most problem

\- Durin is not amused to have to go on the quest to watch over Bilbo (adoptive nephew) by the order of Mahal

\- Yvanna is angry with her husband on learning of her accidental adultery

\- Nobody dies

\- Eru is a grandfather cake, who swallows Bilbo since he has his only little thread

\- Sauron and Azog should be afraid

\- Smaug is terrified, but does not know why


	12. Idea 30-32

Nobody knows what happened to the blue wizards Alatar and Pallando except me. Indeed, they were found in the amnestic counts in the early childhood hobbit corpus. They were found and adopted by Belladona Took and Bungo Baggins, as Bella is infertile. However, when a certain gray wizard knocks on their doorsteps to bring the twins Baggins to the quest of Erebor, they begin to gradually regain their memories and magic. However, their difficulties do not stop because Alatar (Bilbo) falls in love with the king of the company. How does it change the course of the quest?

And if there was a person who had a greater authority than the white council, but no one knows his name or his appearance? What if this person presented it at the white council that was held in Focombe during Erebor's quest to tell them that he supports the quest? What if this person was Bilbo Baggins? What if he decided to keep the whole company in the dark? However, the secret becomes harder to hold when he begins to attach himself to the dwarfs and falls in love with the king? How does it change the course of the quest?

Very few people know, but there is another type of wizard than the Mayars. This sorcerer was known as the Dragon Mage or the Dragon King since a person who has defeated a dragon in every sense of the word governs them. However, this type of wizard has not existed in Arda since many ages, Has specific criteria to fulfill to become it. First, you have to talk with a dragon and come out alive. Secondly, the person must be the direct or indirect cause of the death of the dragon with which he spoke. Lastly, it is necessary to resist the entanglement that it spends on their treasure for 1 week or two. No one had met his criteria until Bilbo Baggins. (Bonus if Bilbo goes out with Thorin)


	13. Idea 33-37

Crossover with Blue exorcist: Bilbo is the son of satan or other very powerful demon. However, Bilbo inherits the demonic powers of his father, who was sealed at his birth so that he could lead a normal life. The seal breaks one day when Bilbo reaches the age of 15 and decides to become an exorcist to protect the people he loves. In the course of invocation, he invokes Thorin who refuses to be familiar with such a weak person. He decides to turn her into a person worthy of being his master. Despite a stormy start, both end up falling in love, but their road is paved with obstacle

Crossover with Fairy tail: Several years after Zeref, a new dark guild appears with Smaug or Sauron at the top. The guilds must therefore stick their elbows face to the new enemy. Here is an idea for guilds: the Mirkwood elves (Sabertooth), the hobbits (Blue Pegasus), the elves of Rivendelle (Sirens), the white council (the board of magicians), the dwarfs (Fairy tail) Of Dale and lacktown (Lamia Scale) Parings of your choice.

Crossover with sword art online: The Hobbit is a virtual reality game where people are stuck. To exit and return to the real world, they must defeat the bosses on each floor of the towers (there are 100 floors). How will Bilbo and company come out of this hell?

Bilbo is about to respond to Gandalf when he is brought into a parallel world. There, all the characters in the Hobbit are gathered to read or listen to their stories (including elves and humans). How will they react as they see their futures unfold before their eyes? Will they try to change the course of history once all is over? Will a happy ending still be possible?

I think everyone knows the legend of Calypso and Davy Jones. I challenge you to put it to the Hobbit sauce with a happy ending. Parings with the choices.


	14. Idea 38-45

The hobbits have a defense system (similar to the dementor of the Harry Potter world except they do not suck the soul) that triggers when they attack. However, it has been so long that they have not been attacked that the defense system is in hibernation and that it has fallen into oblivion. However, he begins to wake up little by little in Bilbo after every situation of life or death like the attack of the trolls, the wargs, the giants of stone and Gollum. How will this revelation change the fate of the quest and the feelings of the dwarfs especially Thorin towards our favorite burglar?

What if the hobbits had lost the Battle of the Green Fields (against the goblins) but no one knew? And if it was Bilbo, who had led the revolution becoming and liberated its people from the oppressor becoming thus the leader of the Hobbits?  
How will this new Bilbo change the fate of the quest?

The 31 ways the dwarves could have learned that Bilbo was part of the hobbit royalty in the eyes of other peoples?

The 31 ways or dwarves and Bilbo learn that the ring of Bilbo is the One Ring.

What if Bilbo knew some dwarves before the quest? And if after the death of his parents, Gerontius decides that Bilbo needs to make an adventure instead of shutting himself up in Cul-de-sac? Bilbo then becomes the official ambassador of the county and regularly travels between the Blue Montains, Rivendelle and sometimes even further as the Royan and Mirkwood? How will this change the quest?

And if Bilbo was not the son of Belladona and Bungo, but the youngest son of Gerontius Took and his favorite? How will this change the behavior of Bilbo and the quest? Bonus: If Bilbo marries Thorin after the battle and Gerontius and all his family decide to go get his youngest son / brother and murder Gandalf when they learn that Bilbo is on a quest to recover a mountain Of a dragon.

The hobbits learn that Bilbo has gone on a quest to retrieve a mountain from a dragon. Shouting to the kidnapping, they decide to go to war for the release, Bonus: If the hobbits arrive a little before the banishment of Bilbo or during the war of the five armies or during the wedding ceremony between Bilbo and Thorin.

What if the hobbits mastered the art of the Naruto world ninjutsu? How will this change the quest for the ring and Erebor?


	15. Idea 46-48

Thorin is the dwarf captain of a pirate ship. Bilbo is thrown out of his home by his aunt and decides to pretend to be a dwarf and get hired on a boat. He is hired by Captain Thorin, of whom he falls in love. However, Thorin discovers the deception at half the trip. How will Thorin and the crew react?

Thorin is the captain of a pirate ship and decides to take the son of a lord to claim a ransom. However, he discovers that he holds unsuspected feelings for the young Bilbo. How did it end?

Crossover with Skip Beat: Bilbo and Smaug are childhood friends. Bilbo has known Smaug forever, helping his parents, caring for him and forgiving him all, like a prince. Also, when at the age of 16, the latter decides to leave Kyoto, his hometown, to flee to Tokyo where he has a chance to break into the song, he asks Bilbo to accompany him. He agrees, very happy to have been chosen by his childhood friend. But once there, Smaug is completely absorbed by his work as a singer. He almost never returns to the apartment they occupy, while Bilbo does two jobs at the same time in order to be able to pay the rent and the lifestyle of Smaug, now become famous. Yet the young man continues to work until exhaustion for his prince, and all, keeping a smile. One day, when he comes to make a surprise visit to his friend and always favorite singer, he hears tell his manager that he has a good to ensure his back. So he never needed to do a little job. He explains that this poor bell voluntarily came with him and that he is happy to serve him, so why deprive himself of it? Bilbo then understands that she was used. She becomes mad, screams, cries and releases her "Bilbo Demons", through which he curses Smaug and becomes himself ... as possessed. All this, before an insensible and sarcastic Smaug. He takes the oath of revenge. The latter explains, however, that they are part of two different universes. The only way to reach it is to return to this other world of his, the showbiz world. The star then challenges him to become a bigger celebrity than him. Determined to accomplish her revenge and after having radically changed her style, she auditioned at the LME, an artistic agency where Thorin Oakenshield, competitor of Smauf, works. I leave you to imagine the story, but Lory must have remained the leader of the LME. Parings: ThorinxBilbo. Attention, this summary is taken from the history of Skip Beat of wikipedia, I only changed the names


	16. Proposition of fanfic to read part 1

Voici quelques fanfictions du Hobbit que j'ai adoré et trouvé original :

 **The dispariting act** by LadyRedFeather : Returning to the Shire is not all that Bilbo Baggins had hoped. Certiantly there was no fanfare for him, not even jubilation for returning in one peice. Was he even the same Hobbit who had left the Shire? Who is Bilbo Baggins? Hero? Adventurer? Mad Baggins is what the hobbits of the Shire whispered behind his back. Burglar is the name he earned among the dwarves. Halfling the men call him. If he was being honest with himself, it felt like Bilbo Baggins died at The Lonely Mountain. One morning, in early winter, the frost thick, a hobbit formally known as Bilbo Baggins set out once more into Middle Earth to find out who he is- and he hasn't been seen in many years.

 **And sow a star divided in us** by MistakenMagic: After his first successful solo mission, Jedi Knight Bilbo Baggins, trained by High Council member and full-time nuisance, Master Gandalf, returns to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. During an excursion to the sparring arena, he meets a group of Dwarven Jedi from Ered Luin, a mountainous planet located in the Outer Rim. Young padawans, Fili and Kili, are full of curiosity at this strange, barefoot Jedi, but Master Thorin, who appears to have the personality of a rancor and mental shields like blast doors, is less than impressed.

 **Made to Endure** by ApologiesInAdvance: "For things are made to endure in the Shire, passing from one generation to the next." – Fellowship of the Ring  
Hobbits are not what the others races believe. Crafted by the Valar and blessed with inherited magics called knacks, Hobbits have been ensuring the peace between the Free Peoples for a long time. No one else knows and Hobbits are content to keep it that way. However, years ago Shire life was disrupted by the marriage of Gerontius Took to Adamanta Chubb, originally known as the dragon Arradeth. Years later Bilbo Baggins is paying the price of being an odd hobbit, having inherited both Took and Baggins knacks along with his grandmother's blood, and is the only one of her line to also have a dragon form. Now Gandalf the Grey is once again in need of a hobbit for an adventure and Bilbo must decide. Should he accompany the wizard and his group, face a dragon, and risk revealing Shire and family secrets? Or does he abandon his people's sacred purpose and allow a stubborn king to send part of Middle Earth into war? Not to mention that if Bilbo does go he risks not only his life, but losing his dragon Heart to a band of suicidal dwarves. Either way, the choice of Bilbo Baggins may rule the fate of all Middle Earth.

 **September** by Rinny636: Immortality is a gift. Thorin found it to be a blessing and a curse. He knew he would never see his company again, they all died out over a thousand years ago. Well, so he thought. Apparently Thorin wasn't the only one blessed with this gift, and now he has to set out to find a certain curly haired, short, fussy, former hobbit

 **Yavanna's Whisper** by RavenShira: The first time in his life Bilbo could hear the voice, was when a dwarf stood on his front steps. The voice was singing, not much but it was enough. This was his long awaited mate. Who just called him a grocer. It took a few more days for Bilbo to realize what Yavanna was singing to him was not the happy ending like it had been for his parents. His mate was fated to die. Thilbo!

 **Here Be Dragons** by agirlnamedchuck: "Of course it has to be _Gandalf_." Bilbo muttered, "I couldn't just have some other wizard visit me."

Not that he'd be happier with any of the other wizards visiting him at all. If Saruman had appeared on his doorstep he'd die of fright or more likely shock. In the shire a saying had become popular after Belladonna Took had run off with the wizard and returned three days late for her wedding some months later: Where Gandalf went there would be trouble.  
 _  
_(Or the one where Bilbo is a dragon and still gets roped into reclaiming Erebor, Gandalf is a meddling Wizard, and Bilbo may have confusing feelings for Thorin Oakenshield)

 **Dovahkiin (Dragonborn)** by Rhyw: Bilbo Baggins had walked this earth a total of eight times in his past. He did remember them all, in some form or another, though he could rarely recall their names or faces, or very much detail about their lives at all. He always remembered their deaths, though. And he always remembered how it was someone – a well-meaning wizard, for instance – that had shown up and enticed or blackmailed him away from his home and family to go off and die for the good of the world.

Much like what was happening now.

Or: How the dragon soul of Bilbo Baggins made a deal with Manwë and can't seem to escape the consequences, and Thorin Oakenshield looks far too much like one of Bilbo's dead husbands.

 **Discovering Mr Baggins** by Eareniel : The Quest for Erebor: The story of a Hobbit, told through the eyes of the dwarves.

 **All Ahead, Full Sail** by durinsheir (ShadowChanger): "What is this?" the captain growled, his stance wide and threatening on the rocking deck. Bilbo crowded as close as possible to Gandalf, his legs threatening to buckle and pitch him over the side. He already hated the two fleshy appendages - why, oh why, had he agreed to leave the water? He missed his tail.

"This, Captain Oakenshield," Gandalf replied, nudging Bilbo forward, "is your navigator."

"Ha! Navigator? He looks more like a merchant to me."

P.s: Besides, you can submit your ideas to review if you want me to publish them on this fanfiction which is available on ao3 and ffn. When I write the idea, I will put the nickname of the person who submitted the idea and the site where it can be found. If this is a guest, I'll just state that the idea comes from a guest. Please note that if you allow me to publish your idea, you renounce your copyright on it since all people will be able to use it.

I can also publish ads for authors who have abandoned a story and look for someone to resume it. To be done, you only have to make me leave your desire in a review. However, I will look first if you have actually written the story you are telling me. Only after the verification is done, I would put the title of the story, your nickname and the site (ao3 or ffn) where you can find it. I will also make a note to people interested in getting in touch with you first.

P.p.s .: Do not hesitate to tell me if you publish a story with one of my ideas, because I would be delighted to read it. I will also write the title and the author's name next to the idea that the story matches.


	17. Proposition of fanfic to read part 2

**The changed future** by authoressjean: This is a complete redo of both the Hobbit and the Lord of the Rings series. Here, Bilbo was banished from Erebor but learned of the true power of the Ring. His decision to carry it to Mordor changes, well, everything.

This is the story of how he does it, what becomes of the original company, how those who were meant to be kings will rise to their thrones, and how love, ultimately, conquers darkness and evil.

And then there are the stories of what comes after the great battles have been fought.

 **Into the fire** by  blackdragonqueen: He was given one year to try again and make things right.

 **Lay down your sweet and weary head** by  Elenothar: Thorin dies. Thorin wakes up. He is understandably confused by this, especially since he appears to be in the Erebor he knew as a young dwarf, about to be attacked by a dragon.

A time-travel fic with _Thorin_ as the one living his life twice.

 **Green lord of Dol Guldur** by  Esama: "If you wouldn't mind it terribly, I would like to take a small detour south on our way through Mirkwood". After Battle of Erebor, Tauriel sets out for Dol Guldur.

 **A little problem** by  HobbitsandDwarves: Filled with a lifetime of aches and regrets that he knew was never going to go away, Bilbo resigned himself to dying in the Undying Lands without any sense of closure. Until Yavanna stepped in with the offer of a second chance to save the Royal Line of Durin.

But there's a catch... Bilbo has to do it all as a six-and-a-half-inches tall fairy!

 **A Babysitter's Dozen** by  AI07 : " _Now it is a strange thing, but things that are good to have and days that are good to spend are soon told about, and not much to listen to; while things that are uncomfortable, palpitating, and even gruesome, may make a good tale, and take a deal of telling anyway_ " – The Hobbit, _A Short Rest_

According to Bilbo Baggins' writings, the Company of Thorin Oakenshield spent two weeks in Rivendell – two weeks that Thorin and his Dwarvish companions would prefer not to talk about.

After a particular spell goes awry, Bilbo and Gandalf are suddenly saddled with thirteen baby Dwarves. They can only return to normal at the end of fourteen days. The _real_ problem is that they age up every three days.

It's one thing to handle babies, but can Bilbo and Gandalf deal with troublesome Dwarf toddlers, unruly children, rebellious and broody teenagers, and spirited young adults in the space of fourteen days?

 **The Resolutions Project** by  AI07 : To make the journey bearable for Bilbo (and for each other), Thorin and Company assign each other resolutions at Gandalf's insistence:

Dwalin – must show his soft side.  
Balin – must be less pessimistic.  
Fíli and Kíli – must not get anyone, including themselves, into trouble.  
Ori – must try to break out of his shell and be more assertive.  
Nori – must not steal anyone's possessions.  
Dori – must fuss less over Ori.  
Óin – must not swear.  
Glóin – must try to control his temper.  
Bofur – must not drink.  
Bifur – must court his One if he wants Bofur to stick to his resolution.  
Bombur – must not sneak food when everyone's back is turned.  
Thorin – must spend more time with Bilbo.

How hard can it be?

 **Setting you free** by  Naferty: Bilbo Baggins may look like an ordinary, everyday hobbit, but in reality that's far from the truth. Bilbo's hobbit form is a curse, casted upon him from the Valar themselves. The only way to break the curse and regain his true form from the tiny and weak body he detests with his very soul is through death. Easy, right? Wrong. The catch of the curse is, he can't die. No matter how many times he's tried, he can't get injured or scratched or even get a broken finger. He can't die.

What is a poor dragon like himself to do? Why, have a meddlesome wizard take him on another journey with another promise of the death he's always wanted and the freedom he is desperate for. But there's another catch. The journey involves him traveling with dwarves, one of the many pitiful races he detest. Surely the answer to his curse is not dwarves that aren't worthy of his time. He'd end up killing them before they reached the end.

What could these dwarves even give him to set him free?  
(I'm throwing in the towel. I'm unable to finish this.)

 **Love pays no indemnity** by  Jana: After the Battle of the Five Armies and return to home, Bilbo feels strangely restless. Well, the way his family tries to marry him off might be contributing to this. The One Ring decides it needs to understand its bearer better in order to properly manipulate him - the hobbit is proving unexpectedly good at resisting its influence.

The road to East is long and this was never supposed to happen, but violence was never Bilbo's preference when it came to solving problems - whether he was aware that a problem existed or not. The Wise and the Mighty might say that everything has already been tried against Sauron, but Good Hobbit Sense and actually communicating somehow hadn't made that list.

 **Ashen phoenix** by Moon_Rose (Moonrose91): "Sometimes you have to kind-of die inside in order to rise from your own ashes and believe in yourself and love yourself to become a new person." ― Gerard Way

The Goblins come for Vengeance, the Orcs on their Wargs come because of Hate.

The Men and Elves and Dwarrows fight for Home.

Thorin's Company fights for Kin.

Bilbo Baggins fights for Love.

He should have realized he would pay a heavy price for it.

(For being so small a word, it is so very weighty.)

 **Gathering dwarrows** by TanukiMara : 'Bilbo Baggins stared irritably at the thick silver bands before him, thinking them more like shackles without chains than the symbols of love and maturity they were supposed to be. He did not want to be bonded, did not want a husband or wife, and did not want the responsibility that came with these damn things.'

Completely ignores the storyline, you've been warned.


	18. Idea 49-51

I challenge you to make a crossover with fruit basketball with Bilbo like Tohru Honda and the dwarves acting as the family Sohma Parings to the choices.

Alternative Universe: Let's change the history of the Titanic by replacing its characters with those of the Hobbit. Parings to choose from.

Thorin is a triton who saves Bilbo from drowning when his boat sank. However, he can not forget his savior and wishes to find him to thank him. When he finds it, the two remain in contact and fall in love, except that the love between a human and an aquatic being is prohibited. Will they have a happy ending?


	19. Proposition of fanfic to read part 3

At Thilbo4Ever: Thanks for you review and if you like the titanic idea just the take the idea and write on this. I promise I will read your story.

 **All Things Old and New** by Teacup_of_doom : All around the world, people are remembering past lives. Bilbo Baggins discovers that Tookish streaks can span lifetimes - and can have unintended, hilarious, consequences.

 **Rose of Every Colour** by TonyPie17 : This is a set of thirteen drabbles (plus the prologue) that revolve around Bilbo garden and the meanings of the flowers that come from it. Thirteen roses bloom in Bilbo's garden, and each one represents his feelings towards a different company member every time. Over time, Bilbo fills a vase with a bouquet of the beautiful flowers he gives to his friends.

 **Take a Shot** by  Silver_pup : What would Bilbo Baggins have changed if he was given the chance to relive the Quest for Erebor? This is the results of his decisions, and the ripples of change it creates across the lands.

 **Convincing a Hobbit** by  seekerluna: "Not so much sent to retrieve as to convince."

Bilbo never expected to find the dwarves on his front step again and yet here are three asking him to return to Erebor with them when all that awaits him is pain. He took Thorin's words to heart and he refuses to set foot in the Lonely Mountain again. But what the King wants, he gets.

And thats how Bilbo ended up returning to Erebor, for a... short visit that somehow becomes quite long.

There might also be some magical intervention in the midst of it all.

 **Disruption Of The Frontline** by  Hi_its_like_hello_only_shorter : A world where everyone has the ability to control an element and Bilbo just happens to be a 1 in a million probability, resulting in him being able to bend all four elements. Making him (by Gandalf's opinion) the perfect 14th member of Thorin's Company.

Its wasn't his fault the dwarves only thought he was an air bender.

 **Freaky Friday** by Andalusa93 : Anonymous asked: 'Gandalf's magic messes up and causes Bilbo and Thorin to switch bodies, they complain the entire time but not just about not being in their own bodies: "Bilbo, your stomache is eating itself! what the hell?! have you not been eating your dinner?!" "Owww! Thorin, are your ribs broken?! i think your ribs are broken!" and Oin hitting them both for not telling him about their injuries.'

 **By Mahal's will** by michiyo44 : And if Bilbo exchanged his freedom against the life of Thorin, Fili and Kili?

**This fic is writing in French and published on **

 **The Little Hobbit** by  Canisa : "You will make the most exquisite specimen in my realm"

Bilbo dipped his head to the side. "Specimen?" His voice was not alarmed, but steady. A hint of curiosity lingered in the undertone. It was clear he did not understand the word.

"I will have you. But I understand in your realm, everything comes with a price"

"I would do anything to bring him back." He tilted his chin up. His voice was confident, a little bit louder this time as he declared. "I want to bring him back alive. He deserves to rebuild the kingdom he had claimed back when no one else had thought it was possible."

 **Planning Your Perfect Dwarven Wedding** by Meg_Thilbo: When Thorin proposed to Bilbo, months after having reclaimed Erebor, Bilbo was overjoyed. What he didn't realise was the full extent of planning a dwarven wedding nor the sheer number of headaches he was going to get in the weeks to come.

 **30 Day Bagginshield Challenge** by shockcity (pcp) : ***This fic don't have resum, but I advise you to read chapters 14 (looks like a kind of crossover with the Grimm series) and 15 (the funniest way to destroy the ring, as it involves a Thorin with its contested sense of direction)***


	20. Idea 52-54

Crossover with Percy Jackson and Magnus Chase: Bilbo is a demigod, son of Persephone (or other), who had gone to the Elysian Fields at his death as a reward for his life of bravery and fighting. However, Gandalf, one of the Valkyrie of the Vhalalla, sided with his heroic death and decided to bring him to Vhallala. Will Bilbo, a descendant of the Greek gods, succeed in gaining the respect of Thorin & co. (Descendant of the northern gods)? Above all, a war is looming on the horizon. Parings: Thorin / Bilbo

Crossover with Harry Potter: Bilbo is the boy who survived, Gandalf is Dumbodore and Sauron / Azog / Smaug is Voldemor. Parings: Thorin / Bilbo

Crossovor with Eragon: Bilbo is one of the new draconier who arrives during the war (that caused by Galbatorix and the 13 perjuries). However, will he save the dragon and the dragon trees from extinction? Especially since it depends on the fact that he has to make sure that the dwarves, elves, men and hobbits must get along and win the respect of his team of Thorin & co. Parings: Thorin / Bilbo


	21. Idea 55-58

What if the hobbits had the same lifespan as the dwarves and Bilbo was only a few years younger than Thorin? What if the hobbits had helped the dwarves try to retake Moria or settle comfortably in the Blue Montains? And that the dwarfs who had not forgotten their kindness had helped them during the winter fell? How would that change history? Would Erebor's quest ever take place?

What if the hobbits had wings for stolen but their wings could only be seen by the hobbit's relatives and their soul mate, for it represents their very soul and its extremely sensitive? And if Thorin could see those of Bilbo, but had never mentioned them, because nobody else saw them and he thought he was going crazy? What if Thorin decided to ask a question about Carrock or after the war?

Crossover of the Hobbit with any play like the ghost of the opera or a work of Sheakspear

I would see Thorin as a fireman, a policeman, a secret agent or a member of the army with the other dwarfs. While Bilbo would be the new one that has to prove itself, but this is difficult when the other members despise it. However, it was imposed by Gandalf (their superior) on their team and not the choice of tolerated.

* * *

P.s.: Is there anyone who knows a bit about copyright? Because I saw once on ffn and Ao3 a way to continue a fic when the author is unreachable and that the fic is discontinued for 2-3 years. However, I am not sure that this is allowed, so I do not want to talk about the method without being able to confirm it. If anyone knows about it just report it in a review so I can you write the method or write me a message from my account on ffn ( u/1768994/).


	22. Proposition of fanfic to read part 4

**The hobbit prince** by yaoigirl22 : It has always been just him and his Mother, Bilbo and Belladonna, but with his mother's passing comes an old family friend who is looking for someone to share an adventure with, suddenly Bilbo finds himself traveling with a Company of Dwarves to reclaim a lost home, a home that connects to a past that Bilbo didn't know he had, and maybe the stories his mother had told him were true.

 **Forge of Origins** by Nyruserra: The deep places of the earth. Vaulted cathedrals filled with Mahal's voice. And the perfect cradle from which to reform two souls; forged anew in synchronous heat and passion...

Only, things aren't going exactly how Thorin Oakenshield, Reformed King Under The Mountain, dreamed. Bilbo is confoundingly...confused. The bond that is tearing apart his very being is in danger of being snuffed out before it's even had much of a chance to begin, and there is far too much political chicanery than is good for his fraying nerves and temper.

And orcs. Definitely too many orcs.

If he is very lucky, he may just manage to woo Bilbo, and possibly save his sanity in the process...

A prompt fill for a Dwarven Courtship story; with lots of feels, a touch of fluff and a mine-cart full of Dwarven culture thrown in for good measure.

And Nori. Because he'd find a way to steal centre stage, regardless.

 **Bed, Breakfast and Blood** by Jeza_red: Bilbo Baggins set out to open his own B &B in the marvelous place up North. He bought a gorgeous Georgian mansion with a beautiful view and a lot of potential.

What he didn't expect to get in the deal were surprisingly pleasant neighbors.

Really, they are lovely, kind, generous people.

All sans the vampire living in his basement. Well, maybe. Because as of late he's quite a decent fellow.

 **Unexpected** by theduskysky : Yavanna has laid her blessing on Bilbo. He's unexpectedly expecting.

 **A Cursed Blessing** by Islenthatur : In time of great change a Prophet is born, selected by one of the Valar. When Bilbo is born, he had the markings of the Prophet but it was not One of the Valar that had chosen him, it was all.

 **The Company of Mad Baggins** by Avelera: Thorin has lived twice, but the Quest for Erebor was not his first life, or his first attempt to reclaim his homeland.

Meet Thorin in his first life as King of Ered Luin, and disgrace of his line. Weakened by childhood illness, Thorin inherits the throne of Ered Luin after Thráin dies of old age. His first act is to hire the Company of Mad Baggins, led by none other than the dashing and dangerous Mad Bilbo Baggins himself, to reclaim the lost kingdom of Erebor.

The story of how a king, a captain, and a wish changed the world.

 **How to Handle Your Warg - A Handbook by Bilbo Baggins** by Flapdragon: 'Bilbo gets a warg please be realistic, kinda

So, i've just had this image in my head of Bilbo riding a warg into battle. It is like super loyal to him, because his previous master was a Orc. So like a kicked dog, he/she just wants someone who wont kick him/her. Que guard dog!warg for Bilbo. Maybe he kills their former master, maybe he finds their camp and sets him/her free, its up to you.

Also, I think wargs look like giant hyenas. So maybe dog like and cat like behavior from it. Retrieving objects and loyal dog behavior, but also the cat look that says 'you giant dumbass' and not likeing many others except Bilbo.

Dwarf reaction is up to you, but if you could throw in Bofur saying they would be safer with a loyal warg, that's great.'

Bilbo Baggins goes for a walk, ends up with a rather unexpected pet and brings new meanings to the words 'it followed me home, can I keep it?'.

 **Like The Father** by amayawrites: Bilbo is the son of Radagast the Brown, which explains the reason why animals seemed to have taken a liking to the hobbit. By the end of the fic, there is undeniable Bagginshield.

 **The Guardian of Erebor** by FarGreenCountrySwiftSunrise: Bella Baggins sacrificed herself to save the Shire when the dragon Smaug attacked. He used her to repair Erebor with her Hobbit abilities to fix broken things. When Thorin and his Company come to reclaim Erebor, there is no dragon, only a cursed Hobbit with golden dragon scales embedded in her skin. Bagginshield. Fem!Bilbo. Dragon AU. TW: Smaug is sadistic. He is emotionally, mentally, and physically abusive. Some suicidal thoughts and actions.

 **House of took** by yaoigirl22: Bilbo's last name may be Baggins, but his mother was a Took, and this is their family.

Also, there is kidnapping of Dwarves going on.


	23. Idea 59-62

Bilbo prays to all the valars he knows to resurrect Kili, Fili and Thorin. Yvanna, strong of the pain of her child decides to grant her wish. However, all at a price in the as in death. Will she be the one Bilbo will have to pay? Will it bother to see her happy lover and her nephews of hearts?

Smaug stole Erebor to lay, but the egg can not hatch until he finds his dragon. How will the dwarves react and Smaug seeing that Bilbo is the first draconier seen since the great war of anger (Melkor)? Will Bilbo be able to fulfill the responsibilities of his title? Will the dwarfs succeed in making their prejudices? Can Bilbo win the heart of his dwarf?

Bilbo, an orphan since the deaths of his parents (the winter fell arrives earlier and takes the life of Belladona and Bungo), is brought up by Gandalf. However, Gandalf can not stay long in the same place because of his responsibilities and Bilbo is too young to live alone. Because of this, he decides to bring it on his adventures (with the permission of Thain). How will a more experimental Bilbo and a slightly overprotective Gandalf change the destiny of Erebor and the ring?

P.s.: I find it hilarious to imagine Gandalf redacting with Gloin on the qualities of their children until it turns into a contest to the great shame of Bilbo or even to give the Speech to an embarrassed Thorin.

The dwarfs and Gandalf did not know it was not the first time that Bilbo met dwarves. Indeed, when he was younger, Bilbo saved Dain's life and they have been friends ever since. In battle Dain arrives earlier because of the secret message that Bilbo transmitted to the crow that Thorin sent him. How will Dain react when he sees Bilbo hanging in the void by Thorin?


	24. Idée 63-69

Thorin is a singer / model / actor most popular in his country. Bilbo is his new bodyguard and must protect him from the one who sends death threats to Thorin.

I read in The Little Hobbit by Canisa (Chapter 6) that Dain regretted not having joined the quest because he would try to capture the heart of Bilbo before Thorin. So, what would have happened if Dain had joined the quest? Would he win the Bilbo's heart or would he have lost it to Thorin?

Bilbo is much older than all the world thinks, for he always reincarnates at the same time as Durin the Immortal and keeps the memory of each of his lives. Indeed, it is the first hobbit created by Yvanna as well as the only hobbit, of which Mahal helped the creation and the same applies for Durin the Immortal (Aka Thorin). Because of this, both consider him a little like their sons and have given him various blessings. Thorin / Bilbo

Bilbo is the reincarnation of Harry Potter (second chance offered by the valars) or Harry Potter is the reincarnation of Bilbo (second chance offered by death)

And if the kingdom of Arnor had never fallen and the hobbits had to fidelity to the king. How would that change the quest?

Bilbo was not at home when Gandalf appeared to talk to him about adventure. Then, Gandalf invites himself to Cul-de-sac with the help of Hamfast (he told him that Bilbo knew). Shortly after arriving from Thorin, Bilbo returns home with his grandparents Tooks and Baggins. How would that change the quest and the opinion that they were dwarfed on Bilbo?

Crossover with the Grimm series


	25. Proposition of fanfic to read part 5

**Sudulthurkh** by nightchaser_sla : Three years after the Battle of the Five Armies, a heartsick and abandoned Bilbo comes across a Dwarf merchant selling jewellery in the local markets. It is then that he discovers that Kili ... now betrothed to Crown Prince Fili ... has been captured by Saurons minions and is being held for ransom within Mordor itself. The price for his return? The Arkenstone and the head of the King Under the Mountain.

Bilbo is summoned to Rivendell for a meeting of the Elves about the destiny of Middle Earth now that their enemy has regained his strength. It is then that he discovers that he alone carries, within his pocket, the one thing that can save Kili's life and indeed the lives of all in Middle Earth.

Or the story in which Bilbo travels to Mordor to save Kili from Sauron.

 **Parenting and Other Perilous Endeavors** by LogicalBookThief: Bilbo Baggins had been a young, lonely hobbit when he fell in love with a blacksmith who came to the Shire looking for work. But then the dwarf left, swift as a summer breeze, leaving Bilbo with more than just a broken heart to remember him by…

Twenty six years later, Thorin Oakenshield returns to Bag End to hire a burglar and finds an unexpected son instead.

 **What To Expect** by alkjira : The tags pretty much says it all, but this is the cracky story about Bilbo and Thorin and their kids. And other stuff. Like hamsters.

 **Heiress of The King** by Albion_Mrnda: Pregnant Bilbo leaves Erebor to go back to The Shire.  
Mighty O' King does not stop him.  
No one, but Gandalf, knows about this coming child and helps Bilbo keep it a secret.

Years pass and Thorin finds Bilbo in a city of Men.  
How will Thorin take the new surprise? Specially the surprise of his heiress?

And yes, everyone survived The Battle of The Five Armies. :)

 **Cracked** by hchollym: The company is de-aged to the day they lost their virginity. It's all very amusing, albiet a bit embarrassing, until everyone realizes that Bilbo is much younger than he should be.

 **Though the Nights are Long, and my Bed is so Cold** by teaDragon: Two years after Thorin banishes Bilbo from Erebor, a strange sorcerer comes to the dwarven kingdom, offering his abilities but demanding power in exchange.

Bilbo's life in the Shire is not quite what he remembered it to be, and he finds himself missing his friends and growing restless again.

When a massive wolf suddenly appears in the Shire, both hobbit and dwarf find themselves plunged again into danger, and they may be forced resolve their past hurts and betrayals if they are to have any hope of survival.

 **The Unintended Consequence of the Fall** by arthureameslove: He dies on Ravenhill.  
Technically, this is true.

He becomes a criminal: a thief and a liar.  
This is also true.

These things are not mutually exclusive.

He, as he was, is no more.  
This is untrue.

He has merely forgotten.

 **Baggins et The Smith** by elluvias : Prompt: So we all know Bilbo has a terrible memory for first meetings (aka Gandalf) and the scene with sweaty Thorin working over a forge (drools). I'd really like to see Bilbo meeting Thorin when hes a young man before/or just after he became master of bag-end.

Some dwarfs have come to the shire in winter looking for work to feed their people. Maybe Bagend needs some new chandeliers/repairs. Bilbo cant resist visiting the town forge everyday to admire Thorin work hard and honorably to feed his people. Que romance and hot sex in a forge. And a sad good bye.

Then the quest happens and Thorin is a little more then miffed Bilbo doesn't remember him. Maybe its the beard or the fact that Bilbo never knew he was a king and it throws him off.

 **Mist Upon the Eyes** by Within Lives Darkness: What if hobbits had more up their sleeves than anyone realized? Or: In Which Bilbo Baggins Is Secretly An Assassin.

 **Unnoticeable** by  LullabyKnell: Bilbo Baggins is Unnoticeable. Most hobbits are, actually. He just has the strongest knack for it in the history of the Shire; so much so that before he got a handle on his abilities, a few hobbits didn't even believe he existed. This is the story of the adventure of an Unnoticeable hobbit who became Noticeable, and saved a company of dwarves along the way. (P.s. : This story was deleted, but I wanted to know if anyone would have saved it on their computer and would be willing to send it to those who want to read it.)

 **Note of end:**

There was no one who answered my question, so I decided to post the way to continue a story without copyright infringement and if the author is unreachable. The way to do this is to put in the summary that this story is the continuation of xxxx written by xxxx and that the basic idea belongs to that person, but that the intrigue that is continued is yours (anyway the characters Of history as well as the world belongs to Tolkien).

Example, you continue the story of the plot of Baggins and The smith written by deliciouspineapple. This story is stopped in chapter 22, but you choose to continue it and you can not contact the author for permission. You change the title and say that your 1 chapter is the continuation of chapter 22.

In a sense it makes a fanfiction in a fanfiction. Nevertheless, it is simply polite to delete your story if ever the author comes back and disagrees with your story.


	26. Idea 70-76

Angel Bilbo and Demon Thorin or vice versa

Bilbo is an assassin hired by someone or the government to kill Thorin, but he falls in love with him. Will he finish his mission or will love triumph? (Ex .: The reason why Bilbo went on Erebor's quest was for killing Thorin)

Bilbo is part of the supernatural world and Thorin of the mortal world (or vice versa). The two should never have met if it was not by a stroke of fate (Aka Gandalf).

Bilbo was found by Arathorn during the fell winter (it happens earlier, as Bilbo is only 5-10 years old) when he was a kid. Arathorn and Gilraen decide to adopt him when they learn that no one wants or can adopt it (Bilbo loses both his parents to the wolves). They decide to perform an old blood ritual which will make Bilbo their biological son (1/2 hobbit and 1/2 dunedain) and increase his longevity. How will this event change the fate of the earth itself? Follow Bilbo Baggins, rangers, county hobbit, dunedain child, prince of Gondor and crown prince of Arnor? (Bilbo is the future king of Arnor and Aragorn that of Gondor). Bonus, if Thorin and Bilbo end up together.

Crossover with -man: Bilbo is an exorcist and host of the 14th noah. The Noaf treizes are embodied by the dwarves of Erebor's quest and they try to convince Bilbo to join their sides. While the exorcist are embodied by smaug and the orcs. (Gentiles noah and wicked exorcist)

Erebor is picked up and nobody dies. Outside, a new quest begins when it is time to find a queen or consort to Thorin. To do this, those interested must participate in several competitions in a masked way. Following the competition, the 15-30 finalists are grouped together and live together for 3 months. During this period, they must participate in different competitions or activities with Thorin (mask) or without Thorin (no mask). At the end of each week, the Erebor Dwarves and the Vote quest and the one with the least vote must leave. However, no one expected Bilbo to participate ... except two dwarven princes who entered without requesting anything.

Thorin falls on a dispute between Bard, Thranduil and Bilbo. Thorin can not help but find him hot and decides to woo him for won his heart.


	27. Idée 77-80

Everybody survives the battle and after the winter Bilbo returns home to put his affairs in order. But the death of Smaug has unforeseen consequences since he was the only dragon (being the most dangerous) holding other dragons to invade Middle-earth. As a result, various dragons invade different kingdoms such as Rivendelle, Rohan and Compté. To solve the problem, a representative of each kingdom is sent to Dale and Erebor, as they have the only ones with expertise in exterminating the dragons. The count sends Bilbo, because he knows the dwarfs. Nevertheless, Bilbo does not want to be treated differently to avoid jealousy and the conflicts that it engenders. Then he asks Thorin not to reveal his identity and the role he played in the recovery of Erebor. Parings: ThorinxBilbo

Fanfic turning around the proverb Momento Mori

Have you ever noticed that there is a bizarre point in Tolkien's world. I mean that there is only one realm or live hobbits. However, they have the most fertile breed of all Arda ! Now there are 7 dwarf realms, 3 elven kingdoms and several human kingdoms. So what if Gandalf had always suggested Bilbo, but that the latter was not native of the County. Indeed, Bilbo comes from the last nomadic hobbit people (lifestyle similar to rangers) or a real hobbit kingdom. How would this influence Erebor's quest? Parings: ThorinxBilbo

The next challenge is to become a series with parings (ThorinxBilbo, NorixBofur, OrixDwalin, OinxBifur, BalinxDori, KilixTauriel):

Part one: Gandalf unfortunately missed the name of Bilbo when he told Thorin that he had found a hobbit for the quest. Thorin then decides that each dwarf of the company must investigate him and give their opinions in writing. To do this, he sends the dwarves by family group to the county for about 1 month each (eg Dwalin and Balin, Oin and Gloin, etc ...). At the end of the month, Thorin gathers the company to read the report of the dwarves sent. Each report is slightly similar to the fact that at first, everyone despises Bilbo but end up appreciating it. Seeing this in the reports, Thorin goes with Kili and Fili. Finally convinced that Bilbo is the necessary person, he declares to the company that Bilbo will go with them leaves to the kidnapper.

Part Two: The reports of each dwarf and the reaction of the dwarves during the reading of the reports.

Part three: The quest and the changes brought about by the fact that dwarves enjoy Bilbo from the start. However, Bilbo hardly knows them and is slightly suspicious. Especially since he saw each one of the dwarves during the last month and now the quest. Bilbo does not believe in coincidental coincidences only, and this is very suspicious.

P.S. : I advise you to watch the movie of Belle and the Beast released in 2017, because it is very different from the movie of Disney. Indeed, the depth of the characters there is more developed, so the reasons why Belle falls for the Beast are much more comprehensible. Besides, it is very easy to replace Belle and the Beast by Thorin and Bilbo without greatly changing their characters or their stories.


	28. Proposition of fanfic to read part 6

**Dumb as Rocks** by hchollym: Bilbo never imagined his pregnancy going quite like this. Crack.

aka the one where the company doesn't believe that Bilbo is pregnant until the baby is born.

 **The Familiar Unknown** by Catfeyrac: Bilbo is knocked unconscious during the Battle of Five Armies. When he wakes, he has no recollection of the adventure he'd been on, and he goes back to the Shire and moves on with his life, with some frustration at his loss of memory. But when he starts remembering, Gandalf sends Thorin back to Bilbo to help him reclaim his lost memories. And if more happens, then well, let it be said that Gandalf wasn't not a good friend.

 **The Rampart** by samiam0music: When Thorin realized what Bilbo had done, realized that the hobbit had traded his Arkenstone, he saw fire. And Bilbo, being so incredibly small, was easy enough to throw from the Rampart.  
The company leaves Erebor, seemingly forever.  
10 years after Thorin 'killed' Bilbo, he breaks from his dragon sickness, sick at what he's done. He runs to the Shire, hell-bent on paying his respects to his burglar, ashamed at killing him over a stone.  
But what will Thorin find in Hobbiton?

 **All I Want** by Vinci: "There is a spell that could save him but you would have to give something up in exchange for his life. It must be of great value to you." Gandalf said gravely.

"I would gladly give up my own life for his." Bilbo breathed, holding out his hands.

"No," He replied, eyes shining with sorrow. "Something greater."

Or: In which Thorin is saved but at the cost of his memories of Bilbo.

 **Fracture** by LogicalBookThief: Bilbo Baggins remembers going to sleep at Bag End, untroubled by thoughts of battles, dragons, or gold. But after awakening in Rivendell with an aching head, a wizard at his bedside, and a strange ring in his pocket, Bilbo wonders just what he's all forgotten, especially when a group of dwarves arrive at his door. If only he could recall their names, and why they seem so familiar…

 **In the Wake of Dragon Sickness** by Amaya2278: After the Battle of Five Armies (in which no one died), Bilbo slipped away before Thorin and his nephews regained consciousness. His departure made Thorin susceptible to dragon sickness once again and for three years he lived with it, until one day it was lifted by a blow to the head. However, the blow does not simply remove the dragon sickness, but also Thorin's memory of it. It is up to Dwalin to explain the events of the past three years, even the things his king does not wish to hear.

 **Letha** by ReliantWishes: "You have to begin to lose your memory, if only in bits and pieces, to realize that memory is what makes our lives. Life without memory is no life at all, just as an intelligence without the possibility of expression is not really an intelligence. Our memory is our coherence, our reason, our feeling, even our action. Without it, we are nothing." - Luis Bunuel

 **Thorin Oakenshield's Majestic Diary** by Fruitsie: Thorin Oakenshield, King Under the Mountain and Totally Majestic Badass of Middle Earth, does not have a raging hard-on for Bilbo Baggins.

No, seriously.

Just read his diary.

 **Honor** by FledglingQueen: Shards of Honor Fusion: Commander Belladonna Baggins did not expect her astrological survey to turn into this. She definitely didn't expect to find herself helping a Dwarf stage a coup to regain command of his own ship. And when that unfortunate business was over with, she never ever expected to see him again. No matter how much she might want to.

 **A Cultural Misunderstanding** by Lindzzz: "Bilbo never bothers denying that he is a slight, little bit, probably infatuated with Thorin. It's not something that bothers him. Really. He's pretty sure that everyone very likely has a little flutter in their chest for the dwarf. He's something grand and unattainable.

And it's really much safer if it stays that way." And In the year Bilbo is gone, Thorin rebuilds more than Erebor.


	29. Proposition of fanfic to read part 7

**and we danced, forever on** by acornswords: An unknown fact about the Company of Thorin Oakenshield is that there was only twelve dwarves and one wandering wizard. The Hobbit and the Exiled-King were not who most thought they were, for they were actually the vessels of the great Yavanna and Aulè! How could that have possibly happened?

 **The Hobbit in Space** by Aloneindarknes7: Space ships that are shaped like sail boats and travel through the galaxy. Laser guns and electric swords to fight off cybertronic pirates. A mysterious treasure map of a legendary world. Dwarves being really dumb and not listening to good ideas. Bilbo Baggins is in for quite the adventure in space.

 **Erebor is Empty (And All the Gods are Here in Your Kitchen)** by madqueenofhellskitchen: Greek Mythology AU. People never tell you anything, it seems. Never why you can understand flowers, why you can make gardens grow...and why people die unexpectedly around you. Or, they do tell you, but it is usually thirty years too late.  
For Bilbo Baggins has been told he is the Son of Hades and Persephone, a child of the Old Gods. And he is being recruited by the other Sons to take back Erebor, the Holy Mountain, from the Titans and Giants that killed their 'parents' years ago, the creatures led by Smaug, Son of Cronus.  
And again, no one tells him important things-like that his powers will grow until life and death are in his very hands. To where he can become invisible in the shadows and use the trees as weapons. That he will befriend the children of Artemis, Apollo, Hermes and more, while evading the glares and doubtful anger of the son of Hephaestus and Aphrodite.  
And he was also never told that he could not only become the ruler of the Gods if he lives to see the end of his unexpected adventure, but that he would fall in love with the one who really wants the crown and home.  
But he would be told this: Myths, dear boy, are frighteningly real. So you better run and keep your weapons close.

 **I Must Follow a Star** by **diemarysues** **:** The Mafia AU I promised. Perhaps I'm flattering myself by saying it won't be _exactly_ what you expect. But we'll see.

 **An Unexpected Proposal** by Eareniel: As Bilbo sat smoking in his empty hobbit hole, he couldn't help but wonder – when did his life become so boring? Or better yet – when did his old life stop being enough?

He suspected the answer to that question lay somewhere around the time when he had refused Thorin Oakenshield's offer of marriage.

 **The Riven Crown** by The_Kingmaker: _'We may have won the battle, but I fear the war with winter is just beginning.'_

The aftermath of war is no laughing matter. Those who died must be honoured, those who are wounded must be healed, and those who remain need food and clothing, peace and sanctuary. With Thorin's life hanging in the balance, it is up to Bilbo and the rest of the Company to rule the rag-tag remnants of Erebor in his place.

Then there is the matter of the gold...

Can Bilbo save both king and kingdom, or is Erebor destined to fall deeper into ruin?

 **Jewels Beyond Measure** by thehyperactivesammich: In a world where Bilbo Baggins is secretly the greatest thief Middle-earth has ever known, the hobbit joins Thorin's Company with the end objective of stealing the Arkenstone. Feelings and stupidly handsome dwarves threaten to crumble his resolve.

 **Operation Lonely Mountain** by Flapdragon: Yet another Hobbit kink-meme fill.

'Thorin and co. along with Bilbo and Gandalf as spies! Perhaps Bilbo is a retired secret service agent and Gandalf is his former handler? Or maybe Bilbo is a hacket? Thorin as an exiled prince of some country, trying to retake it? The ring as nuclear codes?

I don't know, I just want a spy AU. Can be cracky or serious.

Any pairing, but I do have a liking for Thorin/Bilbo and Bilbo/Bofur.'

Bilbo Baggins, codenamed Burglar, has been happily retired for the past three years. That is, until his old handler turns up on his doorstep with twelve strangers and another former agent, Thorin (codenamed Oakenshield), who lost an important piece of technology to a faction known as Red Dragon and its leader Smaug. Now Thorin and his crew are on a mission to retrieve Arkenstone from Smaug before he can finish decrypting the files and they want Bilbo.

Can Bilbo survive his final job?

 **What He Cannot Give** by deathwailart: There are things he cannot give Bilbo for they are not his to give.

 **Another Side, Another Story** by igrab, kalelle: "Tell me, Halfling. Can a book teach you what wine tastes like? Or how a stew tastes. Did your book learnings prepare you for trolls or dwarves or elves? A book cannot touch you, Hobbit. It cannot embrace you, or kiss you, it cannot hold your wrists to a bed and undress you, it cannot make you blush." The weight of his gaze as he looked Bilbo over was almost like a physical force. "A book can neither fuck you nor make love to you, though the right one might be able to tell you what the difference is."


	30. Proposition of fanfic to read part 8

**A Thief's Calling** by KiaMianara: At one point in their life all Dwarrow felt The Calling, the need to create something special for their One. Nori was a thief; his craft was to _steal_ things. Somehow he doubted that particular combination would work out and that didn't even start to account for Hobbits and dragons.

 **Mad as a Baggins** by Rinny636: "Mad as a Baggins but without the charm."

Their little burglar disappeared without a trace after the battle, mortally wounded and no words to spare. Nearly a half a decade after the battle, Thorin and Co. go looking for their missing hobbit.

Thorin honestly didn't expect to find Bilbo in the poor circumstances he was in, or even a poorer mental state.

 **Until The Stars Are All Alight (A Retelling of Cinderella)** by Prince_Ofluff: Thorin son of Thrain Crowned Prince Under the Mountain has two months to marry before he will be forced into an arranged marriage that could ruin Erebor. Though he secretly yearns for a love match a month of balls and feasts are a formidable obstacle for a dwarf with little patience for pageantry and courtiers. It will take the help of his loved ones, friends and a unlikely hobbit to help Thorin find his heart's match before time runs out.

 **On Adventures and Other Forms of Conduct Unbecoming of a Wizard** by manic_intent: For as long as even the old Gaffer could remember there had been a wizard living in the hill at Bag End, overlooking the Shire. As wizards went, this one wasn't the wandering sort, always out to lure gentle folk out onto nasty adventures, or even the powerful kind, the sort that lived in high towers, reaching out into the ways of the world.

 **Sidetracked** by SnowyScales: Thorin leads the Company to Erebor. It doesn't turn out well.  
A Hobbit kink!meme fill.

 **The Extended Baggins Family** by ClassicalTorture: Thorin wakes up in an unfamiliar room, feverish and in the care of a curious and quite gorgeous being. Last thing he remembers is tumbling down the hill in Hobbiton. Bilbo just wants to know who exactly did he have to lug to his house through the rain.

 **To Right A Wrong** by TheLittleMuse: Bilbo Baggins was a Burglar, or, he had been. Now he's retired and he's quite happy for it to remain that way, but fate, or Gandalf, intervenes and he watches a news story about a certain news story about a certain jewel and a certain dragon-who-is-no-longer-a-dragon and before he knows it Bilbo Baggins is working on one last job.

 **the most noble line of durin** by lincesque: The ancestors of the most noble line of Durin do not enter eternal rest. And why would they when their descendants provide them with so much amusement?

AKA The one post BOTFA where everyone lives and Thorin is literally haunted by the ghosts of his ancestors, all of whom are quite adamant that he do something about that adorable little burglar who helped him reclaim Erebor.

 **For the Love of the Land** by AgentCodywolf: Skinchangers are just as rare as wizards and some are just rumors on the wind. But when Gandalf leads the company to the door of an old friend, Thorin and Company may learn more about their mountain, their race and themselves. Bilbo as a Skinchanger.

 **Shufùtu-zailû** by paranoid_fridge: Bilbo Baggins of Bag End had been born with an unusual talent: the ability to move objects with his mind. But only when he is reluctantly drawn into Thorin Oakenshield's quest he learns to wield this power. He faces orcs, trolls and a dragon, and also learns that even a small hobbit may play a larger part, that his heart is a whimsical thing, and that home means more than just a place.


	31. idea 81-93

What if each dwarf had the opportunity to hear the thoughts of their soul mate? What if Thorin was particularly nasty with Bilbo because he hears some thought of Bilbo (even dirty), but can not act on it without explaining?

I read some fic or Bilbo was transformed into a child or a cat before or during the quest because of a bad manipulation of the Gandalf stick. What if Thorin was transformed into a child or a small animal during or before the quest?

And if Bilbo was transformed into a small animal after the battle of the five armies by Gandalf when the latter to notice that Bilbo was leaving in secret? And if Gandalf had entrusted him to Thorin to undeceive Bilbo in his belief that his friends and lover (Thorin) hated him?

Bilbo is in love with Thorin, but does not know how to woo a dwarf and a king over that. Then, he decides to ask Thorin to teach him by making him believe that he is in love with another dwarf with elevated status (Ex .: Dain). Over time, Thorin begins to notice that the feeling of anger he feels when Bilbo talks about the dwarf he loves is jealous and thus realizes that he fell in love with Bilbo. Following this revelation, he decides to fight to win the heart of Bilbo. However, how can one win a battle of which one is already victorious?

Bilbo in vampire and Thorin in vampire hunter or vice versa.

Bilbo in a Werewolf and Thorin in a Vampire or vice versa

Bilbo as a demon and Thorin as an exorcist or vice versa

UA: Superhero School

UA Demon (Version 1): Thorin is a major demon who must work with Bilbo, a minor demon, on the order of Gandalf (or vice verse). Thorin did not agree to fall in love with Bilbo or to discover the secrets that the latter hides as if his life depended on it. Indeed, Bilbo is the lost prince of the demons.

UA Demon (Version 2): Bilbo is a major demon who must work with Thorin, a minor demon, on Gandalf's order. Bilbo did not surrender to falling in love with Thorin or discovering the secrets that Thorin hides as if his life depended on it. Indeed, Thorin is the prince in exile of the demons.

UA School of Magic (version 1): Bilbo is a weak magician, who invoked a powerful demon during the invocation course. Outside, the demon (Thorin) despises Bilbo and Bilbo fears Thorin. Then, Thorin decides to transform Bilbo into a wizard worthy of a demon like him. Outside, it turns out to be more difficult than he thought, especially as he starts falling in love with him.

UA school of magic (version 2): Thorin is a powerful magician, who has invoked a low emon during the course of invocation. Outside, the demon (Bilbo) fears Thorin and Thorin despises Bilbo until they fall in love with each other.

When Thorin learns that Bilbo has finally left for the afterlife, he is happy because he can finally tell him his feelings and make peace with him. However, he enters a mad rage when he learns that Bilbo goes to Valinor with the elves. He decides to reform the company to recover their burglars. No, but the elves had only to find another hobbit, he had seen her first. However, Thorin and the company have doubts along the way, because Bilbo might prefer the elves and that is why he went to Valinor or worse he might not want anything with them anymore.


	32. Idea 94-102

Reincarnation UA: In the reincarnation fanfics it is often Thorin who has an important position (Ex .: Company manager) and seeks Bilbo to apologize. However, this time it was Bilbo, secret agent, who remembers his inner life first and decides to look for Thorin and company just to find out they are in danger. Will he save them in time?

Dis engaged Bilbo, a renowned designer, to refit Thorin's wardrobe. At first, Thorin is reticing and refuses change, but begins to appreciate it?

Version 1: Thorin is the Professor of Bilbo at the University and tries to refuse the latter's advances. However, this does not work very well for two reasons. The first is that Bilbo is very stubborn and enterprising and the second is that Thorin begins to fall in love with Bilbo. Will they keep the secret of their relationship?

Version 2: Thorin is the Professor of Bilbo at the University and is jealous of those who are trying to get away with Bilbo. As a result, he decides to court his pupil, but the latter refuses his advances since he does not want Thorin to lose his work by his fault. However, this does not work very well for two reasons. The first is that Thorin is very stubborn and enterprising and the second is that Bilbo has always been in love with his teacher. Will they keep the secret of their relationship?

Bilbo is a famous musician, but his band dissolved a short time ago. Thorin is a great singer but he can not work as a team since he does not trust anyone after Smaug's betrayal. Gandalf, their managers suggest that they become a duet. However, this is not easy because they have difficulty expecting the style of the music, the name of the dou, etc.

Thror and Thrain ask Gandalf to find a diplomat to improve their relations with their neighbors. This one suggests Belladona and his son Bilbo.

The company Durin is going bankrupt because of the rumors circulating about it. Thorin decides to hire a person who excels at working with the media to improve their images and dissolve the rumors. Under the suggestion of Gandalf, he hires Bilbo without expecting that this last work for the police and leads an investigation to see if the rumors are based. This is not an easy job for Bilbo, as he starts falling in love with Thorin.

Bilbo is a young filmmaker who seeks actors to edit a film. Gandalf suggests the Oakanshield troop.

Bilbo is the author of the famous story of the Lord of the Rings and he did not expect Gandalf to call with an offer to produce his film book made by Erebor's compaghie. However, Bilbo accepts only if he can have a say on production. Outside, the producer Thorin and Bilbo sees the film with a different eye. Will they be able to expect?

P.s .: I can not believe that I have written 100 fanfic ideas and that I have not yet reached the end of my imagination. To celebrate this, I wish to do a little poll to find out that it was your favorite idea this days as well as your favorite couple. I have to say that I have a low for the baggenshiel and my favorite idea is the 83.


	33. Proposition de fanfic to read part 9

**Sidetracked** by SnowyScales : Thorin leads the Company to Erebor. It doesn't turn out well

 **The Adventures of a Mute Bilbo (A Very Long Prompt Fill Series)** by Moon_Rose (Moonrose91): What if Bilbo had been born mute?

 **The Arkenstone** by BrowneyedShammer: The Arkenstone isn't just a pretty gem but a beacon for the true wielder. Imagine the power of kings in the body of a small hobbit who just wants to be left alone. Gandalf is having none of that and blackmails the reluctant man to train the future dwarf king and his band of companions. Reluctant but intrigued with all the swirling potential Bilbo sets out with the dwarf company on an adventure he'd rather not be on and with a man that's slowly driving him crazy.

 **I took their pain** by LoviNek: No could know about his… ability. His gift, his mother always told him, was special and he should never use it. Never. She told him that one last time, before she closed her eyes and died in her bed. He could save her. But she didn't want him to. Now, he was alone with the power to take pain, and no one knew about it.

 **Life Debt** by Judayre: Gifts must be returned with something of equal value. All Dwarves know that. But how can you put a value on a life? Bilbo didn't know what he was getting into when he ran to Thorin's defense against Azog.

 **Such Great Heights** by thinktank: This is the story of how Bilbo the grocer becomes neighbor to three men who he thinks might actually be in the mafia. This is also the story of how he ends up cooking them dinner sometimes because they happen to live off of microwaveable meals.

 **Para Bellum** by RyuuzaKochou: Hobbits always survive; even where trained and experienced soldiers don't.  
Has no one ever wondered about this?  
Thorin and the Company learn that it takes more than luck to be small in a big world.  
OR - Bilbo has unexpected skills and Thorin finds he likes them.

 **Epic** by bubbysbub: The up-side of being unceremoniously shoved seventy-nine (approximately) years into his past, Bilbo mused, was that at least he got the chance to murder his stupid adorable husband before, and also because, he went and got himself killed. Or... something.

In which Bilbo is pretty sure this is all Elrond's fault but is determined to see the hallucination through, and Thorin is just confused.

 **Master of Wood, Water and Hill** by Karmic Acumen (Karmic_Acumen): Bilbo Baggins wondered what Gandalf was thinking. Fortunately, the one living under the delusion he was a regular hobbit was NOT him. Oh well, Bag End would sort him out. His house did NOT approve of vandalism, thank you very much. That rune carved into his door learned it personally. Besides, it served the wizard right for not heeding the rumors about Bilbo and the Old Forest.

 **Fairy Dust** by gaara_winds: Everyone knows that the Took family have fairy blood in them. What they don't know is that when Tooks reach their tweens, they meet the Fairy Elder and receive a tattoo that symbolically represents their soulmate. Unable to decipher his mark, Bilbo was the only one of his cousins living in solitude all the while growing bitter. Then, Gandalf came with offers of adventure... Thilbo Bagginshield. Cross-posted on under Gaara5


	34. Proposition de fanfic to read part 10

**Back Again** by thequeenbeetch : An AU Thilbo fic. | Many years after the defeat of Smaug and the Battle of Five Armies, Bilbo lives content in Bag End, and Thorin rules Erebor, the two of them never having entirely forgiven each other for their mutual betrayal. However, as a shadow creeps over Middle Earth, Thorin realizes the time lost and the looming danger, and wishes to reignite the spark that was once between them, not knowing that the darkness is reaching not for Erebor, but for a little, meaningless hamlet in the Shire...

 **A Defensive Matter** by Rhiw: Darkness is stirring everywhere in Middle-Earth and the Shire is no exception. With wolves and spiders and other foul things crossing the Bounds, Bounder Bilbo Baggins is sent to Bree with the hopes to find a Ranger or Bree-Hobbit to train the woefully unprepared Shire Bounders in the matter of defense. Instead he finds dwarves.

 **Heartstone** by TheLittleMuse: 'Heartstones', out of the air that surrounds them, the soil beneath them and their hearts. Towards the end of their journey, Bilbo decides to give one to Thorin, as a mark of their friendship (and the fact that Bilbo might just be in love with Thorin, despite every bit of common sense he might have ever possessed). Things go downhill, then uphill, and might just end up all right.

 **The Deepest Secret** by Wizards_Pupil: Bilbo Baggins was a desperate Hobbit.

Well, he _was_ several things. Short, funny, hungry, and tired for starts. Desperate was at the forefront of his mind at the moment.

He would never be at Oakenshield Manor otherwise. Still, they needed a gardener, and as much as he _didn't_ know about dwarves, he did know about plants.

Bilbo expected it to be difficult. Dwarves were hardly known to be the most accepting and open of races after all. He expected the garden to be in terrible shape, the dwarves to be loud, and secretive.

He could never have expected Thorin.

 **The Middanġeard Games** by v_darkstar: A Hobbit/The Hunger Games fusion where the Annual Games are held but with a twist. Instead of glory and an expensive prize, the winning competitor gets claim over a chosen Omega, and all participants fighting for that honour are Alphas.

This year is the 67th Middanġeard Games and Bilbo Baggins is the Omega that has been selected to be in the Games alongside twenty two Alphas, all of which are fighting to get him.

 **Ship It** by ferowyn: Thilbo is the One True Paring to rule them all. Even Dain, who has just met Bilbo, falls for Bagginshield immediately. Because.

 **The After Stories** by thebiffstar: A few years after the end of his journey, Bilbo Baggins is forced to leave his home, with two young hobbits. After the end of the Book/Movie, everyone lives (well not everyone, lots of orcs die, so do lots of goblins and wargs, because they stay dead, oh! And some mountain trolls)

 **In Polite Captivity** by thinktank: It must have been destiny for Fili and Kili to somehow find and rescue Bilbo from his masked captors, whisking him off to Erebor for 'safety'. Destiny...or subterfuge and an uncle who gets cranky when he's pining.

 **What Is And What Never Should Be** by semnai: A curse is upon Thorin, and he is forced to relive the same day over and over, each time ending with Bilbo's death.

 **Not Yet Into Death, My Dear** **Bilbo** by Aravis: Thorin Oakenshield awakens, having reclaimed Erebor. His sister-sons live, yet there is still something plaguing him; Bilbo Baggins has disappeared, and Gandalf may or may not be planning everything.


	35. Idea 103-110

Bilbo asks Thorin if he can stay in Erebor for agriculture. The latter accepts, because it gives him time to work his courage to ask to courtier his burglar. Outside, Bilbo simply wanted to be used for the dwarves and the men, he did not expect to become a pawn on the power scoundrel that is played in and out of Erebor.

After the battle Thorin and Bilbo are in cold, but the company will all make it to become friend / lover again, even if to lock them in a room for an indefinite period. Will it work or will that break their relationships for ever?

Thorin or Bilbo is an Elrond style seer.

And if Gandalf had suggested Bilbo as a burglar, as he is the second best gunner of Middle-earth and has undergone combat training with his nephews.

And if Gandalf's reason to want Bilbo in the quest, for he is the apprentice of Tom Bilbadio, Galadriel or Glorfindel. Bilbo at least 1000 years, the fae blood being very strong in him which grants him the right to choose between the mortal / immortal life. Bilbo chose the immortal life until he falls in love with Thorin.

Bilbo is badly seen by the county because he was born with the gift of controlling darkness. The fesant, the first fae of darkness for many ages. This fesant, it is very badly seen in the County and is often victim of verbal violence and sometimes physical. This is the reason he agreed to go on the quest, but he keeps the secret of his nature for fear of undergoing the same treatment as in the Counted and losing his first friends.

UA japan / ancient china: Thorin is a samurai and Bilbo a ninja.

Bilbo is a jedi released recenment of his release and is entrusted by the council his first solo mission. Her mission is to investigate the problems surrounding Erebor, the dwarf's mother planet. He went under the cover of ambassador of the Shire as the grandson Thain and godson of Elrond, lord of Imladris. During his mission, he falls in love with Thorin, the crown prince and he drops his blanket to protect him from an ambush. How will Bilbo achieve his mission?


	36. Proposition de fanfic to read part 11

**Just one chance** by Anath_Tsurugi : Bilbo is struck down at the Battle of Five Armies. In order to save his life, Thorin makes a deal with the Necromancer...and through his meddling, the fate of Middle-earth is altered forever

 **Bagginshield Teen!AU** by orphan_account: (Part. 1) Thorin is injured by a wolf while hunting in the woods and realises that maybe it's time to return to the Blue Mountains. (Part. 2) Bilbo travels to Erebor with Gandalf after it's been reclaimed and meets the dwarf he knew as a wandering blacksmith but is now a King.

 **Return to the earth** by Prince sur la capitale : Ben Baggins is a cafe worker who has spent his life in a cycle of agonising mediocrity. When he meets a strange named Tane Durin, a series of events are set off that change Ben's life, and the life of the ones around him. Time is running out, and if he is ever to survive the unexplainable wrath of the psychotic Serena Smaug, Ben must discover the secret of his existence, and how he might ever be able to survive the harsh world he had been thrown in to.

 **Changing The Course Of My Fortunes** by Moonbeam (luvsbitca) : When Thorin is injured in the Battle of the Five Armies, Bilbo surprises everyone with his healing abilities.  
Then as Erebor starts to rebuild he continues to surprise people with his knowledge and skills. On top of everything else that is occuring there is a dwarf king and a hobbit who might be trying to court one another without the other knowing - while their companions are either helpful or confusingly gleeful.

 **Amidst a Kingdom's Reclamation** by newyorktopaloalto : With only the clothing on his back, the dagger hanging from his hip, and the ring in his pocket, Bilbo Baggins found himself banished from Erebor.

 **La nature d'un malentendu** by vtforpedro : In which there is a severe misunderstanding, a dwarf fallen on hard times, and a hobbit that wants to make it right

 **Theft by** Erinye : Thorin Oakenshield agrees to an alliance of dwarves, men and elves against the enemy approaching Erebor. But he makes some demands and one of them is for Bilbo Baggins to be tried for the theft of the Arkenstone, accordingly to the dwarvish law. Bilbo is taken into Erebor as prisoner and Thorin is going to learn that many things can still be stolen.

 **1001 Wishes** by aquileaofthelonelymountain: Something as little as an ancient phial changes Bilbo's life for it contains neither wine nor perfume, but a figure from fairy tale: a djinn. Suddenly, Bilbo finds the dwarf Thorin at his service. But a djinn, bound to fulfil every wish he utters, shouldn't scowl at him like that, should he...?

 **Hurricanes in Hertford, Hereford, and Hampshire** by 61Below: Bilbo was banished. That's it, the end. She wants nothing more to do with dwarves. Now all she needs to do is get back home, but there may be some complications along the way.

 **Love-In-Idleness** by perkynurples: Taking Bilbo Baggins, a successful movie actor who is only just getting used to the perks and intricacies of becoming A Face People Want To See, and putting him together with Thorin Oakenshield, with his very traditional (read: slightly backwards) ideas about what constitutes Real Art and Real Talent, might very well be viewed as just some clothead's idea of a joke. But there are jokes, and then there are carefully calculated risks the size of controversial reproductions of classic Shakespearean plays - for Bilbo, it is the chance of a lifetime to prove himself to all those who have ever deemed him too one-dimensional to even attempt stage, while Thorin has the opportunity to get out of the rut that's been hindering his career for so long now, and shine in a role worthy of his talent once again. That is if the two learn how to share the same space for more than ten minutes without wanting to tear each other's hair out. The course of true love never did run smooth, after all…


	37. Idea 111-123

And if Thorin had still not accepted Bilbo in the company on Carrock despite the latter saved his life.

And if Bilbo was a most unusual skin changer since it can be transformed into phoenix or basil.

What if Bilbo could see it happen every time he touches an object? And if this allowed him to know that the ring he found in the mountains is that of Sauron or that the arkenstone is a silmarillon / palantir? What if Bilbo was a little mad (Radagast style)?

Bilbo is a private investigator hired by the Durin family to resolve the death of Thrain or Thror?

UA version 1: Thorin joins the armed forces and is placed in the Baggins troop.

UA version 2: Bilbo joins the armed forces and is placed in the oakanshield troop.

UA College: Gandalf secretly enrolled his grandson Bilbo in a sports team (fight / hockey / basketball / volleyball, etc ...). Unfortunately, this team is ridiculed by the infamous Thorin Oakenshield.

Bilbo is the new guardian / private teacher hired by Dis for his sons, Fili and Kili. She did not expect Thorin, his grumpy brother to develop a beguine for him.

Bilbo died during the battle of the five army and chose to watch over Thorin for the rest of his life. Outside, the more time passes, the more Bilbo becomes visible and consistent for the living.

Thorin changes his body with Bofur at the beginning of the quest. The two decide not to say anything and act normally. As a result, Thorin must act as Bofur ... who is Bilbo's friend when he despises him. He did not expect to come to appreciate Bilbo or fell in love with him.

Bilbo is the god of an abandoned temple, which possesses only one or two believers. Seeing one of them begged and prayed for help to save his family. Bilbo decides to take a mortal form and help him by infiltrating the family to help despite the disapproval of the head of the family, Thorin Durin.

Some time after Bilbo and Frodo arrived at Valinor, Morgoth began to fidget in his long sleep. Bilbo, because of its connection to the ring (given that he has worn and used longest without too much losing his mental health), is the one that makes sense first. Worried, he talks about it to the Valars, who decide to send a scout team into the Void to investigate. Outside, Bilbo full of reget see a chance to redeem himself of his mistakes. The Valars accept to go alone, but only if it allows them that after 2-3 years without news, they can form a rescue team. 5 years later, without news of Bilbo, the Valars form a team of volunteer composed of Frodo and the community of the ring. Outside, Frodo and Gimli also proprose to appeal to the dwarfs. The Oakanshield troupe as well as Dain and some Durin family member like Dis and Frerin volunteer. Other desire to join as Thranduil, Bard and Beorn.

Thorin always looks majestic and this face to any circumstance. Finding this unfair, Bilbo makes his personal mission to see Thorin ridiculous at least once. However, all his stratagems turn against him in one way or another. Finally, he happens to see Thorin ridiculous when he decides to tell him that he loves him.


	38. Proposition de fanfic to read part 12

**Tiny Orange** by medusasmirror: There is a reason you shouldn't play with a wizard's tools. And Kili has found out what it is. How does the journey to the Lonely Mountain change when the Company's burglar is a kitten with an inexplicable fondness for Dwalin and Thorin?

 **The Split** by DuskBeforeDawn: Lady Yavanna looked down upon her slumbering Hobbit, a soft smile gracing her lips. "This is only the beginning, my young Bilbo, on the morrow, your true work starts. I know you will do us proud, as you always have, in all splits."

"Aye, he will, wife of mine." A deep voice rumbled, "Perhaps this little one will be strong enough to save what was once be lost, that should not have been."

She sighed and leaned against him, "Indeed, husband. We shall wait and see what tapestry his thread spins."

Or the one where Bilbo goes into an Alternate Universe where their Bilbo Baggins died during the Fell Winter and their future is headed towards defeat.

 **In the Beginning** by trollmela: Bilbo was hiding something. Dwalin didn't know what but, by Mahal, he'd find out. But then the little burglar disappeared completely on him, running out of Bree, and perhaps his ring had something to do with it. Certainly he wasn't going to Mordor, was he? Well, Dwalin was going to have a word with him. A few words. Once he caught up with him.

 **The Long Road Home** by Silver_pup: In another lifetime, it is the Shire that is attacked and stolen by a dragon for reasons unknown. Years later, Bilbo Baggins embarks on a journey to Erebor in a desperate attempt to find aid in reclaiming his homeland. But once there, he finds that taking on a dragon will be the least of his concerns as he struggles through trials, his own identity, and the King Under the Mountain.

 **Parenting and Other Perilous Endeavors** by LogicalBookThief: Bilbo Baggins had been a young, lonely hobbit when he fell in love with a blacksmith who came to the Shire looking for work. But then the dwarf left, swift as a summer breeze, leaving Bilbo with more than just a broken heart to remember him by…

Twenty six years later, Thorin Oakenshield returns to Bag End to hire a burglar and finds an unexpected son instead.

 **dream of the sleeping rose** by teaDragon: When the Fell Winter devastated the Shire, King Thorin of the Blue Mountains came to the aid of the hobbits. Years later when Thorin is to set off on his Quest, this kindness is repaid in the most unexpected of ways.

In which the Fell Winter has left Bilbo with more than just scars, and Thorin finds himself with a fiercely loyal companion.

 **The Winter of Discontent** by Brass_Brassicas: Bilbo Baggins is not fond of company, and even less so of the company of children. Unfortunately, events conspire to force him into taking in two lost dwarf children with nowhere else to go. Eventually, their parents are bound to come for them, of that Bilbo is sure, and when they do, he'll be able to return to his quiet life.

Little does he know...

 **Where Have All The Flowers Gone** by perkynurples: At the eve of the second World War, Lieutenant Colonel Thorin Durin sends his young nephews - his only remaining family - to live safely in the countryside. Fili and Kili end up staying with Bilbo Baggins, in his cozy little house virtually in the middle of nowhere. The boys and their Uncle exchange letters, the soldier understandably worried about how they're being treated, and soon, Bilbo sees it fit to start adding little messages of his own - unbeknownst to him, Thorin begins cherishing those almost as much as his nephews' words.

 **Ilaurënda - The Golden Heart** by Artfreak201: There is something else that Bilbo Baggins finds next to the Arkenstone, there in the chamber of the great dragon. Something looking like an uncut yellow gem larger than the Heart of the Mountain, but not nearly as flawless as the Arkenstone, and all the while it was emitting strange warmth. He does not know its origin or what it is in the slightest, but he decides to name it the Heart of Smaug, as he steals the precious gems away with the roar of the beast behind him. After the battle of five armies he quickly finds out that his decision to take that gem to have very well saved the lives of all his precious dwarves, and now he finds that his adventure is not done, like he had thought it to be. Later he calls it Ilaurënda, The Golden Heart.

 **Bunnies of Death** by DancingLassie: Fill for this prompt:

Do you know the real reason hobbits live quietly in the Shire?

It's because all the other races banded together and banished them from the world's conflicts.

It just wasn't FAIR! Hobbits were tiny, adorable, and downright vicious with any weapon they picked up! No one else got to have any fun!

So the hobbits were disqualified and sent to live peaceful lives in the Shire; thus the battles of Middle Earth became a lot more bloody and a whole lot longer.

Bonus: It wasn't just the Men, Elves, and Dwarves that kicked them out; the Goblins, Orcs, and other evil beings fully agreed with the disqualification.


	39. Idea 124-133

Bilbo is a dwobbit and his mother just gave him his father's name and made him promise not to look for him because of the difficulties his family lives in the Blue Mountain. Yet he did not expect to meet a part of his family on the first night of the quest or that he had half-brothers / sisters.

UA (Erebor never fell): Bilbo aged 30 finds a young Kili and Fili on his journey to Foncombe. He learns that he had accompanied their father to the Blue Mountain, but that their party was attacked by orcs, of which they are the only surviving. Bilbo then decides to bring them to Erebor himself.

Thorin often visited the Shire, but he did not think he would fall in love with any of them during one of his trips.

Thorin, on his return trip to Blue Montain to pick up his sister, finds Bilbo wounded. It decides to take care of it the time that the state of Bilbo is improved. Out, he learns that the latter is amnesiac and does not remember him or the quest any more.

Thorin or Bilbo suffers from amnesia after the war of 5 armies, but their feelings towards the other remain.

Bilbo decides to send messages to Dis at each stop he makes during the quest, as he teaches Foncombe that none of the group members have informed their families that they are still alive. He did not expect to develop a strange friendship with the families of his companions not to have several blackmail materials for the Oakanshield troop to be checked or to understand that he falls in love with the dwarf king With the approval and support of Say (the queen of shadow).

The assembly wants Bilbo as king or married to Thorin and no one else. What the mountain wants, it gets it.

Mahal sometimes speaks to the son of Durin. Because of this, Bilbo thinks that Thorin and the company are a bit crazy since he often speaks in a vacuum. What does not surprise him, because they are on a quest to steal a DRAGON ...

Or the deceased ancestors of the dwarves / hobbit are real comrade / voyeur, as they can not help commenting on each act or commantaire that the company does during the quest. Moreover, the ghosts break Yvanna and Mahal's feet so that they can communicate through the dreams of the company and make Thorin and Bilbo understand that they are in love with each other. Perhaps they will succeed in making the tragic destiny of Thorin, Kili and Fili, fluctuate.

Thorin was unable to prevent Sister from accompanying him on the quest for the greater horror of the company and of himself. Worse still, she, Nori and Bilbo can be heard as a laron and fair. The company has to stand firm.


	40. Proposition de fanfic to read part 13

**A Minor Misunderstanding** by jezebel_rising: From a prompt on the kink-meme: "Thorin's company escapes the goblin tunnels, they are chased by the wargs and they take refuge in the trees. But when Azog shows up it turns out he has no intention of killing them. He has been fantasizing about Thorin ever since the dwarf cut off his arm, and now he has every intention of proposing to the love-of-his-life in a proper orc-fashion...

So, instead of attacking Azog starts courting Thorin (much to everyone's horror), reciting orc poetry, singing morbid love songs accompanied by the howling wargs and professing his undying love for his beloved foe, combining threats and promises. Thorin is thoroughly disgusted, the older dwarves are outraged and the young ones are barely suppressing laughter, while Gandalf is disturbingly pragmatic about the whole situation. Bilbo is just scared."

 **Path of Shadows** by aerlinniel: For Bilbo assassination is like an art, one that needs to be perfected to be done. Bonds with the victim, emotion and guilt are only an obstacle in the way of completing the contract. Love is like a noose around one's neck, and as such his live is a lonely one. However, will he manage to follow his creed and kill his new contract: Thorin Oakenshield? Thilbo, Bagginshield.

 **(Not Quite) Prince Charming** by manic_intent: The problem, Bilbo would later tell Gandalf in aggrieved irritation, was not so much the unannounced visitors, oh _no_ , but the fact that due to the lateness of the hour and sheer merciless fate, it came to be that at the respectable age of forty, Bilbo was being introduced to a real, live _king_ while wearing striped pyjamas and fluffy slippers.

 **An Unexpected Proposal** by SongsofPsyche: After Thorin goes mad from Gold Sickness, Bilbo attempts to find a suitable way to distract him from going to war.

 **We Are Here, Father** by smileybagel **:** Children visit Thorin in his dreams and he cannot hear their names, all he knows is that they are his and that he lost the only chance he had to make them real.

 **Wolf in Sheep's Clothing** by p1n34ppl3: In which case, Bilbo Baggins is a wolf in sheep's clothing, Gandalf is a meddlesome no-good pointy-hatted busybody who should mind his own business, Trolls are terrified, elves are suspicious, and the dwarves are none the wiser.

 **The Company** by Mulie: Bilbo and the dwarves get recreated in the modern world where they all slowly start to remember Middle Earth and the bonds they forged on the journey to the Lonely Mountain.  
Bilbo somehow remembers before everyone else, and starts to document all of Middle Earth as he can remember it, while fruitlessly searching for the rest of the Company as well as his nephew Frodo.

Will Bilbo and Thorin find each other in the present and finally being able to be together?

 **The Man of the House** by orphan_account: In which Bilbo tries to assemble a wardrobe to prove his manliness, while Thorin cooks.

 **Bone White and Brittle** by pibroch (littleblackdog) **:** _"_ _Bolg is my_ _ **son**_ _." He prodded again, even though the scales of dwarven armour were rather unforgiving against bare hobbit fingers. "He has been my son nearly all his life, as good as born to me. You dwarves respect adoptions as good as blood kin, and you will respect my family in my home, just the same. Or you'll leave, now, through the door you came in."_

On one fated night, Bilbo Baggins finds a pitiful little creature huddled in his garden, bleeding and broken. Adopted!Bolg AU, written for a kink meme prompt.

 **A Hobbit in the Lonely Mountain** by karategal: All of the dwarves survive the Battle of the Five Armies and Bilbo comes back to the Lonely Mountain with a recently orphaned Frodo one year later. He and Thorin eventually marry, Bilbo becomes Consort Under the Mountain, and the Kingdom of Erebor slowly returns to its former glory under their leadership. Meanwhile, they've also got three nephews to contend with and a Company of dwarves who can't seem to keep their noses out of everybody else's business. Political intrigue, royal headaches, cabbage patches, and hilarity ensues...


	41. Idea 134-146

Version 1: Thorin dies in the battle of 5 armies or by Azorg (before Carrock) and wakes up at the beginning of the quest.

Version 2: Thorin dies in the battle of 5 armies or by Azorg (before Carrock) and wakes up before the arrival of the dragon.

All the dwarves have reincarnated and are looking for Bilbo by all means necessary to ensure that he is happy and safe with them ... even if he does not want to accompany them.

And if Thranduil had known Bilbo and declared him elf-friend before the quest, because he saved his son's life. How would this change the events of Foncombe and Mirkwood? *** Attention, strong possibility of possessive and jealous dwarf ***

Version 1: Thorin changes corp with Thranduil in Mirkwood or before / after the battle of 5 armies

Version 2: Thorin changes body with Bilbo to only time before or after the quest. Bonus, if this happens after the quest when Bilbo is back at Shire and Thorin reigns Erebor.

Thorin and Bilbo assist the life of the other from birth to the present moment. Bonus, if this happens while Thorin suffers from the golden disease or when Thorin still despises Bilbo.

Hobbits can become invisible without a magic ring.

The Valars decide to play the matchmakers when they see that Thorin and Bilbo did not want to confess their love for each other despite the various attempts of Gandalf, the company and even Bard and Thranduil.

Bilbo is kidnapped from Shire. The dwarfs on learning the news become enraged and swear that they will recuperate their burglar by all necessary means even if they become the best friends with the elves of Mirkwood ... to the greatest misfortune of their last.

Bilbo is invited to Dale by Bard, who hopes (with the dwarfs) that Thorin and Bilbo are reconciled.

Bilbo called the trees of Mirkwood out of their long, long sleep caused by the cursed river for help during the battle. Or the trees of Mirkwood are composed of several women and children ents and the hobbits have a special link with the land and the ents.

Biblo got pregnant at Lactown. However, Bilbo and Gandalf learned it only after the battle. To say that Gandalf is angry is an euphemism since the Mordor looks more joyful than he is at the moment. Especially since Thorin never wooed Bilbo, he did not enjoy Bilbo during half the quest and he banned Bilbo from the mountain.


	42. Proposition de fanfic to read part 14

**Time is a Test of Trouble (But Not a Remedy)** by  KageKashu: Merry and Pippin somehow end up in the past, and join a mutual cousin on a quest to liberate a certain dwarven kingdom... Pippin, unfortunately, has a big mouth, and although the journey is merry, not everything goes nearly as well as planned! After the events of Before the War - The Ring, a substantially reduced company makes its way to destroy the One Ring. They must make haste... After all, the Enemy has gotten there before them!

 **Half-Brothers** by orphan_account: We all know Thrain disappeared, well let's say he was found by a recently widowed Belladona Baggins nee Took in the woods near the shire, Bella offers Thrain a place to rest, and he stays for a few months during which they are intimate, Thrain leaves for Erebor but gives something to Bella i.e. a necklace or ring, something with the durin symbol, which is later given to Bilbo by he's mother, this could be when he reaches (hobbit) maturity or when she is dying.

 **Owl vs Horse** by  penumbria : In the Shire, Guides are plentiful. Sentinels, on the other hand, are incredibly rare. And powerful. And lonely. In the Shire, Guides don't bond with Sentinels. It isn't proper. They provide community support but not personal. That is the hobbit way. Bilbo Baggins hates being a proper hobbit and wishes for many reasons that Fell Winter had never brought him online as the first hobbit Sentinel in several generations. Until a wizard brings a dwarf king and his company to Bilbo's front door. Bilbo and Thorin have met and bonded as Sentinel and Guide. The trick - getting Bilbo out of the Shire without being stopped by the other hobbits. And finding their way through the Wilds.

 **Dream of Gold** by LadyLC : Upon the death of his cousins, Bilbo Baggins left his life in London behind to care for his orphaned nephew, Frodo, in Boston. After more than five years, Bilbo has accepted his quiet life of cooking and writing. When Frodo's professor appears at his door one day in need of a chaperone for the senior class trip to Erebor, Bilbo discovers that he might have one more adventure in him. Meanwhile, Thorin Oakenshield has devoted every day of the last twenty years to his family's kingdom; fifteen of them were spent in exile and the last five have been spent toiling to repair S.M.A.U.G.'s damage. Despairing of his heirs and hounded by his friends to look to his own happiness, Thorin believes that Erebor is the only comfort he needs.

 **Unprecedented (aka If I Were A Black Bird)** by badskippy: Thorin wants Bilbo to have all that he deserves ... for Bilbo to hold a place in The Kingdom of Erebor that is equivalent to the place he holds in Thorin's heart. But The Council of Elders does not agree. Not at all. Traditions must be observed and upheld. Therefore, Thorin will say nothing of his love to Bilbo ... who remains blissfully unaware.

And to say one will die from lack of love is a ridiculous idea.

At least ... that's what everyone says.

 **Love Me For Eternity** by ladyoakenshields: Dragons had always been a problem for those who lived in Middle-Earth. No matter where you lived or who you were, you most likely had a dragon story or two to tell.

Bilbo Baggins had more than enough for his lifetime, thank you very much.

He'd lost his father to dragons while adventuring outside the Shire and later became a parent to his orphaned nephew after a dragon attack. With the sudden appearance of dragons just north of the Shire, dwarves have been called to help protect them. One dwarf in particular takes an interest in Bilbo and young Frodo - and maybe now Bilbo has at least one thing to thank the dragons for.

 **Blood From Stone** by Chamelaucium: The city of Arda is under the rule of the Knight Templar Smaug, but in the shadows hide two factions who just might be able to bring him down:

Thorin Oakenshield, Master Assassin of the Sons of Durin, has lived his life haunted by the shadow of his family's secret and the price on his head.

Bilbo Baggins, head of the Children of Yavanna, has his own reasons for wanting Smaug dead.

The two factions have been been rivals for years, but it is only united that they might stand a chance of freeing Arda - and themselves - from Smaug's tyranny. The fates of the city and their Orders lie in their hands… just a shame they can't seem to spend five minutes in each other's company without blades being drawn.

 **A Tale of Two Thieves** by the_wistful_traveler: Bilbo's motives for going on Gandalf's ridiculous quest across Middle Earth to fight a dragon were really not that complicated: Nori was there, and Bilbo would be damned if he let Nori go without him.

Or, in which Bilbo is more familiar with a certain member of the company than the others are entirely comfortable with.

 **On My Way Home** by darth_stitch : It is a fact of life that once set outside their Mountains and far above ground, Dwarves have a terrible sense of direction. Poor Thorin Oakenshield.

 **How to shock a King** by JuuChanStar: Bilbo neglected to tell Thorin something important about his heritage, now he has no choice. Thorin has secrets of his own that will come out and they must be dealt with.


	43. 14 reason plausible for pairing Thilbo

Here are a few reasons why the Baggenshield couple is so logical:

1 - Bilbo goes on the quest only because of the song sing by Thorin.

2- Thorin so despises Bilbo that this is suspicious. Especially as Dwalin, Balin, Gloin, etc. would have as much reason to hate strangers and not to trust them. Outside, he is the only one who acted badly with Bilbo. That must hide something.

3- Thorin agrees to drop his sword during the troll scene, endangering the lives of other members of the company, including his two nephews. So, that he despises Bilbo and considers him a dead poid. Would not it have been smarter to just let Bilbo die ?

4- Bilbo saves the life of Thorin de Azog. So that the latter despises him and considers him a dead body. Would not it have been smarter to just let Thorin die ?

5- After the orcs' scene, Thorin wakes up on Carrock and the first thing he asks is Bilbo's health and not one of his neuxuses or friends.

6- Thorin makes a hug after Bilbo is saved his life demonstrating a quick (maybe a little too much) change in feeling.

7- In Mirkwood, Thorin refuses the alliance with Thranduil and tells Balin that there is still a chance of being saved. Demonstrating a very great confidence in the capacities of Bilbo leaves risked the quest if the latter failed.

8- Bilbo agreed to defend Thorin's honor in Lactown while Lactown despised her during half the quest.

9- During the illness of gold, Thorin does not trust anyone other than Bilbo.

10- Thorin offers a MITHRIL shirt (the most precious metals in the world) while he suffers from gold disease

11- Thorin was almost cured of the disease of gold by the simple glans of Bilbo

12- Thorin is awakened from the disease by way of Bilbo

13- The scenario contains more scenes of Thorin and Bilbo gathered than any other gathered.

14- During the battle, Fili dies on seeing the people who are most dear to him (Thorin, Bilbo, Dwalin and Kili), Kili dies on seeing Tauriel and Thorin dies on seeing Bilbo.

P.s .: I forget several other arguments.


	44. Proposition de fanfic to read part 15

**The Nine Lives of Bilbo Baggins** by captain (theoddoodisnude): He's not scared, but rather resigned. He doesn't want to die, not when he knows that it will be permanent, but he doesn't regret his actions. He's died many times on this journey; first for his Company, and then for people he could proudly call friends, who then turned into family.

And now Bilbo will die for them again.

For the first time in his life, he will also die for love.

 **Mollycoddling** by Orange_Lions: "Thorin Oakenshield! If you yell at them them one more time so help me! You will think Smaug is nothing compared to me!" bellowed the hobbit.

Thorin and Bilbo tend to have 'minor' disagreements of how to treat Fili and Kili.

 **Just Beyond the Reach** by Aate: Thorin wishes to protect Bilbo, but Bilbo can take care of himself just fine, thank you very much. Bilbo/Thorin slash, AU in which none of our lovely dwarves die during the whole Smaug ordeal. The fic is currently being betad by wonderful NoteMyGrin. (Original fic title "Hiding, Hiding Under Your Nose")

 **Comfort** by orphan_account: Bilbo gets attacked by a dwarf and Thorin looks after him.

 **Cafes and Dragons** by wilddragonflying: Thousands of years after Middle Earth ceased to be, after hobbits, dwarves, elves, and dragons passed from existence, souls still remain. And the souls of Thorin Oakenshield's Company have finally returned to the world. Gandalf and Smaug have returned as well, but Smaug is less of a nuisance now that he is deprived of his dragon's body. And Gandalf wants to reunite some old lovers.

 **Death Letter** by Dean_Dwarfchester (orphan_account), orphan_account: All Frodo wanted was to make Bilbo happy. If he unleashes a little of the fury of a King and an angry party of dwarves, well, he cannot be blamed at all!

 **Off Limits** by Destielixer: Now that things have settled down back in the castle in the Lonely Mountains, now that everything has returned back to normalcy, things between Thorin and Bilbo start to change. Thorin's possessiveness of the halfling is obvious to all except the halfling himself and it's only after Bilbo receives something truly special does he begin to understand. THILBO.

 **Ghivashel** by mdseiran: The last thing Bilbo expects when he stays up late one night is company. The strange dwarf and his companion crash into his life and prove unexpected saviours. But the dwarf seems to think he will be joining them on their travels, and Bilbo has no such intentions.

 **Wack!** by bump_in_the_dark: Fill for a prompt over on the hobbit kink meme:

Bilbo gets annoyed at Thorin for whatever reason and ends up slapping him.  
Thorin and co are stunned, but not as stunned as Bilbo when he learns that slapping is a very dedicated proposal in Dwarf customs.  
Does Thorin reject/accept immediately? Since Bilbo saved his life/is adorable, does he think it over for a while, making the days totally awkward? Does Bilbo attempt to take it back, only to be met with hisses and gasps from the company? Is there a reason Thorin can't refuse? GIMME PLEASE?

 **Bring Him Home** by The_Lonely_God: After the Battle of the Five Armies, everyone survived but at a terrible cost. Bilbo Baggins is banished from Erebor and told never to return again on pain of death. Some years later, Bilbo, now the guardian of little Frodo Baggins, is asked by Gandalf the Grey to travel to Rivendell in order discuss the serious matter of Thorin Oakenshield. However, Bilbo and Frodo never make it to Rivendell as they are kidnapped by a group of rogue Dwarves. Frodo manages to escape and is found by Bofur who takes the young Hobbit back to Erebor, unaware that the child he's carrying is the nephew of Bilbo Baggins himself and in being related to Bilbo, he is also by law banished from Erebor on pain of death...

 **P.s.: Good news, over the next two or three weeks I will put about 150 fanfic suggestion to read because my suggestion file is so full that I can no longer find myself.**


	45. roposition de fanfic to read part 16

**There and Back Again** by orphan_account: By some trick of fate, Bilbo is reborn. He has a new life, a lie. He pretends to be Frodo Baggins, but he only keeps up the charade until he can see Thorin Oakenshield again, to confront him.

When this, inevitable, confrontation comes, Thorin doesn't know what to think.

 **The Greatest Treasure** by Cloud_Nine: "Burglar are you well?" Thorin asked and Bilbo whined, she couldn't believe the horrible prank was turning this mess. "Oin! Come tend our burglar something is wrong!"

"NO!" Bilbo shouted sitting up quickly while pulling her hood up as well. "Fili just embarrassed me is all." She said sniffling.

"Is it your beard? It's a nice beard." Fili assured, "Better than Kili's that for sure."

Bilbo and Kili's shouts were simultaneous.

Thorin looked at his sister-son curiously, "I didn't know hobbit grew beards."

 **Daycare** by thebiffstar: Bilbo raises his nephew Frodo, he runs a daycare, and everything is good. Until one day when it seems that everyone is interested in him and his daycare. Then suddenly he's pulled into the underworld he never knew the city had.

 **To Ride the Gathering Storm** by johnsarmylady: Bilbo Baggins gave the Arkenstone to Thorin's enemies in an effort to save him from the madness that had taken hold of him, but his actions backfired, and Thorin banished him from Erebor. Taking his courage in his hands he shows the dwarf king how he feels before turning his back on his friends and joining Gandalf in Dale. A re-imagining of BOTFA. Bagginshield

 **To Build A Home** by GirlInRedDress: After a long and arduous quest, Thorin Oakenshield finally got his home back. It almost cost him the life of his hobbit, but his family and friends all survived – yet Thorin could not find peace.

He did not feel at home, and he felt ungrateful for it. Erebor just wasn't what he remembered. It wasn't the grand kingdom he had grown up in, and he couldn't help feeling underwhelmed. How could he tell his Company that the Mountain they had fought so hard for wasn't really what he wanted? How could he tell his hobbit that the home he had almost died to give Thorin made the king feel trapped and alone?

He couldn't.

 **Nobbits** by A_Winter: Hobbits (Nobbits) are not what they seem, to the rest of Middle Earth they are sweet and innocent but that is only one of their many lies. Nobbits are a crafty people, compulsive liars, swindlers and thieves.

They are certainly sweet and kind with perfect manners, as they pick your pockets.

 **Azhâr** by yubiwamonogatari: Thorin Oakenshield slowly wakes to the sounds of Bilbo and his nephews talking softly, colder and heavier than he has ever been in his life, but before he can get a word out Bilbo is punching him square on the nose. Quite rightly, as it turns out, because he's been dead for a week and has just sat up in his tomb with no warning whatsoever.

Following the aftermath of the Battle of the Five Armies where Thorin must fight with his own guilt and mind over his choices and what they mean and meant, where he must decide whether or not to rule, and how to live with himself after dying. Focusing on many different characters and relationships, as well as building on the lore of Erebor and Middle Earth. A story about coming home.

 **Only The Heart Remembers** by Iridescent Thilbo Bagginshield : An alternate version of Hearts of Gold. Bilbo loses his memory after being knocked unconscious during battle. He can only remember events before the journey to Erebor. Thorin is completely devastated. Bilbo, however, is in a great deal of confusion. He still harbors love for Thorin, but doesn't understand why. He eventually has to choose to speak to him about it, or stay silent. (P.s. On )

 **Durin's Comet** by Quillicous: One hundred years ago, the dragon Smaug descended upon the capital of the Fire Nation, driving out the Durin royal family and all who supported them. He relegated them to colonies on the Earth Kingdom coasts, where they toiled in exile trying to rebuild their lives. Then their Avatar was killed by the orc king Azog, and the dwarves lost hope of retaking their kingdom.

Now the exiled Fire Prince Thorin Oakenshield is ready to reclaim his nation. Gandalf chooses the fourteenth member of the company: the current and almost totally unknown Avatar Bilbo Baggins. Bilbo has been hiding from his duty for fifty years, justifying it with the fact that there is no war in the land and no need for an Avatar, and as a result he has only the barest smidge of training in any of the four elements. The only thing he's really good at is sneaking around-but they'll need more than that to retake the Fire Nation.

 **An Expected Journey** by MarieJacquelyn: "I just wish…"

"What do you wish?"

"I wish I could have changed it all."

For years Bilbo has written about his adventures and told stories about his dealings with dwarves and dragons. To most it seemed like fanciful nonsense but to Bilbo it was all very real. A weight followed him home from his travels, one called regret. Now in his final moments Bilbo has a choice to make – go quietly into death's embrace or go back again and face all the fear and pain for the chance to make things right?

Of course, change is a fickle thing and not everything can be done again as Bilbo is about to find out. In the end, it may not only be salvation that he's fighting for.


	46. roposition de fanfic to read part 17

**Forget and forgive** by MirielOfGisborne: AU. In the aftermath of the Battle of the Five Armies, Bilbo Baggins finds himself at the end of his adventure. But is it really the end? The deathbed confession of a badly wounded Thorin Oakenshield causes him to look back in regret and to glimpse a possible future more startling than he has ever expected. Will Thorin live long enough for that future to be realised? And is Bilbo truly ready for it? Join Bilbo on his new journey and find out!  
Slow build Thorin/Bilbo.

 **A Completely Unnecessary Situation Caused By the Pruidishness of Hobbits** by stickdonkeys: After the ease of finding privacy in Lake Town, Thorin finds himself extremly frustrated when Bilbo refuses his advance due to a lack of it on the rest of the journey to the Lonely Mountain. Despite Thorin's attempts to find locations that are suitable for the purpose, Bilbo continues to spurn his advances. This leads to Thorin making a very foolish decision to request a room for the night from none other than Smaug the Terrible. . . a request that Smaug actually grants? But what will Bilbo think of making love in the den of a dragon?

 **Forget Me Not** by MurasakibaraAoi: Bilbo could see grand halls, even if she had never actually been there; she could hear a story about greed and about a beast, even when no one had told her about it. When she signed the contract with her name, the name that ironically enough was a boy's, she didn't mean to fool the company with pants and shirts instead of skirts and ribbons, she only meant to help. Thorin/FemBilbo. (Also published in Fanfiction under the user Yueres de Leo)

 **The Fellowship of Bilbo Baggins** by Durincorporated: _"Well what does it ma-" Gandalf said, no doubt about to cover for him._

 _"No, no it matters. I uh- I found something in the Goblin Tunnels."_

 **Captain Baggins** by lasttoknow: The Shire is a peaceful place and no one dares to attack the hobbits. Not because the population is full of warriors, but because of the Bounders. The Bounders are feared across Middle Earth. Captain Belladonna Baggins of the wandering Bounders is about to go on an adventure and everyone fears for the dragon, not the hobbit.

 **To Bring Them Back** by Anonymonimus: "I would have followed him after that battle, you know…" Bilbo nearly whispered as his eyes watered, "and I would have called him my King…"  
"I know…" the Contractor whispered back.  
"So when I found that Elfish book and learned that all I had to do was give my life for them to live once more," Bilbo choked pass the tears streaming down his face, "I knew before I actually considered doing it that I would."

 **An Average Hobbit** by Antarctica_or_bust: Like all hobbits, Bilbo is amazing with ranged weapons. The dwarves are flabbergasted, the hobbit is nonchalant and Azog is no more.

 **Catskins** by AMBlue: AU- Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies  
On the road to Erebor, Thorin and Bilbo found love, but after Bilbo's betrayal before the battle their relationship shattered. At the battle, Thorin was never fatally wounded and so never reconciled with Bilbo. Fearing that Goldlust still clouded Thorin's mind, Bilbo chose to stay near Erebor (despite his banishment) in order to better protect his friends. Set two years post-BotFA, Bilbo works in the kitchens disguised as a dwarf below and Thorin rules with regret above

 **Forsaken** by sofiathefool : ""I believe you shall survive and thrive, old friend," Gandalf reassured, "for you are not alone in this journey. But, no matter what happens, I am sure Frodo would be proud of you."  
"I know he would," Bilbo whispered, feeling tears well in his eyes. He didn't want to cry, though, so he wiped at his eyes with his sleeve and settled comfortably on the bench, taking another drag of his pipe. "Gandalf, my old friend..," he started, "this will be a night to remember!"  
Gandalf reached out with his pipe in hand, as if saying an 'indeed' before resuming his smoking. After that, the two remained quiet, enjoying their last peaceful moment before Bilbo's life turned upside down all over again."

The one in which hobbits double in the Pastures of Yavanna, Erú disappears, time is reset and poor Bilbo Baggins has to go through the Quest of Erebor once again to get the dratted One Ring and then do as his nephew had once done, all the while dealing with over-bearing Dwarves, arrogant Elves, dramatic Men, desperate deities and one meddling wizard. Oh, not to mention Thorin. Yes, that one deserves his own category.

**Tags will change as this story evolves, as I'm making it up as I go along**

 **Homeward Bound** by ISeeFire: Bilba Baggins couldn't be happier. She's embraced her Baggins' half and has placated her Took half with a short trip to Bree (the most adventure she ever wishes to have). In addition, she is convinced Fram Harfoot, the most eligible bachelor in all of Hobbiton, will soon declare his eternal love for her - particularly after he sees the dinner she's prepared for him. When the knock sounds on her door she just knows it heralds the first day of the rest of her life as a respectable, and entirely proper, Hobbit.

Instead of her Happily Ever After, however, Bilba gets a company of Dwarves - complete with their obnoxious leader who MIGHT be vaguely attractive if he ever stopped ruining it by opening his mouth.

Clearly the only possible explanation is somewhere, in a past life, she must have done something truly AWFUL to deserve this.

Bilba Baggins has returned to the Shire to find it very different from the one she left...or perhaps it is she who is different. She is a warrior returned from the battlefield to a place where the greatest threat will be not having enough scones for tea She doesn't know how she will fit back in after all she's gone through but she is willing to try.

She is content with the thought of peace. The notion of living without fear of imminent death, or of something trying to eat her, is a good one.

Unfortunately for Bilba, however, there is a ring whispering in her pocket, a force rising from the darkness and an evil burning in scarlet flame.

And they have no intention of allowing her rest.


	47. reason plausible pairing Bilboxdwarf

Except Gloin (he is married) and Kili, Fili and Ori (they are too young for Bilbo because they have just returned to adulthood on the quest while Bilbo is already in his middle age. Moreover, the dwarves can live hundreds of years and Bilbo just 80 years, it seems a bit cruel to the condemned to be widowed so early for dwarfs)

Dori: Both like to be appropriate and tea. He also helps Bilbo in the caves of the goblins when they flee and help him climb the trees when the wolves and goblins chase them in the forest.

Nori: Both are thieves. Moreover, Nori loves traveling and Bilbo likes stayed at home which makes me think of the romantic history between Belladona and Bungo. Moreover, I have often been told that our lovers resemble one of our parental figures (Bilbo = Dori and Nori = Belladona)

Dwalin: That would make a kind of story with the beautiful and the tramp or the beautiful and the beast. Besides, he lends a hood and a cape to Bilbo.

Balin: Both love stories and are good at diplomacy.

Oin: Both have a knowledge of herbs and plants.

Bofur: He is Bilbo's first friend and is very simpatic, both have some ease in getting along and making friends with other people.

Bifur: Bifur likes listening to people and Bilbo loves storytelling has an audience. However, I see them badly together since they can not communicate.

Bombur: Both love to cook and receive from the world. However, I believe that Bombur is married and has children.


	48. Idea 147-150

Bilbo frees the Dwarves of Mirkwood without problems since he is the godson of Thranduil. The latter decides to give the speech (you know the one that every parent gives to those who have a romantic interest in their child) to Thorin and inform the consequences that the dwarves should expect if they hurt Bilbo. Bonus, if Thranduil takes revenge with Gandalf for the scene of the ramparts.

The hobbits always give something to their lover and from this moment the object no longer belongs to the hobbit. For this reason, no hobbit gave a physical member of their bodies as their hearts for fear of conséquance ... but that was before Bilbo.

The orcs invade the Shire and Bilbo flees with his daughter. He decides to take refuge in Rohan until he learns the truth about the ring and goes to destroy it. However, before leaving, he asked the King of Rohan to send his daughter to Erebor with a letter explaining all the recent events to King Thorin as well as the existence of the girl he never knew.

Everyone knows that Thorin has a bad sense of direction. So what would happen if it was he who had opened the way on Erebor's quest? I know ... he is traveling in the wrong direction. For example:

\- The dwarves meet the ents instead of the trolls since they have passed through the old forest.

\- They meet Saruman at Isengard instead of meeting Elrond and Radagast

\- They go to the Lothorian instead of Mirkwood

\- They fall into Moria instead of Goblintown, but Bilbo still encounters Gollum

\- They go to Rohan instead of lacktown

\- They end their journeys to the Mount of Destiny instead of Erebor

\- Bilbo destroys the ring by accident instead of negotiating arkenstone

\- Gandalf on learning that Thorin has traveled the wrong way and to repair the brothel caused by the dwarves decides to send the eagles to transport them to Erebor. This replaces the eagles carrying the dwarfs in Carrock.


	49. roposition de fanfic to read part 18

**I See Fire** by obeytherandomness: Bilbo knew when he was young that the song he liked to sing meant something important, but it wasn't until 13 dwarves came crashing into his little hobbit hole that he actually remembered why it was so important. He remembers everything else on the journey to his long lost home. Thilbo

 **Fairest of Them All** by TwicetheTrouble: After hearing a human fairytale in Laketown about a Prince bringing back his love with a single kiss, Bilbo throws caution to the wind and decides to try it on Thorin. What's the worst that could happen?

or Thorin gets a surprising wake up call.

 **How To Go From A Fake Marriage To A Real One In Ten Steps** by honeybearbee: Bilbo manages to be married to Thorin Durin, who comes with two adorable (terrors) nephews, but only for a year.

 **Raven: An Unexpected Adventure** by Aerlinniel722: After the Battle of Five Armies, Bilba Baggins fled Erebor and her new King in disgrace with a secret. Fifteen years later, when Dís swears she sees a hobbit who looked like her brother… well, perhaps a certain burglar isn't as dead as it was initially assumed.

 **Much Ado About Baggins** by hawksfromhandsaws: Thorin is an Arnor police officer who is trying to take down the most corrupt man in the city- good ole Smaugikins (not that anyone calls him that to his face, mind, but the graffiti is getting pretty suggestive) when he is strongarmed (by a supposedly sick Dís) into attending his nephews' elementary school play. Though the play should surely be classified as torture, Thorin meets a delightful woman, Ms. Bella Baggins, the school librarian, and asks her out to dinner.  
In step a meddlesome (as always) Gandalf, precocious children, Smaug, and an existentialist fake mountain. Things go downhill from there.

Or: Thorin and Bella are adorable, the kids find their inner thespians, Bella loses a cardigan, and thieving abounds.

 **Nothing Gold Can Stay** by perkynurples: Bilbo Baggins led a rather peaceful life, thank you very much, until an old acquaintance decided to turn it upside down, and he found himself agreeing to take a job that's… let's say not exactly up his alley, and might eventually cost him a little more than his treasured cozy lifestyle. Who would have thought tutoring a slightly menacing monarch's more than slightly overbearing nephew could prove to be such an adventure?

 **One Does Not Simply Pop In On the Tunnel Queen** by GreenT: While traveling between the Carrock and Beorn's home, the Company falls through a hidden hole in the ground (Bilbo starts to notice a pattern) and find themselves in a underground kingdom inhabited solely by female dwarves who have fled their homes in search of a culture that did not prohibit their dreams, where they could live and do whatever they wish. The kingdom has survived because the women will occasionally go out for one-night-stands to try and have children, and all the children end up being girls.  
The kingdom is ruled by a stubborn warrior-ess who knows all-too-well how much her homeland looked down upon dwarrowdams.  
The Company, of course, does not receive the warmest welcome as all of the women think they are spying and want to steal them back for wives and slaves. Except for Bilbo of course, they just find him adorable.

From the Hobbit Meme, though I strayed a little

 **In The Shadow of the Blue Mountains: The Alpha and the Omega** by beetle: For the LJ hobbt_kink prompt: Dwarves and Hobbits are cross fertile, though hobbits do not know that because they are a race of Omegas, with no Alphas or Betas. Since it is dwarven custom to keep Omegas deep within their mountains where it is safe few could escape past Smaug when the dragon came to Erebor. Thorin, thusly, never had much hope of mating. Then he stumbles across an early-thirties Bilbo Baggins on one of his wanderings up near Bree, across the Brandywine. Smelling a fertile Omega, he kidnaps Bilbo and takes him to the Blue Mountains. Give me some confused!Bilbo who doesn't understand why he's been kidnapped by a dwarf who is being growly but NICE about it, and has no idea of the reason why! And Thorin patiently waiting for Bilbo's heat to start in the mountains so he can claim him! +100 for Bilbo falling for Thorin and becoming a willing enough and happy houseguest with no idea sex is in the making until it happens and then, reluctantly, agreeing to it. +1000 For hobbits having a heat that leaves them uncomfortable and sensitive rather than desperate for sex. PLUS MY SOUL for knotting with Bilbo not knowing what it is that's going up his arse, but Thorin holding him still and reassuring him through his panic.

 **A Dish Best Served Cold** by gideondorf (orphan_account): It was a hobbit's duty to avenge their kin killed by others. Frodo Baggins has always known this. For years he and his friends have prepared to come to Erebor, where Frodo plans to kill Thorin Oakenshield in honor of his beloved uncle.

Thorin Oakenshield has spent years grieving, and he can't help but listen to what Frodo Baggins says. In the end, he lets Frodo convince him to a battle to the death. Thorin doesn't know if he can kill a hobbit, at least not again, so he'll just have to find out for himself.

 **Something Blue** by Lapin: Thorin marries Bilbo after the Battle of Five Armies, a marriage of convenience, not love. Slowly, they must come to make the best of it, Bilbo resolves. After all, he's a Hobbit. They make the best of things.


	50. roposition de fanfic to read part 19

**The Pursuit of the Whole** by AlamoGirl80 **:** "Love is the pursuit of the whole" - Plato

Some things, Bilbo learned, are simply not meant to be parted.

A case in point.

 **Babysitter!AU** by orphan_account **:** Bilbo, babysitter to the little monsters Fili and Kili, finds his quiet life in utter shambles when the madness of the Durin family begins to attract itself to him.

 **Wolfsbane** by SDari **:** Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror, fled from the only home he had ever known in a body that was not his own. The only thing left in his wake was the sound of the dragon's laughter and a cry of mourning from his kingdom's people as they followed; exiles of Erebor forever more.

 **Tales of Dragons and Dwarrows** by VileVenom: Unedited drabbles set in my Dragon Tamer AU, wherein Bilbo tames and raises dragons, and is wrangled into the job of helping Thorin and his company remove the rather troublesome fire drake Smaug from the lonely mountain.

 **The Ties of Friendship** by angelofsymphonia: Hamfast comes along on the adventure, and is the Sam to Bilbo's Frodo.

 **It's All Fun and Games Until...** by orphan_account: Bilbo Baggins, burglar extraordinaire, always delighted in stealing. But when he steals the Arkenstone from one of the biggest, baddest mafia families in England, he finds himself dragged into a world he would really rather not being involved in.

 **A Funny Thing Happened at Bag End Bookstore...** by Dath_Stitch: Bilbo Baggins thought he was quite done with Adventures and wallowing in memories of Certain Dark-haired, Blue-eyed, Aggravatingly Gorgeous and Arrogant Bastards. He had his bookstore, his flat, good friends, his favorite cousin coming to visit and the company of two rambunctious but good-hearted lads that he's come to think of as family.

 **Strange Meeting** by consultinggodofmischief: Bilbo is sitting in a cafe writing a post about a certain actor that he really likes. If the actor were to see this post Bilbo would be mortified.

 **King Under the Mountain** by thefireplanet: Tricked into thinking he killed his father, a guilt-ridden dwarf flees into exile and abandons his identity as the future king. (Or, alternately: Not every fairy-tale can have a happy ending.)

 **There and Back and then There Again** by AgentCodywolf: Bilbo looked over the battlefield one last time before slipping his ring back on and heading for the mountains. He should've gone with the elves, should've gone to see the others, but he knew he was not wanted. He knew Thorin's hate better than most and knew that there was no way on Middle Earth that he was going to be forgiven anytime soon. So he headed home, back to the Shire, with some gold in his pockets, a sword, and a heavy heart. But he would not stay in the Shire forever. Destiny was working against him...and the King Under the Mountain


	51. roposition de fanfic to read part 20

**The Heart of the Mountain** by orphan_account: Bilbo, a former thief, has been cursed to be the spirit of the Arkenstone. He has spent years serving Smaug, but once he is defeated he now belongs to Thorin, the grandson of the dwarf who cursed him.

Inspired by parts of The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword (ahahaha like only one thing inspired this fic, sorry but dwarves aren't gonna ride loftwings or anything).

You don't need to play Skyward Sword to read or understand this fic.

 **The Shire's Tribute** by Inuryuvr, LesDeuxCygnes: Bilbo Baggins is selected to be the consort to the future King Under the Mountain, lest the Dwarves take over the Shire and enslave its inhabitants.

( **Un)Familiar Ground** by The Feels Whale (miscellea): _The Shire is spread out at Bilbo's feet like a green duvet that stretches out as far as the eye can see. The air is full of birdsong and the indistinct murmur of a small town; conversation, laughter, and squabbling all blending together into a single cohesive whole._

 _Bilbo stands on young strong legs without thinking and takes three shaking steps away from the polished flagstone that makes up the front step of Bag End._

 _There is Farmer Maggot driving a herd of geese to market and there, there is Hamfast Gamgee tramping down Bagshot Row looking like a tween again with a flask of Gamgee rotgut poking out his back pocket. He is surrounded by faces and voices he knows, all of whom should be older and altered. Many of which should be dead._

 _'_ _Is this the undying land?' Bilbo wonders and pinches himself. It feels real. It feels too real. If feels… familiar._

Bilbo gets sent back from the Undying Lands for one last try. Sometimes perspective makes all the difference.

 **What's It Like?** by Crocochoo: Fem!Bilbo has synesthesia. Sounds are like touches for her. She learnt to live with it... and then Gandalf invited her on an adventure in the company of dwarves. Their voices torture her, especially the majestic voices of the Durin line, which inflames her to no end.

 **Edge of night** by phantomessangel:(Part. 1) Lyla Baggins, a respectable hobbit, with a Tookish streak, agrees to follow a group of dwarves far to the East, over ranges and rivers, to reclaim their homeland. Her mission is simple: defeat a dragon and convince the leader of the company, Thorin Oakenshield, to trust her. That may prove difficult, though, since he doesn't even know that she's a girl. (Part. 2) Lyla Baggins. A hobbit, with a Tookish streak, had done what most other hobbits never dared to do: she went on an adventure. And now, the war was over, the company safe and Erebor was beginning to rebuild. But Lyla could feel the stirrings of something on the horizon, something that set her heart racing. Something familiar and dark seemed to haunt her dreams, shadowing her footsteps. And deep down she knew her adventures weren't over quite yet. Not while she had that blasted ring in her possession.

 **Tempered and balanced** by Lady_Juno: Billa Baggins thought she was an ordinary, well-to-do, firmly settled and respectable hobbit lass of good family and unimpeachable reputation.  
Clearly, she was wrong.  
Billa finds herself swept away on an unexpected adventure with stubborn dwarves, making friends and enemies along the way. When finally her dwarves' precious Mountain is reclaimed, she thinks that she will be a settled and respectable hobbit (of sorts) but of course, nothing could ever be so simple.  
Usurpation, assassination, torment and fear plague her every step. Her new family is at stake, and there's more danger than one little hobbit can deal with.

 **A year of writing** by MilkTeaMiku: A series of works featuring the relationship Bilbo Baggins has with Thorin Oakenshield in every life they live. ( _Comment of Zorchide: I suggest this fic strongly for authors no longer having any idea since this story contains more than 360 different shots_.)

 **Are Second Chances Cat-astrophies?** by ValiantJokingThorn: Centuries have passed since the Company of Thorin Oakenshield passed into the afterlife without their burglar. Now they're back and they have to help heal the one they wronged so very long ago.  
That might be easier said than done.

 **Coats and Customs 'verse** by imaginary_golux: In a universe where Smaug never came to Erebor, Thorin son of Thrain marries Bilbo Baggins of the Shire for political alliance. Herein are the tales of their marriage, and what came of it.

P.s.: For those who do not know, most of the fics I suggest are found on . However, they are easily found on google chrome when using the name of the fic and author.

P.s.s.: For those who are interested, the author onestepatatime wrote Reforged based on the idea posted in Chapter 41 of Challenge, which is the following "Bilbo is kidnapped from Shire. The dwarfs on learning the news become enraged and swear that They will recuperate their burglar by all necessary means even if they become the best friends with the elves of Mirkwood ... to the greatest misfortune of their last. " The summary of this story is: Bilbo often misses his dwarven friends after retiring to the quiet life in the Shire. He really misses them after he is kidnapped by a clan of dwarves in return to their dishonorable treatment by Thorin. Can a hero be broken down and reforged into an obedient slave that holds loyalty only for his owners and not to Thorin?...


	52. roposition de fanfic to read part 21

**The Trouble With** Bilbo by spaceylacey83: Written for this prompt on The Hobbit Kink Meme: "After reaching Beorn's house, the Company is starving and sits down to a nice meal. Because hobbits are more unused to going without food than dwarves are, Bilbo enjoys this meal more than most, moaning and making porn noises with every bite. Thorin gets distracted."

Thorin is flustered, Dwalin doesn't care for Beorn's dogs, and Bilbo isn't quite as stealthy as he intended to be.

 **When Your Chips Are Down** by orphan_account: The day Bilbo Baggins planned to kill himself, he got a job as a bartender. A job that would end up changing his life as he finds himself the inadvertent member of a group of misfits planning on bringing down the mafia.

 **Jewelled Roses** by DancingLassie: Fill for this prompt: The REAL reason Bilbo ran after the dwarves was because he accidentally crushed Lobelia's prize winning plants and had to run as she chased after him threatening to disembowel him.

Believing he had left Lobelia back at the shire, Bilbo is among the shocked and frightened when he sees Lobelia cutting her way through the army of Orcs and Goblins at the BOFA armed only with a kitchen knife and making her way towards him.

 **We See Only What We Wish** by orphan_account: Despite saving his life, Bilbo is banished from Erebor. He leaves, the only voice to comfort him the one from the ring. It offers to help him, to make him feel better.

And its owner tells him that he is everything Thorin isn't. Bilbo is alone and in need of comfort, and he believes him. He'll take whatever comfort he can now.

 **Aconitum** by fideliant: In every creature small or complex, Bilbo has known for the longest time, there exists a force of life that constantly flows through the core of its being. That he has always tried to focus this flow _in and through_ to heal and never _out and gone_ to kill has always been overshadowed by the fact that the former does not exist without the latter.

 **Writer's Revenge** by Sabulana: The real reason why Thorin, Fili and Kili die in the Battle of Five Armies. Or, why pestering writers about their work is not always a good idea.

Having had enough of Fili and Kili's questions about his book, Bilbo decides a little revenge is in order. Mild Bilbo/Thorin.

 **Baggins Investigations** by TanukiMara: Bilbo Baggins, P.I.  
Thorin Oakenshield, Crime Lord.  
Kíli Durin, Missing In Action.

What has Bilbo got himself into?

 **Riddles and Illnesses** by DaKittyIsLazy: Hobbits are susceptible to a strange elven disease that destroys them from the inside out. Dwarrows, as thickheaded as they are, are not susceptible to this disease, and when Bilbo catches it they don't know what to do. Bilbo understands though, and at the first signs that he has caught this particular disease, he rushes off without notifying any of the dwarrows in the company beforehand. Thorin and Bofur go frantic, Nori causes trouble, and Gandalf gets a headache.

 **Dum Spiro Spero** by takaraikarinL _re·in·car·na·tion_  
 _noun \ˌrē-(ˌ)in-(ˌ)kär-ˈnā-shən\_  
 _1._  
 _a : the action of reincarnating : the state of being reincarnated_  
 _b : rebirth in new bodies or forms of life; especially : a rebirth of a soul in a new human body_  
 _2 : a fresh embodiment_

Wherein they met again, in a different time and place, and what should one do with thousands of years worth of longing?

 **An Eye For Quality** by Linelen (Linelenagain): Fíli lived his life by an old dwarven proverb: _when a fool drops a treasure, a wise man picks it up_ (it sounded better in the original _khuzdul_ ).

Bella Baggins never quite fit in the Shire. Perhaps she was made for the mountains, instead.


	53. roposition de fanfic to read part 22

**The Wandering Smith** by VileVenom: Prompt: AU, Erebor never fell. Thror's goldsickness is getting worse by the year, and when Thorin tries to speak out against one of his grandfather's more tyrannical decisions (of which he has been making more and more as his sanity erodes)he is publicly shamed by the cutting of his beard and cast out, with a vague promise that if he 'redeems himself' in Thror's eyes he will be able to return to Erebor.  
Thorin goes into exile and spends years as a wandering smith and itinerant labourer until he finds his way to the Shire and meets Bilbo Baggins. They have a romance and settle together, and for a little while Thorin is able to find a degree of happiness, for all that he sorely misses Erebor and his family.  
Eventually, however, a group of dwarves arrive in the Shire, led by Gandalf the Grey, in search of their missing prince, as Frerin, the new king, is every bit as gold-mad as his predecessor, if not worse. They are, therefore, rather surprised to find their missing prince working as a blacksmith in a place like the Shire.

 **Only Honour Left** by Elenothar: Cue Thorin finding himself wandering through Middle-earth, trying - rather unsuccessfully - to avoid notice. That in itself wouldn't be so much of a problem, after all he has experience of being a wandering smith, if he weren't missing his nephews and friends constantly and spending most of his time brooding (when he wasn't busy drowning in guilt). Also royalty just won't leave him alone and dwarves somehow keep popping up everywhere he goes.

 **Uber Cute and Pocket-Sized** by TheEmcee: Gandalf was getting thoroughly annoyed by the dwarves, so he decided to try and place a spell on them. Unfortunately, thanks to the dwarves being quite good with shields and dodging in general, Bilbo is hit with the spell instead, much to Thorin's chagrin and Gandalf's amusement. And what ensues? Chaos.

 **An Ancient Durin Method of Dispute Resolution** by WorryinglyInnocent: When imposters come upon the dwarves' camp one night, they aren't at all what Bilbo expects. He's prepared for orcs, goblins, wargs, trolls, and even Rhosgobel rabbits.

What he isn't prepared for, is more dwarves…

More _lady_ dwarves...

 **Everybody Dies AU** by orphan_account: All the dwarves and Bilbo die in BOFA. Bilbo is stuck spending eternity with the dwarves who drive him up a wall. Those dwarves are moving along with their lives, perfectly content in their new home. Bofur and Thorin both wanting to court Bilbo certainly isn't helping.

 **The Clockwork Mines** by Missmomo: Seriously I will bow down to anyone who can come up with a better title cause I have nothing

No set relationships yet but they will come

Elves are higher class citizens, hobbits carry intellectual jobs, dwarfs are tinkers and coal miners forced from their homes by Elvin industries with the creation of Smaug, a machine that can mine underground on the power of steam. Forced from everything they had Thorin and company go to Bilbo the lawyer of The Shire law firm for legal advice and are told by Elvin Industries they will only meet with them in their official London office so they take up with Gandalf the zeppelin builder and pick up the interest of a rouge group of air pirates called the Orcs who affiliate with a zeppelin gang referred to as the Goblins that have been hired to ensure that Smaug does not come into danger.

 **The Bane of Durin** by orphan_account: Thror's greed for the Arkenstone has cursed the Line of Durin, resulting in his great-grandchildren, Fili and Kili, being Dragonborn. The kingdom of Erebor becomes resigned to the curse until Bilbo Baggins arrives, changing everything.

 **The Other Side of Things** by GreenT: A look at the lives of those often overlooked.  
Bad guys have feelings too.

 **An Unexpected Misunderstanding** by Dream_Seeker, stickdonkeys: After a confession of love goes unheard and misunderstandings begin to accumulate between them, Bilbo ends up fleeing Erebor in the middle of the night leaving a very confused Thorin to pick up the pieces. After a chase across the whole of Middle Earth leads them both back to the Shire will Thorin be able to convince Bilbo to return with him, and if so will he get more than he bargained for in the process?

 **Feathers** by orphan_account: The Shire is taken by Orcs, ravaged and destroyed but Bilbo, who is still very young, managed to escape. He runs, travelling through Middle Earth until he reaches Erebor, where Thorin finds him, cold and starving.

P.s.: I modified chapters 36 and 22, because I noticed that there were two stories that were repeated twice. I also put the texts that appeared in French in English. Finally, for those who follow this story on ffn, I will start to arrange it a bit so that it is easier to navigate in it so that at the end it looks like the one displayed on ao3. The suggestions of stories adds is:

 **House of took** by yaoigirl22: Bilbo's last name may be Baggins, but his mother was a Took, and this is their family. Also, there is kidnapping of Dwarves going on.

 **Bagginshield Teen!AU** by orphan_account: (Part. 1) Thorin is injured by a wolf while hunting in the woods and realises that maybe it's time to return to the Blue Mountains. (Part. 2) Bilbo travels to Erebor with Gandalf after it's been reclaimed and meets the dwarf he knew as a wandering blacksmith but is now a King.


	54. Proposition de fanfic to read part 23

**The Art of Language** by  Moon_Rose (Moonrose91): Bilbo Baggins is banished still, but his side often feels like it is on fire and he knows that he will not make it to the Shire.

And he decides he would rather die at the foot of the Lonely Mountain (it does not matter that it is reclaimed, for that name fits it much better than Erebor for Bilbo), as close to his family as he can get then on some lonely, twisting, road.

 **The Trouble With Dwarves** by Dimity Blue (Arnie): Bilbo is almost robbed at knifepoint. The would-be thief realises his mistake.

 **A Memory in a Story** by KitKat76: Bilbo is related to all the bad guys and loves Thorin

 **The Bel, The King, and The Fae** by KitKat76: We all know about the races of Middle-Earth. Humans, elves, dwarves and hobbits. But there was another race living there during the First Age.

A dwarf king soon finds he has come to love one of these children of the Fae. And this is their tale.

 **From Gentlehobbit to King's Consort (What Was Bilbo Doing With His Life?)** by Moonbeam (luvsbitca): Bilbo changed his mind and re-entered the Battle of Five Armies – changing the course of Thorin's day and being kissed for his efforts. Pure fluff.  
This is a companion to 'Dreams Of The Future' however there is no need to have read that as they simply exist in the same universe with different pairings.  
Spoilers for the end of the book though this is an alternate ending.

 **Good dog, best friend** by VileVenom: I just really, really would love to read a fic where Bilbo finds a baby warg (I'm imagining they're much more adorable when they're tiny and fluffy)and decides to raise it and take care of it.  
+10 if Bilbo threatens to sic his warg on the dwarrows when they're being rude.  
+100 if the warg follows one of the dwarrows around because that dwarf secretly gives it treats and belly rubs.  
+1000 if Bilbo rides his warg to meet up with the dwarrows on their way out of the Shire.  
+My soul if Bilbo and Lobelia are super-best friends and the warg behaves better for Lobelia than Bilbo (and whimpers and hides when she brings out the umbrella).

 **A Deal With A Deity (Or Thorin's Obsession with Bilbo Baggins)** by orphan_account: In which Thorin makes a deal to relive his life over and over to make Bilbo his, and now it's his last life.

Thorin isn't about to lose, and he will do anything to win his hobbit. Anyone who tried to intervene or stop him be damned. He fought too hard to lose again.

Lots and lots of Creepy!Thorin. Trigger warning for obsessive behavior and unhealthy relationships.

 **Mine and Furrow** by LanaBlade: It's time that Fili and Kili received The Talk.

 **Dare to Roar** by KrisseyCrystal (AisukuriMuStudio): Skyrim/Dragonborn AU. Thorin Oakenshield had no idea that who he sat beside at the tavern that one spring evening would change not only his entire life—but also all of Middle-Earth. "Dragon...Dragonborn... _the_ Dragonborn? _This_ little thing?" Needless to say, Bilbo Baggins doesn't inspire the greatest hope for all of creation...

...Thorin's going to change that.

 **Pretty little Orc Lord** by Sijglind: After defending Thorin, Bilbo is captured by Azog, who is intrigued by the small, yet courageous creature. So much so, that the Pale Orc makes the Hobbit his mate, and Bilbo spends four months in the Misty Mountain's Orc caves while the rest of his company resume their journey, convinced the Hobbit is no longer alive. But when Azog leaves to kill the King under the Mountain and conquer Erebor, Bilbo manages to flee and reunite with his former companions.  
The Dwarves, of course, are delighted to see their burglar again, however, they realize soon enough that Bilbo Baggins of Bag End would never return completely, and in his stead an Orc Lord came to their gates. Eventually bagginshield.


	55. Proposition de fanfic to read part 24

**Florem terrae** by VileVenom: Bilbo has magic, but it's not very strong, so he doesn't say anything to the Company. He doesn't want them to rely on his magic abilities and then be disappointed when he lets them down.

During the Bo5A, though, he sees all the death and destruction and lashes out with his magic, which ends up destroying the bad guys and catching everyone's attention. Turnings out, Bilbo just hadn't found the right thing to unlock his magic and now that it is, he is extremely powerful.

Bilbo uses his magic to make everyone sit down and work out their bullshit and focuses particularly on Thorin, who has been a big fucking idiot. Bilbo is scary when in magic mode (which I laughingly imagine as Aang's Avatar state), so no one argues and comes to a peace treaty.

Thorin is more than a little bit turned on Bilbo this way and asks if Bilbo would kill him with magic if Thorin asked to sleep with him.

 **Raising Dragons** by Blue_Sparkle: While working on repairing Erebor Bilbo finds some dragon eggs, which soon hatch. Naturaly he decides to keep them. Much to Thorin's horror (but what can he really do about it anyway?)

 **Back There Again** by January: Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin are tired of seeing Bilbo so sad whenever he mentions the Company. So, they decide to head to Erebor to see if they can remove his banishment. Only, they don't tell anyone about this adventure, causing Bilbo to go into a panic and a mad search to find his missing Hobbitlings.

 **After Years of Listening (A Stone Comes To Life)** by Novocaine: He has considered it, many a lonely night. Always, always he decides against it, convinced that the hobbit would not appreciate the king who so quickly turned on him, so easily belittled him in the wake of all Bilbo had done for them. Surely the halfling would turn him away. It was easier, Thorin decided, to let his pain be his penance. He deserved little else for his treatment of the poor burglar.

"You cannot keep your heart broken forever," she says after a lengthy silence.

And Thorin, not one to be challenged, answers; "Watch me."

 **Over the Misty Mountains Cold** by HunterJumperLuvr: The Shire has fallen to the Days of Dearth, to many hobbits are dying. So one makes a deal with a dwarrow from Belegost in the Blue Mountains. It was simple for one night, said dwarrow would own his body. And one day, could be next year or 500 years from then, one of his ancestors would call on the hobbits ancestor. And from that day he would own him, body, soul and mind.

 **Heartaches and love** by beargirl1393: Bilbo discovers that Thorin hasn't been faithful. Can the King Under the Mountain and the Hobbit from the Shire repair their relationship, or is it ruined forever?

 **Craft and Plunder** by IronPanda : Nori challenges Bilbo to a 'little' game. To steal from three members of the company without getting caught, and then they have to steal one thing from each other.

The stakes: If Bilbo wins, Nori has to return what he's stolen.

And if Nori wins, well that part was never clarified.

Bilbo doesn't know why he agreed, maybe it's his own pride, maybe it's to prove the over confident dwarf wrong that he can be clever and sneaky if he wants to be. Maybe it's to prove to himself he has a little chance of survival against a dragon.

Either way, he's at a severe disadvantage against an actual burglar. After all, he's only burgled one thing in his life, and that was unintentional. Even if it is the only thing giving him an upper hand.

 **An Unexpected Exchange** by TanukiMara: Bilbo always knew there was something off about his nephew. He didn't fit in amongst the hobbits.

And when a stranger shows up on his doorstep claiming that the boy is not his nephew at all, things get a bit... complicated.

 **Death is But a Loop Back to You** by heavymetalqueen26: After the Battle of the Five armies Bilbo had returned to the Shire to mourn the loss of his husband. He was living it peacefully with his nephew till the signs that another Fell winter was upon the Shire. He had sent word to his friends in Erebor for help, he got more then he ever bargained for.

Thorin had been reborn, even though he was but a child, he still longed for his husband. Fili had refused to let him kidnap Bilbo from the Shire, he had been forced to wait 24 years to see his hobbit again. Nothing would stand in his way, not even Bilbo himself. After all what kind of husband would he be if he let anything happen to Bilbo.

Bilbo just wants to know why a child is giving him gifts that only married couples give each other and why a certain hobbit keeps staring at him. Frodo is doing little to help.

 **Cheaper by the Dozen or More** by heavymetalqueen26: On Bilbo Baggins' 35th birthday, he was expecting to spend another birthday alone remembering the days when Bag End wasn't so lonely, he wasn't expecting to spend it with 13 messy children.  
He may have lost his respectability, but gained his new family.

 _"_ _Really," Bilbo muttered with a glare. It was after all, all Thrain's and Frerin's fault._


	56. Proposition de fanfic to read part 25

**101 of Dwarven Haircare: Combs, Razors and Other Scary Stories** by jeza_red: Dwarf hair is different, okay?

Cultural shock and confusion with strangely funny results. Also a thread of understanding between two confused parties and a little comb that is more precious than whole Erebor.

 **Tending Sour Earth** by TheGutterStar: Bilbo dies in battle and Thorin - unable to cope with the grief - makes a very foolish deal with a demon.

 **When you visit my dreams** by NoxiousBoner: Bilbo is dragged on an adventure with a wizard and a bunch of dwarves, but has no idea that Thorin, king under the mountain, has souldreams about him. He will discover on this adventure that there are things other than fate that determine your soulmate, and your destiny. Slow-build Thilbo.

 **Cross my Heart and Hope to Die** by Anonymonimus: Post Bofa: no one is dead but Bilbo is still exiled from Erebor, bearing the hatred of his love and his friends. When Bilbo is at his weakest, the One Ring attempts to take control of it. It wants to return to its master no matter the cost. Thus Bilbo is plagued with sinister whispers of a place called Dol Guldur where reminents of Sauron remain. But will those who first provoked Bilbo's poor mental state realise their mistake and come aid their small friend in his time of need? Or will Bilbo succumb to the Ring's will?

 **There and Back Again** by frabbity: Fill for the Kink meme. Years before Thorin Oakenshield ever asked Gandalf the wizard to find him a Burglar, he spent years as a wandering smith, taking work where he could find it. Derided by Men and driven from town to town, the finds refuge-and welcome-in the unlikeliest of places: a little village in the Shire. And there he meets a young Hobbit, and a strange friendship begins to blossom.

 **Broken Castle** by IronPanda: Bilbo Baggins is a boring, plain, dull Lit. Professor who may or may not actually be one of the most notorious gentleman thieves to have never been caught. He's quite respectable now, no need for adventures, no need for anything regarding the Thieves Guild to which he may or may not have been the heir of. Except an old friend of his mother's has brought a troupe of men to his front door and has utterly upended his quiet life. Now he's being dragged across the world Contracted as a 'burglar' (which he is NOT, well he is, but not anymore and WHY DOES GANDALF ALWAYS RUIN EVERYTHING?) to help this rag tag group of misfits and finds himself being taken in by the leader's charisma.

Erebor is a mysterious city, not much is known about it, and even less is said.

Smaug may have bought out Erebor Steam Co., but before he can gain access to it, he has to find it first.

 **The Lonely Hobbit Hole** by Aida: Bilbo Baggins returned from his adventure in grief. The line of Durin had fallen, causing him to lose people precious to him. Those he was sure he would never see again in his lifetime.

So one can understand that he's a bit freaked out when he sees three dwarrows presumed dead and buried in his home.

 **Skin-Gold** by Tawabids: _Bilbo gives a little laugh. "I thought it was a… a story for children. 'Don't strike a good fellow in anger', my mother used to say," he clears his throat and steps closer to Thorin, "because those who die badly will return until they have taken their revenge. They will return as dragons, and dragons have keen eyes, and will always find you no matter where you hide."_

In the end, dragons are more useful in a battle than hobbits - but you have to lose one to get the other.

 **To This Day** by Werecakes: Bilbo grew up teased and broken inside. He left the Shire to find a better life for his young nephew to the Blue Mountains and becomes a servant to the dwarven prince, Fili. Everything seemed to settle until Bilbo's whole world is turned upside down in the fearful prospect of love.

 **Marriage in the Manner of Dwarves** by diemarysues: Hobbits didn't have such things as courting rituals – they were uncomplicated folk. They announced their affections with flowers or a cooked meal, a shared pipe or simply a kiss – and then there were meetings with both families and a date set for the wedding.

Dwarves, as he kept discovering, were a completely different kettle of fish.


	57. Idée 151-157

Belladona and Bungo are so tired of seeing the ill treatment that suffered Bilbo that they arrive to make fall the veil between the world of the dead and the living time to make a sermon so memorable that Sauron fled Dol Goldu waiting for them screamed. AKA it's not Gandalf who saves Bilbo from the parapets, but his parents

The orcs have a phobia of hobbits, but nobody knows it except ... Gandalf, who does not stop laughing when seeing an army composed of thousands of orc escape by shouting at the sight of a disconnected Bilbo.

Sauron and Gandalf share the same love for hobbits. Sauron therefore forbade Morgoth's creature from hurting them anyway. How does this change the quest?

Bilbo died in the barrow during his teenage years, but he is still alive. How is that possible? How will the dwarves react to a Bilbo that can not die?

Mahal punished his children for falling to the disease of gold. Can Bilbo save them from their punishment?

Bilbo is a writer and Thorin is a painter / sculptor. They should not have met. However, Gandalf still only has his head.

Gandalf cursed Thorin for his ill treatment of Bilbo after the trolls. This curse is to hear all the bad thoughts of Bilbo about him and that of the dwarfs until he falls in love with Bilbo or wants to do better. After that he will no longer hear Bilbo's bad thoughts until he falls to golden sickness. Now, this time Bilbo's bad thoughts about him hurt him much more than the first time.


	58. Proposition de fanfic to read part 26

**Oh Mountain, My Mountain** by AgentCodywolf: (part. 1) Everyone survived the BOFA. Bilbo destroys the ring. Drogo and Primila live. Frodo never comes to live at Bag End. Bilbo lives 50 years in the Shire all alone in Bag End, missing his love and his family. He's fading now and thinks he doesn't have long. His friends decide to take matters into their own hands. So when Bilbo walks up to Bag End, old and leaning on his cane, to find 13 very sorry dwarves waiting, he doesn't know who is out to kill him now. (Part. 2) Bilbo has been laid to rest and the dwarves are finally home, in Erebor. But not all is what it seems. For the Lonely Mountain is an old mountain, standing through the passing of time since the before the First Age and she is waking. Never, ever, ever mess with the King of the Lonely Mountain because the Lonely Mountain knows what it feels like to be left brokenhearted and she does not wish that on anyone.

 **A Pinch of Larceny** by IronPanda: Take a hobbit and his band of thieves.  
A chamber full of gold.  
Layer in the possibility of execution.  
Garnish with political fervor and scandal.  
Blend vanishing envoys with the simmering spice of war.  
And stir it all until the consistency is thick and unpredictable like blackened smoke.

Risk Sautéing or grilling, but never let sit.

 **The Hobbit Who Would Be King** by Starkindler: The Mountain decides that there is only one who is worthy to rule Erebor.

 **A Mountain's Heart** by Elenothar: The Arkenstone is found the same day that Thorin is born, and while Thror once again takes this as a sign of the righteousness of his rule, it is not a coincidence.

Or the one in which Thorin isn't quite as normal (even for a king) as he wants everyone to believe and carrying the soul of a mountain is really much more of a burden than a joy.

 **To Be Thwarted by a King** by Starkindler: After some soul searching, Bilbo decides to stay in Erebor. He expects everyone to be happy, but what he doesn't expect is to find out Thorin has been thwarting every potential suitor he has.

 **Soul Bound** by heavymetalqueen26: When faced with a great struggle, nature adapts. When a great change happens in ones life, one must chose to either change or stay the same and decay. Azog really wishes he could chose the latter because being the soul-bound protector to a hobbit has to be worst thing to ever happen to him, arm being cut off included.

 **When it Rains, it Pours** by QueensJenn: "Prompt: "Thorin gets sick. Could be just a cold, or flu-level, or food poisoning type illness, or something, but Thorin gets sick and the company and Bilbo takes care of him."

When Thorin is poisoned in Laketown, he finds out what the Company really thinks of him.

 **The Legend of The Hobbit** by IronPanda: Bilbo Baggins is the Avatar, and that statement can't be said in confidence. He only knows two elements at the moment, and is not exactly eager to leave his Hobbit Hole to master the others. But now he has to travel across Arda with a band of dwarves, battle a rogue dragon, retake a kingdom, and banish darkness - and he is positively certain he didn't bring his handkerchief.

 **Easier to Lie** by bilbo: Have you ever wondered why the portrait of young Bilbo is "private" and he guards it so carefully from his young nephew Frodo?

 **Bilbo Baggins: Frying Pan Wielder** by WeStandHereUnited : Bilbo Baggins was about as frightening as a baby rabbit, that was to say: not at all. Or at least, that is what Thorin Oakenshield had thought up until that fateful night. The dwarf had worried before over how the hobbit would fare when they reached the mountain...now? That dragon was toast. Turns out hobbits can be very dangerous creatures when given a frying pan to swing around. (on )


	59. Proposition de fanfic to read part 27

**The Lone Hobbit** by BrokenHazelEyes: This is not the story you are used to, of gallivanting Hobbits and beautiful rolling hills of the Shire. No, this is the dark tale of what could have gone wrong. There is no green lush, or meals poured out on tables at every hour, this is of starvation and decay. This is the tale of the soul survivor of the death of the Shire, Bilbo Baggins.  
You will also hear of Thorin and his grand Company, leaving forward with only thirteen. They know not of each other, but that shall soon change. Fate is a cruel mistress, and has no sympathy. A Hobbit with no place to truly call home, and a Dwarf who is ready to bleed dry to get his back. Thorin has a bit of help, though. For this lone Hobbit, who has witness the eradication of all he has known, will not give up the chance to give a home back to those who have lost it. No matter the cost, he will succeed, even if that means giving away his life.

 **The Red Wedding** by Anonymonimus: PROMPT FILL. Thorin was promised to one of Dain's children as to repay him for his help but everything changed when Bilbo Baggins was introduced. Now Thorin seeks Dain's forgiveness but the latter has changed considerably over the years.

 **King and Dragonheart** by manic_intent: "I want to go _home_ ," Myrtle wailed loudly the moment Bilbo picked his way up the gravel slope to the Ereborean dragon pens.

 **Homeward Wind** 'verse by orphan_account: Certain events in Bilbo's life were always destined to come to pass, but the will of Belladonna Took is not to be trifled with, and her choice may yet change the lives of many.

This is the story of how Bilbo became the kin of the Eagles of Manwë, and all that happened after.

 **Mahal's Pride** by Lomelindi (PirateColey): Bilbo Baggins has a quiet life inside his fallout shelter while the world outside is destroyed by a deadly plague. Everything changes when Thorin Oakenshield and his nephews knock on his door looking for aid. Following a vague prophecy they travel west in hopes of finding the source of the plague and saving the world. Along the way they make some new friends, fight unforeseen dangers, and struggle to find a cure for the GOBO Virus. Survival doesn't matter if you forget how to live.

 **No Stop Signs or Speed Limits- Just a Straight Shot Down** by IronPanda: Bilbo Baggins is a 28 year old retired Vespa Racer. He works at his cousin's diner, rides his scooter daily, and reads contemporary novels.

That is until he meets the Erebor Riders. Then life becomes a little less about predictability, and a little more about bad choices.

A Modern AU Where The Company is a dishonored motorcycle gang, and Bilbo is their appointed spare racer.

 **The Day Oin Lost His Hearing Horn** by Dream_Seeker: Oin lost his hearing horn on the worst day possible.  
Thorin and the rest didn't let him live his mistake down for a good long while.  
Bilbo is horrified.

 **Stop Banging and TALK** by Aida: Dr. Maybelle Butterbottom was one of the top hobbit Mind-Doctors (Psychologists) in all of Middle Earth, with many world-renowned books and satisfied customers. After her best-selling book was released, she began to focus more on counseling the couples of Middle Earth.

She might just regret this decision.

 **Blinded** by IronPanda: Bilbo Baggins has the ability to heal a person in their dying moment. But in return he feels every inch of their: memories, panic, pain, and afterwards he's erased from their mind. It's a thankless job, and as a result he becomes content with being alone.

Until one day someone does remember.

 **To Cuddle a Hobbit** by blackrose_17: It's a little known fact that pregnant hobbit's like to be cuddled to bad Bilbo never informed Thorin of that little fact.


	60. Proposition de fanfic pour lire part 28

**For Better or For Worse** by TheEmcee: A long time ago, a hobbit, a Baggins of Bag End, saved a dwarf prince, one of the line of Durin, and died in the process. As a result, the dwarf prince made a vow to the dying Baggins that one day one of his line would take a Baggins as a consort to repay the hobbit for his sacrifice. Years passed and Gandalf the Grey pays Bilbo Baggins a visit that will change his life for better or for worse.

 **Fate has tortured us for too long** by orphan_account: Bilbo concluded that dwarves were odd creatures. They were fiercely protective and Bilbo even thought he might actually harbor some form of affection for the lot of them, yet Thorin just got under his skin

 **I'll Carry Your Weight** by divine_twig: Thorin does not need a burdensome hobbit in the Company, no matter what the wizard says. Baggins will slow them down and will get them all killed. Thorin has no choice but to put up with the halfling, who slowly starts to grow on him.

 **A test of time** by Otaku_girl: Despite his banishment, Bilbo Baggins is convinced that Thorin will send for him.  
As the weeks turn in to months, with a little one on the way, Bilbo can't wait for true love forever...can he?

 **Thirteen Nights to Tell a Tale (and One to Run Away)** by Mayori: Bilbo is a famous author, whose friend: Gandalf wants him to write about Erebor, the City of the Dead. So, is there a better way to research the city than to visit it? No? Bilbo thought so too. Only when he sets a foot into Erebor, everything goes wrong, starting with that cursed perfume bottle. Landing onto the lap of a handsome king who is known to execute his husbands and wives, Bilbo tries hard to steer away from him, but the King's crush on him makes that hard to accomplish!

 **The Inevitable universe** by Bgtea: In which everyone sees the budding romance between Thorin and Bilbo, except, of course, for Thorin and Bilbo themselves.

Also, Dis brings the fear of God in other Dwarves and likes to meddle in her big brother's romantic life, and if she has to do this through scathingly written letters, then so be it

 **The Dangerousness of Hobbits** by The_Mouse: Bilbo gets tired of rude, messy dwarrows invading his home. Dwarrows who make fun of him and clean out his larder without even a 'please' or a 'thank you'. When he hears the youngest of the group whispering amongst themselves about Old Hobbit Tales, he plots a little revenge for all the trouble they've put him through. Gandalf... Gandalf just thinks it's funny.

 **Zantulbasn Kondul** by bananas_are_good_9: Bilbo was born as Hobbits were in days forgotten and was treated as a monster because of it. He had come to peace with living out his days in an empty smial, hated by his family and ignored by his friends when an old friend drops a pile of loud, infuriating, personal space invading dwarrows into his lap. With them not knowing his secret, Bilbo hopes to get back what he has been missing for so long.

If only it was that easy.

 **Not So Harmless** by A_Winter: Belba Baggins has spent years trying her best to be silent and invisible, just what Gandalf is looking for in a burglar! However he specific skill set and need to escape the confines of the Shire have less to do with her Tookish nature and more to do with escaping her demons. After losing her parents young, Belba was forced to be a respectable Baggins and marry. But wedded bliss was never on the cards for our Hobbit, after killing her husband in self-defense she is forever changed.

Haunted by her past and the stigma attached to her actions Belba becomes a hermit and hides away while secretly waiting to be run out of the Shire entirely.

Will Belba find the peace she'd looking for or perhaps learn to truly accept who she'd always been? And what of dark, brooding, stone headed Dwarves? Can Belba learn to trust again, to put her life in someone else's hands again?

 **That Which Begets Affection (Is Silent)** by bubbysbub: Business pulls Bilbo to the town of Scary, but it is the journey home that changes everything for Bilbo. Family, it seems, comes in many forms, and quite possibly in the form of a scarred, silent shade of a Dwarrow Bilbo finds in a ditch.

Family, though, is a tricky thing, and there's fun to be had when they come looking for their kin.


	61. Proposition de fanfic to read part 29

**Driven Out and Taken In** by GreenT: After the fall of Erebor and the tragedy of Azanulbizar, many dwarves have come to hate the line of Durin. After losing his grandfather, father, and siblings, all Thorin has left is his nephews, who are no more than toddlers. When the meddling wizard Gandalf comes to the rescue, he takes Thorin and his boys onto the backs of Eagles to a place far to the west, in a dainty place called the Shire. He leaves the line of Durin in the caring hands of Bilba Baggins, who has never had the heart to leave home since her mother's death.  
The strong, nurturing Hobbit and the pained, stubborn Dwarf are stuck with each other, raising two boys in the curious and not always kind eyes of the Shire.

Thorin and baby Durins go to Shire, fem!Bilbo is caring BAMF. Bring it on Lobelia.

 **A Hobbit's Business** by millionthline: In Rivendell, Bilbo Baggins receives a golden necklace from a certain dwarf, thus causing him to learn much more about dwarvish courtship than he's ever bargained for.

 **There lived a hobbit** by TrueRed: (Part 1)"Long story short, master burglar," Dwalin growled out, "it's almost as if they raped Thorin in front of us." (Part 2) Months after the Battle of Five Armies, Bilbo cannot say that his life in Erebor is unpleasant... but he admits it would be much better if a certain King Under the Mountain wasn't so elusive. Will it take a trip to the Shire and another unexpected adventure to bring them closer?

 **Of Quixotic Hobbits and Their Outlandish Tendencies** by Prince_Ofluff: (Part 1) After suffering the loss of his parents young Bilbo is quite unsure what will become of him. Thanks to a letter his mother wrote he comes to be in the care of Lord Fundin who is the Steward of the Blue Mountains. Lord Fundin's sons Balin and Dwalin welcome the lost hobbit as a brother. Through them Bilbo is brought up as a dwarf and learns all about their intricate culture. When a dragon attacks Erebor Bilbo fears for the fate of his brothers and hurries to the Lonely Mountain. He learns that they are well and that the young Prince Thorin managed to rally support and defeat the dragon. Unfortunately while he is there Bilbo catches the eyes of several notable dwarves (much to the worry of his brothers) and yet seems entirely unaware of it (cause for further concern). As events pass Bilbo starts to wonder just how much Took he has in his blood, certainly no proper Baggins would have these problems.

(Part 2) Frodo Baggins is everything an unassuming hobbit should be. He's quiet, withdrawn but it's his unceasing curiosity and peculiar family that begins his unusual (and very unhobbit like) life in Erebor. He's raised by his Uncles and Aunts with cousins and friends for company and wants for nothing. Yet it will be this unassuming hobbit that finds his own way and in the process can restore the balance to Middle Earth. Along the way he will find strength in being himself and learn that there are different ways to be strong.

 **Obstacles! Verses** by MistakenMagic: "Dis often chided her older brother for being a misanthropist. She did it so often it had become a term of endearment. It was true that Thorin struggled with people; he struggled to form and maintain relationships. Dr. Grey had diagnosed him with this and Thorin hadn't the heart to tell him this wasn't a symptom of his PTSD, it was a symptom of his personality. He exercised a sense of apathy with almost everyone he met… But Bilbo was different. Thorin actually found himself wanting to know more about him."

 **A Smith and his Forge** by acervate: (Part 1) Bilbo's door gets jammed one day. Luckily, a company of dwarves just so happened to have set up shop in front of the old smithy. (Part 2) After years of being cut from the royal line, Thorin is finally given the chance to take the throne. But Erebor is in dire shape, and being a king is no easy feat.

 **Of Voices and Dragons** by wishfulwandrer: Bilbo Baggins is no ordinary hobbit, despite his intentions to be. No, Bilbo Baggins is dragonborn.

 **Home is Behind** by elluvias: Dwarves do not marry or love outside their race. It would have been nice, if they could. It would have saved Bilbo Baggins' life, if they could. They cannot though, and will not. He will die of his broken heart, but he is mortal so it would have happened anyway. It's painful, it's disheartening, but it is reality. So Bilbo leaves Erebor for Mirkwood, to keep the secrets of his people safe and to spare the family of his heart the sight of his Fading.

Then the true nature of his Ring is found out.

Bilbo will destroy this evil before the Fading takes him. He can live until then, complete this task to protect the people he loves.

 **Across the Universes** by snowmissus (soul_of_blaze): I decided to collect all of my tumblr posted oneshot fics and post them all together here. If they're already posted individually here then I won't add them into this, but for the sake of them all being somewhere I can find... here you go! I will be dating them and there will be a brief description of each.

 **Planting a Garden in a Mountain** by shoujo_goddess: Bilba Baggins was born with strange marks on her palms. The powers that come with these marks are equal parts strange, and dangerous. She doesn't understand why she was born with these marks.

Maybe the Company of Thorin Oakenshield will hold a few answers.


	62. Proposition de fanfic to read part 30

**Though the Stars Walk Backwards** by orphan_account: After the Battle of the Five Armies, negotiations between the races quickly begin to deteriorate. The Valar, in their infinite wisdom, decide that now is the perfect time to swap Thranduil and Thorin's souls.

It goes about as well as you'd expect.

 **A Very Respectable Hobbit** by thethirdstar: Bilbo Baggins is going on an adventure and along the way he might just learn that being respectable isn't all it's cracked up to be. A look into how Bilbo got to know and befriend the dwarves and maybe, just maybe, come to care for one in particular. Slow burn Bagginshield, rating may change.

 **While You Were Sleeping** by honeybearbee: Bilbo Baggins works as a toll booth operator in the Underground. One day a handsome man, Thorin, gets mugged and left for dead. Bilbo saves him and accidentally ends up as his fiancé. Bilbo really wants to tell Thorin's family it isn't true, but Bilbo grows to love them and can't stand the thought of hurting them.

 **How To Treat A Lady** by WizardsGirl: One should never underestimate the intelligence of their enemy. Even if said enemy is a trio of trolls...

 **And in the Darkness** by JadedCoral: In the aftermath of the war a disease of the mind starts to spread. Thorin struggles to bring peace both to his kingdom and his guilt-ridden mind, while Bilbo finds an unlikely ally in Smaug as they set out to find the cause of the disease and how to end it. Eventual Bilbo/Thorin.

 **Ori Tells a Story** by sra_danvers: Thorin hired Ori as fanfiction scribe for the Company; fanfic to be read aloud at the fireside as entertainment on the journey. Bilbo's interpretation of scribe is rather different  & far more traditional, so he is initially scandalised & ultimately titillated as the fics are read out. Especially as the quest progresses & he becomes the subject of more than a few of Ori's stories!

 **Eru's Unexpecting Pairing** by Merrinpippy: In a hole in the ground of the Shire there lived a hobbit. As we know, it is not a nasty, dirty, wet hole, filled with the ends of worms and an oozy smell, and not a dry, bare, sandy hole with nothing in it to sit down on or to eat. We all know it was a comfortable hobbit-hole, and we know that this particular hole belongs to Bilbo Baggins of Bag End.

What most of us don't know is that Eru has taken a liking to Bilbo and would like to tamper with his fate to give better results.

 **Of Hobbits and Majesty** by bzp (orphan_account): Thorin had his throne, his nephews, and wealth beyond belief. He had done honourably by his people, and had even made peace, as uneasy as it still was, with the elves. Yet, there Thorin sat, his mouth a thin line, his cold glare steady and unwavering, on the day he should be celebrating his victories. What no one knew, however, was that one year ago that day, Thorin lost something more dear to him than anything in Middle Earth. Exactly one year ago that day, Bilbo Baggins, a simple hobbit from the Shire, left Erebor with Thorin's heart.

 **The Hobbit of Ered Luin** by Aida: Gerontius Took is on a search for his missing grandson.

 **Don't Go Where I Can't Follow** by matanee: _"Some Tooks were never meant to have adventures, it seemed. And wrong was Gandalf, just as the hobbit had suspected."_

Bilbo Baggins had already decided to go home after the encounter with the Storm Giants. Seems like fate has other plans for the burglar, for a magical bond is born between dwarf and hobbit, and, occasionally, unpleasant side-effects may give their journey a whole new turn.


	63. Idea 158-165

Bilbo saved Thorin from slavery on his return from the Shire after his annual trip to Imladris. Outside, Thorin is amnesic and does not even remember his own name. In the end, they fall in love without knowing that the guards of Erebor her in search of their king? Will they remain united through the trials that await them?

During the winter fell, Belladona and Bungo died from the hands of Azog under the helpless eyes of Bilbo. Under the impulse of anger (and blood taken), Bilbo manages to kill him. Since then, Bolg has a merciless hatred for Bilbo, even surpassing his hatred for those of the Durin clan. How will the dwarves react on learning that the defender has died from the hands of the hobbit in the goblin's den? How will Bolg react on seeing Bilbo protect Thorin on Carrock?

No one knows how the title of chief of the orcs is transmitted except the orcs themselves. So, imagine Bilbo's surprise when he is captured by the orcs and learns that by killing Azog on Carrock he became the chief of the orcs. How will the orcs react to a peaceful king who wants to make peace with other races?

And if the dwarves had been made unconscious by Bilbo shortly after Thorin arrived in his smial? Indeed, Bilbo being at the head of the network of espionage of the Rangers and elves of Imladris wants to know the intentions of the dwarfs. How will Gandalf and the dwarves react to this unusual turn of events?

(Version 1) Bilbo is in a coma after the battle of the 5 armies. The dwarves decide to pick up the affairs of Bilbo for the ones placed in his medical room. However, they fall on his diary and very curious to know what Bilbo was thinking during the quest, they decide to read it. Bonus, if the dwarves learn that Bilbo is in love with one of them and Thorin not knowing that these becomes jealous.

(Version 2) Thorin is in a coma after the battle of the 5 armies. The dwarves decided to pick up Thorin's affairs for the place in the royal chamber. However, they fall on his diary and very curious to know what their leader was thinking during the quest, they decide to read it. Bonus, if the dwarves learn that Thorin is in love with a member of the company and that Bilbo not knowing that these becomes jealous.

The company is trying to put Bilbo and Thorin together, but all their plans fail. It must be said that their ideas are most pathetic. Like what the dwarves can have a lot of talent, but matchmaker is not part of them.

After the battle, Bilbo gained great prestige among the dwarves. Some noble displeased with the fate and reign of Thorin decides to kidnap him.


	64. Proposition de fanfic to read part 31

**The Affairs of Dwarves** by sam_ptarmigan: Dori certainly would not have set off on a quest with twelve hobs if he hadn't thought his bearing years were far behind him. His body, however, has other ideas, and he soon finds himself with one last chance to indulge in everything he's spent a lifetime putting off for the sake of his family.

Or, the one in which Bilbo learns that you ought not to meddle in the (love) affairs of dwarves, for they are subtle and involve group sex.

 **Shopping** by keelywolfe: In the years since Bilbo left Erebor, he has lost his respectability, gained a nephew, and gotten on with life at Bag End.

He'd left aside adventure for the comforts and peace of his little Hobbit hole, and for the love of a child who needed him. Though perhaps, adventures can yet find him.

 **Fly Away Home!** by Mozarts Fantasy (MozartsFantasy): 'How did it come to this?' Bilbo asked himself as he raised Sting once more, panting from exertion and fever as he fended off the orc's blow... arms trembling from the effort.

Had he managed to make it all this way only to be cut down just as the lonely mountain finally came into view? Glancing toward the tree where he knew his small charges to be hiding the lone hobbit summoned what was left of his strength and raced forward... a battle cry wrenched itself from his sore throat as his letter opener collided with his opponent's weapons. If this was how he was going to die then so be it, but he would take as many of the enemy with him as possible! He would protect these children with every ounce of strength that remained in his body, even if it was the last thing he did!

"I'm sorry, Thorin. It looks like I won't be able to apologize after all." With that final thought Bilbo redoubled his efforts, unaware that help was on it's way.

 **Where the Acorn Grows** by ThatOneChemistryNerd **:** Believing himself to still be banished after the Battle of the Five Armies, Bilbo does his best to help out in the aftermath despite having been injured himself in defense of Thorin at Ravenhill. While his guilt and loyalty leave him in a taxing game of hide and seek at the foot of Erebor, never going in but never leaving, he develops a relationship of mutual respect and almost friendship with the Dwarrowdam he assists in minding the children of Laketown and the few Dwarflings that accompanied her from the Blue Mountains, a relationship that leaves him with hope for something beyond death, but not the resources to achieve anything but.

 **They Were Dealt the Wrong Hand** by ForgottenChesire: Yavanna loves her Hobbits and her Ents and if she could she would make sure they were always happy. But when she befriends two special Hobbits she determination to make them happy increases. Thankfully three fellow Valar Queens agree with her and the two are sent back in time. About two months before the Quest for Erebor to be exact. Vaire is going to have fun weaving this story and she's not going to hold Yavanna back if Aule's thick skulled children muck it up. Este just wants to heal the two fragile little cuties and Nienna is the Lady of Mercy and Compassion and is more than happy to help. Hopefully, this doesn't blow up in their faces.

 **Beauty Within Beast** by SpicyReyes: Bilbo Baggins wanted nothing more than the chance to try again.  
Perhaps, in hindsight, he should have been more specific about how.

 **A Change In** **Status** by Bead: Dwalin and Thorin, visiting Bilbo, have gone off to run some errands. Things happen. Dwalin dumps the whole mess on Bilbo and runs off for a needed stiff drink.

 **On the Cutting of Hair** by Ninet9redlillis: In Dwarven culture hair cutting is seen as one of the most grievous types of self harm. Bilbo, being a hobbit doesn't know this, and cuts his hair anyway. When the company discovers this they become determined to help their burglar get well again. Thorin of course thinks that its his fault and he sulks the whole time. Huge misunderstandings, fluff and comfort are abundant

 **Ringbearers** by CQueen: Having crossed over to the afterlife together Frodo decides to play matchmaker and insists that he and his uncle must go on an adventure together. What do they seek? Why his uncle's long dead friends, particularly Thorin Oakenshield.

 **The Prince, The Warrior, and the Thief** by silverneko9lives0: (Part 1) A few members of the company mess with the Troll's treasure and end up in Erebor before Smaug arrived. Bagginshield (puppy-crush variety) (Part 2) A long time ago, before Erebor fell, Fundin pledged his service to King Thror. With him, he brought his sons Balin and Dwalin… (Part 3) Our trio encounters their older selves, future loves, and gains a knowledge no one should know…


	65. Proposition de fanfic to read part 32

**On soulmates and misunderstandings** by orphan_account: Fili rushed to Bilbo's side, shocked to see he'd gotten even paler, if possible. Enough was enough, and with a hand against Bilbo's back for support, Fili lifted his head and shouted for his uncle, "Thorin!"

"No." Bilbo panted out, his fingers digging on both brother's arms as Fili shouted for their uncle. "No, please, no." Kili bit his own lip and turned towards the head of the group and stood up. "Thorin! Stop!"

The second time, Thorin caught the sound and pulled the company to a halt. He turned, nearly losing his breath to see Bilbo on the brink of collapsing as his nephews clung to the hobbit like they were the only ones keeping him upright.

 **Beast of the Shire** by KitKat76: Thorin is the Prince of Erebor and believes he can defeat Smaug in a game of riddles. Smaug wins and curses Thorin into a wolf beast. Smaug informs Thorin that he has one year to "become something more" in order to break the spell. Thorin runs from home and finds himself in the Shire. Meanwhile, Bilbo Baggins and the rest of Hobbiton are preparing for winter. When he is attacked by a strange creature, Bilbo feels he must rid the Shire of this scourge. But, when Bilbo is rescued by the beast, he begins to feel a connection towards the creature. Will Thorin break his curse in time? And will he ever realize what the feeling in his heart is towards Bilbo?

 **Good Things** by orphan_account: A car accident leaves a once proud and egotistical Thorin scarred and partially blind, and he locks himself away from the outside world, certain that he deserves a life devoid of human interaction.

 **The fickleness of foresight** by Niahara_Erskine: (Part 1) As a child Bilbo dreamed of fire raining down a mighty mountain, of desperate screams and anguished cries. As he grew up the dreams became of pain and blood, of mindless slaughter and unearthly cries. When he meets Thorin Oakenshield for the first time he begins to realize that his dreams may be more than terrifying nightmares. (Part 2) We are defined by the choices we make. Every decision creates a multitude of smaller paths that lead us into the unknown. Bilbo Baggins can see more than most; he can see every path that winds at his feet and only he can make the right choice. But where will it lead him?

 **Acceptable Losses** by Whreflections: After Thorin's death, Bilbo strikes a deal with a mysterious stranger who promises they'll end up in a world where none who fell in the Battle of Five Armies have to die an early death. it's worth it, he thinks, to save three lives with one choice, even if the price of that choice is giving up the man he loves forever. Thorin won't remember him, or the too short five months they had together.

It won't be easy to live with, but he's sure, absolutely sure he made the right choice. At least, he's sure at first.

 **Space isn't what I was planning for vacation** by heavymetalqueen26: Bilbo Baggins was a writer who spent his time working at the local paper part-time, drinking with his best-friend and neighbor, and a lovely cup of tea. What he didn't like, EVER, was rude house guest. His mother's best-friend, Gandalf Gray, has brought just that, a rude space invading King, four annoying princes, six guards, one scribe, one spy master, and two nice, but over-baring advisers. Aliens, yes, that sounded lovely!

He wasn't going to survive living with them, he wasn't going to be able to win their trust to help them. He might kill them first. Or just fling Gandalf off a tall building, whichever was easier.

 **The Names Upon the Harp** by Anath_Tsurugi: When Thranduil brings Thorin in for questioning, the only answer the king in exile will give him is a list of names. When the elf king demands an explanation from the other dwarves, they give it to him. Thorin is reciting the names of the children who died when the dwarves of Erebor were forced to wander in the Wild.

T **he Twice Told Tale of Thorin Oakenshield** by TheLadyZephyr: (Part 1) There never was much hope that they would all survive the attempt to take back the mountain, but for Fíli's grin and Kíli's laugh he would seize whatever chance fate had given him.

Thorin Oakenshield did not believe in miracles, yet for once he would allow himself to hope.

Even if, after all was said and done, it was just a fool's hope.

 _Thorin wakes up after the Battle of Five Armies the day the company is due to meet their new burglar in Hobbiton. Somehow he must use his knowledge to change their fate, yet secrets and subtlety are not exactly one of his strengths. Thankfully, as always, he has Bilbo Baggins to cover his shortcomings._

(Part 2) So far, by some miracle, everyone was alive. Against all odds, he'd managed to keep things from plummeting too far out of control, despite the way fate seemed intent on toying with him. Now the Mountain draws ever closer, and Thorin Oakenshield must face the very temptation that once utterly destroyed him.

And if he's finally admitted to himself that his regard for the company's resident burglar goes beyond friendship, well, this clearly isn't the time for such things.

He may be destined to go down in flames once again, but by Durin's name, he'd make sure the fire lights up the sky before he burns out.

 _Thorin wakes up after the Battle of Five Armies the day the company is due to meet their new burglar in Hobbiton. He must find a way to use his knowledge to change their fate, yet dealing in secrets and subtlety does not play to his strengths. Thankfully, as always, he has Bilbo Baggins to cover his shortcomings._

(Part 3) At last, the time has come for Thorin Oakenshield to face the tests that he once failed so utterly. The Dragon. The Gold. The Battle. The Orc.

The fate of all he holds dear rests on the knife's edge of calamity, but he has sworn not to squander his second chance.

 _Thorin wakes up after the Battle of Five Armies the day the company is due to meet their new burglar in Hobbiton. He must find a way to use his knowledge to change their fate, yet dealing in secrets and subtlety does not play to his strengths. Thankfully, as always, he has Bilbo Baggins to cover his shortcomings._

 **Serve your Happiness and Obey your Heart's Desires** by Anchanee: (Part 1) Thorin, as well as Fíli and Kíli had been forced by their king Thrain son of Thror, to travel to the Shire and serve the hobbits who live there. This way they can prove themselves to the thain of the Shire so that he will permit trade once more, that will safe the dwarrows of the Blue Mountains from dying of starvation.

The Durins are desperate, the hobbit is oblivious, yet after a lot of challenges they start developing a sense of familiarity with each other, for some of them even love.

(Part 2) Had the first part dealt with the Durins and other dwarrows in the Shire, Bilbo is now reaching the Blue Mountains and has to face a new life in the middle of people he can't understand if they speak their native tongue. Who don't know anything about gardening, good food, laziness and sunshine, about everything that makes life worth living for a hobbit.

But he HAS to be here, and he HAS to find a way to ensure the survival of the dwarven kingdom, because Thorin was the price for his help, and he had accepted it by proposing to him. Now he has to make Thorin's sacrifice for his people worth it. And believe me, it will be hard work to turn this ship around. Because honestly, how can a whole kingdom now so little about something so essential as growing food?

(Part 3) They have been forced together in an arranged marriage and are now trying to make the best of it. It won't be easy but at least now they have managed to overcome their own insecurities and are finally free to admit of how very much they love each other. There will be tears and anger, troubles and tribulations but there will also be desire and a happily ever after.

 **Sight Past Seeing** by Antisafic: Bilbo Baggins was struck by a rock in the Battle of Five Armies, but it left him with something more then a bump on the head.


	66. Proposition de fanfic to read part 33

**Love Is All You Need** by Whreflections: After a few reincarnations spent looking for Bilbo, Thorin finally has the first chance he's had to be with the lover he lost since all those years ago on the quest that brought them together. Only, they can't be together, not really, because he's a cat, and this is one obstacle Thorin never saw coming.

So far, he's learned that he never should have pushed Bilbo away, and in all that time spent waiting, he might have learned a little patience. This time around, he's got a chance to learn that love is love, and however it's handed to them, it's enough.

 **What Peace Brings** by orphan_account: In the aftermath of the Battle of the Five Armies, Thorin's belief in Bilbo's betrayal has lessened, but not enough to take back his banishment.

Bilbo Baggins, accompanied by meddlesome wizard Gandalf, journey back toward the Shire with heavy hearts. When they reach Rivendell, Lord Elrond convinces Bilbo to start a new life amongst the peace and plenty in the Hidden Valley. Bilbo agrees, knowing that the child he carries will be endangered on the road and that the warm welcome and healing expertise of the elves will be just what he needs to start anew.

However, as part of the new found peace amongst Erebor and its neighboring lands, an envoy is sent to Rivendell in gratitude of the shelter they provided the company of Thorin Oakenshield. In this envoy are several members of said company.

Faced with this reunion, Bilbo must decide if keeping his secret and thereby preserving his heart from possible hurt is more important than forgiving mistakes and moving on from the past.

 **The Thrush** by silverneko9lives0: Twenty years ago, Bilbo had his heart broken by his first love, a Dwarf from the Blue Mountains, on the account he was still a child. Now of age, he goes to the Blue Mountains to fulfill a promise he made to that Dwarf...except there is a reason stepping out your door is a dangerous business.

 **The King and the Halfling** by orphan_account: Thorin Oakenshield works as a blacksmith in The Shire, trying to cope with a new nomadic way of life after the loss of his home, Erebor, when he finds a young Bilbo Baggins, injured in the woods. After a number of occurrences as time passes, Thorin decides that it might be time to try and reclaim his homeland, and he sets off with Bilbo Baggins in tow, regardless of his suggestions otherwise.

Now with an extra scene at the end in The Halls of Waiting.

 **Reincarnation** by RovakPotter82: The company of Thorin Oakenshield remember their past lives in Middle Earth in the modern world. However, they are missing one key member of their company. Their burglar.

 **Love For Rent** by HobbitHoleDestroyer: When Bilbo's sweet, sweet nephew suggests to open up his spare rooms for rent, how could he just turn the young man down? Expect Thilbo Bagginshield. Rated Teen and up for now, could definitely change.

Bleeding hearts by MarlleneMilton: Thorin and Bilbo are in love, but Thorin as a prince has to marry a princess

Home is Where the Heart is by NovusArs: Billa (Bilbo) Baggins has taken the One Ring and Arkenstone into Mordor and destroyed it. Now she just wants to go home but home seems lost to her forever.

Problems by orphan_account: Thorin Durin, King of Erebor, is sent on a forced holiday under a secret identity to a small village where his nephews have been living for the past few months, so he can relax and take a break. What transpires, however, when he meets his new neighbour Bilbo Baggins, is hardly relaxing and completely problematic.

Pacific Rim AU by orphan_account: In which Bilbo is a Jaeger pilot candidate, and Middle Earth stands on the brink of destruction.

 **P.s. For those interested, there is 360 fanfic suggestion on the 2,016 that I have sorted to date, which represents 17%. I think it's a good sort. Besides, I still have 7,600 fanfic sorted on AO # ... that does not count the stories on ffn.**


	67. Proposition de fanfic to read part 34

**Problems** by orphan_account: Thorin Durin, King of Erebor, is sent on a forced holiday under a secret identity to a small village where his nephews have been living for the past few months, so he can relax and take a break. What transpires, however, when he meets his new neighbour Bilbo Baggins, is hardly relaxing and completely problematic

 **The Crown of Sonnets** by b_blueberry: This story focuses on the domestic life of the royal family.

Each of the sonnets explores one aspect of the theme, and is linked to the preceding and succeeding sonnets by repeating the  
final line of the preceding sonnet as its first line.

 **Tupping** by ferretbaby: The alphas go into rut after battle as a result of all that adrenaline. Bilbo sits back with the betas and laughs, or tries to.

 **Is There A Doctor In The House?** by alkjira: (Part 1) Thorin is the head of the Neurosurgery department at Erebor Hospital. Bilbo is a plastic surgeon who specialises in paediatric surgery and he is also Gandalf's newest recruit to the surgery department. (Part 2) Thorin and Bilbo are now trying to figure out how dating is supposed to work. The results... are varied. (Part 3) "Oh," Thorin said between clenched teeth. "Well, what do you think is more urgent? A patient almost dying? Or said patient's family suing the hospital?"

Nori raised an eyebrow.

"No," Thorin spat. "Not one of mine. _Azog_."

 **The Wolf of the Shire** by Niahara_Erskine **:** A wounded wolf cub finds a friend in a bright eyed hobbit lad. Years later, during the Fell Winter, a full grown dire wolf charges against her kin and against the orcs. On her back a now grown hobbit, wielding a spear, fights to protect his home. Heroes are not born, they are made in battle.

As he crosses the rolling hills of the Shire, Thorin Oakenshield pegs its inhabitants as fragile and sheltered. Nothing can prepare him for the sight of a dire wolf protecting a hobbit that hides a vein of mithril underneath the gentleness of his race.

 **Pressing Flowers** by SowiloRose: Bilbo Baggins did not expect an adventure when he stepped out of Bag End's door that sunny summer afternoon. He didn't expect the out that Gandalf had unintentionally offered him, the escape that would free him for the day he had been dreading for the past 50 years of his life. Though he acted hesitant he was biting at the bit to be free, the 13 Dwarfs were less to be desired, but that wasn't stopping him.

Just how much would our beloved story change if Bilbo was more than willing to escape his "peaceful" life in Hobbiton? Follow Bilbo Baggins and company on an adventure of a life time, but just what is Bilbo hiding to make him so willing to leave? Just what dark secrets are hidden within the rolling green paradise of The Shire?

 **Streets of Fire** by durinsheir (ShadowChanger): Elemental!AU where Bilbo Baggins is the first hobbit Fire-Caller in five centuries, decides he is quite finished with the local prejudice, thank you very much, and marches out his front door with a Company of Stone- and Metal-Calling dwarves. The blasted wizard is there, too, of course. They just can't seem to shake him.

 **The Ghastliness of Honour** by toggledog: Thorin is overly protective of his nephews, and is particularly fearful of their 'honour' being desecrated. An increasingly attracted Bilbo begins to realise that Thorin is actually referring to himself and attempts to help him regain his own honour.

Based on two kinkmeme prompts:

During exile years it was not unusual for Thorin to trade valuables and services to provide safety for his people.  
But this time some lesser human lord is asking for something a dwarf would only share with his chosen one: sex.  
Ultimately Thorin has no choice but to give in, but the whole experience is deeply  
traumatic for him, and a haunting taint on his honor.

Thorin was raped in the past. Now he cannot even bear the thought of someone touching him & believes  
that sex is always painful for the one who bottoms. Bilbo slowly gets under his skin and into his pants.

 **Tales** by Sarcasmcat: A collection of short stories chronicling Thorin and Bilbo's relationship, in canon, and various alternate universe scenarios

 **Little bunny** by Rosa_Cotton : Fanfic series with possessive and overprotective dwarves, a small rabbit and Beorn


	68. Proposition de fanfic to read part 35

**A slice of life dwobbits** by bofurlove: (Part 1) Bilbo banished by Thorin, carries Thorin's baby. Returning to the shire in utter dispair. Dont worry happiness is there too. :-D

Things get better

Kili falls in love!

(Part 2) Bilbo still recovering from his brush with death travels to the shire with his little family in tow for good ole fashioned sunshine and green hills to heal properly. As prescribed by the great elven king Thranduil. What ensues is lots of sweet shire fun with lots of hobbits and a bit of a culture shock for some of our dwarves!

(Part 3) As all lives come to an end, our hobbit's shorter lifespan would always be a problem. And Princess Thrayda was not ready for it to end. Not ever

 **Carving** by sunryder : (Part 1) It was Bifur who brought him the narrow block of pale green marble.

The stone was smaller than most Dwarves chose, but it was veined with ripples of golden-white, the color of Bilbo's hair in the midday sun. Bifur laid the block gently down on Thorin's personal forge and grunted that you didn't need much to carve a half-Hobbit child. (Part 2) There was a chance that if Bilbo stayed, they might be able to scrape together a different kind of friendship, but it would not be one of romance. In truth, it would be one of a newly-crowned King who flinched at the sight of a living reminder of his weakest moment.

Bilbo knew that down to his bones. But if he did, why was he slipping past Thorin's future wife, already fingering the ring in his pocket? (Part 3)The first time Thorin had caught Thain trying to cut apart the quadruple knots that Dori employed to keep his boots on his feet, Thorin had laughed and laughed like there weren't tears welling up in his eyes. Thain had snuggled into his adad's lap and let Thorin trail rough fingers over the furry tops of his feet while Thorin told him all about Hobbits. It was the first time his Adad had deliberately told Thain about his Papa. About the Shirefolk and their always-bare feet covered in curls. (Part 4) Every detail of the child seemed perfectly Dwarven, unless you happened to know anything about Hobbits. His hair was Thorin's black that lit like silver when it caught the light. But for all that the locks were swept back and away from the boy's face - just like Thorin - his hair was too curly for a Dwarf. The same was true of the lad's feet (shod, but too big for his little body), and his ears (perfect points that he could easily hide beneath his hair). The lad's eyes were all Thorin's, Bilbo had to admit, as well as that stubborn chin.

But, the nose. It was Bilbo's nose, and his father's, and his father's before him. (Part 5) Never would it be said that a Baggins didn't learn from their mistakes. And with Thain cradled between them on the bed, his deft little fingers wrapped around one of Thorin's braids, Bilbo had all the motivation he needed to learn. (Part 6) Bilbo did his best—he really did—to understand Dwarven mysticism.

But despite his best efforts on the subject, when a hunk of granite thunked down from the ceiling in his little family's private chambers, he took it to be nothing but leftover damage from Smaug's weight.

Of course to Thorin and Thain, the falling rock was a sign.

To them, that grey stone that had spent centuries watching over the Durin family and had chosen to throw itself at their feet because the mountain itself wanted them to have another child.

 **The Origin of Hobbits** by trollmela: In Rivendell, the origin of Hobbits is discussed. Much to the Dwarves' horror, there is a theory where they play a prominent role alongside the elves.

 **My collection of prompts** by Armitages: I basically post here the prompts I receive on tumblr.

1\. Thorin/Bilbo; Thorin is cured of his gold sickness by his unborn son.  
2\. Thorin/Bilbo; Stargazing.  
3\. Thorin & Baby!Frodo; Frodo just wanted to make beautiful, daddy.  
4\. Thorin/Bilbo; Bilbo thinks that Thorin doesn't want a child.  
5\. Bilbo & Baby!Frodo; Frodo wants his papa to tell him the history of 'Erebror', yes, 'Erebror'  
6\. Thorin/Bilbo; Bilbo is building a nest. That is all you need to know.  
7\. Thorin/Bilbo; A romantic evening to my pregnant hobbit.  
8\. Thorin/Bilbo; Bilbo tells Thorin he's pregnant.  
9\. Thorin/Bilbo; Broodyn walks in their parents having.. uh, fun.

 **The king and the landless** by Labicchan: In a rich and powerful Erebor, King Thorin comes across a young Hobbit boy. A Landless, a creature without a place to call home. With the boy comes his uncle, a Dancer peculiar enough to draw His Majesty attention. Inspired loosely on Notre-Dame de Paris, the tale of two people, and two worlds, that weren't supposed to meet.

 **The Soul of a Mountain** by Variastrix: As his journey with the company brings Bilbo closer and closer to the wilderness Hobbits once traversed, a power asleep in all Hobbits begins to wake. As Bilbo grows stronger, this ability changes his fate as well as the fates of his dwarves. Particularly one arrogant not-king. Earthbender!Bilbo

 **A Tale or Two** by perkynurples: Separated from their company in Mirkwood and barely surviving an attack, Bilbo Baggins and Thorin Oakenshield find their hopes of finishing their quest cut short.  
In the meantime, Fili has to deal with the absence of his uncle, the hostility of Mirkwood, and the sudden and largely unwelcome responsibilities.  
How will a princeling fueled by nothing more than quickly faltering bravado manage without the much-needed support, and what do a King under the Mountain without the Mountain and a hobbit out of his hole and out of his depth have to offer to each other, really?

 **What Makes You Whole** by Midith: AU where dwarves have markings (like tattoos) that appear on their skin when something significant in their life happens. Sometimes these markings hurt and sometimes they feel amazing. It depends on the circumstance, really.

Thorin finds out that Bilbo is his soulmate, and he has the mark to prove it. Hobbits don't have markings like dwarves do, though, and Bilbo rejects Thorin completely unaware of the entire situation.

 **In the Company of Heroes** by Lomelindi (PirateColey): Thorin "Oakenshield" Durin is leader of a superhero team called the Company. When Bilbo Baggins (a mild mannered executive assistant) comes to them with startling news, Thorin and his team must face their toughest challenge yet. Can Thorin, Bilbo, and the rest of the Company defeat S.M.A.U.G. and make the city safe for everyone with powers? And just who is behind this devious attack? Stay tuned to find out!

 **Apricity** by AureliaAstralis: apricity: (n.) the warmth of the sun in winter

She is Bilba Baggins of the Blue Mountains, survivor and warrior, and she will find a way to kill the cold-drake that took her home. She does not need assistance from the race of Men, too greedy and selfish to see past the walls of their homes and hearth. She does not need the Elves, content to take shelter in their forests protected by magic and willfully ignorant of the darkness spreading across Middle Earth.

And she certainly does not need the help of thirteen prideful, rock-headed, arrogant, persistent, willful... Blessed Mother, save her from the stubbornness of Dwarves!


	69. Proposition de fanfic to read part 36

**Run! Glorfindel saw us!** by Silence_Speaker: Bilbo Baggins was raised by elves in Rivendell.

Thorin is not impressed.

At all.

 **The Hobbit: The Unexpected Heist** by Arura: Bilbi Baggins is recruited into a situation that is considered as a "creative investigation." In other words, to steal evidence and heirlooms from a corrupt Dragon Lord who had taken the wealth of Erebore for his own. She must travel with thirteen dwarves and a near-retired MI-5 Agent, cross-country in order to accomplish such a job.

 **Just one** **wish** by Madame_Xela: Thráin II, son of Thorin Oakenshield, King Under the Mountain, had just one wish: to get his Mama back.

However, thing are not quite that simple

 **To Bring About A** **Friend b** y orphan_account: Post-BoFA: Bilbo has fallen unfortunately and mysteriously ill with no end in sight, and Frodo has become desperate. After he and Samwise figure out what that Bilbo is suffering from a dwarven illness, they call upon the heroes Bilbo had told them about so magnificently; the dwarrows of Erebor! Their cry for help drags old feelings up from the mud and no other than Thorin and co. are sent off to help their little burglar. But can they arrive in time? Or will Bilbo suffer in vain? Movie-verse, just written in more of a book-style. First Bagginshield (in later chapters) and the grateful meddling of dwarves. Angst, drama, romance, oh my!  
Mixed Timeline- it's but a few years after the events of the Hobbit when Frodo comes to join Bilbo at Bag End. Frodo was twelve when he arrived but is now around fifteen.

 **The Kids Are All Right** by silverneko9lives0: "After arriving at Beorn's, one of Gandalf's spells goes awry and Bilbo and Thorin get de-aged into wee!children who do not retain their adult memories. Bilbo is a sweet, adventurous (if not a bit shy around all these dwarves) little thing and Thorin is still a stubborn little block of dwarf. Except he's got a giant puppy crush on Bilbo and gets red in the face and adorably flustered whenever the wee!hobbit approaches him."

 **Child of the Night** by TheEmcee: Richard is a vampire and has been hunted for his entire life because of it, because he's a 'monster'. Recently, a very persistent Hunter couple has been hunting him, bent on gaining glory for beheading him. In order to protect himself and survive, he kills them. What he doesn't realize is that they have a small child, a son, until it's too late. Horrified at what he's done to the innocent child, Richard takes him under his wing and cares for him as though he were his own. As the child, Martin, gets older, Richard comes to realize that he is his soul mate, something vampires search for for their entire lives. But when Martin discovers what Richard is, their relationship becomes strained and threatens to tear them apart.

 **Down the Road and Back Again** by seashadows: When someone takes and sells a shirtless photo of King Thorin II of Erebor without his knowledge or consent, advertisers grab the opportunity and run with it. So does the Internet, and now Erebor's firewall is under siege with everything from marriage proposals to the unprintable. Being a Dwarven king in the age of technology is already a job and a half, and Thorin needs help if he's going to keep from going completely mad.

Enter Bilbo Baggins, Esquire, belligerent barrister of the Shire. He's small, he's furious, and he's here to help.

(At least that's what Thorin hopes.)

 **Regenerating** by Amali: (Part 1) Belladonna willingly left the Shire on the quest for Erebor and the dwarves never questioned why, Gandalf's endorsement enough. But after the Company arrives at Beorn's, Thorin finally asks the question he's been trying to avoid. (Part 2) Thorin doesn't trust many, and Belladonna Baggins might top the list of those he doesn't. But as the quest for Erebor encounters more difficulty than he could have dreamed of, he finds himself having to reconsider his initial impression of his burglar. (Part 3) A year has passed since the Battle of Five Armies, and the King and Queen under the Mountain have been rebuilding their kingdom and welcoming their people back home. But danger lurks beneath the tranquil life in the Court of Durin, and Bella will need the support of the Company and a few new allies to keep her family safe.

 **Respectability** by GirlInRedDress: (Part 1) Billa Baggins is no respectable young lady.  
After turning down courters and declaring that she wished to travel she was named the Mad Baggins by her neighbours and her more distant family.  
A few short years after her parents' deaths Gandalf turns up on her doorstep - looking for the young hobbit girl who had used to talk so fondly of traveling. (Part 2) Billa would never be the gentle creature that the hobbits of the Shire had wanted her to be, and that suited her just fine.  
She was no longer a hobbit of the Shire - she was a hobbit of Erebor.  
She had fallen in love with a king, and had that love returned. No other hobbit could say the same, and Billa would never regret it. She had everything that she could possibly want - a family, a lover and a little one on the way.  
But adjusting to life in the mountain, surrounded by dwarves, would have been hard enough without intending to marry their king. Dwarves were an incredibly secretive race, and having a hobbit live among them was odd enough, but having her sworn to their king and carrying his child... To say that some of them didn't approve would be an understatement, though Billa had more pressing things to worry about - like whether or not she was going to be a good mother, and how she could possibly endure being pregnant with a half-dwarven baby.  
She would need all the help she could get.

 **Isimun Nalim** by DietBiohazard: Bilbo would give anything to bring Kili back to life. Anything.  
Even if it called for his own death.  
What he didn't expect, was to be inadvertently tied to the young prince...and as a ghost, of all things.


	70. Proposition de fanfic to read part 37

**Take Off My Crown (Throw It To The Side)** by Batwaffle: "Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror", announced Balin. "May I present to you, Miss Belladonna Baggins." He paused a moment for effect. "Your wife."

In an Erebor that never saw the wrath of Smaug, after the death of Thror, rule falls to Thrain, who, determined to not allow his mountain to suffer in the same way it did under Thror's rule, arranges a marriage contract between a chosen gentlehobbit of the Shire and Thorin, to be activated upon his death, in hopes of creating an Erebor less reliant on monetary wealth for surivival. Thus, a grieving Thorin is thrown into a marriage with a woman he has never met. Full of resentment, he can never hope to love this Hobbit who knows nothing of their customs.

Billa Baggins, inheritor of a marriage contract, is hardly thrilled either.

 **An Unexpected Friendship** by blackrose_17: When Loki fell from the Rainbow Bridge he landed in Middle-Earth where he was found by a most unusual creature, a Hobbit by the name of Bilbo Baggins. As he is nursed back to health by the Baggins', Loki finds himself a place to call home and people he would call family. When Belladonna dies Loki vows to look after Bilbo, so what happens when a meddling wizard arrives in the Shire to deliver a quest for Bilbo and instead just a Hobbit, he gets an overprotective god as well? No one knows what they should make of Bilbo or more importantly, of Loki.

 **An Unexpected Friendship** by blackrose_17: When Loki fell from the Rainbow Bridge he landed in Middle-Earth where he was found by a most unusual creature, a Hobbit by the name of Bilbo Baggins. As he is nursed back to health by the Baggins', Loki finds himself a place to call home and people he would call family. When Belladonna dies Loki vows to look after Bilbo, so what happens when a meddling wizard arrives in the Shire to deliver a quest for Bilbo and instead just a Hobbit, he gets an overprotective god as well? No one knows what they should make of Bilbo or more importantly, of Loki.

 **Our Burglar** by Rosa_Cotton: Bilbo's enthusiasm for Rivendell, particularly the elves, does not sit well with the dwarves. So one by one they broach the subject with Lord Elrond. Threatening? Ha! Who said anything about making threats? Movieverse.

 **Some Things Never Change** by hchollym: Bilbo and Thorin are accidentally de-aged into young children, and the company is forced to babysit them while Gandalf thinks of a solution. Little Bilbo is a trouble-maker and a flirt, and little Thorin has an attitude and a massive puppy crush on the hobbit.

 **Raised by Dragons** by orphan_account: Belladonna, on her way to the Iron Hills, dies in childbirth after finding shelter in a destroyed and abandoned Erebor. Her newborn son, Bilbo, is left in the Mountain, raised by Smaug.  
When Thorin and his Company come to reclaim their home, they're surprised to find a Hobbit within its walls.

 **The Oak and The Ash** by sunryder: Bilbo Baggins was not a particularly talented Guide. He knew that. His family knew that. Every last Hobbit in the four Farthings and Bree knew that.

But that meant nothing when one morning an agony that wasn't Bilbo's ripped right through him, dropping him to his knees with a scream. Wrapped up in the pain there was a presence. Someone fierce and determined, nestling himself in the blank space in Bilbo's mind for the barest of moments before he slipped away. It was like fingertips brushing across the outside fringe of his soul, and Bilbo wanted it back. Wanted him back.

And so help him, Bilbo was going to find him. His Sentinel.

 **I'll Eat You Up, I Love You So** by orphan_account: A long time ago, a Prince ran from his Kingdom, wishing to live a normal life. He took refuge in The Shire and broke a young Hobbits heart before being dragged back to Erebor and to his family and duty. Twenty years later, Bilbo is sent off as an emissary to Erebor to establish trade routes between Hobbits and Dwarves, and their paths cross again. But Bilbo is older now, and wiser, and does not wish to open his heart once more to have it broken by the same man.

 **Alone is a word not meant for** you and his sequel **Sometimes it's just that easy** by authoressjean: (Part 1) The holidays are fast approaching, and Thorin's been dreading them, now that it's just him and his nephews. Harder still given that Fili still barely speaks and hasn't really since Dis died.

So when Kili drags them into the bookstore to look for children's literature author Mr. Baggins' new book, and they find the author himself reading his latest, Thorin isn't expecting anything beyond maybe making his nephews a little happier.

He certainly isn't expecting to find something for himself but he may have done just that. (Part 2) Two weeks after the bookstore, Thorin finally calls Bilbo, after prodding from Dwalin.

It goes about as well as he expects it to, and that is to say, it's a disaster. Between his stammering and Fili's determination to get Thorin a date, it's a wonder Bilbo doesn't hang up right on the spot.

 **Sun and moon** by silverneko9lives0: (Part 1) Everyone survive the Battle of the Five Armies and the Gold Madness has passed. Bilbo still intends to leave for the Shire, but not until he knows his friends survive. The night before he leaves, Thorin visits him. (Part 2) Bilbo is behind in getting back to Erebor two years after making the promise to return. He sent a letter, but apparently it didn't make it to Erebor…and what are these rumors about an early spring wedding? Slow burn Bagginshield, established Nofur, Dwori, other relationship to be added

 **The Wolves of Middle Earth**. by DwarvishWarriors by Dwarves were a very peculiar race, the most peculiar race in the land of middle earth.


	71. Proposition de fanfic to read part 38

**When Life Hands You a Hobbit** by SilentWitness: They've laughed together. They've cried together. They've lived together and almost died together. That makes them family, and a family they will be, no matter what they have to do.

Post BOFA, the company of dwarves are keeping their hobbit. Because he's family, plain and simple.

 **All Roads Lead to Home** by Starkindler: Bilbo comes across two young Dwarves and must embark on an adventure to the East to take them home.

 **Dwarf Mating Rituals** by Moonbeam (luvsbitca): Now that Erebor is being rebuilt Bilbo wants to attract the attention of a special dwarf. He goes to the company for advice…not that that is always very helpful.

 **It's a braid thing (you wouldn't understand)** by authoressjean: After the last near "tragedy" (or so the dwarves are calling it, Bilbo's about done with them), Bilbo doesn't cut his hair and instead lets it go long. Except now, now he's almost home, his dwarves insisting on escorting him back, and he's got long hair he doesn't know what to do with.

When Thorin offers to braid his hair, Bilbo reluctantly agrees, if just to have something to remember the dwarf by.

Except it doesn't do Thorin any favors. Bilbo was already attractive enough, and now there are braids. In his hair.

And if Fili and Kili don't stop snickering, Thorin's content to return to Erebor without his heirs.

 **King Bilbo! AU** by Fangirlyra: (Part 1) The Shire - unlike any kingdom in Middle earth - didn't have a King, instead they have a Baggins. This is a story of how a the Baggins of the Shire had an adventure and gained something more than a treasure. (Part 2) In which Thorin Oakenshield can't have a crush without angsting.

 **A King's Arms** by Rosa_Cotton: The dwarves suffer a fright when, in the middle of their escape from Mirkwood, Bilbo collapses on them

 **Paradise Lost** by nightchaser_sla: Middle-Earth is otherwise know as P3X-899, just another planet on the list to try and find a way to defeat he Goa'uld. When they discover that the DHD is missing some crucial components, and with a damaged Stargate, SG-1 find themselves stuck on a world where none of their technology works. They discover a colony of rather small, angry, and mostly axe wielding people and are informed that according to legend the crystals within the DHD were taken by the Nazgul into Mordor.

It is seven years since the Battle of the Five Armies, and Bilbo Baggins is just starting to settle back into life in the Shire. That is until Gandalf comes knocking again, this time with a group of strange menfolk from a distant world who need his magic ring to get into Mordor. Who need to defeat the Dark Lord in order to get home. He once again finds himself on an adventure, one that could change the course of history.

 **The Divine Life of Bilbo Baggins** by badskippy: (Part 1) Thorin Oakenshield gave up his life in the Battle of the Five Armies. Now Bilbo Baggins must travel the road of life without the man he loved ... Or will he? (Part 2) Thorin makes a wish (Part 3) Dante never saw this coming ... (Part 4) Bilbo and Thorin can no longer hide from family (Part 5) It's the Holiday season! Time to meet the Durins ...(

 **Hobbitish mammerisms** by rabbitinthewoods: (Part 1) Hobbits do not, in general, have records of their time before the settling of the Shire. But some things are known. Some things are held as truth.

One of those, held in the mind of every hobbit before they even have the words to define it, is that fauntlings must be protected at all costs.

So when Bilbo wakes abruptly to a muffled crying, there's nothing for it.

(Part 2) Tugging his blanket more firmly around his frame, Bilbo pushes himself to his feet and crosses the hall. He shall not sleep tonight. May as well make use of the time.

Ah, there.

He looks at raven hair to his left, then golden to his right. They're safe. His boys, his nephews. Safe.

Not because of him. Fool.

(Part 3) "Bed rest," Óin says after a thorough examination. "And plenty of liquids. No arguments."

Bilbo makes one last-ditch attempt. "You are all overreacting."

Óin just looks at him severely.

 **Ever On and On** by badskippy: (Prequel) Bilbo finds himself alone with Thorin while bathing after the Carrock - the time has come to settle matters between them ...

(Version 1) Thorin Oakenshield gave up his life in the Battle of the Five Armies. Now Bilbo Baggins must travel the road of life without the man he loved ... Or will he?

(Version 2) Thorin Oakenshield was saved at the Battle of the Five Armies by his one love, Bilbo Baggins. Now they gladly set off on life's path together. Life is like a road going on and on ...

(Sequel) Bilbo and Thorin, now retired to the Shire, watch a four year old Frodo ... Oh dear.


	72. Proposition de fanfic to read part 39

**Adventures: Hazardous to One's Marital Status** by Starkindler: When his family tried to marry him off, Bilbo thought to go on a little adventure, and finds himself in Dale. What he didn't expect was to be single one moment and then halfway to married off the next, and to a Dwarf he's never even met, no less!

 **Last Time I Trusted You** by CumberWubWubWub: Bilbo is a hobbit, which means, of course, that he has a familiar. He's got fox ears, sharp hearing, and quick feet. Gandalf has used Bilbo's abilities to his advantage before, and Bilbo has never trusted him since. 20 years later, Gandalf comes to him for help once again, but this time he's bringing with him a loud, chaotic group of dwarves and a bag of empty promises.

 **A Perfect Match** by Chamelaucium: Bilbo tries his hand at match-making. What he doesn't expect is to find _his_ perfect match in the process...

 **The Time for Home** by Drenagon: Bilbo Baggins doesn't fit in in the Shire. He's not a normal hobbit. That doesn't bother him.

Having his warnings ignored? Trying to help those who will not help themselves?

That bothers him.

 **Fang** by PumpkinSparks8616: Bilbo was eleven years old when the people of the Shire first thought of him as odd, well odd might be putting it lightly. Bilbo was eleven years old when he adopted a warg pup.

Fang had been caught in one of Farmer Maggot's traps and for Bilbo it was love at first sight. Something in him called out to the hurt creature, and he refused to let her be harmed.

He couldn't have imagined that almost forty years on from that adopting Fang would lead to him being invited on an adventure with thirteen dwarves and a wizard of all things!

 **Almost** by Comedia: For a brief moment Bilbo turns to Thorin. Taking his eyes off the wall is outright silly, but he knows there is a sight more important than the keyhole appearing. He wants to see Thorin's expression as he is once again allowed to enter his kingdom.

But instead of happiness there is confusion. The sun has set, the last light of Durin's day has passed, and nothing has revealed itself to them. Around them there are whispers that quickly turn to shouts. Many of the dwarfs rush to the wall, searching every crack and crevice with an urgency beyond anything Bilbo has ever seen.

 **When the red dragon flies** by lythande188: Bilbo Baggins had survived an encounter with a fire dragon. Since then, he was no longer the same. The fire of the dragon had burned his skin and a scar graced his face. The other hobbits shunned him. He was no longer welcome among them. Then one day a magician appeared on ... in search of an adventurer. Bilbo had never imagined that the journey to Erebor would lead him to the murderer of his parents.

 **Trick or Treat** by Erinye: Modern!AU. Bilbo's life is a series of mistakes.  
First, he means to become a writer but he has taken up an internship at Erebor Inc. at Gandalf's insistence and now he spends most of his time trying not to make a disgrace of himself.  
Second, he wanted to dress up as a werewolf for the Halloween party and he has ended up looking like a _guinea pig_ (Bofur's words).  
Third, he might be (hopelessly) in love with his boss.

 **Prompt Fills** by Temple: A collection of Hobbit themed prompt fills, various pairings and loads of fluff.

1\. Cuddling. - Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakensheild  
2\. Hobbits, Dwarves and Dwobbits - Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakensheild  
3\. Happy to Have You Home - Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakensheild  
4\. No way to Say I love you more - Bilbo Baggins/Bifur  
5\. Ace Of Hearts - Bofur/Nori  
6\. Pretend you don't remember - Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakensheild  
7\. The Best Way to a Man's Heart - Bilbo Baggins/ Bofur  
8\. There is no room for two dragons in one pond - Bilbo Baggins/ Thorin Oakensheild  
9\. It's all about the Wordplay - Bilbo Baggins/ Bifur  
10\. Seven Ways to Court a Hobbit - Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakensheil

 **In the Forge** by lilithiumwords: (Part 1) Bilbo catches an eyeful of a sweaty, half-naked Thorin. (Part 2) Bilbo catches an eyeful of sweaty, half-naked Thorin. Thorin catches Bilbo. Sex ensues. (Part 3) Bilbo hallucinates in the depths of Mirkwood.


	73. Idea 166-173

The ring that Bilbo found in Gollum's cave was not the only ring and could do more than make his bearer invisible. Indeed, this ring makes the blood of the lines far from its bearer stronger. So more Bilbo wears the ring, plus the traits of his Took ancestors coming from a forgotten people (fairy, nymph, dragon slayers, etc ...).

Bilbo is a homeless person who seeks meaning in his life until Gandalf arrives with an offer of work that he can not refuse ... even if it involves working for the mysterious Durin family.

Bilbo finds Kili and Fili lost in the Shire. He decides to bring them back to their families ... which is more complicated than expected since the dwarves are still a wandering people (they have not yet settled in the Blue Mountains). How will Bilbo work?

(Version 1) Bilbo decides to courage Thorin, but this one is most unconscious and this is not always because of the cultural misunderstandings.

(Version 2) Thorin decides to courage Bilbo, but this one is most unconscious and this is not always because of the cultural misunderstandings.

Bilbo meets Thorin on a trip abroad and both fall in love. They end up going out together and all is fine. Alas, this will not last as Thorin hides a big secret in Bilbo and that his enemies have found it.

Bilbo gets pregnant, but is still banned (Thorin does not know the state of Bilbo). 25 years later, Merrygrin Took arrives in Erebor and publicly denies Thorin as his father. Once this is done, he sets off again without knowing that Thorin's company follows him to be able to ask for explanations to Bilbo and perhaps to be forgiven,

When Elrond sees that Bilbo, his godson, travels with the dwarves to Erebors, he decides to do everything for the convenience of staying and showing the dwarves in a bad day. However, the dwarfs seeing this can not be allowed.


	74. Proposition de fanfic to read part 40

**Back Again** by badskippy: One minute he was Tom Durlin - the hottest jock in school. The next he was Thorin Oakenshield. Now he just needed to find the love of his life - who he was sure was the one guy that most hated him!

 **Exploring Castles** by FelicitySapphire: "We all become great explorers during our first few days in a new city, or a new love affair." -Mignon McLaughlin

In the summer before his thirty-third birthday Bilbo Baggins spent much time worrying about his coming of age, while his Took cousins mostly wanted him to spend the time thinking less of his respectable Baggins side, and rather be more like the Took he once was, while he still can.

What eventually convinces him is the blacksmith that has moved into the old forge in Hobbiton. Their relationship soon grows, from storytelling and sharing pipes, to become an adventurous and secretive summer romance that Bilbo keeps behind the backs of his friends and beloved family.

But that was all it was to Bilbo: a short, passionate affair meant to be enjoyed in the moment. And when Thorin leaves in August, vowing that he will return, Bilbo goes on with his life, sometimes offering absent smiles to the memories of his adventurous summer. He was simply not expecting that Thorin Oakenshield, King under the Mountain, would turn up twenty years later and ask they be wed.

Cue meddlesome wizards, prying hobbits, secrets unveiled and loyal dwarves determined to bring the consort home to Erebor.

 **To Make a Crown** by Blue_Sparkle and your sequel **Right Under My Heart** by InjaMorgan: (Part 1) Billa never gives away the Arkenstone, instead she gives the men of Laketown her share of the treasure. Little did she know that according to dwarven custom her actions would make her the legal wife of Thorin. And after he is injured in the Battle of Five Armies she ends up ruling as Queen Under the Mountain on his behalf (Part 2) A year after the BotFA, Billa is a rather happy Queen, ruling alongside her beloved husband Thorin, and everything is basically glitter and rainbows, except one day, she's waking up and feels like emptying her stomach on the carpet next to her bed. You can imagine how this is going to continue, can't you?

 **One and Only** by lilithiumwords: _He sees it now, the madness that will overtake his One as it has taken him, the grief and despair as they try to reconcile a bond that was never meant to exist this way, was meant to be whole and bright and perfect, but he can only see darkness._

Thorin is already lost when he meets his One.

 **who fears the road ahead** by orphan_account: A child of Yavanna and a child of Aulë wake, separated by leagues and memories and 60 years.

"The fools better get it right this time," he growls.

His wife smiles and strokes his hair.

 **I Was Made (You Must Lose Things)** by aHostileRainbow: or Bilbo Educates the Dwarves, Again.

 **Deal with the Devil** by Anonymonimus: Bilbo is a middle-age accountant whose nephew Frodo just got seriously sick. In order to save young boy's life Bilbo borrows money from one of the mafia families.

Later when he discovers that there is really no way for him to save enough money to pay his debt back; he is kidnapped and turned into the leader, Thorin's, personal accountant. And Bilbo is fine with that (at least he's not tortured) but is it really necessary for him to live in Thorin's estate? and look after his nephews?

 **Forget-Me-Not** by kindlywest: He thinks, tries to remember why he's here and why he's alone - but no answer is forthcoming. He focuses instead on easier questions, like "Why am I carrying a sword?", "Why am I carrying a sword but no food?", "Why am I wearing blue?" and "What's my name?"

Sadly, he cannot answer any of them.

 **All That Stands Between Us** by lilithiumwords: (Prequel) Seven years before _Pain-Bearer_ , the Shire was invaded, and Bilbo Baggins was taken as a slave by Azog the Defiler. This is a story of survival in the harshest of conditions, of a Hobbit that gave everything to protect his people and nearly died for it. (Part 1) In an alternate reality, Erebor was never taken by Smaug, and the War of Dwarves and Orcs never happened. The Orcs invaded the Shire, slaughtering hundreds and taking countless more as slaves. Bilbo is slave to Azog, the Dwarf King's mortal enemy... until the Dwarf King rescues him.

 **Sing When the Dawn is Dark** by pibroch (littleblackdog): (Part 1) In a Middle Earth where dwarves dream of Heartsongs and hobbits carry the name of their fated partner as private Mark, Bilbo Baggins had never been able to properly translate the strange rows of runes inscribed on his wrist.

And likewise, Thorin Oakenshield had never imagined he would hear the voice of his Heartsong from a fussy little gentlehobbit. (Part 2) This is a Middle Earth wherein Dwarves have Heartsongs, and Hobbits are born with the name of their soulmate upon their wrist. Or sometimes neither of those things is true— the world is a strange and marvellous place, after all.


	75. Proposition de fanfic to read part 41

**His Every Wish** by ferowyn: On his deathbed, Thorin is granted a wish that can change past and present. He wishes that Smaug never came. When he wakes up, he is in Erebor, his father is the King, Frerin is alive and Erebor is prosperous. But.

 **My Mouth was Fire** by Daiako (Achrya): In a wake of a sickness that killed many dwarrowdams and children Thrain would have his people turn to the fertile land of the Shire, seeking more than just what grows in their fields. Among those he sends his son and grandsons with a very simple order: One of them will return with a wife and a seed planeted within a year or they will be exiled, and their duty will fall upon Dis, who is weakened by illness, or Frerin, whose mind has been lost to them since The Battle of Azanulbizar.

In the Shire they find Bag End, with the cranky Bilbo Baggins, who would very much like to be left alone thank you, and his ward Frodo, who would desperately love an adventure. Or at least new friends.

 **Universally Acknowledged** by mortuus_lingua: "My dear Mr. Baggins," she replied, "how can you be so tiresome! You must know that I am thinking of one of these, unmarried Dwarf king or princes, marrying at least one of our Bagginses, and why not my Bilbo? He's the prime of the lot."

 **Erebor's Seventh Annual (Un)official Drinking Contest** by CappuccettoRosso: Bilbo gets the last laugh.

 **Stories from the Bedroom Closet** by lilithiumwords: All of the random crack drabbles you could ever want. Some are NSFW, some are just ridiculous, and all of them are so much fun.

 **To Wake and Find It Flown** by Neeka: …But then to wake and find it flown,  
The dream of happiness destroyed,  
To find myself unloved, alone,  
What tongue can speak the dreary void?

 **History Doesn't Repeat (If You Don't Let It)** by lilithiumwords: Bilbo might be a historian, but he certainly didn't mean to travel back to King Thorin's time, millennia ago. It's probably Gandalf's fault, anyway.

 **That Voice** by TheGlassFloor: It was a normal day just like any other when Nori, a Maia of the sea, chose to deviate from the accepted norm and saved a hobbit from drowning. Little did he know just what consequences his mini act of rebellion would bring, as both he and the hobbit will soon play a vital role in shaping the future of Middle-earth.

 **Yavanna's Garden** by Luckysee12: Erebor has a sacred tree, planted by Durin and his wife in the First Age and it is the duty of Consorts to care for it. After Thrain's wife passes, the tree begins to rot. In the attempts to save it, King Thorin sends out messengers to all kingdoms. If a gardener can heal the tree, they will be rewarded.

The Thain offers Bilbo Baggin's help in exchange for protection for the Shire, at the expense of a political marriage. So, Bilbo becomes King Thorin's consort and the caretaker of Yavanna's garden, but how is he supposed to deal with a new society, a loveless marriage, and a sacred tree?

 **Pirates of the Erebor: the Search for the Arkenstone** by Fangirl_Forever: Bilbo is rescued from the sea by a fishing crew, who drop him off at the nearest harbor. He remembers nothing of his life before being fished from the sea other than his name, Bilbo Baggins and the knowledge that he has to stay on the move. He grows up never staying in one place, jumping from ship to ship, town to town, and finding work wherever he can. He keeps his name secret, always using aliases and changing his appearance. But that is not the only thing he is keeping secret.

After his ship was stolen from him, Thorin spent years living as a blacksmith, settled down in one town with his pirate life behind him. He and his family and friends have made a life for themselves as honest people, finding work that suits them. But Thorin never forgot where he came from and the love of the sea never left him. Finally, after two decades, he can't stand it any longer and he sets out to reclaim his ship. He sets out by himself to get a ship.

And that is how these two meet.


	76. Proposition de fanfic to read part 42

**Flirt** by orphan_account : "So, this is the hobbit." He put his arms behind his back, hindering them from reaching out to touch soft skin.

He had wanted to say more, but stopped short as he saw the halfling positively leering at him, and tried not to squirm like a dwarrow half his age. Master Baggins let out an appreciative whistle before locking eyes with Thorin again.

"Sooo", he drawled, "this is the leader."

There were affronted shouts from Dwalin and his other cousins, and he could hear Ori whispering something.

OR

the one in which Bilbo is a flirt and Thorin is a bit helpless.

 **trees and hills they long have known** by CallicoKitten: (Part 1) Bilbo Baggins dreams of mountains and fire and dragons. Of goblins and gold and trolls and necromancers and wizards. Of elves and friendship and adventure and piercing blue eyes. Of wars and rings.

But mostly he dreams of dwarves.

(Part 2) "You know," Bilbo says after a few minutes of silence. "I think I might write it all down, publish it. It might help people remember, you know? Maybe Frodo will remember his story too."

 **The Good, the Bad, and the Meddlesome** by broken_gates: Bilbo is sick and tired of adventures. He is also sick and tired of Thorin being an ass. Gandalf notices, and, in his usual twinkly way, sets about making things right. Except, his definition of "right" may involve a little more romance than Bilbo had been counting on. But, of course, by the time he finds this out, it's already much too late.

Or the one where Bilbo is oblivious and irritated, Thorin sucks at communication, dwarven customs are weird, and Gandalf plays matchmaker a little too willingly.

 **Murkh Tharkäl** by jeza_red: It goes like that: Dwarves have sex only with their One of the opposite sex and only as means of creating offspring. Otherwise they don't even think it's possible/necessary/pleasurable to have it at all. That's why they're all so angry and stubborn and find pleasure in gold and fighting and being badasses - all that tension has to go somewhere.  
Which makes everything strange when Thorin decides to take Bilbo as his Shield Carrier to honour a sacred travelling custom of the Durin's line. The hobbit is at first happy, but then it all turns to doubt when the prince doesn't seem to want to touch him intimately. At all. Was it something he did? Is Thorin disgusted with him?  
Well, he is a healthy male in his prime and so he ventures to ask some questions and change some age-old habits.  
Will the world ever be the same afterwards?

 **Have a Holly-Jolly Hobbity Christmas** by redhairedwriter7: This is a collection of my entries for the Hobbitadvent 25 Days of Hobbit. Enjoy!

 **A Hobbit Countdown** by lamaz46: Small fills for the Hobbit Advent "25 Days of The Hobbit" event. Pairings and settings vary.

 **After Breakfast** by KaavyaWriting: Hobbits like to dance. Thorin is jealous.

 **Stoneflower** by notsilver: Thorin survived the Battle of Five Armies, but at a terrible cost. Seeing the challenges he faced, Bilbo chose to endure a harsh winter in Erebor and help Durin's Folk begin the long struggle to rebuild their newly reclaimed home.

Fifty years later, Bilbo has just adopted his young cousin Frodo when Thorin arrives at Bag End for a long-overdue visit, proving that Bilbo's stories of kings, heroism, and adventure aren't as distant as Frodo and his friends might have thought. But Bilbo is still haunted by memories from decades before, and hesitates to take his new heir on what could prove to be a risky journey.

But when some surprising news arrives from Erebor, he is forced to admit that adventure might not be finished with him just yet.

 **A Journey Away** by Baccadoro: A different way to see "The Hobbit" story. Years after Smaug's attack to Erebor, Thorin and Company meet Bilbo in Mirkwood. Why is the hobbit there? What will happen to the thirteen dwarves imprisoned in Thranduil's realm?

 **Contractual Obligations** by Lumelle : (My resume) This story is a one-shot series that revolves around the fact that Gimli and Bilbo are making a contract to exchange their lives after death. As a result, Gimli goes to Valinor with Legolas and Bilbo goes to the Halls of Mahal to join Thorin.


	77. Proposition de fanfic to read part 43

**Stories from the Bedroom Closet** by lilithiumwords: All of the random crack drabbles you could ever want. Some are NSFW, some are just ridiculous, and all of them are so much fun.

 **PLAN B** by Puffers Aren't Duffers : What if Bilbo hadn't decided to go with the company? Would they just leave without him? ...Mm, not exactly... (on )

 **Eye for Eye and Tooth for Tooth** by Chrononautical: Bilbo is kidnapped by dwarves looking to hurt the king. Though he manages to escape, he is badly injured and no longer feels safe in Erebor. Thorin, furious at the harm done to his burglar, seeks vengeance. Unfortunately, all he really wants is to find a way to make Bilbo comfortable at his side once again, and that is more difficult.

 **Just Short The Hobbit Edition** by ForgottenChesire: This is my start, a collection of drabbles and stories that started off as one-shots but have grown into much more. If you enjoyed Soulmarks Never Lied or any other work of mine stop here. I will be adding a chapter that gives a base knowledge of what each chapter is. I will also be reordering the chapters so that shorts that go together are subsequent chapters.

 **Durin's Deathless Circus of Wonders** by Luckyhai5: The Company are a group of dwarrows who travel Middle Earth, performing in Durin's Deathless Circus of Wonders. Bilbo Baggins is a quiet hobbit with no remarkable talent. Gandalf is a bloody troublemaker, and the rest is history.

 **Thorin the Majestic** by hchollym: 5 times the company didn't laugh at Thorin's mistakes, and 1 time they did.

 **A Field Guide to Reading Moon Runes** by Sans_Souci: Thorin's map is not drawn on paper but a tattoo. Three guesses where it is located and the first two don't count.

 **Steal my heart** by BrowneyedShammer: Thorin never stood a chance, Bilbo was too cute, small and unprotected and as his unofficially appointed guardian Thorin will protect the small hobbit from everything...even if later on it's himself! Chibi!Bilbo

 **Emùlhêkh** by nightchaser_sla: Bilbo Baggins was just a plain old every day nurse. He worked in a clinic, lived in a little flat, and was as unassuming as possible. That was until the Queen of Wales ... a real life Queen ... turned up at his front door at 2am one morning. She was offering him the most impossible job. He was required to be private nurse to her husband's cousin Princess Dis of Erebor.

He takes the job with the impression that he is signing up for a cushy job with a good salary, and the adventure of moving to this small Scandinavian country. What he didn't sign up for was a headstrong patient, a pair of mischievous teenage boys, a menagerie of overprotective European royals, and a ridiculously attractive but equally irritating King.

Just what exactly has he got himself into?

 **Two lives with you** by dilcirisse: A fill for the prompt: Gimli and Legolas time travel after the coronation of Aragorn by accident and end up in the quest to reclaim Erebor- How does the company deal with these two time travelers- especially given that Gimli is Gloin's son and given the dwarfs hatred of Elves how will they perceive the friendship between the pair.


	78. Proposition de fanfic to read part 44

**All that Glimmers** by NoxCaligo: Bilbo and Thorin get married in Lake Town, but after the whole gold sickness ordeal Bilbo wants to divorce. That's dwarven taboo.

 **Like Flowers in the Snow** by Antarctica_or_bust: Hobbits die without light; Bilbo doesn't know this when he decides to stay in Erebor.

 **We were lovers in a past life** by westofnowhere: Thorin never thought that he would go from owning the UK's most prosperous companies, to being considered a terrorist. A terrorist who remembers being a King. And remembers everything had happened before his soul had left that life.

And now he needs to find someone who is missing from his life and help set his own life straight.

 **Try and Fail** by Fratchet41: The one where Bilbo ends up in one of the most prestigious schools in Middle-earth. Mostly against his will. Apparently he's also a member of the rugby team, which is entirely against his will.

 **Little things make life great** by Marilu: Thorin, the boss of a small mafia-like organization, has a dangerous plan. But he needs Gandalf's help. When Gandalf meets Bilbo Baggins, a man who hasn't had any adventures in his life, Gandalf decides to kill two birds with one stone.

Will a grocer make a great burglar? Can a gangster learn what truly are the valuable things in the life? Will Bilbo and Thorin ever find a way to each other's hearts? And if they do, will Bilbo survive from that? And will Dwalin ever confess what he feels for a little computer boy? And why does two brothers want to share the same room and the same bed? Read and find out!

 **we will write our own happy ending** by trulyunruly: "You must let go. Bilbo, _please_."

In which it is Bilbo Baggins who must take the ring into Mordor. For what could the One Ring offer someone who had lost everything?

 **A Winter's Tale** by Chamelaucium: The Solstice festivities are drawing closer in Erebor. As the sacred night approaches, one hobbit's heart becomes harder to ignore as Bilbo learns that miracles can happen even to him.

He also comes to learn that Frodo and Fíli and Kíli are cunning little minxes who can't be trusted to keep a secret.

 **We Got Too Close to the Flame** by doctormccoy: When Bilbo surrenders the Arkenstone to Thorin, he's shocked by the reaction he garners. Fast forward to after the Battle, and Thorin continues to surprise the hobbit, who learns that not all surprises are necessarily bad ones.

 **Jealousy** by aerlinniel: Being flirted at was completely normal, wasn't it? Why then was Thorin so angry and acting in such a protective way? Bilbo was determined to know the reason, no matter how much Thorin tried to hide it. Originally a request, "Can I get a thilbo, where Thorin is kinda angry/protective at and over bilbo over something that he did or that happened to him?".

 **Bilbo the unexpected wizard** by dttwins: Thorin is wounded, well, Bilbo won't stand for it! Even if he has to kick all the orcs himself. Oh yeah, and he is a wizard, oops!


	79. Proposition de fanfic to read part 45

**The REAL White Council** by orphan_account: The White Council is actually a shipping club.

 **Fill It Up Again** by gfzoda: In current times, Thorin and Bilbo remember who they were and are somehow, against all odds, able to sit down and talk about it like adults. The results are a bit mixed, but still good.

 **Invisible vs Indivisible** by Moirai: The group of companions are ambushed at night by Orcs, who succesfully capture Bilbo. Fearing that their comrade is dead, the group moves on. Bilbo manages to escape by slipping on the ring and returns to the group, remaining invisible to everyone else. Seeing them mourn, he decides to keep the ring on until he finds the perfect moment to reveal himself. He learns some things in the process: He has earned his spot as a member of the group and, more importantly, Thorin Oakenshield intended on courting the hobbit. When Bilbo finally reveals himself, will the dwarf-king have the same desire? (Thorin/Bilbo to develop along with dwarf antics and quests) movie!verse

 **Bilbo The Awesome** by dttwins: Bilbo wakes up in his younger body and instead of wasting time, he does everything! Because Bilbo is awesome!

 **Idlewild** by Sealachii: AU where the inhabitants of middle earth were blessed with dominion over certain elements

When the land around Erebor withers and has been plagued by vermin and many foul things for many a year, the dwarrows that dwell in the lonely mountain are forced to seek any means necessary to save their home from complete corruption. For this purpose are the hobbits brought (them who are favored by Yavanna, whose mere presence heals the strains of the earth).

 **Far From Home** by JEAikman: Thorin was hunting orcs when he found him. Such a small, pathetic creature, so helpless and injured. He cannot help but take it home to the Blue Mountains and ask his sister to help bring the halfling child back to health so that they might return him home.

 **A Promise Lives** by phantomphan28: Once upon a time, an elf and a dwarf fell in love. A sorcerer, jealous of their love, sent the elf to his death, with the dwarf following close behind. In secret, a spell was cast, and the souls were reborn: the dwarf, hidden among his people, and the elf in the last place anyone would think to look.

Thousands of years later, a hobbit and a dwarf fall in love, and history runs a risk of repeating itself...

 **Another World** by Alkijira's and her sequel **Dysphoria** by Sansael: Gandalf hoped he would never witness another reincarnated friend to be so lost to not know what to do with their life. As it turned out, it was a fool's hope. Though Elrond's life never made a bad turn, it was Elrond who brought to Gandalf those whose lives, it seemed, were made solely of bad turns.

 **There and Back again- A dwarven King's tale** by orphan_account: It is Bilbo's 33rd birthday and he is about to receive the item that would undoubtedly lead him to his fated soulmate.

Thorin, however, has long ago given up to find his other half, as he one day gets a visit from none other then Gandalf the Grey.

It was of no import on how they had met, because somehow they had to make this work, despite their cultural differences.

 **Precious** by VesperNexus: The battle has been won.

Bilbo is limping towards him, filthied and weary and at the point of collapse, but he is smiling and he is the most beautiful creature Thorin had ever seen. He is running towards him and all he wants to do is embrace what he has been missing all his life.

No one sees the dagger in the dark.  
There is a shout and then his Hobbit is crumbling and Thorin could never recall begging so desperately for anyone.

"Thorin..."

There is finality and acceptance in his eyes, but this cannot be how it ends. This hell cannot be it.

"Bilbo Baggin's life is more precious than that even of a King, be it the one under the Mountain or otherwise."

This cannot be how it ends.

Or, the one in which Bilbo is the one at death's door. One thing is certain however, Thorin Oakenshield will stop at nothing to save his Hobbit.


	80. Proposition de fanfic to read part 46

**Pet Dragon** by hchollym: Bilbo wakes up Smaug, and the dragon is so surprised that he hits his head on the ceiling. Hard.

When Smaug wakes up again, he starts acting like a puppy, and Bilbo and Thorin become his masters. Crack.

 **The Fairy Tale Killer** by silverneko9lives0: When little girls start dying in what appears to be unrelated accidents and murders, the last thing Seattle PD expected was to be recruited in a task force with FBI Agent William "Bilbo" Baggins who claims that the murders are done by the Fairy Tale Killer.

 **Just One Chance** by Wildwolf: Post-BOFA, slash. Bilbo mourned Thorin's death and never really stopped praying for his return, though he knew it was hopeless. There were things he wanted to say if only they had more time together. What if he was given the chance and the King under the Mountain came back from the dead?

 **Speaking of Calamities** by RarePairFairy: What if, contrary to popular belief, hobbit babies are more feral than dwarf babies? How would the dwarves react to the tiny cute raging shitstorm that is bby!Bilbo?

 **Heart of Winter** by Skulduggery: As they set off on their quest to reclaim Erebor, the Company of Thorin Oakenshield makes a brief stop in the Shire to rest and replenish their supplies. Quite unexpectedly, however, winter sets in early and they are forced to stay where they are for the season.

Much to their dismay, they soon discover that this is no ordinary winter, but the dark days that will eventually come to be known as the Fell Winter, a period of bitter strife that will leave them stranded in the Shire for two long, hard years.

In the meantime, they are left to carve out a home and living for themselves as long as the winter may last. But good things come in the most surprising places—not the least of which is the young and hot-blooded Bilba Baggins, who is determined to make friends of the dwarves if it's the last thing she does.

The Heat after the Fire by Near_Family: Dwarves have One Love in their lives and when they find them they fall into the Sanâzyungurs for several days. This means a lot of things to dwarves: unconditional love, a blessing from Mahal, a sense of becoming whole; but mostly what it means is an obscene amount of sex. Sadly, not all dwarves recognize their One right away. Sometimes that realization needs to be triggered by strife or jealousy or some unfortunate predicament.

Like say, getting attacked by goblins, then orcs, then almost falling off a cliff to your death from a burning tree. Yeah. That should do it.

 **Degrees of Separation** by Moon_Rose (Moonrose91): Thorin is an uncle and accountant, the first far more important then the second, but both are what make him...him.

His nephews are more like his sons, and Fíli, the eldest, has just learned that he'll probably never regain his sight after an accident has taken it from him.

He's not sure what to do, _especially_ as Fíli seems to be far from accepting of this fact, so Thorin does the only thing he can do.

He focuses on getting Fíli's textbooks on audio.

Unfortunately, the only company that sells the exact ones Fíli needs is Greyhame Audio Books.

Fortunately, a friend from college (Dori Rivers), knows the sole supplier of Greyhame Audio Books.

 **The Point of the Point** by Heyerette: Bilbo Baggins was fuming.

Bilbo Baggins had had enough.

Bilbo Baggins was going to take the dwarf and use his rock of a furry chest as a pin cushion for when the knitting mood should strike him again.

 **A little Problem** by The_Canadian_Fangirl: After Gandalf accidentally creates, possibly, one of the biggest mistakes that a wizard can make; Bilbo is left with the mind and body of his 4 year old self. Being to far into the journey to drop of the confused hobbit, Thorn and his company are forced to take care of the small tyke as they make their way through Mirkwood and into the Lonely Mountain.

Or

The one where Bilbo gets turned into a kid and gains 13 overprotective uncles.

 **The Measure of a Soul** by paradiamond: Every hobbit, man, elf, and wizard in Middle Earth has a daemon, an animal that represents and holds a part of their soul. Bilbo and his daemon Madge get swept up on an adventure with one wizard and thirteen daemonless dwarves, including the enigmatic Thorin Oakenshield. The quest tests Bilbo and Madge in many ways, but not as much as Thorin himself does. How can Bilbo love someone without a daemon?

 **The Wolf Prince** by casstayinmyass: For Thorin, prince of Erebor, it's riches to rags when he is cut off from the family treasure for developing Gold Sickness. He is then sent out to get a proper job... he travels to Bree, where he plans to find a worthy partner to marry and bring back to show his father he cares about more than gold- but the scorned Elven King Thranduil is on his trail, and realizes this entire situation could work to his advantage.


	81. Proposition de fanfic to read part 47

**A Song in the Heart** by Moon_Rose (Moonrose91): Bilbo and Thorin have been together for eight years, married for four, and have gotten only disappointments during the two years they have tried to become parents (mainly through denials of adoption applications, though one time was through a very bad surrogate option that Thorin will not speak of and Bilbo seems to shut down if asked about).

And then Thorin's nephews, who he hasn't seen for three and a half years, appear on their doorstep and Frodo, the only child of Bilbo's last living relatives (well, the last living relatives that speak to him at least) and Bilbo's godson ends up with them and...

They go from being childless to have three sons.

But whoever said the journey stopped when the goals were realized?

 **Back Again** by silverneko9lives0: (Part 1) Ten years after the Battle of the Five Armies, Bilbo, with an orphaned Frodo, is on the run and seeks Erebor's aid. (Part 2) Twenty-seven years ago, Frodo and Bilbo fled the Shire and took up residence in Erebor. There, Bilbo became the King's Consort and Frodo was given a prince's status and a warrior's education to fulfill his destiny. It is time.

 **A Passion For Mushrooms** by Chrononautical: There are many trials for a hobbit attempting to make a life among dwarves. A hobbit wants a garden. A hobbit wants to eat regular meals. A hobbit wants friends, good books, and comfortable chairs. Bilbo does his best to carve out a little hobbit life for himself in the mountain. If only there were not one final obstacle. For a hobbit heart wants love, and among dwarves that is a sticky subject.

 **The Blessings of The Fae** by Cody_Thomas: Hobbits have Fae blood in their veins. It isn't common knowledge to others, and nothing really to make comment on in the Shire, since everyone there already knows, so what is there really to say about it? Only those who were very close to the Shire usually came to learn of the fact, and most of those who did, well they never did quite know what that _meant_ , not really.

 **Collected Bagginshield & Hobbit Meta** by Avelera: A collection of my meta and speculation essays on "The Hobbit" film universe, Thorin Oakenshield/Bilbo Baggins as a pairing, and general thoughts about the written works of J.R.R. Tolkien and how they relate to the film universe of Peter Jackson.

 **Memories of Fire** by orphan_account: Thorin Oakenshield never expected to find his One in a small, rowdy inn in the Shire on a cold and rainy night.

 **eyes that fire and sword have seen** by Luxio_Nyx: In the aftermath of battle, hearts will be broken and strength tested as the power of the Ring begins to rise.  
Still suffering from the effects of the Arkenstone's theft, Thorin and Bilbo struggle to overcome the evil that has risen in their midst.  
A new company sets out on a quest for all of Middle-Earth, but will the strength of a hobbit be enough to overcome true darkness?  
"The world is indeed full of peril and in it there are many dark places. But still there is much that is fair. And though in all lands, love is now mingled with grief, it still grows, perhaps, the greater." -J.R.R. Tolkien

 **The Twelve Swans** by LoxleyAndBagell: "There is a way, but the price is too great- Your Silence for our Speech, your Reclusion for our Return, and your coats of Earth for our coats of Air."

A Bagginshield AU based on the fairy tale "The Six Swans," collected by the Brothers Grimm, in which Bilbo meets and takes in a handsome and silent dwarf.

 **The Most Precious of Treasures Universe** by SapphireShelle91 : Bilbo is thought to have died during the Battle of the Five Armies, but in reality she has returned home to Shire, believing that she is forever banished from her friends sides and that they are far better off believing that she is indeed dead. However, her plans to remain dead to them are complicated by the most precious treasure a certain Dwarf King left her with and by a few friends who simply refuse to believe that she had truly gone from Middle-Earth.

Bilbo believed that her journey was done, she had gone there and had come back, her story was finished, she had no idea that she had just walk headlong into another.

 **Android** by Naurlindale: A new generation of Androids are on the rise.  
They were designed to cook, clean, and do all the other things people had no time to do in their daily lives. Their databases were programmed to live out a routine existence- no emotions or thoughts came to surface.

But he was a defect.

He fell in love.


	82. Proposition de fanfic to read part 48

**All I want for solstice is you** by Thisbirdhasflown: (Part 1) Bilbo has returned to the Shire after the Battle of Five Armies, keeping in contact with Thorin and the company via letters. Five years later he still hasn't gotten over his feelings for Thorin and then he receives a letter which makes his heart beat so much faster, because a small envoy is coming to visit him for winter solstice. (Part 2) Bilbo Baggins and Thorin Oakenshield got engaged almost a year ago during a Solstice holiday visit in the Shire. Now Bilbo is in Erebor and the wedding preparations are a bit more complicated than a simple gentle hobbit would have imagined. There is a lot to learn and many trousers to be fitted and somehow Bilbo can't seem to find a moment to be alone with Thorin and getting into a Solstice mood is also not possible.

I had so much fun writing the first part for this series last year, that I couldn't resist starting this again for this year. I hope I can actually keep up with it and publish one part for each Sunday in Advent. Hold your thumbs for me!

 **Ridiculous misunderstanding** by Luckyhai5: (Part 1) Among dwarves, using first names to address someone is a very personal thing... but Bilbo Baggins wasn't to know. (Part 2) Erebor is reclaimed, everyone is alive, and a Royal wedding is impending.

Dwarves have different practices to hobbits, and you could say that it's widely accepted that they're not very... vanilla?

 **Quite, Quite Scandalous** by Chamelaucium: Where everything Bilbo does is particularly flirtatious by accident, and Thorin just can't help himself.

 **Soulmates Never Die** by igrab: While a great weight had lifted off Frodo's chest as they left Middle Earth, approaching Valinor brought no further relief for him.

His Uncle Bilbo, on the other hand, was a different story.

 **A Second Chance** by honeybearbee: Dwalin is picked by the Valar to change how things went. All Dwalin wants his to be with his family.

 **Hobbitadvent** by QueenUnderTheMountain (Rinchen): My entries for the Hobbitadvent - Event on tumblr in December 2013.

 **Soul Mates** by TheARTboss: Every race has a different way to discovering their soul mate.

That doesn't make it easy though.

 **Memories of Fire** by orphan_account: Thorin Oakenshield never expected to find his One in a small, rowdy inn in the Shire on a cold and rainy night.

 **It Took So Long to Meet You** by Wildwolf: Alternate universe time travel/takes place in the medieval age of an alternate history. Bilbo Baggins has finally finished his time-travel device and tests it out by going back to the medieval age. There he meets Thorin, a King-in-Exile hiding from Smaug the Terrible, who usurped the throne from Thorin's grandfather years ago. When the elderly Gandalf appears with an opportunity for Thorin to take back his home, Bilbo must decide whether to return to his own time or help Thorin regain his rightful throne.

 **Thunder on the Mountain** by Pentamatr: (Part 1) Erebor stands before them, still only a dot on the horizon, and Bilbo is _tired._ Yet he is also filled with a renewed sense of adventure as well as relief that Thorin finally accepts him. He belongs, and even if the dwarves didn't think so before, they know it now. It doesn't make the road ahead any easier, their enemies any farther behind, or the feelings Bilbo starts to develop for the company leader any wiser, but he accepted his fate the moment he walked out his front door. He just wasn't aware of what it would cost him.

(Part 2) Following the point of view of Kili, Thorin, and Bilbo in the aftermath of the Battle of Five Armies. Kili struggles with his role as regent when he is the first to wake, even when an unconscious Fili is truly his biggest concern, while Thorin struggles with his own inner demons once he is able to take the throne. Finally Bilbo is living alone in the Shire once again, mourning lost love and friendship, wondering if he can ever truly go on when his heart was left behind in a place far over the Misty Mountains.

(Part 3) where Bilbo is summoned back to Erebor by Thorin. He has made his decision to return, but he quickly realizes change does not necessarily happen overnight or even over a year. Thorin still battles with the remnants of his gold sickness, Fili's head injury has changed his life forever, while Kili is back to being along the sidelines watching his family quietly suffer while dealing with his own grief. Bilbo is determined to help his family, but if he ignores his own demons for too long he may not be able to help anyone. Even himself.


	83. Idea 174-184

The dwarfs play a hobbit game at lacktown / after the battle ... strip poker

And if a dwarf prophecy involved Bilbo.

Bilbo arrives in Valinor, but can not see his family of heart (the company), he goes in search to find them. On the way, he gets carried away by dragons, which brings him to Morgoth.

Version 1: Bilbo dies during the war of 5 armies or during the quest and haunts Thorin after his death

Version 2: Thorin dies during the war of 5 armies and haunts Bilbo after his death.

Bilbo is a necromancer, which is a gift of birth. Because of this, he can see, speak and invoke the dead with practically no consequence. How will this change the quest?

King Thorin of Erebor and the company saves Bilbo from the orcs during a journey to the mountains of the Iron Mountains.

Bilbo is the king of the Hobbits, but he decides not to inform the company of this slight detail. Dwarves learn it during the war of 5 armies when a hobbit army arrives and helps during the battle.

It is not Thorin who advances before the King of the Goblins in Goblintown, but Bilbo. This reveals a secret that the company did not know about him or the hobbits in general.

King Thorin of the Blue Mountains is sick and only a hobbit can save him.

Thorin has all he could wish for, he has heirs in his nephews, he has to recover Erebor and his people are happy. However, he is sad until his nephews take the initiative to invite Bilbo to Erebor. Will he be able to take this chance to convince Bilbo to live with him.


	84. Idea 185-195

One-shot about the different reactions of dwarves, elves and men when they learn that Bilbo is pregnant.

Thorin walks on Bilbo stack when he cuts his hair.

There are several fics with an amnesic Thorin living at the Shire. However, if it was Bilbo who was found amnesic by Thorin.

Thorin accepts Bilbo on Carrock, but the latter can not forgive Thorin for the treatment he has undergone.

Version 1: Bilbo wakes up after the Battle of the Amnesian Armies.

Version 2: Thorin wakes up after the Battle of the Amnesian Armies.

Bilbo is rejuvenated and sent to Erebor ... in the past before the dragon comes by accident. Fucking Gandalf!

Bilbo works as a servant for the Durin family at Oakenshield Manor. Bilbo likes Thorin, but the latter does not even know the existence of Bilbo. Until Bilbo is the only person who can save the manor.

Bilbo met Thorin once at a Took rally with his family. That night, Bilbo gets a thunderbolt for Thorin, but he has never seen it since. When he sees Thorin again on the quest, he decides to do everything for Thorin to go out with him.

Thorin makes believe he is married, but it goes wrong when his family asks to meet him. Thorin then calls on Gandalf to help him find the rare gem. Despite all, he did not expect Bilbo and especially not to fall in love with him.

Thorin is a famous archaeologist and Bilbo is a historian. The two must work together to find a lost city, despite their mutual hatred ... which eventually turns into a passionate love.

 **P.s .: I published more idea this week because I forgot to published it last week.**


	85. Proposition de fanfic to read part 49

**The Summer Prince** by ferretbaby: While out fighting Orcs, Prince Thorin comes across a hobbit babe. With no way to know where the child had come from or how to get him back, Thorin decides to adopt him as his own. Things are happy for a while, until little Frodo's aunt comes to Erebor looking for him and Thorin has to decided how he's going to handle sharing the babe he's come to consider his son with a beautiful stranger.

 **hold my hand and we're halfway there** by cynicwhocould: In another life, Gandalf scratched a rune onto the freshly painted door of a bachelor-for-life and started a chain of unexpected events leading to an epic that would be remembered for centuries.  
That's a story for another time. At the end of Bagshot Row lives Bryony Baggins, Head of the Baggins family, daughter of Belladonna Baggins nee Took-  
And she won't be taking any of your shit.

(Or: The one where Bilbo is a sassy, politically minded woman who survived being an unwed half-Took spinster who takes after her mother. Watch out, Smaug.)

 **Wedding Disaster (or, Gimli and Legolas finally get married, cue the in-laws)** by tolieawake: Following the events of Lord of the Rings, and in a universe where everyone survived the BOFA, Gimli and Legolas are getting married. Combining two cultures, in-laws and assorted other interested parties - what could possibly go wrong?

 **Not Quite First Sight** by Ias: After a heavy dose of dwarvish medicine, Thorin falls for his intended all over again.

 **White Noise and Sparks of Topaz** by madqueenofhellskitchen: Fate has a funny way of changing its mind at the very last minute.  
For it isn't the Line of Durin that falls that day. It's a Hobbit that was too brave for his own good, filled with too much faith and forgiveness and there's no blow to the head to save him. There are no prayers that could drip from the King's lips to save the situation and he cannot stop time.  
But Thorin cannot help what his soul desires, and what it wishes it could fix.  
And Ilúvatar cannot help but care for His earthly children while Aulë cannot help but torture His. And Yavanna will just do whatever She wishes, too.  
So maybe it is both these things (or is there a third option?) that explain the shattering mirrors all throughout Erebor on a cold night and the piercing screams that cause Thorin to fall to his knees in pain.  
Maybe it is all of the above that summons a beautiful, friendly Specter of Bilbo Baggins to his Mountain, having not changed one lick.  
But even Specters cannot stay amongst the living forever. Gandalf says so himself, murmuring the words "no more than eight months".  
Once again, Thorin finds that time is running out—but this time, he may just be able to stop the clock.

 **Misdirection, Denial, and Lack of Understanding from Bilbo Baggins** by Orange_Lions: During this adventure, Bilbo Baggins constantly confused and baffled by Thorin Oakenshield's actions. While Thorin is on the edge of frustration caused by the halfling's obvious nature.

 **Dragonborn** by aerlinniel: The thing Bilbo had expected the least on his trip to visit his cousins Drogo and Primula was to be captured and almost executed by Imperials. All he wanted was a peaceful life, but somehow he finds himself dragged into a quest to reclaim a kingdom by a group of dwarves and forced to upheld the duties of the dragonborn. Nothing could go worse, couldn't it? A Skyrim!AU fic.

 **Shrinking solutions** by dttwins: Bilbo shrank the trolls, he shrank the wargs and orcs, he shrank the stone giants and goblins, and spiders, and he shrank the dragon too.

 **Of Hobbits and Dwarves** by soul_of_blaze: (Part 1) That was it. His breath came out ragged, fingers blindly grasping for Orcrist against the rock. The sword on his neck caused him strain, and yet he still could not find the sword into his hands. All he could think was of the boys, Fili and Kili hiding in a tree. Thorin had made many promises to Dis, but this was the one he never desired to break. They would see their Uncle slain, something that he had promised his sister would not happen. Now, her voice said 'Idiot' in his mind, in the voice that she had when Vili had died.

(Part 3) When Thorin wakes, there is much to be done. And many people to reconcile with, of the many including Bilbo Baggins.

Things fall into place better than he expected, but much hurt lingers on their backs and their story is not so easy.

 **Thorin's Moving Mountain** by BringerOfAshes: Bilbo Baggins lives a quiet life. He runs a small pawn-shop, and often visits his cousin Lobelia Sackville-Baggins. But when he is saved by a mysterious handsome dwarf, his whole world is suddenly turned upside down when the Wizard of the Waste casts a curse upon him. Now Bilbo is off on an adventure to break his curse, and try to help Thorin with his own.


	86. Proposition de fanfic to read part 50

**The Scars We Collect** by princeunderthemountain: At war. Throne usurped. Might be coming.

 **Katabasis** by orphan_account: After the Battle of Five Armies, Bilbo lies as still as death, and no earthly force will wake him. When a ghostly apparition offers Thorin the chance to recover Bilbo's absent spirit from the underworld, he accepts without hesitation.

So begins the second Quest of Thorin's lifetime.

Through half-remembered dreams and terrifying nightmares, beyond strange worlds to stranger shores, the Heirs of Durin will tirelessly, doggedly search for their burglar.

This is their task, their penance: find Bilbo, or else be condemned to wander forever more, never to return home.

 **Meeting You for the First Time (Again)** by therunawaypen: In the aftermath of the Battle of the Five Armies, Thorin required extensive medical care. Even after it was declared he would live, he was given a powerful tonic to dull the pain.

Bilbo arrives to see if Thorin still hates him, or if his betrothed still loves him.

But a drugged Thorin doesn't know who Bilbo is. Only that he's the most beautiful thing he's ever seen.

 **Thaw of Winter's Chill** by orphan_account: The thriving realm of Erebor holds the wealth of the dwarves, and the pride of the great race, but with a scattered heart the King clamours for the hope to again be whole. Meanwhile, in the quaint simple life of the Shire, Bilbo reels with an unknown loneliness, soul longing for places far away, and heart longing for an individual farther still. An alternate universe, where Thorin is cleansed of the dragon-sickness, reclaims the throne of Erebor, and the heart of his hobbit. Their lives will pass from fire, lies and theft, to the honour and kinship of the dwarves, and the peace and prosperity of the halflings.

 **An Heir for the Goblin King** by Liliume: When Belladonna Took wished for Goblins to take her little brother away, she never imagined the adventures with the Goblin King, Jareth, it would lead her on. Nor the consequences it would have in the future for her son, Bilbo

 **The Truth About Hobbits and Adventures** by StarlightShimmer: Gandalf leaves his personal items unattended and the dwarves learn the hazards of touching a wizards things. Thorin and the rest of the dwarves learn the hard way why hobbits do not generally go on adventures when magic goes awry and thirteen dwarves suddenly become thirteen hobbits.

 **mercy and death on swift arrows fly** by authoressjean: He's not supposed to be in the Arena. Kili Durinson is exempt, it's the agreement between District 1 and the Capitol, it's the agreement his uncle made with President Smaug. But he's still been chosen.

And the odds of favor don't lend themselves to a young dwarf who's being made an example of as punishment to his uncle.

But there are alliances to be had, strange allies from very different districts. And outside of the Arena, Thorin Oakenshield Durinson is going to do anything and everything to get his nephew back. Even if that means jumpstarting the rebellion.

 **Conspiracy against the Throne** by ferretbaby: Thorin had thought he'd have to defend Bilbo's place at his side once Erebor was restored, but in time the dwarf King learns the opposite holds true as the citizens of Erebor fall deeply in love with the hobbit consort.

Bilbo is just amused at how jealous Thorin gets.

 **The ocean calls me home** by DwarvishWarriors: (Part 1) Thorin falls into the sea and is surrounded by darkness. But even in darkness, there is light. (Part 2) Bilbo feels torn, should he return to the ocean where his childhood home wait for him or should he stay with his newly formed Durin family?

 **See Me Fall** by livingdeadgirl: After the battle, Bilbo suffered an injury that leaves him reliant on a walking stick and very angry with Thorin for his betrayal.  
No simple apology will make Bilbo forgive him, not this time.


	87. Proposition de fanfic to read part 51

**Bloodverse** by Skulduggery: (Part 1) It hadn't been the eye contact that startled her, or even the instant attraction that she struggled to tamp down with considerable fluster. It had been the brazen candor in those eyes, the unhesitant confrontation that promised a thousand things in the space of a heartbeat. The look was simultaneously distant and intimate—the sort of exchange reserved for the privacy of lovers, utterly audacious coming from an untested stranger in a cozy little coffee shop.

Bella Baggins thinks she's crazy when she starts seeing the reflection of a handsome stranger who's never actually there. Thorin is a King of Hell, the Lord of Silver Fountains- and he's decided to claim her for his queen.

(Part 2) Thorin was gathered with his twelve favorite advisors in the antechamber, standing in a loose group around a tall roaring hearth. When the doors opened, the golden light of the hall cast a bright sliver across the polished marble floor, painting her figure in sharp relief against the darkness of Thorin's chambers. The impact was apparent from the moment Bella set foot into the room- Thorin and his twelve advisors froze, caught up in a collective stare at the dark queen who had just stormed their meeting. Bofur, who was nursing a goblet generously full of wine, even dropped his drink. The silver chalice clattered loudly against the floor and left a dark stain on the marble, but none of them seemed to notice.

"Get out," Bella ordered, gaining confidence in their long hesitation. She raised her chin and looked them over, daring any one of them to protest.

(Part 3) There's something to be said for the vitriolic blithering of extraterrestrial politics. And no—by extraterrestrial I am not referring to anything even remotely analogous with a Katy Perry song. (Worry not—I have it in good confidence that she will burn in hell within the century.) Extraterrestrial, for those lacking the acumen to properly interpret my phraseology, here pertains to things not of the Earth. The supernatural, so to speak, though I have yet to settle upon a term for such things which has not been sullied by the dirty paws of popular culture.

Politics, as I was saying, were directly responsible for my discovery of Bella Baggins. She is, after all, an unremarkable creature by standards both celestial and demonic. While she may be possessed of her charms, it is unlikely that I ever would have noticed her amidst the grand scheme of things were I not lured in by the call of the Arkenstone.

 **We Played At Love** by Chamelaucium: Bilbo enjoys his quiet existence as a librarian and is perfectly content with living adventure only through books. He's got a nice house and a good job; if his love life is lacking a little, well, that's his own problem and he doesn't let it bother him.

But then the arrival of an old family friend with a penchant for fireworks and grey clothes puts a definite spanner in the works, and Bilbo suddenly has a boyfriend and is on his way to meet the in-laws.

Of course, nothing is ever easy for Bilbo Baggins.

 **To be Whole** by Heyerette: (Part 1) "Dwarves? What – _no_! What would I be doing with _dwarves_?!"

Really, Bilbo thought. Not that his hobbit hole did not boast of a considerable size and quite a number of well furnished rooms – and strategically placed cupboards – but if Bilbo should consider hiding anything in them it would be his beloved books. And prized maps. And possibly his silver. Well, Sackville-Bagginses and all that. But - _dwarves_?

(Part 2) Being a hobbit and a Baggins and absolutely, definitely uninterested when it came to adventures of any sort was all very well and proper but no-one would be touching the King´s hair if Bilbo could prevent it.

 **Back Again - A Hobbit's Tale** by Waugh: Bilbo Baggins wakes up. He is twenty-one again, with all his life ahead of him. But first, there are things he must do. Time-travel, fix-it, friendship fic. Slow Build. Cross-posted to .

 **The Social Experiment** by BromanceLover3280: In the modern world dictators are rising and threatening all good people around them or in their way.  
So when Prince Legolas realizes that there is a large amount of animosity and mistrust in-between all free countries which causes weak alliances and all to be easy targets, he proposes a plan: A secret Royal swap.  
In order to show all free people that each race is equal to another and have the same hopes for the future, a royal from certain regions will live under cover for a year in another country.  
Let the Social Experiment Begin!

 **Song as Old as Rhyme** by Wizards_Pupil: Occasionally fairy tales get the story wrong-even Tales as old as time.

Bilbo Baggins joined the court of the dwarves to save the life of someone he loves. Now he finds himself in the middle of a plot to overthrow the throne, dwarves who seem intent on playing matchmakers, and meddlesome wizards. And nobody said anything about dragons.

A completely different take on Beauty and the Beast with dwarves, Hobbits, wizards, and of course, a dragon or two.

 **Full Circle** by Afrokot: The first time Bilbo dies, it happens in a cave deep in the Misty Mountains.

 **Daughter's of Stone and Earth** by yinyangswings: After the Battle of the Five Armies, Billanna Baggins, also known as Billa, the she-hobbit that joined the company as their burglar, is thought to be dead, killed for her loyalty to the newly reclaimed king. However she in fact was returned to the Shire, pregnant and later gives birth to two twin girls, kin of the King of the Mountain with personalities as different as night and day. Daughters born from one of stone and one of earth and whose fate will change Middle Earth.

 **Tiny hobbits** by moonythejedi394: _(Part 1) "You have a tiny Hobbit," Fíli said, sounding astonished. "Why do you have a tiny Hobbit?" Kíli asked, his voice suspicious. "Did you get married?" asked Fíli, now sounding worried. "This is not good," Kíli muttered, with twice the worry as Fíli. "Uncle, why are they staring at you?" Frodo asked, his voice confused._  
Bilbo fled Erebor before his friends could be buried, before he had to see Thorin encased in stone. He returns to the Shire and settles into a life of unsociability and some amount of loneliness, but finds comfort in the figures of the children of Hobbiton.  
After twenty years, however, his luck is gone, and Bilbo has to flee the Shire with Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin, and with four very young Hobbits, there is only one place he can turn to.

(Part 2) _"Dwarves," Bilbo sighed to Tauriel. "It's a wonder why we love them," she agreed. "Oi!" Thorin and Kíli said together._  
Five years after Bilbo arrived at Erebor with four fauntlings looking for asylum, he shares a tender moment with those he calls most dear.

(Part 3) _"Thorin and I are expecting a child," Bilbo announced. Kíli choked on a bite of bread, Fíli spat wine clear across the table, Tauriel dropped the bowl of potatoes in her hands, and Dís just about fell off her chair. "Pardon me," Kíli said, a little hoarsely, "but don't you need a, er, a uterus for that?" "No. You see, Hobbit children are grown in the garden," Bilbo answered. "What, right next to the cabbages?" said Kíli._  
The biggest difference between Hobbits and Dwarves was not, as most people assume, the lack of beards or the size of feet. In truth, the difference was in the method of their birth. While Dwarves did things the old fashioned way, with their womenfolk carrying their children for nine months, Hobbits made use of a single seed, two locks of hair, and fertile soil. This, of course, means that where Dwarves need both one male and one female to bring new life to the world, Hobbits need no such restriction.

 **The Dragon Conqueror** by dttwins: Bilbo fights better then Legolas, trolls, goblins, spiders - no problem! Even Smaug will fall!


	88. Proposition de fanfic to read part 52

**The Warp** by orphan_account: Bilbo didn't mean to do this. Well, of course he didn't. This isn't his fault.  
One moment he was sitting in front of the fire where they were camped in the forest at the edge of The Lonely Mountain, clicking his tongue at Fili and Kili chucking bits of bread at Balin, the next they were under attack.  
It all happened so fast, Azog and his Orcs embarking on a brutal slaughter before they had the chance to raise a sword in defence, and Bilbo somehow managed to claw his way through the forest and to the foot of the Lonely Mountain where he comes face-to-face with… Thorin… who Bilbo was certain just had his head chopped off a moment ago.  
To make matters worse, he doesn't seem to recognise him. And Erebor is… well, not a charred and blackened empty tomb inhabited by a dragon.  
And yeah, Bilbo's fairly certain this isn't going to end well.

 **White Camellias and Daffodils, Gardenias and Jonquils Too** by hufflepuff_true: Bilbo confesses his love to Thorin with flowers. Good thing Legolas is there or it would have gone right over his head!

 **A second Chance** by ThatSmuttyAuthor: There was still so much left to say: so much left to show and to feel. Every chance at a future, of a new hope and changed beginnings, all was lost on that fateful night on the foothills of a fallen kingdom. Sixty-one years passed, the scars healing but the memories never fading, the screams and bloodshed still fresh in his mind, and the heartache, oh, the heartache. The one thing that had never changed, never dulled nor faded was that one memory, and those final words. But what if, one day, he had the chance to go back? To retrace his old footsteps and make new ones along the way, the chance to save them all?

This story tells the tale of how Bilbo Baggins, an eleventy-one year old hobbit, goes back to the single most important day of his life, and is given a final chance to re-write history, to save countless lives. And yet perhaps he is not alone in this adventure: perhaps, unbeknownst to him, Thorin has found himself in the very same situation.

 **Of Heroic Deeds and Song** by thejerseydevile: In which the battle is won, but far from over—for while the new King Under the Mountain lives, his interest in taking a Hobbit Consort is met with great disdain. Fortunately, all dwarves are secret romantics, and if there is one way to win a stubborn dwarf over, it's with a heart-pounding tale of steadfast love and loyalty.

 **i'm coursing through your veins** by aidanturner: A game of spin the bottle goes awry in the halls of Rivendell.

 **Well that could have been worse** by jcrycolr3wradc: (Part 1) Some dates end is passionate kissing. This one ended with Thorin drinking beer alone. But at least Bilbo didn't call the cops on him right?

(Part 2) Bilbo meets Thorin's family of Hunters.

(Part 4) Add two cracked nephews, a grumpy uncle, an amused Gimli and mix well. Pour into a pan of domestically and heat to '2 Cute'. Let Bilbo flip. And just remember that this is a Supernatural AU.

(Part 6) The Angels have a message for the Hunters: Do Not Engage.

 **If Tonight Is The Last Night and his next Go Fetch** by mangocianamarch: (Part 1) "This is it. This is _THE_ target. This is the one, Bil, I know it is. The last one we'll ever need. And then we're free." (Part 2)"...Your happy ending is not quite here yet. I'm sure you'd like it to be, but it is my unfortunate and unenviable task to let you know that it isn't."

 **No Matter What We Breed** by fideliant: In a world where omega males are slightly less rare than Arkenstones, Thorin doesn't do himself much of a favour by falling in love with the first gentlehobbit he lays eyes on. Much more is expected of virile alpha male dwarves, after all, even more so for kings, but when Bilbo is revealed to be the first omega male in centuries, Erebor is suddenly not the only prize that Thorin has set his sights on winning.

 **Ex-Assassin verse** by thisislegit: (Part 1) Thorin Durin is a long retired assassin. Bilbo Baggins is a 2nd year college student with a double major in Nursing and Biology and a lot to look forward to. After Thorin literally slams a door in Bilbo's face they fall in love. (Part 2) Dis, Bilbo, and Ori all have giant boyfriends with large endowments. Watch as they tell funny stories, talk about kinks, and just make sex a topic of interest and not something prudish and perfect.

 **Beneath the Mountains Music Woke** by EmilianaDarling: After being rescued by Bilbo, Thorin begins to realize that his feelings for the halfling are more than simple gratitude. But past ills cannot be so easily undone, and the growing need inside him proves difficult to understand or control. And although he might be king in name, a man without land or wealth has little to offer anyone.


	89. Proposition de fanfic to read part 53

**Are you trying to seduce me, Master Baggins?** by nutzone: The Burglar was trying to seduce him, Thorin was certain of it. But he would not let that menace of a vixen get to him, no, Thorin would show the hobbit that he was stronger than that. It was very hard to think straight when Bilbo exposed himself in such a way, though.

 **Smoke and Bones** by MarbleAide: For the quest to reclaim the Lonely Mountain, Gandalf manages to convince Thorin that the best option for gaining their fourteen member of the company is by summoning a demon known as a Djinn from a realm of smoke and flames, locking the creature to both of them as they travel across middle-earth on their quest.

Though this demon looks to be a normal gentlehobbit, it soon turns out he is much more then what lies on the surface and, as it is with the strangeness of summoning up old magics, may turn out to be far more trouble then first Thorin anticipated.

 **Home and Back Again** by therunawaypen: After the Battle of the Five Armies, Bilbo has accepted Thorin's proposal for marriage and to become Consort under the Mountain. There's just the matter of Bilbo settling his affairs back in the Shire (not to mention have all his things sent to Erebor. So the Company all set out for the Shire once more, eager to help their burglar.

But Bilbo Baggins is not the same hobbit he was when he left the Shire. How will the hobbits of Hobbiton deal with a sword wielding, braid wearing, armor clad Bilbo?

Because while Bilbo might have left the Shire as Bilbo Baggins of Bag End, he's returning as Bilbo, Consort under the Mountain.

 **Under Mountain, Upon the Hill** by Siriusfanatic: A year and more has gone by since Bilbo left Erebor to return to his home in the Shire, leaving behind the King who loved him and all the friends he had grown to cherish. With new responsibilities thrust upon him, Bilbo tries to put his adventures behind him and focus on caring for young Frodo. Then one stormy spring evening, Bofur, Kili, and Nori turn up unexpectedly on his doorstep with a letter from Thorin, who means to make good on his last promise to the Hobbit-to join him in the Shire again.

As Bilbo's previously quiet world spirals once more into a flurry of excitement and madness, something foul stirs within the peaceful green woods of Hobbiton, and a plot begins to form of the most unsavory kind.

In Erebor, Fili is left to rule in his Uncle's absence, and to continue trade and treaties with Laketown, and Bard the Bowman, whom he has become romantically involved with. Fili struggles with his role as future king, and finds himself once again in harms way, when traitors appear within the halls of Erebor.

 **Drunk** by DwarvishWarriors: "I'm no' drunk!" Thorin protested drunkenly.

 **Misunderstandings** by thisislegit: When Bilbo defended Thorin against Azog he had no idea it was considered a proposal in dwarven culture.

 **To My King Under the Mountain** by NoxCaligo by Starting a year after The Battle of Five Armies, Bilbo decides it is time for him to return to the Shire. Hesitant to leave his friends behind, he promises to write to the dwarves as often as he can, especially to Thorin, of whom he holds feelings for that he believes are unrequited. Thilbo/Bagginshield. Slowburning.

 **Good Morning** by Luckyhai5: There was a strange, tall man walking up the path. Bilbo recognised him, of course; how could one forget that tall, grey silhouette now making its way up towards her? Gandalf.

AU. What if Bilbo had already left the Shire once before? What if she had seen things she could never forget, and lived through things she couldn't speak of? In this world, Bilbo has a secret, a secret waiting for her in Rivendell, a secret that has changed, and will change, everything...

 **When Light disappears the Darkness will Prevail** by morgana_fire: Something wants Bilbo Baggins dead. The only way to do so is to kill him while he is a child and defenseless. But the darkness has underestimated the light and Bilbo still lives. Now his future has been changed and his life altered and yet the darkness will not rest until Bilbo Baggins can no longer take breath.

 **Stoneblind** by Chamelaucium: Courting one's Beloved is a difficult enough process at the best of times, with complex customs and many steps to remember. For Thorin Oakenshield, it's a whole lot more complicated than that.

For a start, his Beloved is a hobbit who has absolutely no idea that he even _is_ Thorin's Beloved, let alone the steps of courtship.

Secondly, Thorin may or may not be completely invisible to said hobbit, for reasons only the Maker knows.

As Thorin is swiftly learning, Mahal has ever laughed upon his sons of the Line of Durin.


	90. Proposition de fanfic to read part 54

**Apple of My Eye** by orphan_account: When Bilbo Baggins was born, people lined out the door of Bag End to catch a glimpse of him. His auburn curls nestle like a halo around his head and his eyes, a bright green-blue, shine brightly and charmingly. Only a few hours old, he was already winning hearts. Within the day's end there had been numerous offers from families- offering their own children for marriage.

When Thorin Oakenshield was born, they had a week-long feast to celebrate. Men and women toast to his health and happiness- they cheered to Mahal for allowing such a gift to be brought into the world. Marriages were talked about in a tactical way: long, arduous conversations about families and bloodlines following.

 **Bilbo Baggins and the Three Durins** by Eleana_Lee: The end of their journey coincides with the start of winter, and Thorin's Company learns something new about hobbits (or the one in which hobbits hibernate and the Durins have a cuddling schedule)

 **Smoke and Shadow** by kailthia: A sick Thorin stumbles into Bag End four years before the Quest for Erebor. Slightly AU. Bagginshield. M for a reason.

 **Let it go , Frozen Bagginshield** by Gobletmoonstone123: Bilbo Baggins is wandering in the middle of and isolated snowy mountain that is not Erebor so he goes and discovers along the way habilities he thought he didn't have and makes a castle out of nowhere . A shiny castle of gold, precious gems and stones

 **A Bit Green at This** by Kereea: While the Company rested at Beorn's, Gandalf appraised the deterioration of Mirkwood and decided the best option was to call in a favor for a little extra help in guiding the dwarves through the forest. And so Legolas Greenleaf was dragged into the quest for Erebor.

 **Berserk** by Aurorealis: the Rage was a parenting instinct, meant to help normally weak hobbits protect their children. Of course, if one didn't have their own children, it could kick in around those close enough to be considered family. In retrospect, the only surprising thing was that it hadn't happened sooner.

 **A Light Touch** by overtherisingstar: Bilbo discovers that dwarves have to seriously consider the possibility of someone becoming their spouse if said someone manages to add a braid to their hair while they are sleeping - without waking them up! This seems to him to be a perfect opportunity to both train for his task as a burglar... and maaaybe get something else at the same time.

 **Clarity of Vision** by Mithen: (Part 1) In a Middle-Earth where Erebor never fell, a shadow remains in the heart of the Lonely Mountain. Bilbo Baggins finds himself drawn reluctantly into a quest that will lead him across the continent-from Bree to Lake Evendim to the icy North and beyond-with a party of five dwarves searching for an artifact that will cure the ailing King Thrór.

(Part 3) Thorin Oakenshield and Bilbo Baggins have been parted for many years now, despite the love they bear each other. Now Thorin's research has uncovered a dire threat to Middle Earth-the Ring he carried a little while and then gave to Bilbo. Together with a group of companions composed of the different Free Peoples of Middle Earth, they must attempt to destroy the artifact before its Dark Lord can re-capture it.

 **Out of Sight, Out of Mind** by AmbiguouslyGayBagginshield: Thorin expected many things to come out of his summer job, as a gardener for Lobelia and Otho. He expected money (of course), a decent tan and maybe some blisters if he was unlucky. He certainly didn't expect to gain a totally adorable boyfriend.

 **Ere the Break of Day** by Wizards_Pupil: Thorin was not in a good mood.

Not that Thorin was often in a good mood. He'd rarely had a chance for a good mood in his life. Not since Erebor. He spent most of his time trying to provide for the people he brought to Ered Luin. In the last year he'd hardly even smiled, what with the utterly ridiculous time he and his Company had had in trying to reclaim their mountain. He'd expected the dragon, and probably a little of trouble with the elves. The constant orc attacks, the goblins, the trolls, and the spiders, had been a bit much, but the bloody battle had just been the end of it all.

But no, even that wasn't enough. Life still had more in store for Thorin Oakenshield and his loyal Company. It intended to see just how strong he could be where a little hobbit was concerned. Not to mention the fact that the 'greatest calamity of our time' actually had nothing to do with a dragon.

And Thorin couldn't even blame the elves for all their troubles.


	91. Idea 196-201

Hobbiton Elementary School has a correspondence exchange program with Erebor Elementary School. Thorin and Bilbo find themselves as correspondence partner, but the two decided not to reveal their names. At the end of the program, the two continuous match. Returned to high school, Bilbo's parents moved to Blue Esgaroth. As a result, Bilbo will go to the Erebor Secular School. However, Bilbo and Thorin hate each other and are unaware that the other is the mysterious correspondent with whom they have fallen in love.

(Version 1) Thorin became king of Erebor, but 1 or 2 after he is cursed by a sorcerer. Which brings it to Bilbo.

(Version 2) Gandalf tired of seeing that Bilbo believes that Thorin and company hates him for the flight of the Arkenstone. So he decides to curse Bilbo so he can see he's wrong.

Bilbo is a double sword master (the same as Kyra and Onyx in the Emerald Knights), which is one of Shire's traditional weapons. Gandalf asks him to keep the secret during the quest. Will it happen, or will the dwarves find the truth? After all the journey of the quest is dangerous and full of surprise.

Bilbo came on the quest to avenge the death of a dear person (Frerin). He believes that Thorin is responsible for his death (he does not know that Thorin is the brother, of which Frerin spoke with great affection) and decides to go on the quest to find the best time to kill him. Eventually, he falls in love with him and feels bad.

And if Elron had pushed Isildur into the lava or had taken the ring and thrown it into the volcano. How Bilbo would have met Thorin and company.


	92. Proposition de fanfic to read part 55

**Dear Creature of the Homely West** by LuciferIsSatan: By the governing law of the Shire, Bilbo Baggins found himself Thain and reluctant diplomat of the hobbits; which, perhaps he wouldn't have minded if the circumstance's were different. Although seeing as he should have been several times removed before he were to obtain such a title, a desolation had befallen Hobbiton and they found themselves without a home and many without their family.

Yet, with no way to return to the rolling hills of the Shire, Bilbo Baggins found himself in quite the situation indeed; arranged by lords and royalty, to honour aged treaties and debts of old: his hand to be given off to a king he's never met, for the security and safety of his people, and never in all his years would he have thought his life to come to this.

 **Bilbo Baggins & the Great Treasure** by Marilu: Bilbo Baggins' already miserable life becomes even worse when he is captured by the most feared pirate of the seas, Smaug the Terrible. When Smaug's ship comes under a surprise attack, Bilbo doesn't know if he is lucky or not when he is forcefully transferred to the Oakenshield, the ship of Smaug's worst enemy, Thorin Durin. Mistaken as Smaug's lover, Bilbo is allowed to live and is believed to be useful to the pirates when they search for their long lost treasure, the magical Arkenstone. Slowly Bilbo starts to understand his captors and wants to help them find their way back to the shore and home again. But along the way, ghosts from the past start to haunt their minds and perhaps Bilbo is worth more to these two pirate captains than he or anyone else could have ever believed.

This fic is currently being beta read by the awesome snarkmaster94, Thank you so much for your hard work!

 **still round the corner there may wait** by darth_stitch: Bilbo Baggins, together with a very determined nephew, arrive at the Halls of Aule, intending to steal away a Dwarf King. They are actually expected. Written for the March 2014 Bagginshield Week Day 1 Prompt: Welcome Home.

 **Remainder** by Aurorealis: Thanks to Bilbo's efforts in the Battle of the Five Armies, the lives of Thorin, Fili, and Kili are spared. He was at peace with falling in their stead. He lived long enough to hear Thorin's apology, and everything was right with the world.

He wasn't expecting to wake up again on top of his casket as a ghost. Perhaps it was dumb luck, perhaps it was an effect of dying with the ring on his finger, but Bilbo wasn't about to let his chance slide. These dwarves still needed help, and as long as he was capable, Bilbo would oblige them.

 **Secrets** by NotTheBabadook: Bilbo has kept a secret since he was born. His mother made him wear a necklace to his true heritage to protect him. Bilbo has never seen another dwarf until now and is quite excited to get out of the Shire. Not even Gandalf knows Bilbo's real heritage and no one can sense the power of Bilbo's necklace (because that's easier). Also, Bilbo is only 30 (in dwarf years) in this and his age might come off as older at first.  
Also, I based this really closely on the movie (like took a lot of direct quotes for a lot of parts cause that's how I want it).

 **To Grow Trees from Stone and Light** by Nightrayspath, Wisperwind: Even in death Thorin Oakenshield refuses to let go of his regrets. When someone offers him a second chance, his choice is clear. So beginns another journey. Unexpected allies, bloody battles, dragon fire and a hidden quest shrouded in mystery await the King under the mountain as he once against sets out to reclaim his homeland.

 **and i know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem** by darth_stitch: The Battle of Five Armies and its aftermath is now a dream. Instead of waking up in the halls of his fathers, Thorin Oakenshield finds himself back in Ered Luin, before the Quest of Erebor has even started. And there's a little Hobbit fauntling with them who insists on calling Thorin his Da... Written for the March 2014 Bagginshield Week. Writing Prompt: Dreams or Past.

 **when the last road ends** by plumdarling: "It is a long road."

The ring obeyed and betrayed its gentlest bearer, and the battle took no notice.

Yet when Gandalf found the body of the Company's former burglar, he had the strangest sensation that a chess piece was lost. That Middle-earth's future had changed, and perhaps not for the better. Thorin Oakenshield and his heirs live, in Bilbo's place, and the King under the Mountain has yet to make his peace with the hobbit he had nearly thrown from the Gate of Erebor. And as memories resurface and turmoil ensues back inside the Mountain, Gandalf rides on to seek answers to his many questions-about the world, about the war, and about the peculiar ring, buried with the body of Bilbo Baggins, deep within the crypts of the Lonely Mountain.

A canon divergence in which history's most important hobbit dies in the place of the King. Here we follow the affairs of Erebor, the turmoil of its King, and the memories its warriors hold, as the years ebb closer and closer to the inevitable War of the Ring.

"But it is the last road."

 **My Hills, Your Hills** by orphan_account: Bilbo is banished,

But becomes the Lord of the Hillside.

Thorin becomes King under the Mountain,

But creates a monster in his wake, and his burglar may be lost to him.

Or is he?

 **Yavanna's Hands** by Square_Pancake: For all the strife that has spread across Arda through the Ages, none seemed to touch the hobbits once the Children of Yavanna settled in the Shire. When questioned, outsiders were told that the Shire was protected by and cradled in Yavanna's Hands.


	93. Idea 202-203

Here are two story suggestions from author Superbeast on AO3:

1) The dwarves are vampires except Bilbo is a hobbit who didn't know that they are vampires. What if Bilbo got injured by wargs or orcs after Eagles picked them up. At Beorn place, Thorin will turn him into one of them. Treats him like a family.

2) Wargs almost attack Bilbo that will make Dwarves angry and turn into werewolves to attack them to protect him. Bilbo will end up in Balin's arms until the wargs are gone. Thorin asked Bilbo not to tell anyone about them as werewolves and Bilbo accepted them as friends. Balin and Dwalin asked Thorin if he let them to adopt Bilbo as Balin and Dwalin's pup brother if he accept them, he will be bite by both Balin and Dwalin in their werewolves as they watch him turn into a small werewolf like cub. Thorin x Bilbo later. Maybe mpreg or not.


	94. Proposition de fanfic to read part 56

**Note of autor:** Hello at all my readers who follow me on AO3,

it is normal if you can not find my work on AO3 anymore since the AO3 abuse committee have decided to resumped my job today. The first time being for challenges (this has been fixed on AO3) and the second is because of my list of story suggestions (which was not mentioned in the first post).

With a bit of luck, my work will be republished on AO3 since I sent a message indicating my disagreement with their decision.

Wishing you a pleasant evening / day.

Sincerely, Zorchide.

 **Face Value** by Aurorealis: Bilbo is not a full hobbit. In fact, his birth father was a dwarf. When it comes to those of mixed heritage, inheritance can be a funny thing. For all that Bilbo looked physically like a full hobbit, his rate of growth definitely took after his dwarf side. This was, of course, something he neglected to tell his travelling companions.

 **Harnessed** by akblake: Pure, unadulterated, and unrepentant crack! How does a wizard deal with thirteen stubborn, uncooperative dwarves who refuse to listen to him, and who get into trouble the moment that his back is turned? With child harnesses and leashes, that's how!

 **Homeward Winds** by NoxCaligo: Short Pirates of the Caribbean AU. Thorin is Davy Jones, captain of a damned ship and doomed to ferry souls for eternity because he fell in love with a god. But things could be worse.

 **In My End is My Beginning** by JeniceM: After the battle of five armies, Thorin, Fili, and Kili are all discovered dead. However the anguish and heartbreak that accompany such discoveries are tempered by hope when it is found that their bodies remain unchanged as each day passes, as if frozen in time.

The Company has no idea what they're doing, but if there is a chance at all, they will do their best to bring them back.

 **Sheep's Clothing** by Aurorealis: Bilbo has his own motivation for travelling with Thorin Oakenshield's company. His motives have nothing to do with treasure and entirely to do with the great dragon sleeping on top of it. More specifically, Bilbo needs to shed the hobbit body he is trapped in, and for THAT, he needs a dragon. A fire drake to be precise- much different and decidedly more rude than the ice wyrms of which Bilbo is a proud member of.

Actually wanting to help the dwarves for the sake of helping them would come later.

 **You Hold No Power Over Me** by swag_canada: 'You have surely heard the tales, of course, of how when a young hobbit has a son or daughter, a niece or nephew, or anysuch child under their care that they do not want that they simply call to the elvenking, 'I wish you would come and take this child away.' Such superstitions have been passed down as long as anyone can remember. But it is not something to be taken lightly, lest our children truly be stolen away. For, as we all know, words have more power than we could ever imagine.'

aka A Labyrinth!AU where Thranduil steals Frodo away, and Bilbo, with the help of some odd dwarves and goblins whom he has an odd connection to, have two weeks to steal him back.  
You do not have to have seen Labyrinth to read it, but you should watch it anyway bc its awesome.

 **The Burglaress** by PhantomLass: Basically what if Bilbo was a girl and Dwalin decided to be her protector through the journey.

 **Thorin; Tamer of Dragons** by mcqueens_queen: After Smaug takes over the treasure hall of Erebor, Thorin is forced to make a deal with the beast. In exchange for him guarding the treasure and the dwarves being allowed to return to the halls, Smaug is fed and indulged by the dwarves.

Like the great cat he is, Smaug soon bonds with only the young prince, heeding only his commands, and soon he decides his master needs a mate. Always the contrary one, Smaug brings him a terrified little hobbit as a gift.

Thorin also starts bonding with the dragon, for word quickly spreads of his ability to tame the beast, and Thorin soon begins to appreciate the respect it earns him.

 **In Your Debt, In My Heart** by Heyerette: A chance meeting in Bree one very nasty evening ends with an ashamed hobbit taking flight and an enraged dwarf king entertaining thoughts of retribution should he ever find the one again who had not only come to his aid but had also stubbornly refused to allow him to settle his debt.

 **If You Love Someone** by authoressjean: _If you love someone, let them go. If they come back, they're yours. If they don't, they were never yours to begin with._

Erebor is being rebuilt and just in time for Bilbo and Thorin's wedding, which would be perfect, except for one problem. They're awkward together, they don't speak anymore, and they rarely see each other. It's nothing like when he first asked for Bilbo's hand, before they went to Erebor and...well. That happened. It's as if he no longer loves Bilbo anymore, and is marrying him out of duty or obligation.

And when Bilbo realizes that everyone else has figured that out except for him, he knows what he has to do.

 **Note of end:** I intend to make a survey on the number of authors to whom it will disturb:

1) If another writer decided to write a story based on their fanfics?

2) that somebody continues it specifying that this is a continuation of their floods of xxxhisoire written by xxxauteur if it was discontinued for 1-2 years?


	95. Proposition de fanfic to read part 57

**Lady of the Rocks** by wanderingmusician: Hobbits have secrets so well kept no other race knows a secret exists. But after the Fell Winter the Shire is in desperate need of an alliance – even if it means exposing their secrets and losing the Thain's most precious granddaughter.

The kingdom of Erebor has rich mines and talented smiths but dwarrow are not natural farmers and they struggle to feed their people. After a dragon attack ruins the lands surrounding the Lonely Mountain, hobbits are just what they need.

 **Sansûkh** by determamfidd: The battle was over, and Thorin Oakenshield awoke, naked and shivering, in the Halls of his Ancestors.

The novelty of being dead fades quickly, and watching over his companions soon fills him with grief and guilt. Oddly, a faint flicker of hope arises in the form of his youngest kinsman, a Dwarf of Durin's line with bright red hair.

(Follows the story of the War of the Ring).

 _(Bagginshield, Gimli/Legolas) In which recovery takes time, the dead members of the Company take to watching Gimli as though he's a soap opera, the living struggle with being left behind, Legolas is confused, Khuzdul is abused, and Thorin is four feet and ten inches of guilt and anger._

 **Hear Me Out** by deesaster: Bilbo Baggins reaches Ravenhill in time to save the lives of two brothers and their uncle, unfortunately at the expense of his own safety. Thorin Oakenshield feels guilty and indebted, so he swallows his pride and sacrifices his principles in order to stop the Hobbit from succumbing to his wounds.

Their unacknowledged, mutual need to protect each other may or may not have something to do with the fact that they are each other's One. As their frail friendship is left in an uncertain place in the aftermath of the Battle, both of them feel more confused than ever once they start figuring that out for themselves.

A tale involving a comatose Hobbit, political intrigues, gratuitous side pairings, and ridiculous amounts of angst and pining.

 **Golden Borne** by Rainsaber: After the Battle of Five Armies, Bilbo leaves with the clothes on his back, memories, and scars, but no riches. Unbeknownst to Thorin, Bilbo takes with him a treasure greater than the Arkenstone and the kingdom of Erebor put together. Bilbo/Thorin, M-Preg/Slash. Also Dwalin/Ori and Balin/OC. (On )

 **Clay** by silverneko9lives0: (Part 1) When Bilbo Baggins' partner, a war-correspondent journalist, dies in a car bombing in Afghanistan, his funeral is held in his brother's church where Thorin Durin happens to preach at. Some time later, Bilbo and Thorin enter into a forbidden romance.

(Part 2) Thorin comes out to the rest of his family, Bilbo's got a new stalker, Smaug is set on ruining the Durin family…

On top of that, they are trying to prepare for the move to Albany, help Thorin prepare for the shift from being a priest to a psychiatrist, and help Nori and Bofur plan their wedding.

Nothing could possibly go wrong...

Right?

 **Cultivation** by xxSparksxx: (Part 1) Here in Erebor, among the Dwarves who had reclaimed their home with blood and sweat, Bilbo could almost forget that he was a Hobbit of the Shire. He could almost forget that Hobbits were not as other beings of Middle-earth, and that a mountain devoid of rich plant life was not the place for one such as he.

(Part 2) It was only on the last page of the letter that Bilbo realised why his cousin might have pressed her Dwarf messenger so, for on the last page Amaranth wrote, with a shaking hand, of the death of her sister Primula, and Primula's husband Drogo Baggins.

 **Ode verse** by Wizards_Pupil: (Part 1) "Thorin, I have a weak heart. It has trouble pumping enough blood through my body. That's why I'm always so low on energy. And…" Bilbo swallowed, forcibly keeping his eyes on the flickering flames. Thorin wasn't moving by his side. "And it's failing. There are healers in Greenwood who have gifts for mending hearts, but there isn't much chance it will work. I haven't been very responsive to any other methods, and… Well… I don't have very long." Bilbo dropped his eyes to his hands. He'd ripped the four-leaf clover Bofur had given him. It seemed horribly symbolic of his life.

Headed to Greenwood to see the healer Thranduil, Bilbo Baggins and Gandalf the Grey hitch a ride with thirteen dwarves headed to Erebor.

Bilbo had hoped it would be like the adventures he read. That there would be orcs, sword fights, torture, revenge, trolls, chases, or escapes.

He had never expected miracles or true love.

(Part 2) Bilbo was fairly certain he had never been so nervous in his entire life. And he had fought a heart condition since he was a tweenager. Not to mention he'd battled Goblins and flown on an eagle.

Meeting Thorin's family shouldn't have even made it onto the list of things to have a panic attack for.

 **Dawn of a New Age** by beetle: (Part 1) "Azog the Defiler finally catches up with the group. He decides to torture Thorin a little but more by, well, defiling his precious halfling and making him watch. Whether Thorin rescues Bilbo or fails is entirely up to author."

(Part 2) It is the dawn of a new age in Erebor. Life goes along at its own jangling pace. Everyone is still adjusting. Thorin and Bilbo have grown . . . closer, but Bilbo's memory—his lack thereof—comes between them.

 **Bagginshield Prompted Drabbles!** by Auggusst: Collection of drabbles

 **Out of the Mouths of Babes (with the help of a meddling wizard)** by Rori_Teagan: Fill for the hobbitkink meme because I have baby!fever and Hobbitlings are the cutest.

Prompt: "In which Gandalf informs everyone that infant Frodo thinks of them as 'Thorin', 'Not Thorin', and 'Also Not Thorin', and the rest as 'peasants'"


	96. Proposition de fanfic to read part 58

**At the Stroke of Midnight** by Wizards_Pupil: "This is a trinket I was given at your birth. I have never shown you it as the time was not right before now." Thrain opened his palm to reveal a golden band. It was smoothed by touch and unadorned. Not spectacular, but Thrain would hardly hold onto such a trinket if it was not worth something.

"The wizard who gave it to me was quite adamant that you should have it when you were of age." The king held it out to Thorin. The metal was cool to the touch, but quickly warmed up in the heat of his hand. He ran his fingers along it and nearly shuddered. He could feel it throbbing, nearly vibrating with a strange sort of energy.

"This ring is not meant for you to wear, of course. It is too small for you. This ring is made to fit only the person that will be your Sanzeuh. You have thirty days in which to find him."

Thirty days. Thirty days to find something as ridiculous as true love, or he'd have to marry a beardless, nagging dwarrowdame. Thorin Oakenshield didn't think it could happen.

And then Bilbo Baggins popped into his life. Though, Thorin could have done without the cats, shoes, and girly bits. Still, the course of true love never has run smooth. And the peppers were delightful.

 **Fae Blood, Hobbit Life and Dwarrow Bonds** by Lore_Of_Lavennia: The hobbits have some Fae blood in them. Smaug, looking to corrupt a Fae, decided to use the hobbits. As Erebor was overthrown, the Shire was left defenseless against Smaug's minions, led by Azog.  
Thus begins the story of a young Bilbo Baggins trying to escape their clutches and his Dwarven rescuers. Together they try to save the rest of the hobbits and maybe even more than that.

 **Mahal's Script** by The_Readers_Muse: The Valar work in mysterious ways.

 **Rebirth** by Kindred: Thorin is dying and as for the rite's that is given for every dwarf king

 **We Are The Lost Ones** by doctormccoy: Believing the banishment of Bilbo Baggins still stands, Fíli and Kíli tend to the severely injured hobbit in secret, unaware that Thorin's gold madness has cleared, leaving behind the guilt and anguish of believing his hobbit died in the Battle.

 **Riddles In The Dark** by hannibal_rises: Thorin falls after Bilbo and witnesses the Riddles in the Dark chapter. Unable to immediately recover, Thorin is forced to do nothing but watch as Bilbo bargains for their lives in a game of riddles.

 **To Hear You Sing** by ShaeraHaek: Every rising star needs a proper protection. Especially at times like these...

 **Luck of the draw** by kuraikon: From a prompt on the Hobbit Kink Meme: Due to fertility rate and high population, when Hobbits become of age, they get entered into a draw to say whether they can have children or not. Bilbo is one of the ones not allowed. The Dwarves, with the opposite cultural issue, are horrified when they find out. Happy ending wanted.

 **Beastly** by DOakes: When Smaug descends upon the Lonely Mountain, he challenges it's inhabitants to a game of riddles-if he loses, the dwarves would be allowed to kill him. If he wins, the treasures of Erebor and something else...

Cursed and forgotten, Thorin flees East to the forests of Buckland, where he lives a lone and unhappy life, dreaming of the day in which he returns to Erebor. For 200 years, he is undisturbed.

Until, during the Fell Winter, a young hobbit wanders in...

 **Revenge is a dish served in Middle Earth** by dttwins: Bilbo still thought Smaug defeat was more epic then this pathetic demon. Balrog couldn't even handle some water. Pitiful.

Bilbo and his merry dwarves go and kill all the bad guys. Happily.


	97. Proposition de fanfic to read part 59

**Unwanted Pregnancy** by Serenity1 (orphan_account): Bilbo got raped in Lake Town, Thorin finds out and an investigation is underway with an unexpected twist.

 **The Anklet** by Epoxide (MiyuTanemura): Dwarves go through a trance-like stage when they're creating the courting gifts to their Ones.  
The gift Thorin made was odd. So he got rid of it.  
He never expected it to be picked up by another person. It was an immense shock when he saw who was wearing it.

 **If it Must End So** by lindoreda: After hearing the last words of a fatally wounded Thorin Oakenshield, Belladonna Baggins flees Erebor before he's cold in his grave. Before he's even in his grave, really. Which, as it turns out, is a mistake, for he is neither dead nor dying, and does not appreciate having to go all the way back to the Shire to get her back.

 **To Love a Hobbit** by mitsukai613: Thorin has always tried to get across that Bilbo is unfit for a life of adventure, and yet, the little hobbit saves him from the mightiest of the orcs and lived to speak of it. This has made him grow... intrigued, to say the least, because how can such courage reside in such a tiny little thing? He can't show it, though; Bilbo is only a hobbit, and he's a king, even if one without a mountain.

Bilbo is persistent, though, and his nephews would absolutely love it if their uncle got together with Bilbo (possibly partially because Bilbo totally loves them and would therefore help keep them out of trouble with Thorin) so they decide to flirt with Bilbo to help Thorin kick himself into gear. This helps, but in the end its a push from Dwalin and Gandalf that forces him to finally get passed all his Dwarven stubbornness and tell Bilbo the truth.

 **My Beautiful Reaper Sings (Memento Mori)** by madqueenofhellskitchen: Grim Reaper AU. Bilbo Baggins has been Death for decades, and it is a lonely yet fulfilling existence. He escorts the dead and dying to the next stage of life day after day, and he's never asked for more, even if he wants to have someone near him. But he gets his chance when Thorin Durinson, hero-cop, dies in the line of duty. Now Bilbo will awaken the man and offer him the chance to be his assistant for however long he wishes, and he will teach Thorin the true meaning of life; he will show him the preciousness that breathing comes with, showing him beauty, grief, and loss all in one. And there will be a bond between them, something akin to love and joy when they share tea and watch the world go by as the travel it and aid the needy souls. But Death cannot love, right? He's already gone, and so is Thorin. But no one warned Bilbo Baggins that though he was dead, he still had a loving heart-or that Thorin and him were meant to be something more, something grand, that would change the world of the living and the world of death both.

 **Burned To A Cinder** by ferretbaby: A Cinderella-esque AU. Bilbo, a lonely hobbit of the Shire in the valley outside Erebor, gets a job as a cook in the dwarf kingdom to pass the time and keep himself occupied after his mother's death. One day he meets a regal dwarf, who he thinks is a thief and trespasser, and throws an apple at his head, never knowing he's just assaulted the dwarven Prince. Thus begins the antagonistic and somewhat odd courtship of a hobbit and the next King of Erebor.

 **Overcoming Barriers** by Aloneindarknes7: Most hobbits are isolated from the rest of the races and they only know their own language. Bilbo knows how to speak with elves, but it's a group of dwarves that come to his rescue. He can fight alongside Thorin without speaking, but not knowing the language when suddenly traveling with a group of strange dwarves becomes a bit of a problem. Especially when Bilbo doesn't even know that Thorin has declared them bonded. Hobbit Big Bang fill.

 **Bilbo of Durin** by Ulura: (Part 1) One day whilst in the Blue Mountains, years before the retaking of Erebor, Thorin Oakensheild comes across a tiny Hobbit child whose family has been killed. Having no other choice he takes Bilbo and raises him with Fili and Kili as a dwarf and Prince of Durin. Enter Bilbo, the Hobbit raised by Dwarfs. Includes childhood, adolescents, adulthood, battles, Smaug and annoying Gandalf.

(Part 2) Erebor belongs to the Dwarves once more, peace reigns and Bilbo and his family are finally home. But when Evil begins to rise from the mountains and Bilbo's magic ring begins to whisper to him that peace is shattered. Now, with Bilbo as Ringbearer, Thorin and his family must try to rid Middle Earth of the Ring's evil influence lest Sauron rise again.

 **After the Journey** by DarkMoonMaiden: After Erebor was retaken by the dwarves, Bilbo was exiled and left to travel alone to the Shire. Years later, when he's settled down into some sense of normalcy, the dwarves realize their mistake at dismissing their thief and set out to make things right.

 **The Alliance** by silverneko9lives0: The Blue Mountains would not take the immigrants of Erebor. The Shire was slightly more willing. On one condition…


	98. Proposition de fanfic to read part 60

**A Home for my Heart** by Moonrose91: For things Bilbo could not change, he was condemned to a life of isolation, with the belief that none could love him. And then a Dwarf came to Hobbiton.

 **Things We Grow Together** by serenbach: Dwarves are born with a bone-deep knowledge of their One, but Thorin stops feeling the pull of his after the dragon attacks Erebor. Needless to say, he is surprised, and not initially pleased, to find his One living behind a round green door decades later.

Hobbits find a seed that represents their innermost self and can offer it to someone else to plant. This creates a bond as strong as deep roots in the earth between them. It is just like Bilbo, after years of thinking that no one would want his, to offer his soul-seed to a dwarf that does not understand gardening metaphors.

But just because they have found each other does not make the quest to reclaim Erebor any easier, and in the end a sacrifice is still made.

Thorin has to trust in the strength of the bond between himself and his One, because otherwise he will never believe that the sacrifice was worth it.

 **Colour-struck** by northerntrash: Soul mates are like adventures, Bilbo had often consoled himself. Nasty, disturbing, uncomfortable things that made you late for dinner. It was no great hardship that he had never met his, even if he couldn't tell which of his petunias were blue and which were purple.

 **Keep Your Feet** by diemarysues: "This is the help you're offering us," the Dwarf said flatly. "A fish."

"Excuse me!" Bilbo exclaimed, extremely insulted. A _fish_ – why he never been called something so insulting in all his life! "I am a Hobbit, and I'll thank you to remember it!"

Despite this rocky beginning and the trials to come, both Bilbo and Thorin will have to learn to work together to help regain the Dwarves' home, lost years ago to a fearsome adversary known as the Dragon. But there is more to their enemy that meets the eye, and before the end of their quest they will learn that there are far more deadly things in the sea than sharks and pirates.

 **Life under the mountain for Bilbo Baggins** by Moon_Rose (Moonrose91): (Part 1) A poison is infecting the land around the Lonely Mountain.

Greenwood has been infected into Mirkwood and Dale's farm lands can no longer fully support Dale, let alone the Dwarves of Erebor.

In hopes of easing the burden on the land, their eyes turn to the West, where their allies in the Blue Mountains have informed them of a peaceful and fertile land called the Shire.

Thrain sends his best representative, Balin, to the Shire to offer an alliance with the Hobbits that reside there, in hopes of opening a trade route between them.

However, the residents of the Shire are hesitant to offer such an alliance with the Dwarves, when Thráin offers a political marriage between his son, the Crown Prince Thorin Oakenshield, and one of the Shire's choosing to be a proper representative of the Shire. They have only one question; would Thráin take offense if the Hobbit in question was not…perfect.

His response is 'no', and thus one Bilbo Baggins was sent to Erebor to be married to Heir Apparent Thorin Oakenshield.

But no one really _expected_ Bilbo.

(Part 2) Thorin smiled as he carefully held Bilbo's hand, turning it gently so the palm was face-up and pressed a kiss on the center of it, Bilbo's fingers happily curling slightly against his cheek. It was so different from their rocky start and Thorin leaned forward, pressing a kiss to Bilbo's forehead.

And he knew exactly the thanks he would craft in Mahal's Forge and the prayer he would burn in Lukhudel's Fire.

 **Far From Home** by Tristripe: AU - In which Bilbo Baggins finds himself taken from his home and married to Thorin, King Under the Mountain, and everyone expects him to be happy about it.

"The one who falls in love first is the one who loses."

 **Raven** by Frodo_sHeart: Bilbo Baggins is a travelling healer who sets out to help the people in a small village in Rohan. An illness has stricken there, and the village is being harrassed by a flock of ravens. There are tales of a Spectre living near the Stair to Dunharrow.

 **An Unexpected Fauntling** by Chef_Geekier: When the company is turned away by the hobbit living in Bag End, they are shocked to find a hobbit child who wants to come with them. Despite Gandalf's misgivings about taking an orphaned Bilbo Baggins on the road, the dwarrows fail to see the problem. After all, plenty of dwarf children grew up on the road, and it's better than leaving him homeless. Along the way Bilbo worms his way into the hearts of everyone, but particularly into 'Uncle' Thorin's.

 **The Adventures of Bilbo the Hobbit-Kitty** by blackrose_17: Bilbo knew that travelling with dwarves and a wizard was going to be an interesting journey, he just didn't expect for that journey to include him being turned into a kitty! With their small hobbit now a tiny, nearly helpless kitten, the dwarves realise how many dangers, both real and imagined, there are out in the world, just waiting for such a small and innocent creature to wander into their clutches.

Now the dwarves find themselves tasked with keeping their hobbit-kitten safe from all dangers, including those pesky elves, until the spell wears off. As for Bilbo, he's thoroughly enjoying all of their protectiveness just as long as it comes with all the treats and cuddles he can gets his furry little paws on.

 **Over the Edge** by KneelingToLoki: The hobbit who remembers the feeling of his armchair just yesterday has now found himself to be thrown in the midst of an Elven civil war all while being plagued by flashes of memories he never made. Among them all is one common aspect - a dark haired dwarf that he seemed to have cared very fondly for.


	99. Idea 204-210

At the time of his death, Bilbo returned to the time of Erebor before the arrival of Smaug. However, he now has the same longevity as a dwarf despite keeping his hobbit corp. Will Bilbo be able to avoid the fall of Erebor and the dwarves or will he suffer the loss of Erebor and the exile of the dwarves?

(Version 1) At the time of their death, Bilbo and Thorin return in time to help / cause the fall of Sauron or Morgoth. Will they put their differences aside to save Middle-earth?

(Version 2) Thorin's company and the brotherhood of the ring returns in time to help / cause the fall of Sauron or Morgoth. Frodon hates Thorin for having banned Bilbo, Kili, Fili, Merry and Pippin, but it is even more complicated than that to air since Thorin is against the elves, Gloin is against the friendship / love that blooms between Gimli and Legolas become friends, etc ...

And if the men and the elves decide by common agreement not to fight against the orcs during the war of armies and return to their land, because they believe that the dwarves deserve what await them? Bilbo discouraged decides to use a spell to destroy the army, but it does not turn as planned.

During an afternoon at the Shire, Bilbo (20-33 years old) tells his mother that he is going on a little adventure on the edge of the old forest to find elves. During his exploration, he finds a small cave. Curious, he decides to venture inside ... and finds himself in the future in Baggend, a little before the arrival of the dwarfs.

Gandalf slips his stick while he casts a spell. The fate turned towards an unconscious Bilbo. After an explosion of light, they all looked incredulously at the place where Bilbo was standing. Indeed, there are not one, but two Bilbos. One is Bilbo Took and the other is Bilbo Baggins.

I thought today that Sauron could have a big trouble of affection since he created a ring holding his soul which makes all the world depend on him. What if it were true? What if he had abandoned Isildur and Gollum, for they were not a good friend? What if Sauron found his BFF in Bilbo?


	100. Proposition de fanfic to read part 61

**A Dragon's Destiny** by JunjouSlashGirl: Bilborian is a young dragon of only 14 years of age when his father decides he shall join the "Great Eye". However, his faith was never supposed to lay with the Dark Side and so he flees, only to be saved by a grey wizard and hidden amongst Hobbits. There he lives peacefully until 12 dwarves arrive and interrupt his birthday party.

 **Bilbo Baggins, The Gamer** by Tahari: In a very different Middle Earth, young Bilbo Baggins awakens The Gamer ability on his 20th birthday.

 **Tears are Gems of the Soul** by akblake: Hobbits have the most unusual ability- when they cry, their single tear crystallizes into a colored gem... Bilbo Baggins hasn't felt emotion since the death of his parents decades ago, but being dragged on the quest and thrust into close contact with thirteen dwarves has awakened his emotions with a vengeance. Can he keep a hobbit's most guarded secret from the outsiders he's befriending, and what in the world does he do about the one he may be falling in love with? He really isn't equipped to handle this anymore! Slow build Thorin/Bilbo.

 **On His Dark Throne** by EmilianaDarling: Thorin takes the ring.

All of Middle Earth is left shuddering in his wake.

 **Blending In** by Carciel: Oscar winning actor and former CIA agent Bilbo Baggins finds himself roped into a final mission- to protect the gorgeous industrialist Thorin Oakenshield from assassinations by posing as his besotted new fiancé. If only Thorin would stop challenging him at every turn!

 **Heavy With Many Burdens** by Moonbeam (luvsbitca): Bilbo leaves Thorin and the company following Thorin's words before the BoTFA unaware that he is taking more from their relationship than a broken heart. Months later Dwalin finds Bilbo in need of help in the Shire when he is delivering Bilbo's share of the treasure. He remains in the Shire unaware that he is leaving Ori behind in a precarious situation.

 **Greyhame and stein** by northerntrash:(Part 1)Thorin wasn't entirely sure why there was a six-foot candid photograph of him hanging in this exhibition, but he was going to wring the neck of whoever had put it there.

In which Bilbo is a photographer, Thorin an accidental model, and Gandalf just likes to make trouble for everyone.

 **Call You Home** by northerntrash: In which the Company are entirely too nosy about matters that are supposed to be a secret, and Bilbo learns that being concerned about propriety is overrated when you could be making friends instead.

 **An Accidental Marriage** by Epoxide (MiyuTanemura): After the Battle of Five Armies Bilbo stays in Erebor. Slowly, the Lonely Mountain returns to its previous glory and alliances must be made. Thorin gets a proposition to marry to a family of high standing. He doesn't want to but denying that would be a very bad political move. Turns out that Bilbo's in the right place at the right time and a misunderstanding occurs.  
The wedding that followed was like no other before.

 **The Lonely Travler** by zandral: When the war has ended and the battles won, Bilbo is still banished from his new family and the one place he was able to call home. During the travel back to the Shire, Bilbo finds that he is pregnant, yet still banished he makes his way to the Shire. Five years past and now the wild beasts are coming nearer to his beloved home and child. An old (meddling) friend calls on a few people from Bilbos past to watch over the Shire, but when they find out about little Frodo, will Bilbo return to his beloved family? Or will he stay forever lonely?


	101. Idea 211-217

What if it was not Gandalf who had accompanied the dwarves on the quest, but Radagast? How would the quest have gone? Will Radagast have transformed the dwarves into rabbits for their treatment of one of his lady's children? Faced with the quirkiness and madness of Radagast, will Thorin ultimately succumb to depression?

And if the Arkenstone / Mahal / Yvanna grants the wish that Thorin made on the parapets of Erebor? You know the one of wanting never to meet Gandalf and Bilbo. Thilbo and happy ending.

Bungo and Belladona are tired of seeing how the company and Gandalf treat their beloved sons. They ask Yvanna for permission and power to interact with the subservient and dreams of the dwarves and Gandalf to avenge their sons.

Bilbo leaves Erebor after the war believing he is still banned. However, when Thorin wakes up from his coma and learns that Bilbo is gone. He decides to go to Shire to apologize and eventually win his heart. Unfortunately, this proved more complicated than expected since the Tooks and Baggins family disapproved of Thorin since they learned all about the quest (courtesy of Gandalf). The icing on the cake, they decide to put their animosity aside to avenge Bilbo without the latter knowing. Will all Thorin and Bilbo have a right to their happy end?

And if Thorin learned from Gandalf after the battle of the five armies that Bilbo was the son of Belladona, the famous thief, a friend of the dwarf people and her former best friend? And if Thorin had fallen under the spell of Bilbo, but believes himself unworthy of him because of all the ill treatment he inflicted on Bilbo?

Bilbo falls ill and the dwarves believe he will die.

Shortly after the battle of the five armies, Bilbo was kidnapped by dwarfs from Dain's army for stealing the Arkenstone and betraying their hero, Thorin Oakenshield. Unfortunately the company learns of the disappearance several months after the battle when Gandalf who returned to Erebor for the feast of the battle to greet Bilbo and see how he was going. Indeed, the dwarves believed that Bilbo had gone to Shire without saying goodbye to them because he hated them and Gandalf thought that Bilbo avoided him in order to stay in the mountains. The company and Gandalf finally found Bilbo in very bad condition and completely frightened by the dwarfs. Will Bilbo be able to overcome his fear so that he can finally confess his love to Thorin? Will Thorin be able to overcome his guilt?


	102. Proposition de fanfic to read part 62

**A Raging Fire Inside** by Piggie50: Bilbo didn't understand why he had to meet these dwarves, until he realized that Gandalf was a half-witted wizard who had casually passed him off to train the young Durin Prince Kili, also known as the Avatar. Avatar AU/Crossover

 **Lord of the Uruloki** by Chi-chi-chimaera (gestalt1): (Part 1) In which Bilbo Baggins does not just _find_ the Ring of Power, he learns to _use_ it. Dark Lord Bilbo AU, featuring badass hobbits, disturbed wizards and irritated Nazgul.

And a curious dragon.

(Part 2) Bilbo Baggins has mastered the One Ring and rules in Erebor. He has brokered a peace with Smaug, sung the souls of reborn dragons into Arda, and won a great battle against Elves and Men and Orcs. But this is merely the beginning of what he has planned for Middle-Earth. He will have an utter and lasting peace, whatever the means he needs to get it. With dragons and Nazgul he must forge his empire, before the White Council gathers the strength to bring him down and dash his hopes for good.

 **this unexpected summer of the heart** by Lee_Whimsy: One drowsy August evening, a dwarven king wandered into the Shire and knocked on a familiar green door. "I knew you for a few bleak months and thirty years later I wake up wishing that you were beside me. I am surrounded by my kin and kingdom, but even in Erebor I am lonely for you." Thorin/Bilbo.

 **Dushîn** by Wizards_Pupil: Everything Bilbo knows about curses says that being chained to a dwarf and dragged into an adventure because of it should not be enjoyable.  
It certainly shouldn't be _fun_.

Though it's probably because no one would describe fighting wraiths, dragons, darkness from the north, and shiny stones as fun.

Adventures are really just a lot more complicated than Bilbo had ever been aware of.

 **A Bullet Through Water** by JafndaegurDreki: Her father was a fisherman. Her mother a spy. She was an author; she lived a life of seclusion and caution because of her parents. She need to be careful, to stay away from the people who could hurt her. But when a merman finds himself stranded on her beach, Bella Baggins might realize, there's more danger in the world than what she knew. So why on Middle Earth does she not listen to her gut? Instead of hiding, she helps this merman and his family reclaim their homeland that had surface the water long ago.

 **To Find a Long Forgotten World** by lindoreda: In which Thorin's dæmon reminds him too much of his sister, Bilbo wonders if his dæmon Myrtle should have been named Lobelia instead, and the quest for Erebor just got a lot more complicated.

Asking Thorin to read a compass was already a lesson in futility, it doesn't help when this particular artifact has a hundred different symbols, none of which point north.

 **Of Hobbits, Dwarves and... Dragons?** by Moosie: Bilbo Baggins was fourteen years of age when he stumbled across an egg, deep red in colour and round in a sort of blocky way, if that made sense. Bungo Baggins, surprising both Bilbo and Belladonna, had known immediately that the egg Bilbo had found was a Dragon's.

Bilbo Baggins, on the eve of his sixteenth birthday, hatched the Dragon egg he had found when he was just fourteen.

 **The Bag End** by Jimiel: A hundred years after hobbits settled into the Shire, greedy humans conspired to take over the fertile land. The very night they learned the news, the hobbits vanished and were not seen again for eleven hundred years. During that time, hobbits were forever changed from what they were originally meant to be. But when it comes time for a certain king to attempt to reclaim his homeland, those changes are exactly what is needed to keep their mission secret. To keep them safe.

 **Returning home** by waterbugged: After the battle of five armies Billa Baggins was banished from the Lonely mountain, a rule set in place by King Thorin, who had lost his life claiming back his home. The banishment was upheld by King Fili, so she fled to the elves, carrying the Arkenstone in her pocket and a child in her womb.

Five years later and Billa must return to mountain with out or without the King's permission, taking her young son with her. The only things is, Thorin never died after the battle, and is the true King under the mountain, the company know of her return, and rush out to meet her. They have no idea that Thorin is a father.

Raising her child under the mountain would be hard enough. Now she must deal with the one person she thought she would never see again, all while trying to survive a plot to get rid of them all.

 **Golden Fog** by teaDragon: When Thorin grudgingly decided to visit his sister and her family in the Shire, he expected to find a slow, sleepy town out in the country.

He had not expected that the seemingly peaceful Shire covered a dark secret. And he had certainly not expected to develop feelings for a small, curly-haired man. Nor for the same man to somehow be deeply connected to a series of strange and frightening disappearances.


	103. Idea 218-223

Bilbo travels through time through different moments of Thorin's life because of the Arkenstone. It was for this reason that Thorin was so wicked with Bilbo during the quest, for he believed that Bilbo no longer wanted to know anything about him and that he was ignorant of it. So that Thorin had been mad to see the man who had stolen his heart and helped him several times during his life.

Thorin denies his bond with Bilbo. However, Bilbo felt the rejection the same minute as Thorin the view. Since then, Bilbo knows that he only has 7 months-1 years to live.

The Tooks are a bizarre and mysterious hobbit clan. Indeed, they are friends with all the creatures of Morgoth / Sauron since one of their ancestors saved the sight of Morgoth / Sauron. This is the real reason why Gandalf wants Bilbo to come on the quest. Indeed, dark creatures do not want to hobbit hurt for fear of being part of the Took clan, as the price to hurt a Took is terrible.

The Durins survive the battle, but no member of the company has forgiven Bilbo's betrayal. It is only 80 years later (a little after the destruction of the ring) and Gimli's return that the dwarves see reason and decide to go to the Shire apologize. However, they arrive too late and learn by Sam that Bilbo and Frodo have gone to Valinor with the elves. Gnawing by guilt and remorse, will the Valars have pity on them and give them a second chance to apologize? If so, will Bilbo forgive the dwarves for rejecting him and Thorin for breaking his heart?

Bilbo is a young bookseller who falls on a particular book. This book sends him into another world, the world where Bilbo should have lived first. In this adventure he finds himself plunged in spite of himself into the intrigues of the course of the dwarfs because of a gray sorcerer and falls in love with the king.

Bilbo falls on a stage he should not see.


	104. Proposition de fanfic to read part 63

**The "Dying" Hobbit** by Resacon1990: "It's just a cold," Gandalf says the following morning when Bilbo wakes up feeling completely under the weather, "a few days rest in bed will do you good, dear fellow."

Or, the one where Bilbo has a cold and everyone thinks he's dying.

 **Refuge** by sra_danvers: Thorin Oakenshield, King under the Mountain, is being buried beneath Erebor. King Fíli banishes Nori and Dwalin from Erebor for failing in their duty of protecting their King. At the Shire, Dwalin and Nori arrive at Bag End, but they are not alone; Gandalf is with them, carrying a wounded dwarf.

 **Boarding house and smities** by Judayre: (Part 1) Thorin goes to Bree to find smith work and stays in a boardinghouse called Bag End. The Hobbit woman who runs it draws his attraction right from the start. (Part 2) Snippets of the childhoods of Bell and Thorin's children from _Boarding_ , along with any other bits that don't fit in the main narrative that I feel the need to put to figurative paper.

 **Favours** by orphan_account: Thorin has more of a relationship with the garbage man than he has with Bilbo. Well… up until now, anyway. Because now they're in a "relationship" and Bilbo is going to be the best fake boyfriend in the whole world. Thorin had better check into a dentist soon because Bilbo's going to make sure he gets cavities from all the sweetness. Bilbo's going to give him so much sickening fake-boyfriend sugar that he'll get diabetes.  
Bilbo is, of course, very passionate about giving a good performance.

 **All The Rivers Sound In My Body** by pibroch (littleblackdog): As much as he might _like_ to cut a natty figure in a proper waistcoat and trousers with a reasonable inseam, Bilbo knew there were many more important things to bother with at the moment.

Rebuilding an entire dwarven kingdom, for one. And airing out the stink of dragon would be nice as well.

 **i have loved you and you have not known it** by KaavyaWriting: Twelve times the Company steps on Bilbo's toes and the one time he steps on theirs… Or at least on someone's.

 **The Lonely King** by bzp (orphan_account): There were many ways to describe Thorin Oakenshield.

"Loyal to a fault," his close friend and advisor, Balin, would say gently.  
"Stubborn as a mule," his best friend Dwalin would say, loudly enough for Thorin to hear.  
"Grumpy as a bear," his nephew Kili would whisper, ever fearing his uncle's glare.  
"King Under the Mountain," his people would proclaim, and indeed he was.

But there was one word only those closest to the king would use to describe him. One word that summed up the pain in his eyes and the slump of his shoulders.

"Lonely."

And how could he not be when his heart was all the way across Middle Earth, carried by a simple hobbit from the rolling hills of the Shire?

 **Nightmares** by Avelera: Bilbo and Thorin grow closer to one another as the company comes closer to the mountain. Yet something lurks in Smaug's hoard, a trap planted by Sauron to ensnare whoever controls Erebor: one of the lost dwarven rings of power.  
Bilbo watches Thorin change before his eyes, becoming obsessed with the gold of Erebor and the Arkenstone, and it only grows worse when Thorin discovers one of the dwarven rings. The will of Sauron persists even where mortal bodies should fail, and he has sensed that the One Ring lies somewhere near his newest servant. With Thorin now enslaved through the dwarven ring by Sauron, can Bilbo save himself and his beloved before both are lost?

 **Of Hobbits, Dwarves and... Dragons?** by Moosie: Bilbo Baggins was fourteen years of age when he stumbled across an egg, deep red in colour and round in a sort of blocky way, if that made sense. Bungo Baggins, surprising both Bilbo and Belladonna, had known immediately that the egg Bilbo had found was a Dragon's.

Bilbo Baggins, on the eve of his sixteenth birthday, hatched the Dragon egg he had found when he was just fourteen.

 **In Broken Beats** by ReliantWishes: Time is a brisk wind, for each hour it brings something new... but who can understand and measure its sharp breath, its mystery and its design? ~Paracelsus


	105. Proposition de fanfic to read part 64

**Wear a Flower in Your Hair (You're Beautiful)** by JackQuaker: A retelling of The Hobbit in which Bilbo is Bella and she can grow a beard when even male hobbits can't.

A tale of growth, love and self acceptance.

 **Nine Lives, Four Paws, Two Ears, One Bilbo - Or** : It Started With A Cup Of Tea by alkjira: _"It'll be very good for you, and most amusing for me."_

Those were the words that heralded Bilbo Baggins' transformation into a cat.

 **Take From Me My Lace** by pibroch (littleblackdog): Bilba Baggins, popular model for a premier lingerie company, isn't always entirely convinced that the perks of the job are worth the hassle. Can't she even go to the shops without being recognized?

But Thorin Oakenshield doesn't seem to recognize her at all, even with her nearly-naked breasts forever plastered across half of London.

That's... a very refreshing change.

 **The Sacrifice Of A Brave Hobbit** by Marriott23: Hobbit's can sacrifice years of their life to the land. It's the reason that the Shire is so fertile.

Thorin has forgiven the hobbit for the theft of the Arkenstone but he still has to appear to punish him. Bilbo assumes that he isn't really forgiven and is prepared to give his life to make it right.

 **Baring Myself To You** by Heyerette: Months have passed since what has become known as the Battle of the Five Armies and a delegation from Erebor makes its way to the Golden Wood to particpate in trade negotiations.

Unbeknownst to a certain Dwarf King, the Shire has sent a representative of its own.

Who thinks the Lorien spa is the best thing since the invention of elevenses

 **Finding Home** by AngelZash: When Bilbo was young, his mother left to go on an adventure and she never came home. After his father dies, his fortunes take a turn for the worst, so he picks himself up to go searching for her. What he finds is not what he expected, but it might be exactly what he needs.

 **Little Wonders** by ErinacchiLove: The day Bilbo announced he was going to have a child all hell broke loose. Almost literally but not quite after all, thank Valar. The mess would've been awful to clean and Bilbo had cleaned more than his fair share off messes.

 **To Share in Your Perils** by Cicerothewriter: Thorin has been given a second chance, and he is determined to win both Erebor and Bilbo this time. Bilbo is being surprisingly cooperative this time around.

 **Let The Waking Morning Find** by sunryder: Contrary to popular belief, Bilbo's mind still worked perfectly well despite his old age. He remembered his warm Hobbit-hole, and his long-deceased Dwarves, and he remembered that his gentle nephew had had to save the world because Bilbo couldn't tell the difference between a trinket and the One Ring of Power.

A Ring, that somehow, had gotten itself a body and declared Bilbo the love of its unnatural life and decided to chase Bilbo through his afterlife.

 **In the Dark of the Night** by Wizards_Pupil: For Thorin, it started at five with a curse from a wizard.

 _"I curse your house for now until I have what I seek! Magic has robbed me of that which should be mine, and it shall be a blight on your house from now on. By magic, all your family will burn when the first bears that which was entrusted. When the heart meets with the heart of the line, desolation will come!"_

Years later Thorin would remember that night and his mother's scream. He would think of the trembling of his baby brother. He would remember huddling with the sons of Fundin in a niche till the guards rescued them.

He would remember two blanket covered bodies. He would not understand that one was his mother until he was older.

The wizard had escaped, but Thraín reacted to the curse instantly.

The Arkenstone that the wizard sought was locked away. Magic was banished from inside Erebor. They closed their doors to outsiders, using Dale to trade instead of their own marketplace. Allies were not let inside the kingdom unless they agreed to be stripped of all magic. Wizards were sent away, magical weapons melted, and magical jewelry destroyed.

No one expected that a young hobbit would be the one to change it all.


	106. Idea 224-231

Thorin has been deceiving Bilbo for some months. Bilbo learns it and leaves Erebor. Is it all over or will Thorin get Bilbo's forgiveness?

Bilbo, believing himself to be banished, decides to remain in Erebor (disguised as a dwarf woman) and protects the company in the shadow of various plots.

Bilbo becomes a spy / bodyguard of Thorin, a rich and arrogant adult.

Bilbo is destined to become the Thain of the Shire, even if he does not want to. So, when Gandalf offers him an adventure, which will allow him to flee / delayed his coronation, Bilbo jumps on the occassion and accepts. However, he does not know that the hobbits believe he was kidnapped and are determined to save their future king.

Bilbo and Nori become the best friends to the utmost dismay of Thorin and Dwalin.

How would the quest to retrieve Erebor and destroy the ring would change if Bilbo was the brother or half brother of Azog / Sauron / Morgoth / Smaug. (Bagginshield)

Azog removes Bilbo and in an unexpected turn of fate, both become the /spanbest friends ever to the greatest consternation of the dwarfs and Thorin.

30 situation in which Thorin or Bilbo are jealous.


	107. Proposition de fanfic to read part 65

**Snow After Fire** by Bluebell7: Bilbo heads back to the Shire after the Battle of the Five Armies, believing that Thorin never wants to see him again. However, Thorin has left him with a rather unexpected parting gift. (Yep, you guessed it - Dwobbits).

 **When Changing Species** by Ponzuyan: The Shire has fallen and Bilbo and fauntlings take refuge in Rivendell, when Pippin does something to change their species. The Elves like them how they are and are curious about the change, the Dwarves want to instigate a change for who wants to be Elves?

Bilbo is getting a headache.

 **Contractual Obligations** by misura: " _Married?_ " Bilbo repeated incredulously.

" 'twas in the contract, lad," Balin said. "You did sign it, after all."

 **Exodus** by PumpkinSparks8616: They came in the night, and in that one night everything changed.

Orcs attack the Shire, decimating everything in their path. Few survive. But they cannot survive for long, with so few of them left they need protection, shelter. Food.

Bilbo knows what must be done. He must be strong for his fellow hobbits, he must keep his nephew safe and lead them to the Blue Mountains, so that they might beg the aid of the dwarves who live there. They lost so much, so many friends, their homes, their lives. Bilbo wasn't expecting to find a new home, a new chance at life, love.

 **Weft** by shinigami714: Bilbo is a bit of an emotional wreck after the BOTFA, but a certain Dwarf is there to weave him back together.

 **And There I Shall Be** by blayson: It was a fool's promise, really. Thorin had always said that if he truly did right by his people, he wouldn't do it in halves. He would be a true king and find a consort. Because a king on a throne without a consort, to his people, was a great shame. Thorin, however, never did think he'd ever see the day where he was King Under the Mountain. He also never thought he'd find his One in the form of a burglar.

 **The Epic Chase Across Middle Earth** by Marriott23: Frerin survives the dragon attack but thinking his family dead he wanders on his own. Eventually he ends up filthy and exhausted in the Shire. Taken in by Bungo he lives alongside Bilbo.

Now with Bilbo in over his head going to reclaim Erebor, Frerin must chase after him to make sure he's safe. Will he catch up in time? Or will something dreadful happen?

 **The Savior of the Durin line** by WhoIsJohnnyRay: Bilbo's father had always told him never to talk to strangers, much less invite them into the house, that's probably how he found himself inviting a starving dwarf, that had just quite literally walked into town, and his nephews over for supper.

 **A Way Things Should Be** by LullabyKnell: In the Shire, hobbits say, "What lovely weather we've having." They also stir their teacups for four and a half clockwise rotations, place their left elbow seven-eighths down the way of the arm rest, and sniffled pointedly, which roughly translates to: "This tea is over-steeped and bland, your furniture is both uncomfortable and horrifically tasteless, and you're a twit of a host."  
And I think that's beautiful.

Hobbitish is a language of manners and etiquette, the dwarves don't even know that Hobbitish is a thing, and Bilbo is trying to keep a straight face and his peace of mind while the Company unintentionally keeps sexually propositioning him and challenging him to pie-eating contests to the death.

Actions speak so much louder than words.

 **Learn to Say Goodbye** by Sheepie: Bilbo spent two years learning how to get over Thorin. Now the former king has returned-to sell fish down at the market-and Bilbo doesn't know what to do.

Alternatively,

Where Thorin is a fishmonger, Bilbo is very mad, and neither of them know how to communicate.


	108. Proposition de fanfic to read part 66

**The World Spins Madly On** by thedisgruntledone: (Part 1) The end of the journey to retake Erebor is harrowing. As Bilbo Baggins surveys the wreckage of what was once a group of the best friends he ever had, he wonders if it was all worth it. And then he wakes up.

And wakes up.

And wakes up.

Caught in a cycle that centers on just a few months - those spent traveling with the Company of Thorin Oakenshield - Bilbo has to figure out how to stop time from resetting, and maybe, if he's very, very lucky, manage to change a few things for the better along the way.

(Part 2) When Bilbo returns home, he expects to need a period of adjustment. What he doesn't expect is to miss his friends so much he aches with it, or to miss one friend more than rest.

 **What do we say to the god of death : Are you stupid of what ?** by Elorin: A Bagginshield AU where Bilbo is Persephone and Thorin is Hades. Or what happens if Thorin is the king under the mountain and the lord of the world beneath the surface of all middle earth. He's living alone in his dark underground kingdom, his people digging the earth for gold and gems, amoung dragons and mythical creatures. He is gold-sick and alone when Bilbo, the hobbit in love with flowers and hope, catches his eyes.  
As soon as he sees him, he wants him. Thorin kidnaps Bilbo without hesitation, dragging by force in his indoor kingdom, certain to win his love by gold.  
Of course, it's not that easy and the "innocent creature" is decided to knock Thorin's nonsense out of him.

 **The 'H' Word** by Trixylune: For a Hobbit Kink Meme Prompt:

Lets say that the term 'halfling' is an extreme insult to Hobbits.

and during the Journey, Bilbo doesn't realise that the Dwarves don't know what the term actually means and doesn't understand why they are being so vulgar towards him.

Lets also say that Gandalf was riding too far ahead or something and doesn't realise what's going on until dinner one night when he hears one of the dwarves (Bofur/Ori? Plz?) jokingly call Bilbo 'Halfling' and is furious.

Gandalf:"BOFUR! Do NOT use that word in my presence again!"  
Dwarves:?

 **Flowers of Yavanna** by SOABA: Because the belief that Hobbits grew their babies in a cabbage patch had to come from somewhere.

"What's on your wrist, Bella?" Tauriel asked from her place at the dining table when Bél walked past her, nodding toward Bella's right side.

Bella frowned and looked down at her right hand and then her mouth fell open in shock. Printed on the inside of her wrist, directly underneath her palm, plain as daylight, was a circlet of lily-shaped blossoms connected by an emerald green vine.

 **With a Star to Guide Me** by CorruptCorpseCorps: Stardust AU wherein the Arkenstone was in fact the heart of a star. After Smaug destroys Erebor and its people are sent into exile, the only hope for the exiled dwarves is another heart of a star. A century after the fall of Erebor, another star falls to Middle Earth. Thorin and his companions eagerly go to find the fallen star, who turns out to be not what they expected...

 **A Lovely, Lovely Night** by chibistarlyte: After his parents' deaths, Bilbo's life was never the same. Toiling away, day after day, at the hands of his awful aunt and family, he wished for some sort of escape.

Bilbo never thought it'd come in the form of a prince.

 **Old Took Tales** by amnesia_machine: Gerontius Took once told his granddaughter something very important. "A story does not always end in a happily ever after. Happy endings are not a requirement for fairy tales. Never," he said, "never make the mistake of falling in love with the hero."

Bilba Baggins' adventure was not quite what she expected. It wasn't like the stories her grandfather had told her, or the tales in her father's books. Her hero was not always the most valiant, his companions were not all white knights, and she certainly wasn't some damsel in distress.

 **Fall Down at Your Door** by diemarysues: Smaug doesn't exist, our favourite Dwarves are in the Blue Mountains, and Bilbo gets turned into a cat.

Guess who takes him in.

 **wide awake in the dark** by chibistarlyte: Five times Thorin ended up sleepwalking into Bilbo's bed, and the one time he was awake.

 **I'll make a dwarf out of you!** By Marilu: A Hobbit Au-fic which follows more or less the storyline of Disney's Mulan.

A simple hobbit, Bilbo Baggins, would have lived rest of his life without knowing about the war between dwarves and orcs if not a wounded dwarf soldier had found his way to Shire. When Bilbo hears that his relatives are in middle of that horrendous war he knows that he must go and save them! But it's dangerous to go alone and to get into the dwarf-army you need to be a dwarf…

Bilbo makes a very peculiar dwarf, gets slowly better at fighting, makes some friends, fools a wizard and starts awkwardly have some feelings towards his leader, the mighty dwarf-prince Thorin… The journey to Erebor and against orcs is long, romantic, dangerous and clumsy one, but Bilbo is not alone; after all, he has his "guardian" a small lizard- no, I meant a dragon to guide him….


	109. Proposition de fanfic to read part 67

**The Conqueror and The Burglar** by GreenT: The dwarves of Erebor and their loyal dragon are conquering Middle Earth, with Thorin Oakenshield leading them. When they come upon the Shire, they meet a new resistance: a tiny burglar.

 **A touch of love** by nat_oliver: Thorin never felt the urge to protect something as intensely as he was feeling right now. Even his nephews, he believed that they should have their own scars, cause that's how the world shapes people, but he couldn't think of… he wouldn't let any harm to come to the fragile creature in his arms.  
"Who are you?" Thorin whispered and caressed the hobbit's hair.  
He would find out.

 **A Dream or Something More** by amlovabledeathmo: Bilbo gets a second chance, but how long is it before he realizes it. He does things to make himself happy and treats the dwarves like the lovely family they are. Also setting Bilbo a bit younger here not middle aged but about 40ish so like 10 or so years earlier to give him more time with his dwarves.

 **More Than Meets The Eye** by ReindeerGames: During an ambush, Bilbo gets seriously injured but hides them from the company, fearing they would taunt him for it, especially Thorin. However after a while, it gets harder and harder to hide the wounds. The Company is not happy when it finally comes to alight that something is most definitely wrong with their Burglar.  
The life of Bilbo Baggins is ticking away and the dwarves are cracking under the pressure. Levels of trust are tested and stretched to the limit. Gandalf had always been right.  
Bilbo will certainly never be the same Hobbit he once was.

 **We Should Have Eloped** by hchollym: When Bilbo agreed to marry Thorin, he didn't realize how ridiculous the rest of the company was going to be about their roles in the wedding ceremony.

 **Pussy Willow and Pomegranate** by shinigami714: "Bilbo Baggins should have known immediately that something was amiss the first time he felt the urge to press his fingers in the dirt and plant an orange tree right at his very feet."

 **Once Upon a Loop** by Quiet_Shadow: _There were times, Bilbo Baggins thought as he opened his eyes and looked at the familiar ceiling of Bag End, where waking up like that was starting to get old. Very old. And annoying as hell, if he wanted to be honest and not proper._

Or: the fic where Bilbo keeps reliving the journey to Erebor, and isn't exactly happy about it, or with some of Thorin's decisions in the last Loop. Time to bring out the Frying Pan...

 **Dear Mr. Oakenshield** by Ridel: Lobelia Sackville-Baggins is exactly the sort of person who thinks all problems can be solved with a good scolding and a clip around the ear hole.  
But the Dwarf who'd taken advantage of her cousins affections and sent her home in disgrace is hundreds of miles away. Oh well, an angry letter will have to suffice.

 **The dragon lord trilogy** by LexiCon: A Dragon lord is special. They are rare and not understood. As Bilbo begins to uncover the secrets within himself, he will also discover a destiny that he isn't entirely sure that he wants.


	110. Idea 232-239

Dwalin and Nori decide to play the matchmakers, as they have tired of seeing Thorin and Bilbo making their eyes sweet.

I've read two-three fans in which Thorin sneaks into Bilbo's sleepy room or pretends to be asleep. However, if it was Bilbo sneaking into Thorin's chambers during the night, he was supposed to be somnabule.

Bilbo is hired by Balin to become King Thorin's personal chef

Thorin steals the first kiss from Bilbo by accident, making Bilbo angry and Thorin delighted to know he is the first to kiss Bilbo.

Hobbits have the ability to heal all diseases (like phoenix), but this comes with a price tag. Bilbo decides to cure Thorin of his disease of gold. However, the price to be paid by Bilbo is more important than it has achieved. Indeed, he will have to pass himself off as dead and see all the world grieve as well as regain the heart of Thorin without letting him know that he is Bilbo.

Says fanfic writing featuring his brother, Thoin, and his best friend, Bilbo. Thorin and Bilbo fall one day on one of his history and curious decide to read. At first, they have generated reading a love story, which they have the main characters (Bonus, if the story written by Dis contains a scene of hot sex). Finally, over the course of history, they realize that they love each other.

Thorin wants children, but it does not involve a long / short term relationship. As a result, he starts looking for a carrier. Bilbo volunteers because he needs money to pay for the hospital care of his adopted nephew aged 1-3 years. With time, the two fall in love.

Prince Thorin was forcibly married in Belladona a little after the battle of Anazulbizar to strengthen the ties between Ered Luin and the Shire. This was possible because both were widowed of their souls sisters however, Belladona decides to bring his son Bilbo that everyone hates at first, but ends up appreciating all except Thorin.


	111. Idea 240-247

**Note of autors:** **I'm glad to receive fanfic suggestions to read, but this fanfic is dedicated only to the hobbit fandom. Perhaps I'll do a similar story about Lord of the Rings or Silmerillon, but that will not be for everyone.**

Thorin asks his friend Bilbo to marry him so that he can adopt his two nephews who have recently become orphans. However, he likes Bilbo since high school and hopes in secret that this will make Bilbo fall in love with him.

Bilbo is an archangel who saves the life of a person he believed to be human. Imagine his surprise when he learns that he has just saved the king of the demons, Thorin, and that the latter kidnaps him to be able to pay his debt. Eventually, the two end up falling in love.

Omega UA, in the real world.

Bilbo is a ranger / guide who finds a lost and unconscious hiker (Thorin).

Bilbo decides to let his hair grow to the biggest secret joy of Thorin

Thorin is the leader of the revolution against Smaug and Bilbo a poor citizen pushing in the middle of the conflict by Gandalf

The hobbits hibernate in winter, so after the battle, Bilbo decides to hide in the mountain to be able to sleep quietly. However, the dwarves do not know it and believe it is dead or part for the Shire. Gandalf is not of great help since he decides to say nothing to the dwarf about this habit of hobbits as vengance for what passes on the parapets.

Hobbits fall into a sometimes deadly sleep when he believes that their heart family hates them. As a result, Bilbo falls asleep a little after the battle to Gandalf's great anxiety. He explains the situation to the dwarf by hoping that they will accept to help. All the fact, because they feel guilty. However, the only way to reverse the process is to infiltrate their dreams and prove the opposite. Perhaps in this way, certain feeling keep it secret will unfold to the open.


	112. Proposition de fanfic to read part 68

**The abiding king** by Tawabids: (Part 1) Bilbo has heard fairytales of the lost prince of the dwarves, Thorin son of Thrain, who disappeared the day Smaug attacked the Lonely Mountain. But he does not believe in fairytales until he comes across the dwarf sleeping in the depths of Erebor, and kisses him back to life.

Now Thorin - a hundred and fifty years out of his time - has to confront a world in which his city is empty, his people scattered, his baby brother Frerin is king, two nephews he's never met are missing in action, and a war is brewing right on his doorstep.

And as if that wasn't complicated enough he's trapped in the body of an old man and falling stupidly in love with a gossipy, grudging little hobbit.

(Part 2) Robbed of his youth and birthright, Thorin had travelled to the Shire hoping to live out his days in peace, as a happy self-exile in love with a graying hobbit. But one hot summer's day he discovers that he has brought dangers of a dragonish nature under Bilbo's roof.

 **The Storm Will Wash My Sins Away** by silverneko9lives0: Bilbo Baggins just wanted a normal life. But that's a little hard to have when a man is bleeding in the alley beside his apartment building…

 **How the West Was Won and Where It Got Us** by stickman: Bilbo is a harried 1st year British literature Ph.D. (early 20th century fiction) who happens to have an interest in spatial narrative structures, a lack of time-management skills, and a tiny apartment with a lot of books and very little furniture. He's stressed, always, and doesn't quite know where he belongs. He tells himself that really, this is, in fact, what he wants to be doing. But sometimes, as much as he loves books, he gets an urge to do something with his hands.

Thorin is a disgruntled . 1 in his last year who can't be arsed to shave and frightens his students, and, frankly, his profs, but his work is top-notch so no one can really say much. They can, however, bully him into running a hands-on design workshop on Saturday mornings, which is complete crap, because he's used to drinking his Friday nights into oblivion so showing up at Milstein at 7:45 the next morning and trying to teach in a room of wall-to-wall windows as the sun rises is not at the top of his list. Besides, no one ever shows up.

Except one morning, someone does.

 **The Purple Rose Of Erebor** by HobbitFeels: Bilbo uses the movies to escape the grim realities of the Depression. From his seat in the cinema, he falls in love with the dashing Thorin Oakenshield, a character in "The Purple Rose Of Erebor." What does he do when the object of his desire literally walks off the screen, making his fantasy a reality?

 **Return to Erebor** by PumpkinSparks8616: "Sweet Valar…" He whispered pressing his eyes closed and curling as tight as possible on the floor. The ghosts of his past were haunting him now while he was awake now? Was he to get no respite?

"Ghosts? Did he just say ghosts?" Kili's voice demanded and Bilbo hadn't even realised he was speaking aloud. Bilbo felt a solid hand on his shoulder and flinched before his mind caught up, ghosts couldn't touch you, at least not with such warm hands.

"You're alive." He whispered forcing himself to his feet so fast that his head spun once more.

After the BOFA Bilbo thinks Thorin, Fili and Kili are dead so he returns to Hobbiton. Little did he know that he was carrying a new life inside of him.

He gets the shock of his life when after three years Fili and Kili turn up on his doorstep demanding a reason for why he didn't stay in Erebor.

 **Put Me Down!** by Resacon1990: Bilbo groans as Thorin continues to yell insults up at Beorn.

"You giant oaf!" he calls, "put him down! He clearly doesn't want to be hanging from your meaty claw!"

 **Protective Nature** by silverneko9lives0: Everyone survives the BOTFA and Bilbo stays in Erebor. However, it seems that all the nobles suddenly want to seduce Bilbo and not all of them have honorable intentions. Dwalin may just be the Captain of the Guard, but he'll be damned if he allows anyone to hurt their Burglar. He makes it his unofficial job to chase off any unsavory characters.

 **On the Other Line** by lilithiumwords: Lonely and desperate, Bilbo once called a phone sex line and enjoyed, for a time, pleasure with the exclusive and grumpy Tomas. He never in a million years imagined _meeting_ him, yet that is precisely what happens, when Bilbo's workplace hires a new operator.

 **Why Not to Steal a Company's Burglar** by mitsukai613: The Company knew that Bilbo liked elves from the moment he signed onto the quest; what they didn't expect, however, was that elves would really, really like him too. When they reach Rivendell and learn this fact firsthand, they are all very, very far from pleased; Bilbo is, after all, their hobbit, and the elves have absolutely no right to try and snatch him so. As such, they all find themselves on constant burglar-guard, drawing Bilbo back to them or simply bickering with the elves themselves to keep them away, all to make certain that Bilbo leaves Rivendell with them. Or, well, all of them except for Thorin, of course. For all Thorin cares, they can just keep the burdensome excuse of a burglar. He doesn't care. He doesn't! Why would a king lie about something like that, after all?

 **Flowering Stars and Dragon Fire** by Prince_Ofluff: The Arkenstone wasn't a stone at all, it was a dragon egg forged in the heart of the mountain and nurtured by the veins of gold and jewels that surrounded it. Smaug is protective of his son but there is little that can stifle Bilbo's curiosity. In one careless moment his son is taken from him by a dark necromancer who wishes to control all of Middle Earth.

Thorin son of Thrain son of Thror only wants to regain his home and rebuild the kingdom of his youth. His is a single minded focus and he's not above using a rescued dragonling to do it. But as Bilbo slowly becomes part of the company he realizes there's more about dragons that he's ever known, and when he see's how far Bilbo is willing to go for them it changes everything.

Time itself will bend to see these two together.


	113. Proposition de fanfic to read part 69

**Deathless** by Silver_pup: They called him Durin the Deathless because he was reborn time and time again into his own line. Some said it was because he was too powerful to be kept back by death. Others believed that he came back to lead his people in their time of need. But the truth was really not so complicated.

 **Back to Where It End** by nmichaelis: The Took Family has always been close with the Dunedain and every member protected the identity of the King. Bilbo was introduced to Arathorn when both were in their twenties and they quickly became friends. The Dunedain taught him to fight and for over a decade, one could always be found where the other was. After Arathorn was initiated as Chieftain, Bilbo swore his loyalty to the Dunedain but he had to come back home after he was injured quite badly. He never left the Shire until a wizard and a troop of dwarrows invaded his home. It was to his Lord he returned immediately after the Battle of Five Armies and was years before Arathorn succeed in convincing the hobbit just to visit Dale, where soon he was found by his dwarrows.

 **The One with the Jam** by LizardsOnParade: They say that all business is good business, but Bilbo only got thirteen Dwarrow for his trouble.

 **Son of the West** by Bambie: "His clothes would have caused a perfectly respectable hobbit to blanch in horror, mussed and casual from months of travelling; the bruises decorating his fair skin would have provoked a gasp; the ragged state of his unusually straight and unusually short dark hair, a flinch; all combined with the spectacle of a Hobbit - even a Took - with a sword at the hip would have caused even the most hardy of hobbits a fainting spell.

However, Bilbo Took was not a perfectly respectable hobbit."

 **Bilba, Daughter of Thráin** by Lissy: "Her savior was a dwarf, she realized with some surprise. She'd only seen dwarves in the books her mother brought from Rivendell." After the Fell Winter claims her parents, Bilba finds herself adopted by the dwarf that saved her life. Bilba will do anything to protect her new family, even put up with his rude (stupidly handsome) son and eventually go against a dragon. Eventual Thorin/fem!Bilbo.

 **A Token For A Title** by Naferty: Bilbo and Bofur are omegas who refuse to be tied down and married for tradition or bribery sake. Traveling to escape for a few months they arrive in Dale just in time to hear about a Ball hosted in Erebor meant to unite unmated dwarves together. Unable to ignore a party they attend, but swear they are only going for the dancing and food, until they catch the eyes of two very handsome alphas.  
Who are these alphas and why can't they resist them?

 **Shirefall** by InkwellWarriors: for the excellent prompt on LJ by LadyRedFeather:

"Everyone is alive after the battle to reclaim Erebor and Thorin banished Bilbo away. With a heavy heart Bilbo says nothing and goes back to the Shire alone.  
Gandalf also departs, solemly wishing the Dwarves happiness in their home. The Company is more than a little distraught about their missing Burglar.

Months later a panicked Gandalf comes running into Erebor with only this to say "The Shire, has fallen."  
Azog had a son who survived the battle of Erebor and went to take his revenge on the one person he could. The Burglar Bilbo Baggins. He took the remaining Orcs and Wargs to lay siege on the Shire. Thorin, dispite is past dispute with Bilbo, has recently seen the errors of his ways and they set out to aide the Shire.

Bonus points for Bilbo taking charge in the Shire and is a great leader who teaches the Hobbits how to fight, defend, trap, and kill their enemies in various ways, even with regular household items.

 **When we have shuffled off** by Avelera: No one was more surprised than Bilbo Baggins to learn he was being given a choice: go on to the afterlife of Hobbits and Men, or be reunited with Thorin in the Dwarven afterlife

There was only one problem. Thorin has been in a Hell of his own devising this whole time, one created by self-hatred for his crimes committed under the influence of dragon sickness, and the Valar are begging for Bilbo to talk some sense into him and thus free him.

 **The Art of War** by b_blueberry: All is fair in love and war.

Sun Tzu said: The art of war is of vital importance to the State.  
It is a matter of life and death, a road either to safety or to ruin. Hence it is a subject of inquiry which can on no account be neglected.

 **biarritz** by vtforpedro: In which Bilbo takes a holiday and meets a royal family.


	114. Proposition de fanfic to read part 70

**The Hobbit and his Butler** by Kelorus: What would happen if Sebastian Michaelis stumbled upon Middle-earth during the Fell Winter, and joins Bilbo as his Butler?  
Discover the intriguing story of a young hobbit becoming as distinguished as a Victorian lord, going on an adventure against orcs, dragons and dark lords with his faithful butler. And maybe will the young hobbit find love ?

 **My Heart I Give Into Your Keeping** by xxSparksxx: "I have not played nursemaid since Kili was young and in bed with pneumonia," Thorin said.  
"You're not my nursemaid," Bella murmured, closing her eyes once more and tugging the blankets a little higher up. "I don't know why you're here at all."

Or: Bella Baggins falls ill in Lake-town, and Thorin tends to her, although she's not sure why at first.

 **The One** by Wycked: What if all Dwarf's knew of their One from their 40th' Birthday, and what if Bilbo Baggins was Thorin Oakenshield's One. What if it changed everything? What if it made things different. Better? And at both, Worse. What if it changed everything? Giving life, and taking it away.

 **I Swear** by KilljoyKobraKid: After the battle of the five armies, Bilbo returned to The Shire, despite hurting from deep sorrow and loneliness, decided to start his life all over again and pick up his fallen pieces. Whilst mourning for the loss of his (unrequited) One, he tried to forget him by steering his life back to normal. That is why he received the biggest shock of his life one day, when Thorin Oakenshield,or rather, his ghost, once again knocked into the doors of Bag End.

"I need your help." he told Bilbo, as soon as the door opened. "Mahal says I-"

Bilbo could only scream.

 **Under The Mistletoe** by alkjira: "The guards found mistletoe outside Bilbo's quarters," Dwalin told Thorin, both of their faces deeply serious as they glanced down at the innocent looking little sprig of greenery with white berries resting in Dwalin's palm.

 **The Bunny Saga** by alkjira: In the first part of the Bunny Saga: Thorin and the Bunnies - (Or: _Let's pretend it isn't.)_  
we follow Thorin as a strangely familiar rabbit show up in Erebor. And it will soon be apparent that it's not alone.

The Bunny Saga is finished with two parts and a total of eight chapters and will be posted over the next four days, (finishing on the 10th) two chapters per day.

 **Then and Now** by Eowyn (eowynsmusings): After the death of Thorin Oakenshield and his nephews, Bilbo returned to the Shire to live a quiet life, secretly mourning what he lost in the Battle of the Five Armies. The journey to Valinor promises to finally give him peace before he will rest forever. But sometimes things aren't as hopeless as they seem and there might be a happy end for the old hobbit after all.

 **Lost He Wandered Under Leaves** by serenbach: Thorin son of Thrain is a struggling blacksmith descended from a fallen line of kings.

In an attempt to provide for his family over the winter, he reluctantly accepts an impossible sounding task - to hunt down an enchanted deer that lives in the Old Forest that borders the Shire, and make armour and weapons from its hide and antlers.

He never expected to succeed. And he certainly never expected what he found to change his life so completely.

 **Random baggenshield** by badskippy: (Part 2) Bilbo Baggins is a Hobbit. Thorin Oakenshield is a Dwarf. Yes, thank you, they are well aware of it! Honestly, if Lord Mahal and his wife, Lady Yavanna don't their act together, Bilbo and Thorin are going to get REALLY pissed-off! I mean, really, 67 and 1/2 lives is quite enough, thank you!

(Part 1) Thorin is taking the tube to met an old client for dinner/business meeting. He sees a cute guy on the train and can't help but think the most deliciously dirty things about him. Funny enough, the guy knows just what Thorin is thinking ...

 **Bondfire heart** by FoxDragon: (Part 1) About half of this takes place in bed (sorta) but not like that.

In which Hypothermia almost happens, dwarves sometimes sleep in cuddly puppy piles, and of course Hobbits court and/or propose with food, but not just any random food.

(Part 2) Thorin and Bilbo have begun courting, but before Bilbo can focus on the life he wants to have in Erebor, he needs to return to the Shire to clean up the life he left behind.


	115. Idea 248-254

Bilbo goes on the quest with a teenage Frodo.

Seeing that Bilbo has no family, the dwarves decide to marry Bilbo to one of them and who better than Nori, a fellow thief. Out, only Nori's family know that the latter savagely protects the people he loves or who are under his protection ... even against the king.

Bilbo believing himself still banned decides to travel all over Arda instead of returning to the Shire. Finally, 2-5 years later, Bilbo returns to Erebor to inform him that an Orc Army is walking on him.

Hobbit crossover with Twiligh because I see Thorin played Cullen or Jacob and Bilbo in Bella.

What if the dwarves had managed to conquer Moria at the Battle of Anazulbizar? Would Thorin have always gone to conquer Erebor? Would the dwarves of the company have the same behavior? Will Bilbo meet the dwarves? Will the winter fell be worse for the Shire?

(Version 1) Sauron became the king of all Arda following a war without mercy and since he Arda is led by a brutal and cruel dictator. A rebellion is created and is led by Thorin, who falls in love with a new recruit (spy) called Bilbo referred by Gandalf.

(Version 2) Sauron became king of all Arda following a war without mercy and since it Arda is led by a brutal and cruel dictator. A rebellion is created and is led by Gandalf helped by his master spy Bilbo. The latter must help the integration of a new group of arrivers and falls on the path of love of the leader of the Thorin group.


	116. Proposition de fanfic to read part 71

**Nature et Nurture** par Cody_Thomas: (1ère partie) Bilbo se fichait de ce que disait Mister Proudfoot, il était sûr qu'il avait un bébé dragon. Cette croyance n'a fait que croître lorsque le dragon a commencé à accumuler des choses. Des choses brillantes. Une perle de verre, une cuiller en argent brillant, les lunettes de son père étaient un favori obsessionnel. Ember les ramenait toujours directement à la cheminée et s'allongeait sur eux dans le feu, mais Bilbon le grondait sévèrement et lui disait que voler les choses était mauvais, et il ne devait pas prendre des choses qui ne lui appartenaient pas, puis il faisait le dragon les rend. Le petit dragon était si triste à ce sujet que Bilbo lui donna son sac de billes, qu'Embre examina avec bonheur dans les moindres détails. Puisque les objets brillants étaient apparemment quelque chose dont son dragon avait besoin pour être heureux, et qu'il ne voulait pas que le petit vole, Bilbo se tourna vers les voisins, ramassant de vieilles bouteilles,

(Partie 2) Tranche mignonne et floconneuse de bouts de bonheur de la vie de Bilbo et Ember grandissant ensemble dans la Comté. Tout se passe avant la fin du chapitre 1. La vie est bonne, pas d'angoisse.

 **The Durin and the Deathless** par thebakerstboyskeeper : Lorsque Bilbo a décidé de ramener Thorin des Halls of Waiting, il n'a jamais pensé au prix.

La malédiction que les Valar lui ont imposée est l'immortalité. Et ainsi il regarde le monde et ses peuples changer, liés à Thorin avec la chaîne du destin.

Mais le sort de Thorin est bien pire. Car il a été maudit avec la réincarnation, destiné à toujours trouver Bilbo partout où il est, bien qu'il ne se souvienne pas du Hobbit.

Chaque réunion est différente, mais elle se termine toujours par la mort de Thorin.

 **Fides et Veritas** by Magnolie : Faith and Truth said the gothic letters right beneath the school's coat of arms. Faith and Truth to and for everyone, that was what they told their students, what they asked them to make their maxim and right until now, Bilbo had done his best to make them his too - well, that was until that new/old head master made it more or less (actually rather less) clear that he was not exactly fond of Bilbo. But still - the year that first seemed to turn into a nightmare, soon proves to be the landmark of Bilbo's life and the greatest adventure of all.

 **Love Pit** by thisislegit: After finding their One dwarves go through an odd transformation. Thorin has managed to put his off. Well until the herbs he's taking become ineffective that is.

 **Keeper of the Mountain** by Aloneindarknes7: Bilbo didn't know why Smaug had never just eaten him. He didn't understand why Smaug had spent years training Bilbo to become strong and powerful in magic. But it would become his undoing. One-Shot written for Hobbit Reverse Big Bang. Bagginshield only if you want it to be.

 **Meddling** by sunryder: Bilbo should have known better than to sass a Wizard.

Because the next afternoon, Gandalf the Grey, the Fire Rider, the sneaky bastard, turned up at Bilbo's gym with a bundle of Dwarves trailing along behind him.

Bilbo Baggins did not scream at Gandalf, because grown Hobbits did not scream at anybody, let alone at a Wizard. But oh, how Bilbo wanted to. Because Bilbo knew full well that between the bulky fellow with the mohawk and the one with the split beard, was Thorin Oakenshield, the Erebor gym leader.

 **Quest** by magiclover: All Bilbo wanted was to be a certified mage just like his mother. Go on a simple Quest and heal a couple of ailing men in Bree and return to Hobbiton to live the rest of his life in piece. What he didn't want, was to be assigned with a group of 13 dwarf mages on one of the most dangerous and ridiculous Quest he's ever heard!

 **It Was To None But Me** by Wizards_Pupil: It seemed very possible Thorin had irritated someone with magic. He had no clue what he had done, but there was only so long he could ignore the signs.

 _The air grew warm around them, far from pleasantly. The lady stood taller and raised her hand. She ran it over his body, hovering just above him, and sang something in a language that he couldn't understand. His skin tingled at the words and it felt like there was a vise squeezing at his heart. He gasped vainly for air while his side flared with pain and the lady's eyes met his._

 _"_ _Hear me now, stone-tender. You will walk this earth, doomed to see and absorb what you fear until you embrace it. Until you can speak your heart and understand the heart of others, you will lack the control you so cling to."_

All he had wanted to do was rebuild Erebor. Now it looked like he would have to battle the emotions of everyone in the Lonely Mountain to do so.

He _really_ hated elves. And magic.

 **The Adventures of Tiny Bilbo and Tiny Thorin** by silverneko9lives0: Inspired by non6ix's Tiny Bilbo and Tiny Thorin fan art. Galadriel arrives early, picks up some interesting thoughts, and meddles. The result: Thorin and Bilbo are shrunk to about three inches in height and can only act on their natural urges and convey their thoughts in one word. Gandalf isn't sure whether to be annoyed or delighted by this. Everyone else can't wait for them to be back to normal.

 **Les Fils de Durin** par KivrinEngle : Modern Hobbit AU en Écosse, où Thorin est le chef de la famille criminelle la plus notoire en Écosse, et Bilbo est l'épicier perplexe qui est traîné dans leur entreprise (et leur famille) contre sa volonté .


	117. Proposition de fanfic to read part 72

P.S. Hello everyone, I just wanted to apologize for being late. I escaped my computer and my hard drive dropped me. Fortunately, I have a guarantee at Best Buy and it could be repaired in a few days. However, I lost all the ideas of history that I wrote, so I would publish more during a week time to have several ideas aside.

 **Back Then** by Marriott23 **:** Thorin and Bilbo lived and died as comrades in arms. Then they were sent back to the quest for Erebor in an attempt to prevent the war of the ring. Being the only two who remember their pasts brings them together.

 **Little Hidden One** by Spin_a_tale_for_the_world **:** It is well known that there is nothing so cherished in the dwarven race as their children. However, as in all races there are exceptions.

 **It Lingers** by zarabal **:** Hobbits can only see colors once they've touched their soulmate, the colors fading with time. This is a problem when Thorin accompanies Bilbo back to the Shire after the reparations in Erebor are underway. Bilbo had written to his relatives back when things were better between them that he'd found his colors, but seemingly hadn't managed to make himself inform them that he'd lost them again, something that Thorin is only now realizing how much he regrets.

So just for this trip Bilbo asks Thorin to help him convince his relatives that he is still able to see colors. It will only take a few touches here or there, and don't worry, _nothing_ will come of it.

 **Threads of an Old Life** by EmilianaDarling **:** _How do you pick up the threads of an old life? How do you go on when, in your heart, you begin to understand: there is no going back._

Thorin survives. Bilbo lingers.

 **And I'm Your Lionheart** by Lee_Whimsy **:** Bilbo lingers in Erebor while Thorin recovers from his wounds, and soon finds himself caught up in politics, romance, and the occasional kidnapping. Ensemble cast. AU. Eventually Thorin/Bilbo.

 **Stars are Dead and Trees are Silent** by greenkangaroo **:** Smaug the dragon safeguards the dwarvish city of Erebor. He spends a good part of his time sleeping and another chunk of it keeping an eye on the gold. For those times when he is doing neither, however, his favorite past time is matchmaking.

 **The Took and the Baggins** by RarePairFairy **:** A little meddling with Gandalf's staff splits Bilbo's Took from his Baggins. Now the Company has to deal with both of them, and their respective issues.

Wherein Bagginses are no good for adventures, and Tooks are more likely than Dwalin to start a bar fight.

 **Signs** by orphan_account **:** Thorin was certain he had a problem.  
After all, the man looked like a bloody grocer- like some curly haired, bright eyed, bushy tailed cherub: totally vanilla and not sexy in any way at all.  
At least, that was what Thorin was trying to tell himself.

 **Open Your Eyes** by Resacon1990 **:** "The Burglar?" Thorin cuts him off. He has to know. _He has to know._

Balin takes a deep breath, and Thorin feels like the world is dropping out from below him as Balin gently says, "we found him on the battlefield-"

 **Demons** by SowiloRose **:** His story was an odd sort of story, a story that needn't be written down, but spoken by tongue and shared throughout the land. His story was one that he couldn't express through song and dance, his story was something the world hadn't yet heard, and though he often spoke stories of the dragons of old and how they were a blessed group he never told them his secret.

Bilbo Baggins has a secret no one would expect, he isn't a Baggins at all. He is a Dragon, Arandur the Golden, the great Golden Drake of the Western sea. Last of the civilized dragons to roam Middle Earth.


	118. Proposition de fanfic to read part 73

**All That Glitters** by belial **:** What happens when two best friends try to visit the dwarrow kingdom of Erebor, and one of those friends just happens to be a giant fire-breathing Drake of the North? Mayhem, magic, adventure, and love from a dragon's perspective.

 **All Marriages, Even Happy Ones, Are Mistakes** by Fickle_Obsessions **:** Through centuries of plenty Dale and Erebor have traded food for gold, but after a drought and crop failure sour their relationships, the dwarves look elsewhere for the solution. They find the Shire, rich in food, but reluctant to trade with strangers. What better solution than an arranged marriage? Hobbits get a connection to the dwarves, the dwarves solve their trade dispute.

Bilbo Baggins just happens to be the only hobbit willing to do it.

 **honey I don't know (what you're doing to me)** by aspecialkindofhuman **:** "I have another idea," he said slowly, fingers playing with the mithril draped across his chest.  
"Yes?" Gandalf prodded, grey brows knotting together.  
"In case he doesn't –" Bilbo's voice faded out and he toed the ground hesitantly.  
"What?" Thranduil asked, voice dripping with malice. "Continue, Halfling, or I will force the words out of you."  
"Let him speak," Bard cast the elf-king a side-eyed glance, before letting his gaze rest fully on the young hobbit. "What is it, Master Baggins? What is your plan should the Arkenstone fail to convince him?"  
Bilbo took a breath. Let it out. Took another and turned to Gandalf, cracking his knuckles nervously. "You're not going to like it."

Bilbo offers himself as a part of the trade for the Arkenstone to sweeten the pot and get Thorin to agree to peace.

 **The Unexpected Hobbit: A Journey** by alkjira **:** An AU wherein Thorin is the Hobbit and Bilbo is the king of Dwarfs. Somehow this didn't turn out to be crack.

"Thorin Oakenshield," Gandalf began, and Thorin started a little at the use of that name. He hadn't known that Gandalf was even aware of it. How much had the old man been snooping around? "May I introduce the leader of our company –"

The Dwarf held up his hand to Gandalf in a signal for quiet and gave a short but courteous bow as he held Thorin's gaze.

"Bilbo Baggins, at your service," he said and finally stepped inside, a bemused Thorin giving way almost without thought. Whoever this was, if he would dare to quiet Gandalf – well, perhaps this night still had a chance to turn for the better.

 **The Sound of the Deep Ground** by Amledo **:** While on the journey, Bilbo becomes increasingly annoyed that the Dwarves seem to ignore him or talk like he isn't there. What he doesn't know is that he shouldn't be able to hear them and that his strange attraction to Thorin has something to do with it. Contains Thilbo and Fili/Kili

 **The Color of Possibility** by lindoreda **:** When Bilbo puts himself between Thorin and Azog's blade, his mithril shirt protecting them both, it isn't long before some dwarves whisper that 'Oakenshield' might not be the best epithet for their king anymore. But for Bilbo, barred from Thorin's sight since the battle, this new epithet only adds to the sting. Spending his days caring for the recovering princes, Bilbo wonders how much more of this he can take, not suspecting his place at the center of a silent divide in the company.

 **Plant Your Trees** by KaavyaWriting **:** Bilbo was not a fool, and he was not mad, and this Thorin was not real.

 **A Not So Unwelcome Journey** by WeStandHereUnited **:** Bella Baggins had sought out adventure and excitement as a child: she had been Bilbo the Great, the brave explorer who searched for elves in the wood and always came home trailing mud and leaves and fireflies. She had always dreamed of the world beyond her doorstep, yearned for the day she was old enough to step outside and face it, but the sudden death of her father changed all that. Bella Baggins quite lost her heart for adventure. She settled down into the quiet life, the simple life, the life that every hobbit wanted.

She might well have stayed there too, if it were not for Gandalf's meddling. Now she was on some mad quest to reclaim Erebor from a dragon, armed with a letter-opener and surrounded by dwarves that called her Mr Bilbo Baggins (and she didn't intend to correct them).

 **just one mistake (and i lost you forever)** by lilithiumwords **:** _He had stood alone in these halls once before, listening to the fading steps of his friend and dreading the dragon he would face below; all he needed was a gold cup, a glimpse of the monster within the mountain, but his king wanted a certain jewel - out of greed or duty, he could not tell._

Ages after Erebor fell, Bilbo Baggins is hired to exorcise the ghosts that still haunt its halls.

 **Not All That Glitters (Is Good For Your Health)** by comatosecombat **:** In his attempt to distract Smaug from attacking Lake-town, Bilbo accidentally destroys the One Ring of Power, saves the day and brings peace on Middle-Earth.

When it comes to him and Thorin, that resolves absolutely nothing.


	119. Proposition de fanfic to read part 74

Hello everyone,

After three weeks of absence, I am finally back and I want to apologize. However, three days after recovering my laptop (my hard drive having crashed) I had to return to repair because the internal fan was making funny noise. Hope everyone will be fine now.

 **In the Shadows** by SavvyPretzel: Tumblr request. Templar/Mage AU with Thorin Oakenshield and Bilbo Baggins.

 **The Quel'Hobbit!** by Kelorus: Hobbits disappeared a long time ago to an unknown world. They're coming back, and they're not alone!

 **Constants and Variables** by YacHaer: Originaly hired to find a mysterious man, Thomas Durin, aka Thorin, private detective, was not expecting to be sent in the underground city of Erebor, a prosperous and peaceful town kept away from the world's turmoil. But behind the appearance, the city has a much darker side, and soon the haven turns into hell. If he wants to survive and get his job done, Thorin will have to fight and disclose secrets he had no idea he kept.

 **Status Symbol** by littlebrownshoe (Wolfy_Tales): It started in Rivendell, where eyes followed Bilbo wherever he went. It happened again at Beorn's, and a third at Mirkwood. By the time they arrived at Bard's, Bilbo demanded an explanation.

 **Things We Lost to the Fire** by thebakerstboyskeeper: Bilbo Baggins, servant of Smaug the Terrible, has been waiting.

Within Erebor's halls, he has practiced his magic and repaired the stone in anticipation of the dwarves' return to the mountain. But he has waited many long years, trapped under Smaug's careful eye, feeling that flame of hope dwindle into nothing.

Until the day a small, ragtag team of dwarves manages to enter the mountain.

 **the last shot ringing in my ears** by fideliant: He just doesn't want to have to hold Bilbo's broken body in his arms anymore.

 **Er... Mistletoe?** by bubbysbub: Bilbo's first winter in Erebor, he decides to indulge in some Hobbit traditions. His stupid Dwarrows don't seem to mind. Plus, it has the added bonus of taking his mind off what may be happening between himself and that ridiculously handsome King of his.

 **A King's Ransom** by lilithiumwords: "I have come to receive my claim of the treasure of the Kingdom of Erebor, as promised in my contract of employment signed by Thorin, son of Thráin, and Balin, son of Fundin. To get to the point, this jewel is worth a king's ransom. So, I'd like to trade for that, please. The king. Now."

Bilbo claims his fourteenth share of the treasure - and it's not the Arkenstone.

 **An Unexpected Lesson or Hobbit mouths can be surprising** by JorrunFulhelm: Right after they leave the Shire, Thorin and Company find out that Hobbits have unruly mouths.

 **The Soulmate of a King (The Rewrite)** by MissWitchy : Bilbo Baggins, a hobbit, has resigned himself to living his life without the companionship of a Soulmate. But when he is chosen to serve King Thorin Oakenshield, he finally meets the man to whom he will be bonded. Neither, however, are prepared for the consequences of that meeting, nor for the conspiracy brewing in the granite halls of Ered Luin.


	120. Proposition de fanfic to read part 76

**Back Then** by Marriott23: Thorin and Bilbo lived and died as comrades in arms. Then they were sent back to the quest for Erebor in an attempt to prevent the war of the ring. Being the only two who remember their pasts brings them together.

 **To Every Thing There is a Season** by badskippy: To every thing there is a season, and a time to every purpose under heaven ...

Thorin is the last of his family, now that his sister has passed. How will he raise his two young nephews by himself and how will he come to terms with all that they have lost? Thorin has no idea. Until, that is, he meets a man who shares the same tragedy ...

 **the heart of the stone (is where the gems are)** by allapologies: "And it is highly doubtful you agreed to marry Thorin for his looks," Bofur says.

"Beg pardon?" Bilbo says.

"Meaning no offense," Bofur says, quite cheery. "He is distinctive in his unconventionality, I'll give you that."

 **Do Not Go Gentle** by alkjira: Alt. take on canon with Bilbo as Thorin's guardian angel _spirit_ , erm, (Hobbit?). Something like that.

 **The grace of Yavanna** by chrystal896: (Part 1) Bilbo is hungry, dirty and very confused. Why will no one tell him what happened to Thorin Oakenshield. (Part 2) Fíli has a difficult time keeping track of his weapons on his journey to Erebor. They disappear with frightening regularity but always return when he needs them the most.

 **The Stray** by littlebrownshoe (Wolfy_Tales): One day Bilbo came across a cat with a thick black coat and white whiskers. Initially the animal lashed out at Bilbo, but once he had seen his mistake, the stray came and licked at the cuts in apology.

Bilbo took the cat home that night and named him Oak, after the tree the hobbit had found him under.

 **Sun and moon** by silverneko9lives0: (Part 1) "If you don't find the right set of eyes to see through your bull, you will always be surrounded by friends that will tell you white lies because they like your company and don't want to ruin the evening."  
—Shannon L. Alder

Everyone survive the Battle of the Five Armies and the Gold Madness has passed. Bilbo still intends to leave for the Shire, but not until he knows his friends survive. The night before he leaves, Thorin visits him. A holiday story, light-Bagginshield or pre-Bagginshield

(Part 2) Sequel to "Don't Go." Bilbo is behind in getting back to Erebor two years after making the promise to return. He sent a letter, but apparently it didn't make it to Erebor…and what are these rumors about an early spring wedding? Slow burn Bagginshield, established Nofur, Dwori, other relationship to be added

I **Spy** by Corinth (syren_song): Thirty years ago, the people of Erebor were driven from their homes by the shady land developer and politician Smaug. Now, to take back their home and reclaim what's been taken, they need to prove Smaug's crimes and clear their own names. And for that, they're going to need a hacker.

After leaving their homes, the people of Erebor had to find their own ways to survive. For Thorin's Company, this meant forming their own gang of rough and ready bikers. Now the time has come for them to reclaim their legacy, with the assistance of their wealthy suburban hacker. Oh, and they have to avoid the attentions of rival gangs and police alike.

They have it in the bag.

 **The Rescue of Prince Bilbo from the Slightly Overprotective Smaug the Greatest Calamity of this Age** by denytheworld: Imagine your OTP in a prince and princess role, where the princely figure needs to rescue their princess from a dragon.

Crack! In which Bilbo is a very pragmatic prince with a dragon and Thorin Oakenshield just can't win.

 **A Garden of Rose Quartzs** by FallenAquarian: The Valar had decided they wouldn't interfere in the lives of those of Middle Earth. But that changed when Melkor's protege, Sauron, started causing mayhem. They interfered, creating souls weaved together with a piece of their grace to stop the evils plaguing Middle Earth and continued to do so whenever something new arises.

Decades after peace had been established, the Valar created two new souls-a Dwarf and a Hobbit-to aid in ridding the world of a minor pest that lingered and heal the damage he caused.

They just never expected the two to fall in love.


	121. Proposition de fanfic to read part 77

**A Touch of Magic** by manic_intent: Bofur had to make two rounds of the tent before everything was finally, finally settled to Bella's satisfaction, and she sulked and grumbled yet as he sank down into a chair, exhausted.

"Why are we doing this again?" Bella complained, not for the first time. She had discovered that Bofur had forgotten all of her favourite handkerchiefs two hours into the expedition setting out of Erebor, and had been in a foul mood ever since.

"The King called a muster-"

"No," Bella interrupted, with a scowl, "Why are _we_ involved?"

"Because," Bofur began, then he hesitated, playing along with Bella's mood, tugging at his beard, and conceding, "Y'know, I've quite forgotten."

"Brilliant!"

Kveik **ur** by orphan_account: _"Because once I make an oath, I am bound by my words, and will not be able to go back on it. I will have them wake before you this very instant, if you agree._

 _Your dwarves, for the ring."_

In which a terrible bargain is struck, the dead do not stay dead, and the next great battle for Middle Earth begins barely after the last one ended.

 **Some Unexpected Guests** by gigizazu: Upon his 33rd birthday, young Bilbo sets out to the north to settle his Mother's affairs and sell the house she was keeping shortly before her death. Upon reaching the house, he is surprised to find it occupied by the starving prince of Erebor, and his sister's orphaned sons.

 **Bilbo Baggins and the Goblet** **of Fire** by WerewulfTherewulf: Bilbo Baggins, young hobbit wizard, is just about to enter his final year at Rosewater Academy of Young Hobbit Wizards. He is both hoping and expecting it to go the same exact way that it had gone for every single year previously- plain and boring. He should have known better. He is pulled into an adventure he never expected and along the way makes new friends, enemies, and might even help save the world by the end of it. Everything he had ever known would never be the same.

 **How Does Your Garden Grow?** by Nightingalebird: Bilbo Baggins was an ordinary hobbit: an ordinary hobbit with a gentle hand for tending to gardens, and a skilled touch for all things that grow. He never thought himself particularly adventurous or peculiarly odd. Though he was content with the bounty and prosperity that he shared in, he would dream of life beyond the Shire, away from the safety of his stable walls and predictable days.

When the Raven King stumbles upon this hidden treasure, to the grandest garden he had ever seen, Bilbo is taken from his comfort of his home for an adventure beyond anything he could have expected. And soon safety is the only thing he dreams of.

A kind-of AU inspired by the myth of Persephone and Hades-esque story.

 **Of Blacksmiths and Blackberries** by littlebrownshoe (Wolfy_Tales): Bilbo liked Summer the most out of the seasons because that was when the dwarves visited with their carts and crafts.

 **Paths That Lead** **Home** by HunterPeverell:Bilbo has been banished from Erebor, and all he really wants is his pipe and his lovely Bag End. However, when a dark haired Hobbit appears before him and begins to tell a tale full of darkness and pain and suffering, Bilbo realizes his quest might have only just begun. Apparently, only Bilbo can save Middle Earth . . . he just has to learn to trust this Frodo Underhill.

 **Uncle Bilbo Is Not Going On Your Adventure** by Erisah_Mae: Gandalf assumes that he is going to be able to bully Bilbo into coming along on the quest for Erebor. You know what they say about people who assume... Bilbo's not going, and nothing Gandalf can say is going to change his mind.

 **The Heart of Erebor** by WanderingAlice: Bilbo Baggins is a hobbit. He is also the Heart of the Mountain, more commonly known as the Arkenstone. As the spirit of Erebor, his duty is to protect the people that dwell within. He became attached to one young prince in particular. But when Smaug came he thought he would never see Thorin again. Thankfully, he was wrong. Unfortunately, their reunion doesn't go as he imagined.

 **Prayers to Broken Stone** by Avelera: (Part 1) Twisted by the effects of dragon sickness, Thorin banishes not only Bilbo but the entire company from Erebor. Days pass with no word from their missing leader and, fearing the effects the gold may have on the other dwarves, Bilbo decides to enter the mountain alone in search of Thorin.

What he finds may not be Thorin for much longer.

Or: In which the dragon sickness is slowly transforming Thorin into a dragon, and Bilbo must save him before it is too late.

(Part 2) Ten years after Thorin's transformation and salvation from dragon sickness, the One Ring stirs.


	122. Proposition de fanfic to read part 78

**Electric Daisy Violin** by hobbitwinchester001: Bilbo Baggins had never really fit in with the other Hobbits. He was rather clever, very quick, and had an unhealthy taste for adventure.

He tried to remind himself that he was perfectly content spending his days in The Shire with his dear adopted son, playing his Violin until the boy drifted off, and tucking him in at night. He had lost his spark and as much as he loathed to admit it, he wished desperately to go on an adventure. Enter his old friend Gandalf and a rather unexpected party of Dwarves, wanting him to steal some stone or whatever. It was really hard to concentrate with such a handsome Dwarf in his kitchen.

In which Bilbo is Middle Earth's greatest Papa, Gandalf loves to meddle in private affairs, and Thorin (and his Company) falls more than a little bit in love with Hobbiton's sassiest Burglar and his son, Frodo.

And yes Bilbo, Frodo is in fact a little bit too old to get tucked in at night.

 **Threshold to Threshold** by hobbitonlights: After the Battle of Five Armies, there is the hefty task of rebuilding Erebor. But thanks to dwarves from across Middle Earth, a once great kingdom is restored. All a dwarf lord asks for in return is Thorin to do him a little favor and... marry his daughter.

In which Bilbo Baggins has very poor (or splendid timing) and accidentally becomes engaged to Thorin Oakenshield to prevent a political crisis.

 **Naughty Neon** by littlebrownshoe (Wolfy_Tales): Finally giving into his growing waistline, Bilbo agrees to try exercising more regularly. He decides to start with yoga, to ease himself into an active lifestyle. Bilbo just did not take into account how attractive the instructor would be, and how Thorin makes yoga anything but easy.

Pros: Actually getting relatively in shape and enjoying it.  
Cons: Being hopelessly enamored with the instructor who does the impossible and makes neon work.

 **Under The** **Wing Of A King** by thesoundofnat: Thorin suddenly goes all mama bear on Bilbo and the hobbit is confused. He turns to Balin for advice, but ends up getting some interesting information from Fili and Kili instead. Apparently there is a difference between protecting your people and protecting someone you love.

 **Dreams: To Stay** **by His Side** by stickdonkeys: What would have happened if Bilbo had made different choices at crucial moments during the quest to reclaim Lonely Mountain from Smaug? A companion piece to Memories: Beautiful and Painful Things. Mix of Movieverse and Bookverse with no major spoilers since we are going AU with this.

 **Bending Toward** **the Light** by GlitterDwarf: Canon-divergent AU: As he finds out Thorin has been watched over carefully by Eru his whole life. Upon his death at the end of the Battle of Five Armies, he is given the opportunity to return to Middle Earth, to his people, and to his Hobbit. What follows is pretty damn epic.

 **A Language Barrier** by Eowyn (eowynsmusings): Bilbo remains in Erebor after the Battle of the Five Armies 'until the roads are passable again'. But over the weeks and months, things shift between the former burglar and the King under the Mountain, and the hobbit's dreams might not be as far-fetched as he thinks. The only problem is that he doesn't know what Thorin keeps whispering to him.

 **Apartment 6C** by HobbitFeels: Thorin and Bilbo meet on Grindr and agree on a very specific arrangement: No one is to do anything silly like actually meet or fall in love.

 **Stand Together** by Moonlightsplash: AU Hobbit story set before the Quest for Erebor. Bilbo runs into some dwarrow in Bree and ends up changing the world.

 **A light** **among shadow** by GilornethTheGold: (Part 1) At her death-bed Belladonna Took asks her closest friend to look after her only child. And Frerin will never neglect that duty. Or so he hopes...

(Part 2) It has been ten years since Frerin abandoned his ward. Ten long years that Bellana spends all alone, in silence and growing bewilderment. Until Gandalf prods on her door with his staff and she finally has _enough_.

Thorin Oakenshield was completely focused on reclaiming back his mountain. Before Mahal decided to wreck up his life a bit more, for his own private amusement. Why did he have to find his One in a mere, fastidious halfling whom his nephews claim to be their _sister?_


	123. Idea 254-258

Crossover with Merida version 1: The only constraint is that Thorin plays the role of Merida and that all finishes in Baggenshield.

Crossover with Merida version 2: The only constraint is that Bilbo plays the role of Merida and that all finishes in Baggenshield.

And if Erebor had never fallen? And if it was Bilbo the hardened adventurer? What if Thorin and company had never been further than Mirkwood had requested Gandalf's service to find a guide during their trip? What if Thorin fell in love with Bilbo?

And what if Thorin remembered his previous life ... except that his previous life was in the future? And if in that life, he was a teenager dwarf who fell for a hobbit and who died during the winter fell trying to protect his hobbit lover from orcs and wolves? And if this hobbit was Bilbo? And if the reason why Thorin was always gruff with Bilbo was that he thought Bilbo had forgotten him (because Bilbo no longer wears his braids and he did not see any of the courtesy gifts he had done in Baggend )?


	124. Proposition de fanfic to read part 79

**these little wars of words** by fideliant: Rules For Travelling With Thorin Oakenshield:  
#1 - Don't let Thorin navigate.  
#2 - Don't let Thorin navigate.  
#3 - See rules #1 and #2. 1

 **Love Thy Neighbour** by TheIndianWinter : Maintaining a healthy dislike of someone is difficult when that person is unfairly attractive, but Bilbo Baggins is sure as hell going to try his damnedest, because his new next door neighbour is quite simply the most unpleasant man he has ever met.

No matter how disconcertingly blue his eyes are.

 **About Last Night** by AI07: Sometimes a wild drunken night can leave many unanswered questions the next morning, as well as hangovers. After spending a night at the local inn in Bree, hangovers are the least of the Company of Thorin's Oakenshield's worries.

For example, why are the Men of Bree suddenly afraid of Ori? How did Kíli end up in a dress? Where on Middle Earth is Glóin's locket, and who is the person responsible for the love bite on Thorin Oakenshield's neck?

But the real question on everyone's mind is: _what happened last night?_

 **Those who dwell in dust** by MerridewIves: All Bilbo Baggins wanted to do was help those in need in the small, barren town of Erebor and turn his mundane life around. What he didn't expect when he applied for the program of looking after PDS sufferers was being assigned to an imprisoned radical by the name of Thorin Durin, given the name "Oakenshield" by the Undead Prophet.

 **Where Have All The Flowers Gone** by perkynurples: At the eve of the second World War, Lieutenant Colonel Thorin Durin sends his young nephews - his only remaining family - to live safely in the countryside. Fili and Kili end up staying with Bilbo Baggins, in his cozy little house virtually in the middle of nowhere. The boys and their Uncle exchange letters, the soldier understandably worried about how they're being treated, and soon, Bilbo sees it fit to start adding little messages of his own - unbeknownst to him, Thorin begins cherishing those almost as much as his nephews' words.

 **Shorn** by Avelera: A close-shorn beard can only mean one thing to a dwarf of the Longbeard clan: abiding grief. Thorin cut his beard short for the first time the day Erebor fell, and on that day he took an oath that he would seek no lover, take no care for his own beauty until Erebor be reclaimed. Yet the weekly ritual is draining, as each time he must commemorate all he lost, and the burnt beards of his forefathers.

Bilbo has no idea of any of this.

 **use well the days (yesterday started over again)** by lostincostco: No one could say what had compelled little Bilbo Baggins to dive into the Brandywine river, but when they pulled him out of the water he was never the same thereafter, a yearning for faraway lands had kindled within him to the dismay of his kin and he'd oft look East, his bright eyes seeing something grander than the rolling hills of the Shire, lost to the world around him.

 **Hardest of Hearts** by killaidanturner: Thorin Oakenshield receives a red dot on his palm, the start of his heartline. He knows that he must go on his quest to find his One. At that moment Gandalf shows up to tell of a map, a sleeping dragon, and the reclaiming of Erebor.

Thorin knows then that his One, is his duty to his people and to reclaim his homeland. Only then will his heartline be complete.

Bilbo Baggins lives a peaceful life in Bag End tending to his garden, reading his books in his armchair and drinking his tea. One afternoon after an old firework maker shows up in Bag End after years since his last visit, speaking of adventures, it is then that Bilbo receives a dot on the palm of his hand.

 **A Pinch of Belladonna** by orphan_account: When Gandalf's plans for their burglar mysteriously fell through, the Company of Thorin Oakenshield marched onward, resolving to think of another plan or find another burglar somewhere else. And as it so happens, they did indeed receive another prime burglar, if not the person or place they expected to.

 **Come To Morning** by HyJackedYerFandom: The blow to Bilbo's head from Bolg caused him to go blind. This is the story on how he continues on with his life in Erebor, realizing his feelings for the King Under the Mountain, and surviving in this new and strange environment with court intrigue, matchmaking busybody dwarves and cake.

Yes. There will be cake.


	125. Proposition de fanfic to read part 80

**Durin Berry Fruitcake** by octopus_fool: There is an old Durin's Day tradition that requires the dwarves to gather all their courage: eating Grandma Durin's fruitcake. Neither Thorin nor any of the other dwarves have ever met anybody who didn't want to run as far as possible at the prospect of having to eat Durin berry fruitcake.

 **The Price of Atonement** by sunryder: "I brought this on us! My pride led us here! If I had returned to Erebor with aide, or not spurned such aide when it was offered to me then perhaps my people would not be scrounging for mushrooms in the lower tunnels and hoping that I won't notice that they starve!"

Dís seized Thorin by the edges of his beard and forced him to come to her, forehead to forehead. "Thorin, he is your One."

"I know. But how many more people must die for me to be happy?"

 **The Longing** by orphan_account: The Longing hits at a completely unreasonable time. Thorin, however, was not surprised in the slightest that it happened the way it happened. If the past five years were anything to go by, he wasn't exactly the luckiest creature in Middle Earth.

 **Seasons in the Sun** by Sans_Souci: Young Bilbo Baggins meets Thorin Oakenshield and his sister-sons when they visit the Shire for work. Somehow, being a respectable hobbit isn't so important after that.

 **A Most Sensible Idea** by HildyJ: Bilbo Baggins isn't sure about this. Not one bit.

Frodo is definitely too young to enter into an arranged marriage with a dwarven king called Thorin Oakenshield. It's a good thing that Bilbo is there to chaperone him through their courtship.

After all, there's no chance that a fussy hobbit bachelor would ever catch the eye of a king.

 **Bag End's Boisterous Bagginses** by HallsofStone2941: (Part 1) Upon arriving at the Shire to find Bilbo's things being auctioned off, the Company of Thorin Oakenshield has a rather...dramatic reaction. (Part 2) Living with Dwarves for 30 years does NOT mean Bilbo's used to them - especially when cabin fever rolls around. They are quite well aware that they act like children, but still think it's a good idea to add one more to their already large family.

 **Those Stories Worth Telling** by Margo_Kim: As the Company recovers at Beorn's house, Thorin deals with old nightmares and fresh guilt, but at least he's used to the idea of both. It's Bilbo he can't quite seem to understand.

 **Bilbo of Moria** by piq_snine: Long ago, dragon's used to be servants of kings. Then, their hearts turned evil and are now hunted by the world.

Bilbo, orphaned in the Wilds and adopted by Bombur the baker, has found himself raising a red scaled dragon. His duties take him to a tavern full of Ereborian soldiers where he meets an officer who is about to discover Bilbo's secret. Can Bilbo convince this dwarf to not reveal him? Can he trust this blue eyed, black haired officer?

 **Of the Dragonkin** by littlesparrowkeet: He shed his scales for skin, traded his wings for sturdy feet. But his claws remained sharp and the fire in his belly burnt bright, for he was still of the Dragonkin, no matter the form he wore. And when the dwarves came knocking, offering him a chance to exact his revenge on Smaug, how could he resist? Dragon!Bilbo AU.

 **Hobbit Oddities** by orphan_account: From the prompt:  
Hobbit females normally only give birth to one or two babies at a time, but can do so as often as their bodies can recover from pregnancy. Male hobbits can also give birth, however. They can have litters of 3 to 5 babies at a time, but only two years apart to give their bodies time to recover.

The dwarves are amazed to discover this. And one dwarf in particular wants to get on discovering if that's true for himself.

Thorin starts courting Bilbo in earnest, but Bilbo doesn't want Thorin to only want him for his childbearing abilities. Thorin's going to have to prove he wants Bilbo for Bilbo.


	126. Proposition de fanfic to read part 81

**Rose of every color** by TonyPie17 : This is a set of thirteen drabbles (plus the prologue) that revolve around Bilbo garden and the meanings of the flowers that come from it. Thirteen roses bloom in Bilbo's garden, and each one represents his feelings towards a different company member every time. Over time, Bilbo fills a vase with a bouquet of the beautiful flowers he gives to his friends..

 **Wishing for a Second Chance** by SpeakSarcasm : What if one regrets the outcome of their lifetime, wanting nothing more than to be given a second chance to right the wrongs? To be able to go back in time to change the outcome of certain things, who doesn't desire that? Even so, everyone knows it's impossible...right?

Bilbo Baggins begs to differ.

 **Marble and Molerats** by alicat54c: Bilba Baggins is not entirely respectable, and it's not just because her grandmother taught her how to throw a battle ax. This doesn't quite change the outcome of a certain adventure, but it certainly changes her reaction to it.

Or, the one where interracial marriage has happened in the Shire, and the Hobbits generally employ a 'don't ask don't tell' policy when it comes to such relationships.

Or, alternatively, an attempt to discover why Stoor Hobbits have beards.

 **See the Stars** by FeathersInTheBasement: Thorin Oakenshield, the crowned prince of Erebor, is captured by a rogue group of men outside of Mirkwood. He is taken to a secluded fortress and imprisoned in the dungeons below.

He expected the horrible quarters and meager rations. He did not expect to have a hobbit for a cell mate.

But no one could possibly anticipate Bilbo Baggins.

 **Flip City Shooby-Dooby** by orphan_account: Thorin stared, dumbstruck. The space used to contain gold and gems and riches beyond measure, the legacy of his people. He lurched out onto the walkway, unable to tear his eyes away from the piles and piles and piles of…

He stood stock still, frozen with shock, for a long moment.

Are those…handkerchiefs?

 **The Fates We Weave** by paranoid_fridge: Four years after the Battle of the Five Armies, Bilbo is busy helping Erebor recover. He is popular with dwarves and men, his relationship with Thorin developing slowly and all is well until one day another dragon moment Bilbo stands amid smoke and rubble, Thorin motionless on the ground. The next he is somewhere completely different and a stranger holds out a hand and offers a chance to save them all: save Thorin, save Erebor, stop the second dragon from coming.

In return he must only help the stranger gather the pieces of a powerful stone strewn across many worlds. If not, the stranger tells him, their enemies may collect them first. And if they do, not only Thorin and Erebor, but Bilbo's entire world will be lost.

 **The Naming of Hobbits** by Margo_Kim: There's a certain point where you can no longer ask someone what their name is. Thorin isn't sure exactly when that point is, but he knows that it's probably some time before the person in question saves your life. On the far side of the Misty Mountains, Thorin realizes that he never quite caught the first part of Mr. Baggins' name, and he finds that it's astonishingly harder to learn than he would have thought. Fili, Kili, and Dwalin are no help whatsoever.

 **A Heart's Home** by obilupin: When Bungo Baggins dies, Bag End and all his possessions should pass to the husband of his daughter and only child, Bilba. There is one small problem. Bilba doesn't have a husband and has never shown any inclination towards acquiring one. Bungo took account for that in his will in a manner Bilba did not expect. Luckily for her a wizard has other plans. And then things start getting complicated.

 **Of Iron** by Poplitealqueen: Dáin son of Náin, Lord of the Iron Hills, called 'Ironfoot' by many and 'unreasonable' quite often (especially by one sour Wizard) was unwilling to sacrifice his own subjects on the off chance that his cousin could sneak a particularly pretty stone from under a dragon's snout.

He was, however, more than willing to sacrifice himself. That's just who he was. And family was family after all. Even if they thought one rock could sway the Six other Houses of the Dwarves.

That was obviously bloody mad.

But, Dáin thought as he and Thorin crossed the same bridge in the same quiet corner of the Shire for the upteenth time, I've never much minded being called bloody mad before.

 _Aka an AU set in the canon universe where Dáin Ironfoot joins the Company of Thorin Oakenshield to reclaim Erebor._

 **Gladly A Fool With You** by bendingsignpost: "Are you certain this is _singing_?" Bilbo asked, wincing at the cacophony of Lake-town in celebration.

Thorin granted him a smile. "They seem to be. You disagree?"

"Give me a bit of your ale and I might change my mind."

A laugh, an actual laugh! Hard to hear beneath the merriment, but true and strong. Bilbo vowed that instant he would hear that laugh properly. In so noisy a hall, that meant Bilbo would have to make him laugh very loudly indeed.


	127. Proposition de fanfic to read part 82

**Barashî** by  kathofalltrades: Bilbo wakes up after the Battle of the Five Armies with a sore head and nightmares that won't go away. In the royal tent, Thorin, Fíli and Kíli do not wake from their slumber, and the camp is almost out of medical supplies

A new quest is afoot: they must find a way to wake the king and his princes./span/p 

**Flowers and Ice** by  BlackSmile: Thorin wasn't really impressed with the idea to hire a burglar for their quest. He was even less impressed when he found out this burglar was a Hobbit. And all his hopes were lost when he found out their burglar was a woman. But still he can't help himself but to feel a bit attracted to this damned sweet Hobbit. Just why does she have to be so stubborn? And why does she wear gloves all the time anyway

 **The Time-Traveling Hobbits** by  Liliume : Bilbo Baggins takes a nap in the fields of Valinor with his nephew Frodo one day and then wakes up to find that not everything is as it was before. Not only that, but that he has somehow traveled back in time as well. He finds himself young again, in Bag End, and with a very tiny Frodo Baggins sleeping at his side

 **An Accidental Engagement** by  potentiality_26: "It's something I've been working on, for Thorin. It's a … chronicle. Of our adventure." Bilbo thought that would be fine thing for Thorin to have, but suddenly he found himself wondering if it was a suitable gift for a king. "That is… right, isn't it?"

"Yes," Kíli said eagerly. He was practically glowing. "Since you're not one for dwarven crafts, that is. It's a work of your hands and a very symbolic one too. It's perfectly appropriate.

Bilbo glanced at Fíli for confirmation, and found him unusually pale. But then, Kíli was elbowing him rather hard and perhaps in a place that was still tender. "Yes," Fíli agreed at last, and conjured a slow smile. "It's appropriate."

Bilbo's fake-it-'til-you-make-it interpretation of dwarven culture is working quite well for him, thank you very much- all the way up until it really, really isn't

 **You will live even if I have to die** by  SongOfLoveAndGold: Bilbo is sent back to the past with 2 purposes: save his dwarves and avoid the Great war. He has to travel again with his dwarves and he will have to get their trust once again, but what if he was not the only one sent back?

 **The Better Halves** by  DreDri: Every race has a way to find them, their soulmates. But when Bilbo Baggins of The Shire meets his mate, it is nothing like he imagined

 **To Choose a Consort** by  Thevaen: ''You really ought to look more interested, or at least pretend.'' Bilbo started, giving the Dwarf a slap against his arm at the look he received. And stop being such a child. Thorin smiled. ''They don't know me the way you do.'' A flutter exploded in the Hobbit's chest at the words. ''I doubt if there's anyone who is quite so skilled at interpreting expressions as you Master Baggins.

Thorin had to choose a consort. He knew that, and he also knew he didn't want a consort that was not the Hobbit. He doesn't, and instead stubbornly waits for a sign that the Hobbit himself would be willing to be / Bilbo in turn, knew he was more than a little envious of those that got the chance to present themselves in front of the Dwarven King, and that he was more than a little relieved when time after time, they were kindly rejected. He also knew that if he was being really honest, he really wanted to take on the spot himself

 **Not All Treasure is Silver and Gold** by  Samking: AU, Erebor never fell. Thror's goldsickness is getting worse by the year, and when Thorin tries to speak out against one of his grandfather's more tyrannical decisions (of which he has been making more and more as his sanity erodes)he is publicly shamed by the cutting of his beard and cast out, with a vague promise that if he 'redeems himself' in Thror's eyes he will be able to return to / Thorin goes into exile and spends years as a wandering smith and itinerant labourer until he finds his way to the Shire and meets Bilbo Baggins. They have a romance and settle together, and for a little while Thorin is able to find a degree of happiness, for all that he sorely misses Erebor and his / Eventually, however, a group of dwarves arrive in the Shire, led by Gandalf the Grey, in search of their missing prince, as Frerin, the new king, is every bit as gold-mad as his predecessor, if not worse. They are, therefore, rather surprised to find their missing prince working as a blacksmith in a place like the

 **Can't Hold Us** by frostedshadow: Bilbo Baggins left Erebor, not because Thorin told him to. No, he left because he had things to settle at home. He always intended on heading back to Erebor. Except, well. The circumstances with which he intends on returning are much different then how he imagined

 **Beauty** by  alkjira: emWhere Thorin thinks he's not what anyone would call beautiful but where he is still the most beautiful thing Bilbo could ever imagine.


	128. Proposition de fanfic to read part 83

**Belladonna's Child** by RabbitPie : Bilbo Baggins, respectable hobbit of The Shire, was once Berin, the infant dwarf son of Thorin and a direct heir in the elder line of Durin. But that was a long time ago.

 **Gamz Mudtû** by laugh2012 : Bilbo is captured on his way home from to the shire after Thorin stands by his decision to banish him after the battle, while Dis is captured on her way to Erebor. Locked away together the pair fight for their escape forming a friendship stronger the any Dis has ever known. After their successful escape Dis flees with an injured Bilbo to the Lonely Mountain determined to get him help no matter the cost or her stubborn brothers opinion.

This is a story of heartache and regret, but it's also a story of the unbreakable strength of friendship, second chances, and a love that defied all odds.

 **An unexpected courtship** by Signe_chan : Bilbo had always felt this strange love for his own sex but such a thing is not permissible among Hobbits. Turns out that's not quite the case among Dwarves.

 **Child of the Wizard** by WanderingAlice: Bilbo Baggins became an orphan at age 13. Since nobody in his immediate family could care for him, his mother's old friend Gandalf took him in. And as it turns out, being raised by a wizard definitely has its advantages.

 **The Famous Burglar** by Mimi_noFace: Bilbo think that thorin is a businessman; Thorin think that Bilbo is a florist. The truth is that Thorin is the leader of a very dangerous gang and Bilbo is a renowned hitman. What will happen when they will find that the other work for the rival gang? Will Bilbo obey to Smaug and kill who he has to? Mafia AU Bagginshield with a hint of Durincest and Dwori. M just to be sure.

 **Of Hobbits and Belt Buckles** by mitsukai613: After Bilbo falls from his pony, Thorin insists on the hobbit riding with him. Bilbo, of course, is very annoyed by something prodding him in the back as they ride. When he mentions that Thorin's belt buckle was annoying him to Fili and Kili, the boys, of course, laugh. Thus starts a journey of trying to discover what is so funny about belt buckles, along with a journey to love.

 **How to distract trolls**. by ArtyMissK: Hobbits have a secret way to defeat trolls, does Bilbo dare reveal it to the dwarves.

 **One Who Bears Gifts** by alfing: Hobbits have been blessed with magic by Yavanna. Bilbo happens to be one of the best magic users in Hobbiton. Unfortunately for him, his skills let Gandalf assume that they would be useful in an attempt to reclaim a mountain.

 **Swing high, sweet frying pan** by Cluck_and_Peck: In which the Company knocks on the door to Bag-End to find a hobbit as resolute as a Baggins and as quick to temper as a Took. She would fit right in with them of course, now if only they could get her to stop threatening them every other second and sign the damned contract.

Or

In which being angry at having her house invaded, Mistress Baggins does her best imitation of a serial killer.

 **Prize Enough for Me** by StrivingArtist: "There were cries behind him as he ran back onto the ice and into pursuit of the murderer; he ignored them. There would be cries and weeping aplenty as the battle concluded. Tears beyond measure when the company found Thorin and his nephews dead. He had seen the eagles approaching, screaming fury from above and decimating the legions of orcs and goblins that had, only minutes earlier, had victory in reach. The battle was over, but the price was too steep.

The ring slipped onto his finger as his grasp on Sting shifted. He had gone on his hunt."

...

After falling in love months earlier with the Dwarven King, when Bilbo sees Thorin stabbed on Raven Hill, he decides to find vengeance.


	129. Idea 259-262

(version 1) Universe UA: Thorin is a college student and at a friend's party he says he can make everyone in love with him. His friends take him to the words and the challenge of going out with Bilbo. The latter does not trust Thorin at first, but over time he falls for him distraught. As for Thorin, he did not expect to fall for Bilbo and worries more and more that time passes Bilbo's reaction when he learns the truth. Finally, what was to happen happened, Bilbo learned the bet and was injured. Will Thorin regain his trust and forgiveness?

(version 2) AU Universe: Thorin working in a bar. One day, his colleagues and he talk about their old / old conquests. Thorin boasts that his out of the ordinary charm is that he can make everyone in love with him. His colleagues take him to the words and the challenge of going out with Bilbo, a regular guy who pushes the advances of everyone. He does not trust Thorin at first, but over time he falls head over heels in love with him. As for Thorin, he did not expect to fall for Bilbo and worries more and more that time passes Bilbo's reaction when he learns the truth. Finally, what was to happen happened, Bilbo learned the bet and was injured. Will Thorin regain his trust and forgiveness?

All of Thorin Oakenshield's company goes back in time, with the exception of Bilbo and Gandalf, for some tors and truth to be restored. For example, the dwarves finally claim that Gandalf informed the burglar at the last minute and said no, contrary to what he had told them. Baggenshield

And if during the fall of Moria, the youngest dwarf prince had been carried away and all the world concluded that he was dead? And if this young prince had been transported to the future and raised by hobbits? And if Bilbo was this young prince?


	130. Proposition de fanfic to read part 84

**On Bended Knee** by lacking: It's the tone of Bilbo's voice that does it, that sends a shiver down Thorin's spine though the fire is warm at his back. This is a kind of bed play they've only ever spoken of, a fantasy Thorin once whispered in Bilbo's ear while hanging on the cusp of sleep.

 _I want to come to you as King and have you strip me down. I want you to bring me to my knees._

 **Speak Truth and Enter** by bagginshieldhappiness: The journey grows even more complicated when Bilbo discovers he can only speak the truth.

 **It's Not a Crush If It's Mostly Hero-Worship** by withershins: King Thorin does not mope. Hobbits are both sneaky and friendly. These are the things a young dwarf learns when he finally joins his people in Erebor.

He also learns that he can only just manage to keep from pissing himself with excitement the first time he meets someone he's idolized for years, but that's neither here nor there.

 **Signal Strength: Or, The Benefits of Elvish vs Dwarvish Phones** by Lindzzz: An AU where everything is the same; there are still elves, dwarves, hobbits, and a quest to reclaim a mountain from a dragon.

But now there are also cell phones, computers, motorcycles, and discussions of species-based racism.

It turns out not much changes. Here is an old tale retold through the text logs taken from the phone of a Mister Bilbo Baggins.

 **The Dragon's Heart** by bagginshieldhappiness: Bilbo is brought to Ered Luin for a year of preparation before the journey to reclaim the mountain. Dís will go with them on the quest while her sons remain in the Blue Mountains. And Bilbo Baggins will be their dragon slayer.

 **Freaky Friday** by Andalusa93: Anonymous asked: 'Gandalf's magic messes up and causes Bilbo and Thorin to switch bodies, they complain the entire time but not just about not being in their own bodies: "Bilbo, your stomache is eating itself! what the hell?! have you not been eating your dinner?!" "Owww! Thorin, are your ribs broken?! i think your ribs are broken!" and Oin hitting them both for not telling him about their injuries.'

 **And Yet We Must Wander** by PaintedinallColors (orphan_account): Bilbo Baggins, like all of the half-Fae known as Hobbits, is severely allergic to dark magic, though it's just his luck that a veritable pack of cursed werewolves has moved into the apartment next door. And of course, it's just his luck that he is swept into events beyond his control by said pack-though he's perfectly comfortable in his home, thank you very much. Things spiral downwards faster than he ever could have imagined, and Bilbo learns that even though Magic is real, happy endings are rarer and infinitely more precious than mithril.

 **It-telkhel and the Gentlehobbit** by Triskellion: In the years since Bilbo returned to the Shire, it was not unusual for him to find a dwarf on his doorstep. It was not common either, but a few times a year he would hear a knock louder than usual and find a dwarf or two standing outside.

 **On Wing'd Beast Does Fortune** Fly by TheIndianWinter: The Prince Under the Mountain is gifted with a songbird.  
One blessed with the power of speech that is quite certain he is not, in fact, a bird at all, but a Hobbit.  
Just a Hobbit in a bit of a predicament.

 **Somethings are easier to hide than others**. by kitsune45: While traveling on the quest Bilbo chose to hide he is an omega, or rather he tries to hide the fact till he knows more about the dwarfs and how they'd treat him if they knew. Even with Nori saying they'd not care the poor confused hobbit chooses to think otherwise. After all, Nori is the trouble maker of the bunch from what he's seen.


	131. Proposition de fanfic to read part 85

**ikh-khuzd uzbad (The Dwarf King)** by badskippy: Bilbo has returned after two years away and Thorin had NO intention of telling him how he feels. But thanks to four prankster friends, Thorin's in for a strange night that will force him and Bilbo to say the things they have feared to say.

 **Winter Tomb** by penpenhooray: Bilbo never mentioned that Hobbits hibernate during the winter, and that Hobbits tend to sleep like the dead. So when the Company find Bilbo next to Thorin's body, cold and with no detectable pulse, they assume that Bilbo is dead.

Some weeks into Bilbo's hibernation, the Company Burglar wakes to get himself a snack, only to find himself in his own tomb. When Thorin discover that the tomb has one very live Hobbit inside...well, there isn't much resting in peace for one tomb.

 **lay your troubles down** by Avelera: An extended version of "the acorn scene." Bilbo sees his chance to snap Thorin out of his madness, and takes it.

 **Exchange Value** by Lord_Orange: Thorin is at the lowest point in his life when he meets Bilbo, who apparently is his highly annoying and socially awkward guardian angel. Technically he should be helping his charge to get a grip on his life again, but Thorin is quite a challenge.

"This isn't about forcing the sun to shine but to learn how to dance in the rain, you insufferable git"  
"It always amazes me when you curse"  
"Yeah, well, deal with it. I'm not bursting up in flames, Thorin. God damnit!"

 **Shatter Me** by JafndaegurDreki: The Fire Drakes of the North were not the only dragons of Middle Earth. There was another race, one much smaller; the Great Dragons. Few were born, and none existed after the dragon Smaug's rage when he attacked their kind in hopes to conquer them. Well, all of them perished except one. One who was hidden away by his kin in hopes that one day, their king might be able to restore their great race; to find the others that had hidden away as well. And he would've stayed hidden away his whole life too. Had it not been for an obnoxious wizard in a pointy hat with an unexpected adventure.

 **I'm Not a Burglar, You're Not a Whore** by clearbluewater: What if Thorin was first instead of last to Bag End? And what if Bilbo had been expecting someone completely different?

Bilbo Baggins may be a bachelor, but he still has needs. He has been corresponding with someone from Bree, and they have arranged a meeting at Bag End. Only when Bilbo opens the door, he hadn't thought his partner was a dwarf. Or quite so handsome.

Or, that one where Bilbo mistakes Thorin for his hookup and Thorin isn't quite sure what to make of his prospective burglar propositioning him for sex. Misunderstandings are had, hair beads are lost, and Gandalf is left wondering how those two could fuck things up quite so badly before the quest even starts.

 **I'm not a burden!** by nat_oliver: Bilbo is badly wounded in the fight with Azog, but he doesn't notice. In the Carrock, when Thorin wakes up, instead of that hug he scolds Bilbo really harshly and says that he is a BURDEN.  
The hobbit is phisically and emotionally wounded. He prefers to suffer in silence, so Thorin is oblivious to the halfling's pain, until Bilbo pass out in his arms.

 **All that I ever was** by seren_ccd: "You've spent the last however many months barely able to look at me without scowling and now you're paying me compliments simply because I rushed in and did something utterly moronic and dangerous," Bilbo said. "It doesn't follow."

"It does if you're a dwarf," he said beginning to grin.

Fem!Bilbo/Thorin have a conversation. Quite possibly their first actual conversation. Set post-eagle flight and the battle with Azog. UST.

 **Clipped Wings for an Exiled King** by WanderingAlice: Long ago, so long that even the elves with their long memories have only hazy recollections of it, there were dragons. I do not speak of the worms of Morgoth, those poor twisted creatures he made in mockery of Iluvatar's great warriors, no, but of a race of beings that answered to the whims of the Valar, made to guard that which they most cherished. These were great and noble beasts, who knew the value of honor and love, peaceful when possible, deadly when necessary. But they were not prepared for Melkor and his Uruloki. Glaurung came, he and his kin, and in a great battle that lay waste to the green land that had been the home of the dragons, he slaughtered them all. Well, all but one, the youngest, only two hundred years old, who watched his family slaughtered from a hidden cave.

Fast forward a couple ages. Bilbo is a dragon. Or, well, he _was_. He hasn't properly been one in a very long time, not since Smaug and the other Worms of Morgoth killed his family. This is the story of how he regains himself, and gets a new family in the process.

 **The Vicar of Erebor** by leupagus: "Gandalf," said the captain, doffing his hat as he stepped within. "I thought you said this place would be easy to find. I was obliged to ask direction — twice."


	132. Proposition de fanfic to read part 86

**Under Goblin Town** by AndyHood: There is a reason why the hobbits don't leave the Shire. The story of Bullroarer Took had more to it then what Gandalf knew about. The goblins have a long memory and hold a grudge against any and all hobbits, especially Tooks. A story of where Bilbo didn't fall down deeper in the goblin caves and finds the Ring, but was brought in front of the Goblin Kings wrath.

 **Whispers In The Dark** by alkjira: Bilbo agreed to stay in Erebor during the winter because... well, to be entirely honest because of Thorin.

He'd like to... he'd like a lot of things.  
But at the very least Bilbo would like to find his way back to the friendship he had with Thorin before everything got all twisted up.

However not everyone wants to be Thorin's friend, and not everyone is happy with how Thorin has been ruling Erebor, and most importantly for Bilbo's fate; not everyone is as blind as Bilbo. Which is why certain people decide that kidnapping the King's Hobbit to teach said King a lesson is a brilliant plan indeed.

 **Under Surveillance** by nereidee (aurasama): Bilbo is quite comfortable in his new job as a night guard. It's just the break from constant sitting behind a desk the doctor suggested for his aching back, with minimum personal risks and large amounts of quiet time for drinking tea involved in a quiet office building. That is, until a daring burglar breaks into the Brothers Ri, Inc. headquarters and turns Bilbo's pleasant nightly routines entirely upside-down - repeatedly and permanently.

 **Token of Friendship** by squire: Bilbo had to leave before the unwanted love he nurtured would crush his heart with the weight of the entire Mountain. Even if Thorin did return his affections, according to Dwarven law, Bilbo would never become anything more than a bedwarmer, stealing moments of closeness under the cover of night and sneaking out of the King's chambers in the wee hours of the morning, forever hiding his true feelings under the façade of a friendship worth of legend.

He couldn't do that to Thorin, and he couldn't do that to himself.

However, heavy is the head under a heavy crown, they say. And maybe, Thorin would be the one who'd need just a little push this time.

 **Heartbeat under of the Mountain** by chrystal896: (Part 1) Bilbo adjusts to caring for a nephew and realizes that the Shire holds no future for him anymore. It is time to return to the mountain. With Frodo in tow, he sets off to find out if Thorin regrets his decisions and to discover if the mountain can handle not one, not two, but three troublemakers. (Part 2) Thorin goes for a walk and finally gets a chance to meet his newest (and youngest) guest in the Mountain. Fluff ensues as Thorin and Frodo begin to bond.

 **The Skyline Splits In Two** by StilesInTheGlade: When Belladonna Baggins wakes up in the world of Arda, the world she'd thought she'd made up, she's not completely sure that she isn't dreaming, and once she is she doesn't quite know what to do.  
Journeying with a company of dwarves to reclaim their homeland from a dragon seems like a good enough idea (she'd been writing of the quest for years; she knew every single thing that was going to happen.)

 **Mahdêl** by starr_falling: Bilbo is amazed to discover a tree placed in his garden by Yavanna herself, to bear the twin children she blessed him and Thorin with. On the very same day, Thorin realizes he and Bilbo have been blessed by Mahal; he is pregnant with their child.

 **Your soul calls me to your side** by Romennim: Thorin has wondered if he'll be blessed with a soulmate like his sister, but when Smaug attacks Erebor and forces its people to flee for their lives, he's almost relieved he doesn't have one.

When he's finally beginning to settle in his new life, though, a connection blossoms alive in his mind: his One is born. Although curious, he forces himself to wait.

However, when, years later, he feels his soulmate in pain, nothing will stop him from looking for his One and finding out why they are suffering.

 **An Unexpected Love** by mitsukai613: Most elves only have one love in their life; Thranduil thought his lost many years before. Some elves, however, are blessed with a second name on their hearts, and Thranduil has felt his own stirring ever since he got a collection of dwarven prisoners in his dungeons. After a short period of horror in which he fears one of the dwarves is his love, he realizes that there has been a hobbit in his dungeons, hiding in order to help them.

 **painted blind** by nasri: The last time Bilbo stepped foot in Aberdeen it was with a broken heart and a bachelor's degree. All things considered, this time isn't so different.


	133. Idea 262-266

And if Bilbo was not a hobbit as he thought, but a young elf who was found in an orc camp on one of Belladona's travels and she had used an old Took family magic to to hide his appearance and erase his memory? What if she did that because she was her godmother and knew that he was wanted to be exercised as a means of pressure on the elves? And if Bilbo was the youngest son of Lord Elrond and King Thranduil (Celebrian being the surrogate mother)? And if all the pink pole was discovered a little before the battle of the 5 armies? What if Bilbo was in love with Thorin?

What if Bilbo was Thorin's soul mate? And if the reason that Thorin had treated him so badly was that Bilbo had not recognized the link and that Thorin believed that Bilbo was in love with Nori? And if Bilbo had not recognized the link, because he did not know how to recognize it since hobbits do not have a soul mate usually?

Thorin is visited by three Christmas ghosts (Baggenshield)

The night when the dwarves come to hire Bilbo as a burglar. Thorin travels a few years in the future (he thinks he has fallen into an alternate world) and learns that he is married to the hobbit, which he has just disparaged.


	134. Proposition de fanfic to read part 87

**Up In Smoke** by keelywolfe: Winter is no time to be traveling over the mountains and so Bilbo finds himself staying in Erebor until spring. When a gift comes from the Shire, he's more than willing to share his prize. After all, surely a relaxing pipe of Longbottom leaf could only be good for Thorin Oakenshield...

 **Soulmates And Where to Find Them** by Lumelle: Hobbits, Bilbo finds, have an exceedingly simple way of finding their soulmates: You fall in love with who you will, and once you both feel the same, you'll get your marks. Dwarves, in typical dwarven fashion, do everything backwards, getting their marks first and then trying to find the matching one. Really, he's quite content to be courted by Thorin, who has no mark at all.

Kíli has no mark, either, until they come to Mirkwood, and things get needlessly complicated. Because of course elves do things yet another way, as though Bilbo didn't have enough of a headache already.

Of course, there's also the ultimate question: how to tell about your pregnancy to a partner who is not only gold-mad, but also doesn't believe in the existence of illegitimate children?

 **Little Brother** by Tehri: Balin and Dwalin had never quite expected that they would come to care for the burglar chosen for the Company; and yet, they find themselves his self-appointed protectors against the dangers they face on the road, and against their own King.

 **if this is to end in fire** by asthiathien: In the year 3019 of the Third Age of Middle-earth, Thorin Oakenshield and the last members of Bilbo's Resistance make a final, desperate stand at Mordor in an attempt to destroy the Ring of Power. . . but very little goes according to plan, and Eru Ilúvatar is not exactly ready to allow Thorin Oakenshield the peace he so sorely misses.

 **And in the Darkness Bind Them** by Cinderstrato: Settling in for a quiet - if not peaceful - life in the Undying Lands, Frodo soon realizes that his adventuring days aren't quite done after all. In an effort to seek out Ilúvatar himself to beg for a cure for the dark affliction endangering his uncle, Frodo travels far beyond the reaches of Valinor and finds that he isn't the only one on a reckless journey to save Bilbo's life.

 **Twixt Primroses and Hawthorns** by TexasDreamer01: "Licking his dry lips, Bilbo gathered up his quailing courage and stretched a hand out to the air directly above the mushrooms. It stopped precisely at the boundary, and he let out a resigned breath. _This is a bad day to be a Hobbit_ , he moaned to himself, before sucking in a breath and nodding to himself,

 _But better Hobbit than Dwarf, today_."

 **Your Own Faithful Land** by 61Below: Uncle Bilbo lived Very Far Away, so he never stopped by for tea, and he missed the fireworks Gandalf lit off at the Lithe. It was too unfair. Instead, Frodo had to content himself with the letters and the wonderful stories that Uncle Bilbo would write to him.

 **Crates and Water** by teaDragon: Inspired by the Laketown chapter from the 2003 Hobbit game.

In an attempt to smooth things over with Bard, Thorin charges Bilbo with apologizing on his behalf. Only, Bard is less in need of an apology and more in need of a burglar...

Bilbo finds himself caught up in a dark web of crime and conspiracy in an attempt to unearth a deadly plot in the heart of Laketown. He may have bitten off more than even a hobbit burglar can chew.

Though it would be so much easier if he didn't have a truly awful head cold. Or an angry dwarf King on his case.

 **Soul Food** by Avelera: Hobbits have a special brand of magic beyond their ability to sneak, how else could a race as small as them eat seven full meals a day, walk everywhere barefoot, and survive in a world where orcs and barrow-wights are commonplace?  
The twist is: it also affects their soulmate.

Or: In which hobbit magic makes things very complicated for Bilbo Baggins.

 **All of Us** by Meg_Thilbo: (Part 1) Bilbo was a skin-changer. The first Hobbit Skin-changer for centuries and after years of bullying and rejection from his fellow Hobbits, Bilbo had not wanted to tell the company his secret when he'd just found a family again and could not face rejection again from Thorin. But, he'd not changed for weeks and Bilbo needed to change soon. If he could just stave off the change until they reached Beorn's he may be able to sneak away without anyone being any the wiser. However, he'd underestimated his need to change... (Part 2) After the battle of five armies, Bilbo flees thinking Thorin doesn't love him anymore. He changes into his other form, allowing his emotions to become suppressed and his instincts to take over. When Thorin wakes, he sets off after Bilbo, wanting to put right the wrongs he'd done in his goldsickness.


	135. Proposition de fanfic to read part 88

**Of Adapting and Adopting** by violentgril: Bilbo never got along with the other hobbits after his parents died, and is one of the rare hobbits to be completely disowned by his jealous kin. When he joins Thorin's Company on their mad quest, he finds himself welcoming the sense of inclusion that accompanies this band of dwarves (some more welcoming than others). What he doesn't expect is the ancient occurrence of Adapting to take effect - in which one cast out from their own race adapts to fit the race that has accepted them! Now, not only must Bilbo face up to orcs and dragons, he must also come to terms with his new family and learn what it means to be a dwarf, and a Durin no less.

 **A Heart Will Always Stay** by lacking: _It would have been easier had he gone away with Gandalf after the battle, before the hollow place Bag End left inside him was filled with something new._

After weathering out the winter months in the mountain, Bilbo's stay in Erebor draws to an end. But as his departing date creeps closer, he begins reflecting back over the past year, contemplating the meaning of 'home' and where he truly wants to be.

 **Trouble with Faces** by Resacon1990: A quick trip to the elven traveller of the month was enough for the entire Shire to realise that Belladonna and Bungo Baggins had a _face blind son_.

 **Finding Something Better Than Gold** by Silverwolf666: Bilbo doesn't belong in the Shire, Gandalf knows this very well, with Bilbo having 'dangerous' shifts as well as some magical talent. But, he's hoping that being in the company of thirteen odd dwarves will help Bilbo find some form of acceptance and, if Bilbo's really lucky, family and love. Is Gandalf right? Or is it Bilbo that doesn't belong anywhere? I totally suck at these :(

 **I've Been Looking for You** by Resacon1990: It starts on the wrist when you're young. The first words your soulmate will ever say to you are tattooed in a colour, red, green, yellow, blue, _any_ colour each with their own meaning, and the day they're said and the moment you touch your soulmate is the moment they travel up to settle on your forearm.

Five stories, five different bonds, five endings.

 **On the Stroke of Twelve** by Synchrony: Bilbo Baggins is a perfectly respectable gentlehobbit whose adventuring days are firmly behind him, thank you very much. He has missed nothing over the past five peaceful years, except for company, excitement, and the chance to finally meet a dwarf.

It's then, of course, that an entire colony of dwarves happen to end up in the Shire, on the road to a new life in Belegost and eager to celebrate the Prince's coming of age ball. Hot on their heels is Gandalf, offering Bilbo a spectacular chance: to attend the dwarven ball as one of them.

In retrospect, agreeing was never going to have been the best option to keep his quiet life. Especially after he runs into King Thorin— literally— and manages to be just a little too convincing in his new form.

 **An Unexpected Voyage** by Madiedoodle: Bilbo Baggins and his parents had been shipwrecked on a deserted island at a very young age, and since his parents death he has been living alone on his lonely island. But after a big storm, strangers begin to wash up on shore, including one king, two princes, a scribe, multiple warriors, and a wizard? Bilbo Baggins had fully expected to live the rest of his days alone on his very cozy island, but maybe the gods have another idea.

 **The things left unsaid** by Nirindel: He was dying.  
That's what you get from desperately trying to save a stubborn dwarf king, Bilbo thought bitterly as he tightly clenched the wound in his side. Although, the funny thing was, he would probably do it again, even knowing the consequences.

 **Back there again** by Cherries_and_bearbees: The Fell Winter ravages the Shire, reducing the hobbits back to roaming Middle-Earth. But Yvanna watches over her little folk, and a prophecy is laid down, promising to recover their lands.  
Meanwhile, Erebor never fell. But Angmar's stirring has caused much damage to the kingdom, costing Thorin his brother and grandfather. Finding himself quite bored under the reign of his father, who forbids him to make even a single step out of the mountain, he wishes to prove himself and is thinking of doing something reckless.

And then, a company of hobbits comes forth, Bilbo Baggins being their leader. And Mahal's folk find themselves involved in an adventure to save the Shire from Azog's clutches.

 **An Unexpected Son** by Luthorchickv2: Bilbo left Erebor with a treasure more precious then gold or rings. What happens when the dwarves discover Frodo? Will Thorin bend enough to admit he was wrong to force Bilbo to leave?


	136. Proposition de fanfic to read part 89

**Many Paths** by flakedice: Bilbo wakes up in Dale. With the memory of a battle won but lives lost, he finds an army of Men and Elves readying to attack Erebor. Bilbo tries to save his dwarves.

Again and again.

 **The little red book** by A_song_for_the_last_day: Thorin survives the battle of five armies, but remains in a coma.  
As Bilbo sits by his side in his room, the hobbit gets the idea to write a book about their adventures.  
Searching for paper, ink and a feather to write with, he finds a red covered book. Looking into it, he sees it is Thorin's journal of their quest to Erebor.  
Knowing that it isn't the right thing to do, but promising to read his own journal to the dwarf, Bilbo starts reading Thorin's journal.  
Getting further into the journal, he discovers feelings of the dwarf towards him. Feelings he never believed to be possible.

 **The Wax and The Figure** by Vinci: Almost all soul bonds are created unintentionally since there is no way of knowing who a person's soul mate is until they have gone through the bond. Regardless, all newly formed bonds go through several phases. These include but are not limited to: The Initial Encounter, Connection, Separation, Need, Excessive Attachment and Sexual Desire.

Since soul bonds are rare, neither Bilbo nor Thorin realize what happens the moment their eyes meet.

 **Merciless** by silverneko9lives0: After the Battle of the Five Armies, Bilbo stays long enough to make sure Thorin lives, then sneaks off in the middle of the night with Gandalf, carrying more than he thought...

Several years later, Thorin returns for him.

 **Aurorae** by orphan_account: Bilbo Baggins and his daemon get pulled into an adventure across Middle Earth to resurrect a fallen empire. They get into fights, fall hopelessly in love and generally do things their father would disapprove of.

A Hobbit/ Dark Materials crossover spanning Bilbo's childhood, to the Battle of the Five Armies, and beyond.

 **I See Fire, He Feels the Heat** by HallowedNight: A mysterious Dwarf appears on Bilbo Baggins's doorstep during a blizzard seeking shelter from the storm. But as time wears on and circumstances change, the Hobbit finds that playing host to a son of Durin is much more difficult than it sounds.

(Or, the Blind!Thorin + Young Fee and Kee AU no one asked for.) (I'm terrible at summaries. And tags, for that matter.)

 **The Gift of Yavanna** by EarendilElwing: "Even though I am not your intended 'One', I still love you, Thorin Oakenshield. And I will continue to love you for the rest of my life." Bilbo forced a laugh. "However long or short that may be."

 **The Sanctuary** by Albuslover8101 and BrandybuckPuck: Being the only hobbit under the Lonely Mountain was fine until Bilbo realized it's been months since he felt grass under his feet. When he goes looking for sunshine, Thorin assumes the worst, and the Company is tired of putting up with their King and Burglar being oblivious idiots. Miscommunication and stargazing ensue!

 **Consort Braids** by Albuslover8101: Touching a person's braids or hair without their consent is considered on par with sexual assault. Bilbo doesn't realize how deeply he has just been disrespected when a visiting dwarf pulls his hair roughly once they catch sight of his consort braid. Thorin and the company freak the fuck out. Bilbo is very confused. Leads to cuddles and some schmoopy loving!

 **Hair of the Dwarf** by Lumelle: Bilbo might have thought staying in the mountain for the winter would get on his nerves. To his surprise, everything goes well, Thorin and his idiotic heirs survive and recover, and finally, spring arrives. Which, of course, means that the dwarves around him all seem to develop an unfortunate habit of being annoyed all the time.

Surely Kíli is just joking about a shedding season? Right?


	137. Idea 267-272

And if the ring was the only ring? And if it allowed its wearer to travel between dimensions?

And if the ring had left Sauron of his own free will?

Crossover with Moana: The arkenstone is the heart of Tifiti, Moana is Bilbo and Maui is Thorin, Yavanna is tifiti (Baggenshield)

At Beorn, Nori tries to spy on Bilbo when he is bathing in the bath or Nori is not as sneaky as he thinks he has.

(Version 1) In a world where hobbits, dwarves, elves, humans and wizards live, it would not be surprising if anyone could have a pet. Getting familiar can be any animal and you can meet it early in your life or never. Upon arriving in the dragon's lair, Bilbo discovers that Smaug is his familiar. How will Thorin and companies react to this amazing twist? (Baggenshield)

(Version 2) In a world where hobbits, dwarves, elves, humans, and wizards live, it would not be surprising if anyone could have a pet. Getting familiar can be any animal and you can meet it early in your life or never. Universe in which Smaug invaded Erebor, as he felt the call of his soul brother, Thorin. (Baggenshield)


	138. Proposition de fanfic to read part 90

**Stone hearts** by Meg_Thilbo: (Part 1) Bilbo's mother had told Bilbo of a stone she had found in the Misty Mountains, a blood red stone of unknown origins. She'd brought it back to the Shire as Gandalf promised to research more into the stone. 14 years on, Bilbo's parents have died and he finds the stone in a chest and he quickly learns this stone is not a stone at all, but an egg! He raises Smaug from a dragonling, keeping him a secret from the Shire. But one day, Smaug flies away and he doesn't come back. Disheartened, Bilbo continues with his life. But when, after 30 years, a company of dwarves invades his home and declares they need help retaking their home from a fearsome dragon who had taken it 10 years previous, Bilbo joins the quest to challenge his old friend. He must help the dwarves retake their home but complications arise as he falls for their leader. Can Bilbo save Erebor from Smaug without the need for killing? Can a small hobbit prevent a war and save Thorin from madness? He must risk everything to right the mess, he believes, he started with the hatching of that egg.

(Part 2) 'This was bigger than he'd ever dared to realise and this knowledge, in the wrong hands, could threaten his own life as well as everyone around him, including Thorin and the dragons hiding in the North.'

Taking place 6 months after the events of Black Roses, Bilbo and Thorin find that they cannot have the peace they so desire just yet.

 **A Fairy's Tale** by ISeeFire: Once upon a time the Fae walked the lands of Middle Earth.  
Once upon a time a hobbit took a fairy wife, founding an entire bloodline of hobbits carrying traces of fairy blood in their veins.

Every so often this blood acts up, resulting in a hobbit being born who's just a little bit...different.

Such was the case with the birth of Bilba Baggins, daughter of Bungo and Belladonna Baggins. She's a little more wild than most, a little more adventurous, and a lot more prone to rescuing long lost dwarven princes from the clutches of vile Necromancers, befriending wargs and aiding in the reclamation of kingdoms from megalomaniac dragons.

Frerin, son of Thrain, son of Thror is perfectly fine with this. Well, maybe not the befriending wargs part...

 **The Eagle's Wings** by silverneko9lives0: Thomas Durin hasn't gone by that name in a long time. Since abandoning his post in the army, he has gone by the alias Thorin, a homeless man in Downtown London with an ever present sneer and a name that sends chills down the spines of the underground. Thorin guards a deep secret: he remembers his past life as the King of Erebor. And more importantly, he remembers how he died.

 **Switch (Rule63)** by badskippy: Bilbo had always known exactly who he was - at least, he thought he did before he started on this insane adventure with a bunch of crazy Dwarfs! Honestly, leave it Dwarfs to throw everything Bilbo thought right out the window! Hopefully Gandalf will know what to do ... hopefully.

 **An Unexpected Family** by cvsossong: After the Battle for Erebor, Bilbo returns home and assumes care for a young Frodo. He decides to take the boy to Erebor to raise him among his dwarf friends. He didn't realize that he would be creating quite possibly the oddest family in Middle Earth. (Or, because I'm in serious denial about the last Hobbit movie and wrote a fix-it to make myself feel better).

by orphan_account: Bilbo and Ori are two broke University graduates with nothing to their name but their degrees and a tiny flat. Ori gets tired of it and signs them both up to find Sugar Daddies via a very helpful website. Bilbo has apprehensions until he meets a certain brooding man named Thorin. Then things just get even more confusing...

 **Divinity** by badskippy: The Dwarrow are children of Mahal - everyone knew that! But what they didn't know was that Hobbits were true children of Yavanna.

You know, Yavanna ... Mahal's WIFE.

That just might change how Thorin and Bilbo's relationship is viewed by the people of Erebor. If of course, Thorin and Bilbo can even acknowledge they have a relationship to begin with ...

 **In search for the one** by A_song_for_the_last_day: ' No, no! It's not that I think there isn't a one for you.' Bilbo said, finally coming out of his laughing fit. ' Although I wonder underneath which stone she's been hiding all this time.'

 **Awakening** by Mildredandbobbin: (Part 1) Bilbo wakes on the battlefield having dreamt that Thorin had died in his arms. Knowing now what he might have lost, Bilbo's secret feelings for Thorin Oakenshield are even more troublesome, but what place does he, a hobbit, have in the resurrected Kingdom of Erebor? For Thorin, weighed heavily with guilt, still recovering from his wound, and facing the wearisome work of negotiating peace and rebuilding his Kingdom, Bilbo's presence is his one bright comfort, but will he dare risk their newly restored friendship to ask for more?

(Part 2) With Bilbo by his side, Thorin is finding his way as King under the Mountain, but Dis and the party of Durin's Folk from Ered Luin return to Erebor, Thorin and Bilbo's relationship is put to the test. To make matters worse, Thorin discovers Bilbo has an unhealthy obsession with a little gold ring. He fears the gold in the Mountain is affecting Bilbo, but he's already told him to leave twice, if he asks him to leave again, he knows this time Bilbo will not return.

 **Amadel** by illyth: (Part 1) She is more Took than Baggins, and she was so very lonely in her cozy smial. Billa Baggins is a young hobbit lass just past her majority when she joins the Company of Thorin Oakenshield and the journey to Erebor was long and hard but at last they have made it to the rich halls of Durin's Folk. The dragon may be dead their troubles are not over. Billa sacrifices everything to save her family from the goldsickness, almost losing her life in the process. But maybe in risking everything she will win it all? Follow Billa Baggins as she fights for her family, restores a kingdom and perhaps falls in love.

(Part 2) The second spring after the battle arrives at the Lonely Mountain. The royal couple must face personal and political crises to restore the kingdom to glory. Can Billa Baggins shoulder the weight of ancient magic, marriage and maybe motherhood?


	139. Proposition de fanfic to read part 91

**The Cabbage Patch Dwobbit Story** by DuCali: It all started with an Acorn

In which Hobbits are grown in the ground rather than in bellies, Seed is not a euphemism, and Bilbo is horrified when he finds out where everyone else's babies come from.

 **Under the Fire** by lostinhellfire: Rejecting Thorin seemed the only logical thing to do. Maybe it would finally break him out of his sickness.  
What Bilbo doesn't know: Dwarves only love one person in their entire live. And rejection by this person causes them to fade...

 **That wasn't part of the Plan** by mad_fairy: What would have happened had the Company discovered the One Ring while on the quest and understood the implications it had for the world?  
Messing with canon for fun. A light-hearted romp through Middle Earth, while the dwarves and their hobbit burglar completely ruin Eru Illuvatar's plan for the world.

 **You Can Get Anything You Want At Alice's Restaurant** by vilelithe (BroPorrim): Alone on Thanksgiving? Mad at your Dad? I am a twenty-eight year old felon with no job and a dirty old van one year younger than me painted like Eddie Van Halen's guitar. I can play anywhere between the ages of twenty and twenty-nine depending on if I shave. If you'd like to have me as your strictly platonic date for Thanksgiving, but have me pretend to be in a very long and/or serious relationship with you, to torment your family, I'm game.

 **Rotten Tomatoes** by DuCali: "What weapon do you prefer? Ax or sword?"

"Accidents", was Bilbo's bland reply. "Preferably about a month after the initial confrontation if they haven't apologized yet. It helps allay suspicion."

Prompt: Tomatoes used to be considered both poisonous and an aphrodisiac. Idea- it is impossible to poison a hobbit with anything less than a morgul blade. Discuss the Company's reaction to watching Bilbo eat 'poisonous' things. Extra credit if dwarves actually believe salad will kill them.

 **we kiss the dusk goodnight** by lacking: Uneasy lies the head that wears a crown. Thorin wins his throne but struggles with settling into his role as King Under the Mountain. Bilbo is torn between staying in Erebor or returning home, but wants to help while he can.

 **Bilberry and a Whole City Full of Dwarves** by Redone: Formerly known as the provisionally untitled Bilberry Muffin story. Billa Baggins goes to the Blue Mountains, hoping to find work there among the Dwarves. What she finds is a completely different world, a new calling, a brave knight, and a ridiculous amount of hair everywhere. And maybe something more.

 **Bilba and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day** by ISeeFire: Modern AU Crack/Humor/Fluff - Bilba and Thorin get into a fight and, as they are both prideful and stubborn, neither one can quite bring themselves to simply admit to their part and apologize. Bilba finally has enough of the stalemate and decides the most brilliant and epic solution ever would be to kidnap Thorin and lock him in the basement until he gives in, admits it was all his fault and begs for her forgiveness .

It's possible she might have been a WEE bit drunk when she came up with, and executed, this plan. Of course now that she's done it she can't back down. That would be like admitting Thorin was right...somehow. She's not quite as firm on that point but what IS clear is Thorin looks far to smug for a kidnap victim which means she is certainly not admitting her plan was not the most epic and well thought out plan in the history of epic and well thought out plans.

Even when she realizes Frerin might have been a witness meaning she has to kidnap him too...and Dwalin shows up acting all suspicious so of COURSE she has to kidnap him...

There just MAY have been one...or two TINY flaws in her plan after all but that doesn't mean it wasn't still epic! Thorin will rue the day he crossed her!

 **Back, and There Again...** by HiddenKitty : Belladonna has been waiting for her only son Bilbo to join her in Yavanna's pastures for many years, but it doesn't quite turn out the way she'd hoped. It seems love and adventures can change a hobbit in quite different ways.

 **Children of the Soulmark** by squire: (Part 1) Those romantically inclined would say that the soulmarks were perhaps Fate's way to ensure that people meant to accomplish great things would enter this world at the right time, thus marking their parents so they wouldn't miss each other in their youth. (Part 2) They thought, when they'd found love, they had everything.


	140. Idea 273-275

What if hobbits were not nice and sweet race without any concern or interest for other peoples of Arda? And if hobbits were much more secret than dwarves to such a point that Count is just a facade? After having been violently driven from their lands and condemned to food for centuries of exodus without help, the king and the council decided by mutual agreement to show only a pale reflection of their societies. Indeed, only the most dangerous of their races (fighters, spy, manipulator (eg lawyer, politician), etc ...) and their apprentices could live in the sight and knowledge of all. The rest would live hidden in the old forest and underground. Shortly after Anazulbizard, the dwarves ask the help of La Compté without much success. Now, Bilbo remembering stories and decides to do everything to help them without knowing that it could be worth the death penalty or exile.

Bilbo has been a slave since he was a child, but he managed to escape during his teenage years when a dwarf (Nori) decided to steal a human lord to avenge the humiliation of his youngest brother. Bilbo, grateful, decides to follow Nori secretly to pay his debt. Nori discovers it three days later. Impress, he decides to train him as his apprentice to become a master thief / spy. Several years later, he decided to take a few months of vacation / retirement at La Compté, nearly dying, during his sabotage of a plot to kill his crush, King Thorin. Imagine his surprise when he discovers the dwarves and Gandalf on the edge of his door to ask him to steal a dragon. Bilbo accepts the desperation of Nori (another person to worry) and Dwalin (he is funny to know something Balin and Gandalf do not know) who finds it all fun especially that Bilbo must hide his knowledge of the dwarves and his talents during the quest.

And if Smaug had taken the mountain for a reason other than gold. Indeed, she had once been his home and wanted to take revenge on the dwarves. Not to mention that for him, the latter did not deserve the prosperity and happiness in which they lived. Indeed, they all have what lost him (family, belonging). One of Bilbo's ancestors had found him on an adventure when he was a baby and raised him as his son. However, Smaug believes that the hobbits were all killed by the dwarves, since one day returning from his hunt, he sees his house (the plains of Erebor) in ruins and strewn with corpse. The dwarves had killed and slaughtered several hobbits to own the mountain. The surviving hobbits had fled and had never been able to contact Smaug to tell him. However, today's hobbits still speak of the legend of the golden dragon. Imagine Smaug's surprise by feeling the nostalgic and similar smell of his hobbit father in his nest and rage, seeing that he is helping the dwarves and is in love with the dwarf king. Bilbo is completely lost in seeing that the dragon is in fact the one of which by the legend of the dragon protector.


	141. Proposition de fanfic to read part 92

**To Conquer A Mountain** by ermakeys: Thorin is alive.

He has conquered the Lonely Mountain and bested Azog in the Battle of Five Armies. Erebor and Dale are flourishing now, sixteen years after Smaug's demise, but Thorin can't shake off the feeling that on the day of the battle he lost.

What is a victory if your One is slain?

Or at least believed to be dead.

Bilbo leaves Erebor, to hide in the Shire, afraid of her love.

What she and Gandalf both don't expect is a treasure Thorin slipped her before the dragon sickness took him.

…three treasures actually.

 **On My Skin, In My Heart** by Kami_no_Namida: Each race calls their destined one (or ones) differently. They have different ways to find the other part of their soul also.

The Hobbits, for example, are born with the name of their so-called Heart written on their skin.

However that can prove to be more of a problem than a blessing, for there are customs every Hobbit has to keep to, traditions one must not break. And if you never see your own mark... never hear it read out loud... you might just forget about it.

 **Matchmaker's Council** by Lady_Juno: Gandalf knew that unless he broke through Thorin's stony disregard for others, the Quest would fail. Solution: set him up with an appropriate female. Obstacle: Dwarves don't believe females should go on Quests. Solution: make sure the female is necessary.  
Task: find a female burglar.  
Alternate task: find female-make female into a burglar.  
Problem: Female is a terrible burglar and Oakenshield is blind to her charms-or so thinks Gandalf.

 **An Unexpected Journey (Again)** by Daisy Took (phoenixdaisy) : Bilbo goes to sleep on the ship to Valinor, and wakes up eighty-one years earlier in Bag End. With seven months to prepare this time, Bilbo sets his affairs in order in Hobbiton before the wizard can spring a baker's dozen of dwarrow on him.

 **Intuition and Insight** by Luckysee12: With the lack of proper information of Hobbits, few seem to know about their uncanny knack of predicting outcomes. Why every Hobbit has their Intuition, of course! It was their way of telling what they should do or what might come ahead.

Bilbo Baggins, in particular, has a strong Intuition. As a faunt, many suspected what great things would come of it, most thinking of perhaps prized tomatoes or a legendary courtship or some other such nonsense.

Hobbiton was thoroughly shocked when his knack led him across the Brandywine, over the Mountains, through the Mirkwood Forest and into a Dragon's Den.

Perhaps they should have been less shocked. After all, his mother was a Took.

 **An Unexpected Journey (Again)** by Daisy Took (phoenixdaisy): Bilbo goes to sleep on the ship to Valinor, and wakes up eighty-one years earlier in Bag End. With seven months to prepare this time, Bilbo sets his affairs in order in Hobbiton before the wizard can spring a baker's dozen of dwarrow on him.

 **Cherished Treasure** by rubydoe: It's been thirty five years since the Battle of Five Armies which left Bilba exiled from Erebor. Now a lone figure stands nervously at the gates, unsure as to the welcome she is to receive.

For the rest of Thorin's Company, things are about to get turned upside down.

 **your heart is cold (but we will warm you)** by ApprenticeofDoyle: A grieving young hobbit finds two lost dwarflings in the middle of a dangerous thunderstorm and brings them into his home. Protecting them from dangerous dwarf mercenaries is one thing, but becoming the caretaker of two dwarfling princes is quite another, and in his struggle to get them safely home- through the mountains and forests of Middle Earth, farther than he has ever gone before- Bilbo Baggins finds his life irrevocably changed.

Will two lost dwarflings and their crude, princely uncle help his heart heal, or crush what remains of it to dust?

 **Water in the Sun** by Mila_Ros: Bilbo Baggins was proud to say that within two weeks of his arrival at Hogwarts, he had successfully fallen into respectable unimportance, where he remained for many years.

Six years, to be exact; until his seventh, which marked three things of import: his own thirty-third birthday, the retirement of Headmaster Sarumon and subsequent promotion of Professor Galadriel, and - most notably - the arrival of the dwarves.

Then it all went to hell.

 **The Flower that Blooms In Adversity** by Nightingale_Rising: "I've heard a great deal about you Bilbo Baggins. You stole your mother's sword, ran away from home, impersonated a dwarf, endangered the lives of thousands of men, and-  
soon the world will know the great things you have done."


	142. Proposition de fanfic to read part 94

**An Unexpected Surprise** by TheSarcasticNazgul: in another universe where Bilbo meet Thorin 20 years before the company sets out on their quest and Thorin leaves Bilbo with more than just a broken heart...  
Then when the dwarfs starts to stream into his hobbit hole he starts suspect that the father of his two beloved dwobbits might arrive soon and his children starts to suspect the same thing.

 **An Unexpected Invitation (And What Happened Next)** by serenbach: Almost a year has gone past since the Battle of Five Armies and Bilbo is still very much mourning for Thorin, who died of his injuries on the battlefield before Bilbo had a chance to say goodbye or try to make amends with him.

When he receives an invitation to a special memorial to commemorate all those who died, Bilbo knows he cannot go. The memories are still too raw and painful.

So he writes a heartfelt letter to Fili, the new king of Erebor, explaining his absence.

Fili, however, is not the one who reads the letter...

 **By Your Hand** by ShaeraHaek: What if the Arkenstone wasn´t just a pretty shiny jewel?

 **Perennial** by Mozzarella: Little Bella Baggins finds an unconscious dwarf one day, while looking for elves in the forest. In two weeks, she makes the strangest and loveliest friend she's ever had, only to lose him again when he takes his leave.

He promised he would come back. For he was a king, and kings keep their promises. And his promise was something Bella never wanted to forget.

But she left those childish fancies long ago. After all, she was a Baggins of Bag End, a proper and pragmatic lady who didn't live in impossible dreams about marrying kings or riding off on adventures. It just wasn't done.

Too bad no one told her king that.

(Or in which young Bella Baggins ropes a dwarf king into promising to marry her in exchange for saving his life, and a king keeps his promises no matter what)

 **Pen Name** by HobbitsandDwarves: William Robert Baggins has a secret. He was once a hobbit, and re-wrote his story for the modern day world, hoping that his dwarves had been reincarnated as well.

Richard Thorne Durin had been looking for his burglar for 10 years. He found him once 8 years ago, but the once hobbit had not remembered his past life, so the once dwarf left. 4 years after that meeting, he wished he hadn't.

 **Dark the Night** by TricksterKat: Gandalf cleared his throat, eyeing the Hobbit with a somewhat morbid curiosity that was more suited to something you wanted to look away from, but found you couldn't, and asked, "Whatever seems to be the problem, Bilbo?"  
Whatever answer the company was expecting it was not the one that they received.  
" _The Shire isn't safe after dark, especially for strangers_."

 **A Cursed Legacy** by hawksfromhandsaws: Long ago, the most successful pirate family established their power seat on the Lonely Island on the sleeping volcano of Erebor. The Lonely Island, and its trade city of Dale, was the center of all maritime and commerce trade in the north. King Thror had the largest treasury of gold and jewels in the Caribbean, and was both a savage pirate and savvy businessman. However, his family's wealth caught the attention of a man in the Mordor Trading Company, Commodore Smaug.  
So Thorin, the dispossessed heir to the pirate kingdom, sets out with his loyal crew to retake Erebor. Only they find themselves in need of an experienced burglar. A burglar who has fooled polite society into believing she is the well behaved heiress. Lady Isabella Baggins has retired from the life of crime, and it will take an act of God, or more accurately, an act of her meddlesome Pirate Lord of a godfather to get her on this quest.

 **i'm killing time, and time's killing you** by KaavyaWriting: Bilbo was haunting Thorin… politely. Most of the time. If he happened to see things he shouldn't, that wasn't really his fault, was it? It wasn't like he could just tell Thorin he's there—haunting didn't work that way. But he tried to be helpful; he was more of a considerate, if inconspicuous flatmate than anything else. He made coffee in the mornings, didn't he? And put up those stupid, useless free floating shelves Thorin liked better than Bilbo's antique bookcases. Once he even finished Thorin's taxes, because God was the man useless at it.

But that was a tangent. The thing of the matter was, Bilbo was haunting Thorin, politely for the most part. Even though, technically speaking, Bilbo was not dead.

 **Hiraeth** by Tahoe_Tess_Tudnas: Hiraeth, pronounced [hɨraɪ̯θ], is a Welsh word that has no direct English translation. The University of Wales, Lampeter attempts to define it as homesickness tinged with grief or sadness over the lost or departed. It is a mix of longing, yearning, nostalgia, wistfulness, or an earnest desire for the Wales of the past.

"Uncle Thorin." Kili's voice broke through the grim reminiscing of the dwarves as they glanced up. In the opened doorway, the prince had a rather peculiar look upon his face, body tense and feet shifting his weight as though anxious.

"What is it, Kili?" Thorin grumbled, hoping against hope he had no more demands to listen to that day.

"Uncle . . . there are hobbits at the gates."

 **A Secret Gate** by NovusArs: (Part 1) Where hobbits didn't forget their nomadic culture and remembered who they are.

 _Hobbits were created from earth and plant. They were the children of Aule and Yavanna, made in celebration of their bonding. They knew the earthen tongue. Plant and earth come to their aid._

What would the journey to Erebor be like with a female Bilbo who knew a little about surviving?

or -

Basically me combining my desire to make Hobbits their own race (which means they get a gift of their own from Eru since all of his children get something cool), having a female Bilbo while making what happens sort of realistic as Gandalf is apparently known to take a lad or Lass of into the blue for an adventure, and making hobbits actually have a culture the reflects their past nomadic life.

(Part 2) Book two of the A Secret Gate series, beginning approximately 4 months after the conclusion of the Battle of Erebor.


	143. Idea 276-279

p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-CA"And if it was Bilbo who was dead instead of the Durins during the war of the armies? What if Gandalf informed the company that there was a way to save Bilbo? What would the company and Thorin be willing to sacrifice to bring him back?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-CA" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-CA"And if the valars had sent 5 more wizards after the departure of May 5 to help the Middle Earth, but his other 5 wizards were there incognito to better fulfill their surveillance missions. And if Bungo had been the last remaining member until he died during the winter fell. The valars seeing the extinction of their secret order simply decided to give Mayar power to Bilbo to continue the mission of his father. As a result, when the dwarves arrive on his door just one or three years later, he thinks this is a sign. But there is just a little problem ... Bilbo does not control his powers much in his normal state. Imagine the little mastery he has endured too intense emotions like love (Thorin), fear, anger, stress ... There is no saying the company and Gandalf are gone for a trip full of surprise ./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-CA" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-CA"And if the lifespan of dwarves and hobbits were identical? What if Nori's master thief / spy had retired after training? And if that master was so good that no one knows his identity or true appearance other than Nori? And if this master was a certain hobbit of our acquaintance living in a very nice hobbit hole? There is no need to say Thorin and company have left for a trip full of surprise./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-CA" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-CA"And if Bilbo had been kidnapped at a very young age by orcs and raised by Azog as his wire and Bolg's brother? What if Gandalf noticed Bilbo's presence among the orcs after the goblin scene and asked the eagles to take Bilbo with them? And if Bilbo fell in love with Thorin, the sworn enemy of his adoptive father?/span/p 


	144. Idea 280-283

After Sherlock's death, John becomes more and more helpless until one morning, after a night of drunkenness, he wakes up in the body of Bilbo Baggins and falls in love with Thorin Oakenshield

And if Gandalf / Elrond / Glorfindel had been named as godfather of Bilbo? Would that have influenced the course of the quest?

During the dwarves 'escape to Mirkwood, Thorin saved Legolas' life by killing an orc from an ax throwing. Since then, Legolas owes Thorin a living debt. For this reason, he decides to accompany Tauriel when she goes in pursuit of the dwarves. After the battle, Legolas learns that Thorin and his nephews are in a coma and that they die if they do not wake up. He decides to convince his father to look after Thorin. Baggenshield

And if for the dwarves, hobbits were not strangers like men and elves? And if the dwarves would consider hobbits as their brothers / cousins since the creator of hobbits (Yavanna) is the wife of their creator (Mahal)? And if so, do they treat hobbits as family? How would that affect the company's treatment of Bilbo?


	145. Proposition de fanfic to read part 96

p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-CA" /spanstrongspan lang="EN-CA"Slapped With the Truth/span/strongspan lang="EN-CA" by /spana href=" /users/somanyofthekids/pseuds/somanyofthekids"span lang="EN-CA"somanyofthekids/span/aspan lang="EN-CA": Bilbo is a (mostly) reformed burglar and a guide with peculiar gifts. When Gandalf arrives with a proposition involving 13 dwarves, a dragon, and a resurrection of those burglary skills, of course he's going to say no./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-CA"Well, maybe not, but he's definitely not going to get involved with any of this sentinel/guide bonding business./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-CA"Okay, at least for sure he'll keep a lid on his own emotions, he has every kind of practice with that./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Dammit./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongspan lang="EN-CA"For Want of Good Soil/span/strongspan lang="EN-CA" by /spana href=" /users/baggvinshield/pseuds/baggvinshield"span lang="EN-CA"baggvinshield/span/aspan lang="EN-CA": Dwarves know nothing about growing things, but Hobbits do. Bilbo returns to Bag End after the great battle, believing it was the right thing to do at the time, but he misses the Dwarves (especially a certain Dwarf) badly enough to want to try to help them grow something in the desolation outside the mountain - even if Bilbo has to lend aid from halfway across the world to accomplish it./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-CA" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongspan lang="EN-CA"My Fair Hobbit/span/strongspan lang="EN-CA" by /spana href=" /users/Erinye/pseuds/Erinye"span lang="EN-CA"Erinye/span/aspan lang="EN-CA": Take a dragon and get rid of it, take a Kingdom under the Mountain and let it thrive under Thráin's rule, take the King's eldest son - as proud and arrogant as you can picture him - and then send him to the Shire in order to refine his diplomatic skills. Or, as his sister puts it: emto grow them at last/em. Now, throw in the Master of Bag End playing host for the dwarf prince: you'll get a clash of cultures, an ill-advised bet about educating a certain hobbit in the dwarf-lore, and all the pride and prejudice business you could hope for, plus Khuzdul./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-CA" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongspan lang="EN-CA"The Playing Field/span/strongspan lang="EN-CA" by /spana href=" /users/Shay_Moonsilk/pseuds/Shay_Moonsilk"span lang="EN-CA"Shay_Moonsilk/span/aspan lang="EN-CA": Thorin loved his boyfriend – Bilbo was a wonderful person, if a little, well, boring. But there was nothing wrong with enjoying good food, gardening, and time with family even if his taste in music didn't age after 1998 and he didn't own a TV. Bilbo Baggins was perfectly respectable./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-CA"Until he found that Bilbo Baggins had another name – 002. And while he didn't own a TV, he did own a license to kill./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-CA"He forgot to tell Thorin about that bit./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-CA" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongspan lang="EN-CA"A King Within Mountain Deep/span/strongspan lang="EN-CA" by /spana href=" /users/issaro/pseuds/issaro"span lang="EN-CA"issaro/span/aspan lang="EN-CA": In another time and place, thirteen dwarves and one Hobbit went on a quest to regain a Mountain Kingdom. Although you may feel you know their tragic tale, in this universe our Company triumphed over the combined forces of Mordor and escaped the hand of death. The Kingdom of Erebor was re-born that day under the rule of Thorin II, known as Thorin Oakenshield. Now, decades later, the King, his Heirs, and the Consort Under the Mountain have all settled into their roles. This is a day in the life of the King Under the Mountain./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-CA" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongspan lang="EN-CA"Bilbo Baggins and the Most Unexpected Night/span/strongspan lang="EN-CA" by /spana href=" /users/Cloud_Nine/pseuds/Cloud_Nine"span lang="EN-CA"Cloud_Nine/span/aspan lang="EN-CA": Tales of child snatchers have reached the Shire, that's why when Bilbo Baggins hears what he believes to be children in distress he can't ignore it./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-CA" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongspan lang="EN-CA"The Nine Children Appropriated By Thorin Oakenshield (And The One He Didn't Want For Himself)/span/strongspan lang="EN-CA" by /spana href=" /users/Shay_Moonsilk/pseuds/Shay_Moonsilk"span lang="EN-CA"Shay_Moonsilk/span/aspan lang="EN-CA": "Thorin is terrific with kids... to a fault. He seems to have a knack for appropriating other people's children. First it was Fili and Kili, then it happens with Bard's children, and then later on with Frodo."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-CA"Otherwise known as: "Thorin observes the dibs rule for children"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-CA" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongspan lang="EN-CA"The Price of Gold (Buried Alive)/span/strongspan lang="EN-CA" by /spana href=" /users/paranoid_fridge/pseuds/paranoid_fridge"span lang="EN-CA"paranoid_fridge/span/aspan lang="EN-CA": Once the battle is over and Bilbo rescued, Thorin wishes to make amends. But others have set their eyes on the riches in the mountain, dwarven nobles would rather see Dain on the throne of Erebor, Thranduil has concerns due to the dragon sickness and Bard worries about oncoming winter. Dues have to be paid and the affair around the Arkenstone resolved./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-CA"Making amends is not easy in a surrounding ripe with intrigues,trauma and murder attempts./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-CA" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongspan lang="EN-CA"Back to Basics/span/strongspan lang="EN-CA" by /spana href=" /users/PhaedraCooper/pseuds/PhaedraCooper"span lang="EN-CA"PhaedraCooper/span/aspan lang="EN-CA": After his head injury in bofta, Bilbo remembers his life as John Watson, military doctor and best friend to Sherlock Holmes. Not knowing he has been forgiven for the Arkenstone debacle, he returns to the shire. A year later, orcs destroy the Shire leaving Bilbo, Frodo and Sam the lone survivors. Bilbo takes his boys makes a life for them in Rivendell where all goes swimmingly, until a certain diplomatic envoy from Errebor arrives. Three guesses as to who it is. problem is, Bilbo is not the same soft hobbit he used to be./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-CA" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongspan lang="EN-CA"Moonlight Eyes/span/strongspan lang="EN-CA" by /spana href=" /users/SinningSaint/pseuds/SinningSaint"span lang="EN-CA"SinningSaint/span/aspan lang="EN-CA": Hobbits believe that all things come in equivalents, in order to gain, something of equal value must be lost. Bilbo Baggins is born blind but his gift allows him to see through the vibrations of the ground he walks on. Not that anyone outside of the Shire knew of the gifted ones, which made it all the more confusing at to why Gandalf would want a blind hobbit for a burglar./span/p 


	146. Idea 285-286

When Bilbo was a child, he met a dwarf blacksmith named Thorin, who stayed at Shire for 1 year. During this period, Bilbo devels a crush on the dwarf and tells everyone that he will marry Thorin when he grows up. Thorin finding this cute and not wanting to break the hope of the child accepted (wrongly). The years go by and Bilbo has never forgotten this promise. What will happen when there is a new Thorin experience on the quest?

Thorin is a very handsome prince, but the arrogance and bad character of his grandfather Thror, he had to be transformed into orc and sentenced to exile. Baggenshield


	147. Proposition de fanfic to read part 97

**An Unexpected Viewing, or: Excellent Burglar Material Indeed (as narrated by Bilbo Baggins)** by Itar94 : One moment the Company of Thorin Oakenshield are enjoying their brief respite at Beorn's house, completely unaware that they are being watched - and that a kidnapping is just about to ensue. But not to worry though! There's popcorn. Popcorn = good.

 _Or: the start of a silly little series wherein Bilbo and the Dwarves get to watch themselves._ _On widescreen._

 **Heartbeats like Clockwork** by erbor, Jaro (jar_o_mirth): Bilbo Baggins is born with a weak heart, requiring a cuckoo-clock to keep it from stopping. All is well for the next fifty years, but when his mechanism begins to act up, he will have to embark on a journey to find the only person who can fix his heart: A dwarven clockmaker by the name of Thorin.

 **The World is at my Fingertips** by Lord_Orange: Bilbo Baggins used to be one of the most successful thieves of his time, but after some years he longs for a cosy home, regular meals and a safe occupation. He ends up as Thorin Oakenshield's personal assistant, which feels more like working for the devil himself, but it's a step in the right direction, isn't it?

 **Fauntlery** by orphan_account: Drafting a contract is a gravely serious task in Dwarrow culture; a contract concerning courtship, betrothal, and marriage even more so. Bilbo, the formerly respectable Hobbit of Bag End, was no stranger to the business of contracts, although he seemed to have underestimated the vigor with which the scribes of Erebor took to their task. Despite Dwarven confusion, there are some things a Hobbit simply requires, even if that Hobbit will live in Erebor.

 **though the stars walk backward** by baggvinshield, killaidanturner: Bilbo wakes, always in Erebor, with dark shadows to one side and the first light of a terrible dawn to the other.

 **Luck-Wearer, Riddle-Maker, Barrel Rider... Cat Whisperer?** by HiddenKitty: Bilbo is a Cat Whisperer. That's basically it.

 **Anchored** by moneill0775: Bilbo Baggins is an Aingeal, one of heaven's finest reborn on earth. His parents, Belladonna Baggins nee Took and Bungo Baggins, are killed in front of him at a young age. While placed in the Foster Care system temporarily so that his relatives could figure out just what to do with Bag End and Bilbo's inheritance, he's fostered out to the Durin family. The Durins are Daemons, supposedly the mortal enemies of Aingeals. At first, the eldest child, Thorin Durin, is hostile towards him, but as the days pass, they can't help but be fascinated by each other. As they grow older together, they come to realize that there might be something more to their platonic relationship than either of them thought. Just as they are coming together, Bilbo's real family comes back to haunt him, and start to drag him towards something that Bilbo never wanted to happen: being separated from the family that he has come to love as his own.

 **Treasure of the Dragon** by Ratha_FireSong: Bilbo Baggins and the Company have arrived at Smaug's lair and it is up to the burglar to check if the dragon was there asleep in the treasure room. But as Bilbo tumbled into the treasure room, Smaug was waiting in disguise as a human. Before the poor hobbit knew what he had done, he had told the dragon of the Company's plans only to find out who the human truly was. Thinking quickly, Bilbo told Smaug that he was Thorin's treasure and that if he took him, it would discourage the dwarf king and force him to leave the mountain. Now Bilbo has been claimed by the dragon as his pet and has to figure out how to free himself...without falling for the charms of the dragon.

 **Finding the Prince** by Renee1202 : The hobbits were once a noble and valiant race that is until the orcs attacked. Now the King is dead and the queen of young prince have gone into hiding. A friend has decided to find them and restore them to their throne with the help of 13 dwarves and a wizard. However you cannot find a hobbit without another hobbit. The wizard has chosen one but why is this hobbit so familiar?

 **Flowers and Flaws** by Erinye: There are few things Thorin feels about as deeply as he does about flowers - his nephews' education, the conservation of Derbyshire dales, Sunday's lunch with Dís and the boys. Until one day a stranger with flowers tattooed all over his arms shows up at the shop and Thorin would rather like to indulge in the meaning of every single blossom inked on the stranger's skin.  
But the stranger may not be a stranger after all and though he has flowers on his wrists, he may not wear his heart on his sleeve.

Bilbo Baggins is at a turning point. Call it mid-life crisis, call it responsibility, call it teaching Geography to kids in the bloody middle of Derbyshire. Of one thing Bilbo is certain: disgruntled-yet-rather-endearing florists are _not_ what he needs in his life right now. Definitely.


	148. Proposition de fanfic to read part 98

**I Could Be Your Morning Sunrise** by KaliTracer: Bilbo had been sleeping in Thorin's bed since before the Battle of Five Armies, but it was just sleeping. They were more comfortable within arms reach of the other. It wasn't anything more than that.

Now if only they could convince the rest of the company of that. Also, all of Erebor would be good too.

 **Elloth** by sunryder: "Um, Mister Bilbo. There's a bit of a problem here."

"Yes Halfred, I'd noticed that."

"These Sackville-Bagginses don't make me a bit worried, Mister Bilbo. The dragon eyeing up your begonias does raise a few concerns though."

Bilbo whipped around, some part of him hoping that Halfred had donned a different personality and decided to play a prank on him. But no, there was a dragon hunkered down outside of Bag End's front gate.

 **An Unexpected Father** by MocaJava: Belladonna Took kept a secret from Bilbo until she lay on her deathbed...that Bilbo was not a full blooded Hobbit, but half Dwarf. She wouldn't tell Bilbo the Dwarf's name and Bilbo had thought he would never meet his father until one night thirteen Dwarves showed up unexpectedly on his doorstep. And when one Dwarf began to brag about the time he spent with a Hobbit lass named Belladonna, Bilbo unexpectedly found his father.

 **Zahara Agnân** by Dudetzzz4: Bilbo is a retired war hero. He spent 30 years of his life fighting various battles across Middle Earth as part of the Royal Middle Earth Army, before retiring to a quiet life in his hometown of Hobbiton until the peace and (relative) quiet drives him insane and he reenlists (the bets are on at a year, max). Unfortunately for those awaiting his return, Bilbo never does reenlist, due to unforeseen circumstances (because really, what else can you call getting vanished off the face of Middle Earth?) (Those who thought he completely vanished were wrong, though. He may never have been seen again in that century, but only because no one bothered to check the history books)

An AU in which Bilbo was born and raised in Modern Middle Earth before getting sent back to the end of the Third Age in a desperate and terribly misinformed plot to mess up the Company's quest that backfires horribly, much to Gandalf's ammusement. OR: Do your research, damn it!

 **And Back Again** by heartspin: Bilbo Baggins had died.  
He had died and went to the wonderfully peaceful, ever perfect happy land that his people went to upon ending life. It had everything a hobbit could wish for; good food and cheer, song and dance, friends,family and nothing but endless good days.  
And Bilbo hated it.  
Good thing even in death, Bilbo was not your average Hobbit.

 **Teach Me Your Ways** by airebellah: (Part 1) Thorin sat in a bookstore reading to his nephews. He struggled to read the foreign English text, but he would do anything to please his nephews. Including humiliating himself in front of a cute man with a small boy of his own.

 _Thorin Durin, forced from his home in war-torn Erebor, struggles to adapt to England's language and customs. Bilbo offers to help, and amongst many a cultural confusion, their relationship quickly grows beyond simple language lessons._

(Part 2) Teaching Thorin English proved rather difficult, but Bilbo felt he was up for the challenge. After all, it was the least he could do - and his attraction to Thorin certainly had nothing to do with it.

 **Signs and Meanings** by HildyJ: It shouldn't matter to Thorin that the visiting hobbit cook doesn't speak his language. But it does

 **From the Flames** by laugh2012: Belladonna Took is far from a respectable hobbit with Bilbo not falling far from the tree. His head full of adventures and tales places he longs to see. When a vision from Lord Elrond comes to pass Belladonna is forced to take Bilbo to a dragon for help changing his life forever. Years later when Thorin company comes to call it seems that maybe fate had a plan all along.

 **Selling to Hobbits** by HildyJ: Exiled from his kingdom and living on the mercy of others, Thorin is determined to make his own way in the world for him and his family. And the annual Summer Fair in Hobbiton sounds like the best place to sell enough of his crafted goods to do just that.

 **Zazin Amsâl** by airebellah: Throughout the quest to reclaim Erebor, Bilbo learned to deal with the many vexing behaviours of the Dwarves. One thing he could never adapt to, however, was their belief in superstition.


End file.
